La Furia Del Dragón
by Kirito720
Summary: Natsu es traicionado de la peor manera posible por una de las personas que mas ama, debido a esto él toma una difícil misión. Mientras esto pasa, alguien en las sobras hace sus jugadas conspirando contra todo Fairy Tail y Fiore ¿podrá superarlo o caera en el intento? mal summary M por situaciones sexuales NatsuxHarem
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente este es mi primer fic asi que denle una oportunidad, desde ya pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía, para que entiendan:

() notas mías o aclaraciones

-diálogos-

… cambios de escenario

Fairy Tail no me pertenece ni sus personajes me pertenecen

La Furia Del Dragón

Capitulo uno: descubrimiento

Era una mañana normal en Fairy Tail, y con normal nos referimos a mesas volando, Gray y Natsu peleando para después ser noqueados por Erza por destruir el gremio, Elfman hablando de como deberían ser los hombres, Kana bebiendo su decimocuarto barril de cerveza, Mira atendiendo la barra, Gajeel comiendo tuercas .Lo habitual, luego de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos Natsu se confesó a Lucy y se convirtieron en una de las nuevas parejas del gremio junto con Gajeel y la pequeña Levy ,algo que ya todos esperaban, lo que no esperaban fue la propuesta de matrimonio del mas hombre de los hombres hacia evergreen que ,para sorpresa de todos, acepto sin rechistar pero esa es una historia para otro día.

Ya había pasado un año desde que Natsu y Lucy empezaron su relación pero un día...

...

Una rubia platicaba tranquilamente con una chica peluazul sobre trivialidades hasta que

-Demonios, se me hará tarde lo siento Levy-chan pero olvide que tengo algo muy importante que hacer-dijo la rubia

-Oh, es que acaso tienes una cita con Natsu, Lu-chan- dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro

-No es eso Levy-chan- dijo la rubia con un raro tono de voz, cosa que no paso desapercibido por cierto DS de hierro que estaba al lado de Levy

-Tsk, algo aquí no huele bien- se dijo para sí mismo mientras se unía a la pelea que tenían el mago de hielo y el DS de fuego

Luego de unos minutos Natsu se retiró de la pelea

-Oe volcán con patas no me digas que ya te cansaste- dijo en tono de burla un semidesnudo Gray

Ya quisieras blanca nieves, sería divertido seguir pateándote el trasero pero quiero darle una sorpresa a Lucy- dijo el alegre pelirrosado saliendo del gremio

...

Una vez afuera el pelirosado se dirigió hacia una tienda en la zona comercial de magnolia

...

Luego de una hora se podía divisar a un pelirrosa caminar hacia el departamento de su novia con una pequeña cajita celeste entre una de sus manos pero al llegar a su destino se quedó estático. La razón pues...

Se podía observar a dos rubios besándose apasionadamente en frente del departamento de Lucy.

Gracias a sus agudos sentidos de DS Natsu pudo reconocerlos al instante. Uno de ellos era el (según el) rubio oxigenado, metrosexual y actual maestro del gremio Sabertooth Sting el DS de la luz, la otra persona (por más que su agudo olfato no le defraudara no quería creerlo) era Lucy.

Estaba a punto de correr y golpear al bastardo de sting pero eso cambio cuando su acompañante lo invito a entrar a su casa, en ese momento todo el mundo alrededor del mago de fuego se hizo pedazos solamente pudo arrogar con furia el pequeño regalo que traía hacia el rio y salir de ese lugar lo más rápido que pudo, sin evitar que una traicionera lagrima se asomara por su mejilla

...

Ya era de medio día en magnoligia y en la puerta del gremio se podía observar a un pelirrosa con grandes ojeras en sus hinchados ojos rojos, demostrando que no durmió nada en la noche, a punto de abrir la puerta del gremio hasta que...

-Ey Natsu!- Saludo alegremente una rubia mientras corría en dirección al pelirrosado

Él ni siquiera se volteo a verla solamente apretó los puños y dijo

-Lucy tenemos que hablar- esto tomo desprevenida a la rubia que solamente pudo atinar a decir

-claro, de que quieres hablar?

-Lucy, lo nuestro termino-dijo sécame mientras abría la puerta del gremio obteniendo la atención de todos los presentes hasta de cierto rubio que, por obras del destino, (si claro pinche autor nadie te cree eso)

Estaba realizando un acuerdo con el maestro Makarov

Natsu seguía avanzando hacia el tablero de misiones hasta que los sollozos de Lucy lo detuvieron

-Porque Natsu, almenos dime-chillo la rubia

Varios de los miembros del gremio ya querían golpear a Natsu por ser un idiota con su novia pero entonces el DS grito

-Te vi besuqueándote con aquel bastardo- dijo señalando al rubio que antes hablaba con el maestro

-Oe flamitas ¿estás seguro de que lo viste bien?- Pregunto gray tratando de calmar a su amigo/rival

-Nada puede engañar el olfato de un DS en especial si se trata de su "pareja"- contesto secamente Natsu haciendo énfasis en la palabra "pareja"

-Eso no es cierto, Natsu, yo te amo- dijo entre sollozos la rubia

-Entonces dime porque tienes su olor impregnado en el cuerpo, Lucy- pregunto nuestro querido pelirrosado sin siquiera voltear a verla (los otros DS también lo sintieron pero no hablaron al respecto para evitar peleas, cosa que no lograron)

Lucy no sabía que decir había sido atrapada con las manos en la masa, Natsu solamente camino hasta el tablero de misiones, tomó la primera misión de clase S que vio y dijo

-Oe viejo apenas termine vuelvo- y se encamino hacia la salida, pero alguien lo abrazo por la espalda

-Por favor perdoname- dijo Lucy apretándolo fuertemente para que no se fuera. Hasta que un fuerte gruñido muy similar al de un dragón cuando se meten en su cueva se hizo escuchar en todo el gremio, cosa que hizo que Lucy se separara de el por el gran temor que influyo en ella ese gruñido inhumano

-Espera Natsu-san-dijo Sting antes de ser callado por natsu tomándolo del cuello con su brazo derecho lleno de escamas rojas como la sangre el cual, que con voz de ultratumba que asustaría al mismísimo Zeref, dijo

-No te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra o si no te carbonizare hasta los huesos ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!-

Sting solamente alcanzo a asentir con la cabeza antes de ser arrogando contra las mesas del gremio

-Wendy-llamo secamente natsu a la joven DS del cielo-¿podrías cuidar de Happy hasta que regrese?-

-C...claro Natsu-san-

Y sin decir ni una palabra más, el pelirrosado se fue del gremio dejando un silencio sepulcral en el mismo hasta que el DS de hierro lo rompió

-No sabes lo que acabas de hacer... coneja-

Dijo, antes de salir corriendo detrás del pelirrosa

Dejando de nuevo al gremio en un silencio incómodo.

-Mira... Que misión tomo Natsu- pregunto con tristeza en su voz Makarov

Mirajane reviso el registro de misiones -es una de clase S dura un año y trata de desmantelar unos gremios oscuros de unas islas cercanas- dijo la albina del Satán Soul

-Creo que podrá con eso, por más que no sea un mago clase S, al fin y al cabo hablamos de Natsu- dijo el maestro

...

Mientras tanto con Gajeel y Natsu

-Oe salamander- llamo Gajeel al mago de fuego

Natsu solamente se paró en seco esperando las palabras del ojirrojo

¿-Sabes lo que le pasa a los dragon slayer cuando pierden a su pareja, no?-

-Claro que lo sé- respondió - Igneel me hablo acerca de eso-

-Ya veo... ¿Lo harás?...-

-No lo sé-

-Salamander... No lo diré nunca más pero tú eres más fuerte que esto... Así que más te vale dar pelea al menos-

Una tenue sonrisa se formó en el rostro del pelirrosado

-Dalo por seguro cabeza de lata...

Escucha, hazme un favor-pidió el mago de fuego

-Que quieres, salamander?- pregunto el mago de los pircings

-No le digas a nadie del gremio sobre ese asunto, estoy seguro de que Wendy no lo sabe porque su dragón se fue cuando ella era muy joven por lo tanto nadie le conto acerca de eso, asi que hazme ese favor te prometo que no hare nada estúpido- dijo el pelirrosado

-Está bien, pero si lo considero necesario porque creo que vas a hacer alguna estupidez les contare todo- afirmo el ojirrojo

-Gracias-dijo el mago de fuego-Adiós tuerca oxidada

-Cuídate, velita

Bueno hasta acá llego el primer capítulo, sé que es corto pero los siguientes capítulos serán más largos, bueno díganme que les pareció déjenme sus reviews y sus recomendaciones. Actualmente estoy escribiendo el segundo capítulo pero me quede a mitad de camino por falta de inspiración pero espero poder actualizar dentro de poco

Nos leemos luego


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos gente, volví con el segundo capítulo de este fic realmente no me esperaba que mi historia tuviera tanto apoyo así que de buenas a primeras quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me apoyaron. Sin más rodeos comencemos con la historia

 **NI FAIRY TAIL NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

La Furia Del Dragón

Era un día como cualquier otro en magnolia, ya habían pasado 2 meses desde lo sucedido con Natsu y la infidelidad de Lucy, cosa que le costó casi todas sus amistades con el gremio salvo por Levy y Grey.

Los más afectados por la partida de Natsu fueron: Erza, que llego a sentir una profunda admiración por el optimismo y la voluntad del DS, Mira, que consideraba a Natsu como a otro de su familia, Lissana, que seguía enamorada de Natsu, la pequeña Wendy, que admiraba y amaba al DS como a un hermano mayor(o algo más?), Kana que pensaba en Natsu como un ejemplo a seguir, Juvia que por más que amara a Grey creía en el pelirrosado como un gran compañero y uno de sus mejores amigo y por ultimo su hijo adoptivo Happy y el DS de hierro Gajeel.

Claro que esto no impidió que el par de rubios siguieran con su romance, haciendo que el DS de luz se pasara mucho más seguido por el gremio cosa que molesto a los miembros del mismo pues por su culpa uno de los integrantes más valiosos estaba triste y pasaría quien sabe cuánto tiempo afuera, pero no podían hacer nada ya que Fairy Tail y Sabertooth eran aliados.

Sentadas en la barra habían 5 chicas y un gato azul hablando cosas no muy agradables de la nueva pareja

-Todavía no puedo creer que esa maldita haya sido capaz de engañar a Natsu con el infeliz de Sting- comento con furia la albina menor

-Después de todo lo que hiso por ella y es así como le paga- hablo la pelirroja comiendo su pastel de fresa

-Juvia no entiende cómo es que Lucy-san fue capaz de hacer algo así, Juvia tampoco comprende que es lo que Lucy-san vio en Sting-respondio la maga de agua

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo Juvia, además Natsu es mucho más fuerte que Sting- dijo la albina mayor

-Eso es cierto- Kana y su fiel barril se unían a la conversación-sintieron el poder mágico que libero Natsu, demostró que no estaba jugando, realmente iba en serio

-Es verdad- exclamo la albina menor- todavía no se acerca a tu padre Kana,

O a Laxus pero en verdad es mucho poder mágico-

Una sonrisa triste se formó en la cara de la mayor de los Strauss

-Lo siento Mira-nee yo...-

-Está bien, Lissana eso no importa ahora- dijo la maga de satan soul- lo importante es Natsu, así que por que no vamos y le compramos un regalo entre todas para cuando vuelva

-AYE- respondieron todas y el pequeño gato azul

Las 5 mujeres y el pequeño exceed caminaron hasta las puertas del gremio pero estas se abrieron de par en par dejando ver a una silueta iluminada por la luz de sol, esa figura era del mismísimo Natsu Dragneel, el DS de fuego de fairy tail.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al verlo hasta cierto par de rubios (pobre sting, el autor no te quiere) pues se suponía que llegaría en 1 año ¿o no?

Pero ahí estaba caminando hasta la barra para decir

-Abuelo, ya volví- dijo el DS

Makarov bajo hasta la barra para recibir a su hijo adoptivo con una gran sonrisa pero esta se desvaneció al ver el estado en el que se encontraba, Natsu tenía su chaleco abierto, desgarrado, su única manga había sido arrancada, estaba descalzo sus pantalones habían sido quemados hasta las rodillas, lo único que se salvo es su inseparable bufanda que le regalo Igneel, Natsu estaba lleno de vendas que cubrían sus manos, su cabeza, su antebrazo izquierdo y su cintura acompañados por unas enormes ojeras

-Mocoso... ¿Qué demonios te paso?- pregunto Makarov en shock

-Termine la misión abuelo-dijo el pelirrosado

En ese momento la única que tuvo el valor de acercársele fue la joven DS de cielo (algunos sentían temor hacia Natsu debido a el aterrador gruñido que les dio hace 2 meses)

-Nat...Natsu-san... Se encuentra bien-pregunto la inocente peliazul

-Claro que si Wendy-

El pelirrosado le dio la mejor sonrisa que pudo para convencerla a ella y al gremio de que se encontraba bien.

El único que era consciente del sufrimiento de del pelirrosado era Gajeel que había prometido no decir nada, hasta que sea realmente necesario

-Oe, Wendy crees que podrías curarme-dijo el nerviosamente el pelirrosado rascándose la nuca

-Cla...claro Natsu-san- respondió con una sonrisa la joven peliazul mientras comenzaba a curarlo

En ese momento Happy se lanzó contra el rostro de su padre llorando cómicamente haciéndolo caer al suelo

-Natsu te extrañe mucho no te vuelvas a ir- decía entre sollozos el pequeño gato

-Yo también te extrañe Happy- dijo con una sonrisa el pelirrosa levantándose del piso

-¡Natsu!-gritaron las albinas al unisonó mientras ambas abrazaban al pelirrosado-!te extrañamos mucho¡-volvieron a gritar al unisonó

-Yo también las extrañe chicas-decía un Natsu casi sin oxigeno

Cuando las Strauss lo soltaron fue abrazado por Kana, Erza, y la pequeña Wendy

-Qué bueno que volviste-dijeron las 3 al mismo tiempo

-Perdón por preocuparlos a todos-respondió el mago de fuego con una sonrisa que solamente él sabe hacer (se acabó denle a Natsu un premio a mejor actor, nadie puede sonreír así cuando te rompen el kokoro de esa manera)

-Juvia espera que Natsu-san se sienta mejor- dijo la maga peliazul

-Lo estoy, no te preocupes Juvia- respondió el DS abrazando a la maga de agua

Entonces Natsu poso su vista sobre Gajeel

-Ni pienses que iré a abrazarte salamander-dijo riendo el DS de hierro

-No es por eso cabeza de balde solamente quería barrer un rato el piso con tu cabeza-respondió de la misma forma el DS de fuego

-Ni en tus mejores sueños-dijo Gajeel poniéndose en posición de combate

-Ya lo veremos- dijo Natsu imitando a Gajeel

-Mocoso-Makarov interrumpió el reencuentro-¿Estás seguro de que estas bien?- pregunto el maestro

-Claro que si abuelo-respondió el pelirrosa-se creían muy fuertes pero yo les demostré lo equivocados que estaban-dijo con una sonrisa

-No me refiero a eso-dijo Makarov-estoy hablando de lo que paso hace 2 meses

-Soy Natsu Dragneel, hijo del rey dragón de fuego Igneel hace falta mucho más que eso para derrotarme-dijo elevando su puño envuelto en llamas hacia el cielo

Todos reían ante la acción del pelirrosado salvo Gajeel que solo miraba con el ceño fruncido. En ese momento Sting se acercó a Natsu (Nop, el autor no lo quiere) con intenciones de disculparse por la manera en que el DS de fuego descubrió su relación con la rubia.

(Grave error)

-Natsu-san yo...-el rubio quiso comenzar un súper discurso que trataba de cuanto admiraba al DS de fuego, que lamentaba que descubriera la verdad de una manera tan horrible y que esperaba que aceptara nuevamente su amistad. Pero fue callado por la risa del pelirrosado

-JAJAJAJA-rio escandalosamente el pelirrosado-Oe chicas ¿y si vamos a comer afuera?-pregunto el pelirrosa-quiero que me cuenten como les ha ido en todo este tiempo-

-Claro, Natsu-san-respondió Wendy por todas

-Lo lamento Natsu-san, Juvia se alegra de que vuelva pero Juvia se ira a la hora que Gray-sama se valla- se disculpó la peliazul

-No hay problema, Juvia-dijo Natsu

-Podríamos comer todos en casa- dijo la albina menor

-Yo y Mira podríamos cocinar-dijo Erza

-Qué quieres comer Natsu?- pregunto Mira

*sonrisa tétrica*-Mmm... Tengo ganas de probar- se giró a mirar a Sting-Dragon Slayer a las brasas, me pregunto si después de ser calcinado por mis llamas seguirá teniendo sabor a magia sagrada

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-grito de manera muy varonil mientras salía corriendo del gremio.

Todos miraban la escena con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota de sudor detrás de la nuca

Lucy se acercó temerosa al pelirrosado

-Natsu, escúchame...-

Pero esta fue ignorada olímpicamente por el mago de fuego y sus acompañantes que se dirigían hacia la casa del pelirrosa para que él se cambie y luego al hogar de los Strauss

-¡ESCUCHAME, NATSU!-grito la rubia deteniendo el camino del DS y sus acompañantes

-¿Qué quieres?- contesto el mago de fuego mientras volteaba

-¡Natsu Dragneel eres un idiota, no tenías por qué tratarlo así!-grito furiosa la rubia

-Ah, ¿era por tu noviecito no?, yo le advertí de lo que le pasaría si me volvía a dirigir la palabra- respondió secamente el DS

-No presumas, por más que no lo parezca Sting es el maestro de Sabertooth y...-fue interrumpida por el pelirrosa

-Por más que yo no sea el mago más fuerte de Fairy Tail puedo encargarme de él y todo su gremio junto y lo sabes-

-¡Igualmente no tenías por qué gruñir y actuar como un dragón idiota!-grito la rubia

-!Noticia de última hora, por si no lo notaste soy un dragón, y uno verdadero no como el rubio oxigenado ese¡-grito lleno de furia el pelirrosado

-¿Y qué es lo que te hace un dragón verdadero además de ser un idiota?- pregunto la rubia

-Son mis instintos- fue lo único que respondió el mago de fuego

-¿Y cómo funcionan tus instintos señor "dragón de verdad"?, a ver explícame-pregunto la rubia haciendo énfasis en sus palabras

-Podría pero...mejor ¿por qué no le explicas a Erza y a Happy que te uniste a nuestro equipo por la recompensa que dejaban los trabajos o podrías explicarle a Juvia que cuando te uniste al gremio te sentías atraída por el stripper pero él te rechazo o porque no me explicas a mí porque lo hiciste con el cuándo me dijiste que querías "esperar hasta el matrimonio" o mejor aún por que no le explicas al rubiecito que tu primera vez fue una decepción?-pregunto el mago de fuego(golpe bajo lo sé pero no pude reprimírmelo xD)

Natsu y sus acompañantes caminaron hacia la salida dejando a todo el gremio en silencio y con la boca abierta.

Lucy abrió los ojos por la sorpresa-Como lo sabes-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir

El DS de fuego se paró en la puerta del gremio y sin mirar atrás respondió-no lo sabía, solamente adivine-

-¿Pero, cómo?-pregunto boquiabierta la maga de espíritus celestiales

-Instintos, Lucy, instintos

En casa de los Strauss

Luego de todo lo sucedido en el gremio las 5 chicas (Lissana, Mira, Erza, Wendy y Kana) el DS y el pequeño exceed fueron a la casa de la familia Strauss para cenar, una vez hecha la comida los magos y el exceed comenzaron a comer y hablar sobre trivialidades hasta que la pequeña Wendy formulo la pregunta que todas querían hacer pero hasta el momento nadie se había atrevido debido a la intensa discusión en el gremio

-¿Natsu-san como es que termino una misión de un año en solo dos meses?-

Un incómodo silencio reino en la sala donde los magos anteriormente degustaban sus alimentos.

Todos los presentes miraban expectantes al mago de fuego que permanecía sin decir una palabra

-Lo lamento Natsu-san, no quise...- la pequeña peliazul se apresuró a disculparse pero fue interrumpida por Natsu

-Está bien Wendy-respondió el DS-les contare lo que paso pero prométanme que no le contaran al resto-propuso el pelirrosado

Todas las presentes asintieron con la cabeza

-Bien todo comenzó el día que me fui del gremio no había visto los detalles de la misión solamente tome uno que me pudiera mantener ocupado durante un tiempo, cuando vi la hoja del trabajo supe que trataba de tres islas que estaban tomadas por gremios oscuros. Las islas formaban parte de un archipiélago a unas horas de Hargeon-

Todas miraban al pelirrosa con la boca abierta

-Acaso sabes lo que es un archipiélago (conjunto de islas para el que no lo sepa)- pregunto la pelirroja con los ojos como platos

-Claro que si-respondió el mago de fuego como si nada

-¡QUIEN ERES TU Y QUE HICISTE CON EL VERDADERO NATSU!- gritaron todas al unisonó

-Maldición, que tan idiota creen que soy, eh madurado- dijo Natsu inflando los cachetes haciendo que todas se sonrojaran

-Está bien continua- dijo Kana con un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro

-*suspiro* Esta bien, como no quería ir en barco por mis mareos use mi magia para propulsarme hasta allá como un cohete.

Cuando llegue me encamine hacia un pueblo que estaba cerca de la playa, una vez allí me dispuse a reunir información sobre los gremios que controlaban las islas, los habitantes del pueblo me dijeron que unos gremios oscuros llamados: Xcution, Laughing Coffin, Black Moon, Red Skull, Shadow Mask y Blood Rose tenian el control de las islas dos gremios por cada una y no solo eso sino que cada gremio tenía muchos magos muy fuertes.

En ese momento no me interesaba nada así que empecé a desmantelar cada gremio uno por uno, no lo voy a negar eran muchos y todos eran muy fuertes luego de liberar a dos de las tres islas de los gremios oscuros me quede sin magia así que pelee contra los últimos gremios solamente con mi puños.

No comí, no dormí, no pare hasta que no quedara ni uno solo de pie-(me salió con rima y todo)

-Espera un momento, ¡¿quieres decir que no dormiste y estuviste peleando por dos meses seguidos?!-pregunto Erza con los ojos como platos

-Bueno en realidad fueron 7 semanas pero así es- respondió el pelirrosa como si nada

-Eso explica tus ropas y el estado en el que te encontrabas cuando llegaste al gremio- dijo la albina menor todavía sin poder creer todo lo que había echo el mago de fuego

-Debes tener más cuidado Natsu- dijo la albina mayor con un tono de preocupación

-Lo sé es solo que estaba tan enojado y triste en ese momento que necesitaba poder desahogarme-dijo el pelirrosa

-Aun así Natsu-san debe tener cuidado usted es alguien muy importante para mí- hablo la joven DS del cielo sonrojándose por lo que acababa de decir pero se sonrojo mucho más aun cuando escucho la respuesta del pelirrosa

-Tú también eres importante para mí, Wendy-

-Gra...gracias...Na...Natsu-san- respondió la DS del cielo roja como el cabello de Erza

Okey, después de derrotar al último de esos bastardos me desmaye debido al cansancio. Cuando desperté estaba en una casa que no conocía en la zona montañosa de la isla

FLASHBACK

Natsu despertaba en una casa que no conocía, se levantó de la cama y lo primero que vio fue una pequeña mesa llena de medicamentos, vendas y alcohol

-¿Dónde estoy?- pensó en voz alta pero no se imaginó que alguien le respondería

-Estas en mi casa, en las montañas- le contesto un anciano calvo y de barba entrando a la habitación (Hagro es como el capitán Yamamoto de bleach pero con un traje de hechicero marrón)

-¡¿Quién eres?!-pregunto Natsu sobresaltado solo para caer al piso y ver su cuerpo lleno de vendas y gasas

-Tranquilo, no te hare daño-le dijo el hombre-déjame presentarme, me llamo Hagro y tú ¿eres?-pregunto el anciano

-Soy Natsu Dragneel-

-Oh así que eres "Salamander" de Fairy Tail, me alegra saber que fueras tú el que haya liberado a estas islas-dijo el viejo

-No hay problema-dijo el DS con una sonrisa-oe abuelo

-Que pasa-

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?-pregunto el DS

-Mmm...Como unos 2 días-

-Ya veo- *gruñido* maldición tengo mucha hambreee... Oe abuelo ¿me puedes hacer algo de comer?-pregunto infantilmente el pelirosado

-Claro, claro pero a cambio quiero que me cuentes de tu vida-

-!Claro¡- grito el pelirosado

Y así Natsu le fue contando toda su vida desde la desaparición de su padre Igneel hasta las grandes peleas que tuvo que lidiar para defender a sus amigos y al gremio, (omitiendo el hecho de que su novia lo engaño con alguien que él consideraba su aliado)

-Valla veo que harías cualquier cosa por tus amigos ¿no?-

-Claro, son más que mis amigos, son mi familia-dijo el pelirosado-por eso quiero hacerme más fuerte, quiero ser capaz de protegerlos a todos.

-Ya veo, con esa respuesta todas mis dudas han sido aclaradas-

-¿Que dudas?- pregunto el DS

-Sé que eres una buena persona pero además de eso me acabas de demostrar que harías cualquier cosa por proteger a tu familia por eso mismo te tengo una propuesta-dijo calmadamente el viejo

-¿Qué clase de propuesta?- pregunto Natsu empezando a desconfiar

-Te daré el poder para proteger a todas las personas que amas-respondió Hagro-¿qué te parece?

-Mmm y ¿que tendría que hacer?-

-Solamente necesito que me hagas un favor, ven aquí de nuevo dentro de 2 meses más y te diré que es lo que quiero-

*suspiro* -Está bien, acepto-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Ya veo, entonces te volverás a ir- comento con lágrimas en sus ojos el pequeño gato

-Prometo que volveré en cuanto pueda-dijo el pelirosado acariciando la cabeza de su "hijo"-además no será para siempre, yo solamente hago esto para poder protegerte a ti y a todo el gremio.

-Oe tengo una idea ¿porque no vamos a pescar unos grandes peces mañana?-

-AYE-respondió el exceed azul pero en ese momento un fuerte rayo acompañado con una feroz tormenta azoto magnolia

-O cuando pare de llover-dijo el pelirosado

-Demonios y ahora como volveré a casa-pregunto Kana con un aura depresiva

-Oigan ¿porque no pasan la noche con nosotras como cuando éramos niños?-pregunto la menor de los Strauss

-Yo no tengo problema-dijo Kana

-Me parece buena idea- respaldo la peliroja

-Sera como una pijamada-dijo animada la joven Wendy

-Mmm no se, ¿tú quieres quedarte Happy?-

-AYE-

-Ok está bien aceptamos-dijo animado el DS- espera un momento, que pasara con Elfman y Ever-

-Oh no te preocupes por ellos-dijo la albina menor

-Elfman es un hombre, seguramente podrá encargarse de esto-

Al otro lado de magnolia más específicamente en las habitaciones de invitados del gremio

*estornudo* - Argh ¿me estaré resfriando?, ya es el segundo-

-¿Ya te cansaste grandote?-pregunto una seductora voz desde la cama de la habitación

-Je, ya te he dicho que un hombre nunca se cansa- contesto el gran albino acercándose a la cama

(Mejor nos vamos antes de que se ponga zukulemtho) (Inserte imagen del hámster yamato y el gorila takeo de ore monogatari)

De nuevo en la casa de los Strauss

-Oye Natsu, si te molesta la pregunta dímelo, pero ¿cómo supiste todo eso de Lucy?-pregunto Lissana

-Son mis instintos, veras... En estos últimos meses no sé porque pero eh tenido esos presentimientos que me hacen pensar más fríamente, percibir mejor las cosas y hacer que me diera cuenta de las cosas que antes no hacia-

-No entiendo-contesto la peliroja

-Explícate Natsu-dijo la maga del Satan Soul

-Pues siempre le molesto que nos dieran la mitad de las recompensas cuando íbamos de misión y por qué también los escuche hablar de eso cuando entre al gremio.

Lo de hielito no es tan diferente, ella siempre quería hacer equipo con él por eso cuando iba con migo gruñía por lo bajo supongo que en esos casos yo simplemente lo ignoraba o no me daba cuenta-

-Y como sabes que ella se confesó a Grey- pregunto la castaña

-El me lo dijo-respondió el pelirosa-ella siguió intentándolo pero se rindió cuando Juvia se unió al gremio.

Supe que ella y el otro bastardo lo habían echo cuando los vi besuquearse en la puerta de su casa y ella lo invito a pasar, era obvio que habían tenido sexo además de que al día siguiente cuando me fui a la misión sus olores estaban mezclados-

-Ya veo-dijo la peliroja

-Yo tengo una duda- dijo la castaña amante del alcohol, ganando la atención de todos

-Claro, ¿qué pasa Kana?-

-¿Cómo sabias que el rubiecito es precoz y no está muy bien equipado?- pregunto riéndose por lo bajo

-Ah eso, solamente lo dije por molestarlos- Natsu empezó a reír como tsudere de primera-pero cuando ambos comenzaron a sudar me confirmaron mis dudas jajajajaja-

TIME SKIP

Era de noche en el hogar de los Strauss después de una velada en la que los magos hablaron, jugaron rieron y fueron golpeados por Erza por (según ella) actuar como pervertido con las chicas, se fueron a contar historias en el piso de la sala de estar, poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos arropados con mantas para no pasar frio salvo por Natsu que debido a su temperatura corporal durmió solamente con sus pantalones.

En la mitad de la noche Natsu despertó cuando sintió que la lacrima de comunicación que llevaba escondida en su bufanda se activaba pero se sorprendió mas al ver a una albina de pelo corto y a una joven peliazul abrazadas a su torso.

Como si de un ninja se tratase el pelirosado pudo librarse de sus captoras aun dormidas y contesto el llamado de su lacrima

-Salamander- se escuchó de la lacrima

-¿Que pasa cabeza de balde? ¿Levy te obligo a dormir en la bañera porque te comiste su collar?... De nuevo-(Natsu y Gajeel tienen una lacrima para comunicarse desde que Gajeel comenzó a salir con Levy)

-No es nada de eso lagartija come fuego- respondió enojado el DS

-Aaah, ya veo ¿entonces qué quieres?-

-No te hagas el idiota con migo, puede que hayas engañado al viejo y a los otros idiotas pero a mí no, solamente vengo a decirte que te estaré vigilando-

-Está bien come tuercas prometo no hacer nada estúpido-

-Eso espero-

Cuando la conversación acabo Natsu sentía una increíble incomodidad.

Camino hasta la ventana, apoyo la palma en el cristal y se quedó viendo el cielo del que aun caían rayos y fuertes gotas de agua

-Espero que estés bien, Juvia-

Bien y aquí termina el segundo capítulo. Antes que nada quiero volver a dar las gracias por el apoyo recibido y avisar de que me demorare en hacer el tercer capítulo ya que cuando publique el primer capítulo ya tenía casi listo segundo pero en estos momentos no eh tenido tiempo de empezar el tercero. También quiero incitar al usuario Reptilian95 a que continúe con su historia titulada: Tengo un harem? Ya que su historia me gusto bastante y espero con ansias una continuación.

Sin más que decir nos leemos luego


	3. Chapter 3

**Half-life 3 confirmado¡ cof cof digo capítulo 3 xD, bueno gente acá vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo de mi fic, espero les guste sin más que decir que lo disfruten y comenzamos**

 **Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

La Furia Del Dragón

Amanece en una nublada magnolia, aún era muy temprano y apenas había gente transitando las húmedas calles de la ciudad.

En la casa de los albinos solamente se escuchaban ronquidos y susurros que revelaban parte de los sueños de los magos, tales como: el pescado es amor, o malditos idiotas mi pastel era inocente o devuélvanme mi cerveza (no hace falta decir quien dijo cada cosa no?) así es, después de la pequeña fiesta de la noche anterior todo era relativamente "normal".

Todos dormían tranquila y calmadamente pero lo que hiso que la "Demonio" y "Titania" despertasen de golpe fue lo que dijo la albina menor que, en ese momento, se encontraba durmiendo con el pelirosado.

Ninguna de las dos creía lo que habían oído así que decidieron seguir escuchando mientras observaban las mantas, bajo las cuales, dormían los magos.

-Se gentil, Natsu- susurro la albina menor haciendo que Erza y Mira se pusieran rojas (esa lissana es toda un lokisha jajajajaj)

 **Dentro del sueño de Natsu**

Natsu peleaba contra Zeref en modo dragón de llamas eléctricas. Se veía que ambos estaban en magnolia, pero esta estaba totalmente destruida mientras el dragón negro del apocalipsis sobrevolaba la ciudad de la que solo quedaban escombros y edificios en llamas. Natsu estaba muy lastimado, casi sin ropa conservando únicamente sus pantalones y su bufanda, tenía los nudillos rotos, cortes en los hombros, espalda y un corte diagonal que recorría todo su torso mientras que la sangre que salía de su cabeza y recorría el costado izquierdo de su cara le obstruía la visión.

Zeref, por su lado, solamente tenía leves rasguños.

-Aun no estas a la altura- dijo tranquilamente el mago oscuro

-Cállate- grito furioso el DS- **Puño de Hierro de Dragón de Fuego** \- Natsu se lanzó corriendo hacia Zeref para golpearlo pero este paro su golpe con solo una mano

-Tendrás que hacerlo mejor si es que quieres derrotarlo- contesto el mago oscuro mientras arrogaba a Natsu hacia una pila de escombros- vamos muéstrame lo que tienes- dijo mientras se ponía en postura de combate

 **Fuera del Sueño de Natsu**

-Adelante, me estoy encendiendo- susurro con voz ronca el pelirosado

Al escuchar eso ambas magas se pusieron rojas ya sea por la ira, la vergüenza o ambas

En ese momento el pelirosado despertó sobre exaltado pensando en aquel extraño sueño que tuvo, pero pudo dejar eso de lado cuando todos sus instintos le avisaron de que la muerte se aproximaba (oh cuánta razón tenía)

-Mira, Erza ¿qué pasa?- pregunto el confundido y atemorizado pelirosado al ver a las dos mujeres más fuertes que conocía mirándolo con las caras sonrojadas y ganas de matarlo

-¿Qué estabas haciendo con Lissana, Natsu?- pregunto con voz de ultratumba y con la cara roja la, irónicamente, peliroja

El DS miro hacia su derecha y vio a la albina menor abrazada a su torso

-Espera Erza, no es lo que parece- dijo con miedo el pelirosado

-Ara ara, Natsu ha madurado, no me molesta que quieran hacerlo- dijo con cierto enojo en su voz la maga del Satan Soul- pero realmente quieres que Wendy vea lo que hacen, ella todavía es una niña o es que planeas hacerle lo mismo- dijo con voz de ultratumba mientras emitía una gran aura asesina

Natsu miro hacia su izquierda y ahí estaba Wendy, en las mismas condiciones que Lissana

-Además, que clase de padre hace ese tipo de cosas enfrente de su "hijo"- dijo la peliroja mientras sostenía a Happy aun dormido frente al pálido Natsu

-Sálvame Igneel- fue lo último que pensó Natsu mientras unas cómicas lagrimas caían por su rostro

 **Time Skip**

Luego de que Mira y Erza golpearan a Natsu hasta, prácticamente, cansarse y arrancar a las aun dormidas Wendy y Lissana de Natsu, desayunaron y partieron hacia el gremio.

Una vez allí se alegraron al ver que, a pesar del clima, todo seguía como siempre así que los magos volvieron a sus tareas diarias. Wendy fue a hablar con Charle para explicarle porque no paso la noche en Fairy Hills, Happy fue con Wendy para tratar de cortejar a Charle (pinche happy acosador xD), Mira fue a atender la barra, Kana comenzó a beber cerveza, Erza comía su pastel, Lissana fue a hablar con Elfman que, por razones desconocidas (si claro todos sabemos que alguien la paso muy bien la noche anterior jajaja) estaba muy feliz y Natsu, sin poder calmar su preocupación, busco a Juvia con la mirada encontrándola al instante sentada en una mesa en la esquina del gremio alejada de los demás miembros. Mientras Natsu se acercaba a Juvia el olor de la sal se hacía cada vez más fuerte confirmado el estado de animo de la maga de agua preocupando, aun mas, al caza dragones.

-Hola Juvia-saludo el mago de fuego sentándose junto a Juvia

-Oh Natsu-san, lo siento, Juvia no lo vio llegar-exclamo sorprendida la maga de agua mientras se secaba las lágrimas-¿necesita algo de Juvia?

-No, solamente quería hablar contigo-dijo seriamente el pelirosado-¿Por qué estas triste?-pregunto demostrando preocupación en su cara y tono de voz

-…-Juvia no contesto a la pregunta, solamente se quedó en silencio con la mirada hacia el piso, ¿tanto se notaba su tristeza? Realmente odiaba la idea preocupar a sus amigos, por eso decidió esconderlo pero, de que serbia si la primera persona que llegaba lo notaba. Estos pensamientos hacían que Juvia se sintiese como una inútil

Al notar el silencio de su compañera Natsu siguió hablando

-No me gusta verte triste Juvia, tu sabes que puedes confiar en mí, si tienes un problema te prometo que te ayudare a resolverlo- dijo el pelirosado mostrándole una reconfortante sonrisa a la maga de agua

-…Juvia no cree… que este problema pueda ser… resuelto-murmuro en un tono casi inaudible sin despegar la vista del piso, claro que el pelirosa pudo escuchar perfectamente gracias a su sensible oído

-¿Por qué lo dices Juvia?- pregunto extrañado el DS

-Por Gray-sam… san-

-¿Qué tiene que ver el stripper con todo esto?-pregunto Natsu mientras pensaba "ya no le agrega el sama"

-Pues vera…- Juvia dudo si contarle lo sucedido a Natsu sea una buena idea pero el pelirosado demostró ser alguien digno de confianza, alguien que daría la vida por el gremio, sus compañeros y su familia así que prosiguió con su explicación-todo comenzó cuando usted salió del gremio ayer-

 **FLASHBACK**

Al terminar el rencuentro con el mago pelirosado todos los miembros del gremio volvieron a sus actividades ya sean emborracharse, pelear o ambas.

Claro que Juvia no sería la excepción, en ese momento la maga de agua se sentó en una mesa para observar a Gray, quien sostenía una pelea con Gajeel, y pensar en un nuevo plan para conquistar el corazón del alquimista de hielo. Mientras su imaginación empezaba a volar pensado cosas como una boda y una vida junto al mago pelinegro, no se dio cuenta cuando Grey dio por terminada la contienda con el mago de lo pircings y salió del gremio disimuladamente. La maga de agua salió de su transe en el instante en que dejo de verlo, lo busco con la mirada pero al no encontrarlo en ningún lado decidió buscarlo en el exterior del edificio debido a que tenía pensado pedirle una cita ya que había escuchado que una feria llego a la ciudad y solamente se quedaría ese fin de semana. Cuando llego al exterior del gremio su burbuja de felicidad se pinchó, al mismo tiempo que sentía una fuerte punzada en el pecho justo donde se encontraba el corazón que, al ver lo que sucedía, quedo destrozado. Frente a sus ojos estaba el, el hombre que amaba, aquel que la había salvado de la soledad y oscuridad de Phantom Lord, besándose apasionadamente con una mujer de tez blanca, figura envidiable y cabello largo y negro, esa mujer no era otra que Ultear, la maga del tiempo.

Cuando terminaron de besarse Grey se quitó su collar y se lo coloco a su pareja, no sin antes soltarle un "te amo" y darle un casto beso en la mejilla, "yo también te amo, mi Grey" contesto su pareja mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y lo miraba con unos ojos que reflejaban la ternura y el amor que se profetizaban, luego de ese pequeño acto de afecto entre ambos, se tomaron de las manos y partieron hacia su destino sin notar a la triste maga de agua ni a las nubes de tormenta cubrían el despejado cielo de la ciudad.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Juvia, noto lo indiferente que era Gray-san los últimos días-dijo entre sollozos la maga de agua-seguramente sea porque alguien tan fea como Juvia solo sería un estorbo para Gray-san-Juvia seguía llorando a lagrima suelta hasta que sintió que era rodeada por los cálidos brazos del caza dragones

-Eso no es cierto Juvia-contesto el caza dragones mientras tomaba delicadamente la cabeza de Juvia y la acomodaba contra su pecho formando un tierno y protector abrazo que calmo las lágrimas de la maga de agua

-tú no eres un estorbo para nadie- dijo con voz tierna y tranquila mientras separaba la cabeza de Juvia de su pecho y (sin romper el abrazo) limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro con el dorso de su mano. Cabe decir que esta acción llamo la atención de todos los miembros del gremio, incluso de cierta maga rubia que miraba al caza dragones con odio.

Sin notar las miradas del gremio entero sobre ellos Natsu tomo la barbilla de Juvia y la elevo un poco hasta hacer que sus ojos se encontraran con los suyos

-Tu eres hermosa, no dejes que nadie diga lo contrario-esas palabras hicieron que la maga de agua se sonrojara fuertemente nunca nadie le había hablado de una forma tan tierna, el comentario la dejo tan descolocada que no se dio cuenta cuando el pelirosado la tomo de la mano y la saco del gremio. Cuando por fin volvió en sí, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban en el gremio sino que estaban caminando por el bosque, claro que sin soltarse de las manos haciendo que la maga de agua se sonroje nuevamente.

Juvia aun no podía acabar de procesar lo que había pasado, ¿desde cuando Natsu, aquel caza dragones cabeza hueca que solamente buscaba pelear y hacerse más fuerte podía actuar como un caballero? Pero en ese momento otra pregunta paso por la mente de Juvia ¿Por qué Lucy había sido tan estúpida de engañar a alguien tan considerado y tierno como Natsu?

Juvia se encontraba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que apenas se dio cuenta cuando el DS le dijo:

-Ya llegamos-Juvia levanto su mirada y quedo absolutamente atónita observando el gran estanque rodeado de grandes árboles en medio del bosque, era un lugar simplemente hermoso y pacifico cubierto por un suave césped y rodeados de hermosas flores de todos los colores

-¿Porque trajo a Juvia aquí, Natsu-san? Pregunto incrédula la maga de agua sin despegar la vista de ese hermoso paisaje

-No me gusta verte triste-respondió el mago de fuego poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza-así que pensé que si salíamos a divertirnos te pondrías feliz, así que decidí que tendríamos un pequeño día de campo aquí-concluyo con una sonrisa

-¿Esta seguro? Juvia escucho que este era el lugar secreto de Natsu-san y Happy-

-Eso es cierto, este era nuestro lugar secreto- afirmo el pelirosado

-Lo ve, será mejor que Juvia…-esta no pudo terminar su oración ya que fue cortada por el pelirosa

-Eres la primera persona que traigo conmigo a este lugar, por lo tanto también es tuyo, así que guarda el secreto ¿sí?- contesto el sonriente pelirosa

-Está bien, Juvia acepta-contesto con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro mientras las nubes que cubrían la ciudad se iban retirando dejando a un hermoso día soleado mejorando mucho el paisaje frente a ellos

El caza dragones guio a la maga de agua hacia el borde del estanque, indicándole que se siente ahí mismo justo bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Juvia le hiso caso mientras veía al pelirosa sacar una caña de pescar del tronco de un árbol hueco y sentarse a su lado

-Espero te guste el pescado-dijo el pelirosa para romper el silencio que surgió entre ambos

-Claro que si, a Juvia le fascina el pescado pero… ¿no sería más fácil si Juvia utilizara su magia?-

-Claro que sería más fácil-contesto sonriente el pelirosa- pero entonces no sería divertido-

-Ya veo… entonces, Natsu-san enséñele a pescar a Juvia- respondió con tono decido en su voz

-¿Nunca has pescado antes?-pregunto extrañado el pelirosa, Juvia solamente negó con la cabeza-está bien te enseñare- Natsu le entrego su caña a Juvia pero al ver que la tomaba erróneamente se puso detrás de ella y acomodo las manos de Juvia asiento que la sangre le suba a las mejillas mientras el pelirosado seguía con su explicación

-Ahora debes quedarte quieta, sin hacer movimientos bruscos, si sientes que el pez mordió el anzuelo tu tira con fuerza-el pelirosado hablaba en la oreja de Juvia asiendo que su cara compita con el cabello de Erza- yo iré a juntar leña para una fogata y vuelvo-

-E… espere Natsu-san, Juvia no sabe si…-

-No te preocupes, lo harás bien-contesto con su clásica sonrisa

Natsu recorrió el bosque en busca de leña para una fogata, cuando encontró suficiente madera decidió volver para ver cómo le iba a Juvia con la pesca grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que la maga de agua tenia talento para la tarea, ya que cuando llego al lugar la encontró sentada junto a una pequeña pila de peces que seguramente haría alucinar a su hijo adoptivo debido a su gran tamaño y aspecto.

Natsu felicito a Juvia y se dispuso a armar una fogata para poder cocinar la comida atrapada por la peliazul, ambos magos se echaron bajo la sombra de un árbol para observar las blancas nubes del cielo mientras degustaban sus alimentos. Una vez acabada la comida ambos se quedaron tumbados hablando sobre la misión de Natsu, y (¿porque no?) sus gustos y disgustos, solamente para conocerse mejor ya que, por más que sean amigos y compañeros, no hablaban mucho.

Luego de estar un rato echados la maga de agua opto por volver a su cuarto en Fairy Hills ya que seguramente Gray ya haya llegado al gremio y si Juvia se encontraba con él se volvería a poner triste, así que Natsu como todo un caballero, se ofreció a acompañarla. Cuando iban a mitad de camino Natsu tomo la mano de Juvia y sin previo aviso salió corriendo, sorprendiendo a la maga de agua que venía mareada por los bruscos tirones que le daba Natsu (tan caballero no podía ser no? ¬¬) hasta que freno de golpe haciendo Juvia se choque con su espalda.

-¿Porque hiso eso Natsu-san? Pregunto Juvia mientras frotaba su adolorida nariz

-¿No eras tú la que quería venir a la feria? Pregunto entre risas el mago pelirosado parado en frente del gran parque de atracciones

-Si pero…-Juvia se quedó callada mientras que se daba cuenta de que el pelirosado estuvo cumpliendo sus caprichos desde que salieron del gremio y todo para tratar de animarla, hasta la cita en la feria, una bella sonrisa adorno su rostro, realmente debía agradecerle cuando su "cita" termine

-Entonces no digas más y movámonos-respondió extendiendo su mano a la maga de agua (volvió la caballerosidad)

Juvia no dijo nada, solamente correspondió al gesto del pelirosa mientras este la guiaba hacia las atracciones que ofrecía la feria. El resto del día ambos magos se la pasaron divirtiéndose y riendo, la pareja iba caminado entre las atracciones hasta que Juvia se dio cuenta que Natsu se había parado, cuando se volvió para preguntarle qué había pasado se dio cuenta de que el DS observaba con ojos como estrellas a un pequeño peluche de dragón, que daban como premio en un juego que trataba de golpear una base con un mazo, accionando un contrapeso que golpea una campana. Juvia observo nuevamente el rostro del pelirosado, se veía realmente concentrado en aquel peluche

-Em…Natsu-san ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto incrédula la maga de agua

Natsu no contesto solamente camino en dirección a aquel juego, tomo el mazo y sin previo aviso golpeo la base con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que la campana salga volando hasta donde alcanzaba la vista

 **Mientras tanto en Crocus, más específicamente en el palacio real**

-Arcadios rápido, mi padre necesita atención medica- gritaba la princesa de Fiore mientras apoyaba la cabeza de su inconsciente progenitor en sus piernas

-Princesa ya llegan los médicos, ¿Qué paso?-pregunto preocupado el caballero

-Sinceramente… no tengo ni idea- contesto con un tic en el ojo mirando el agujero en el techo y a su inconsciente padre con una campana en la cabeza

 **De nuevo en la Feria**

Juvia y el encargado del juego miraban con una gotita de sudor en la nuca al caza dragones mientras este escupía fuego y daba saltos de felicidad con el pequeño dragón entre sus manos

-Eeh…Natsu-san ¿no cree que debería haberse contenido, al menos un poco?- pregunto con un tic en el ojo la maga de agua

-Mmm…quizá tengas razón Juvia-contesto el caza dragones con una sonrisa nerviosa rascándose la nuca-bueno no importa, ten-dijo mientras le entregaba el peluche a la peliazul

-¿Eh? ¿No lo quería para usted?-pregunto incrédula la maga de agua mientras sostenía el pequeño dragón entre sus brazos

-Claro que no, ya tengo 18-respondio el mago de fuego con las manos tras la nuca

-¿Entonces porque lo miraba de esa manera?-

-Es porque Gildarts me dijo que estas cosas le gustan a las chicas, así que lo vi y decidí regalártelo- respondió el caza dragones mientras caminaba hacia la siguiente atracción

Y así continuo el día, mientras ambos magos se divertían entre las atracciones y comían algodón de azúcar. Sin darse cuenta, se pasaron todo el día ahí, hasta que la puesta de sol les hiso tomar conciencia del tiempo, así que decidieron irse pero Juvia aun quería hacer algo.

-Definitivamente no- volvió a negar Natsu

-Por favor Natsu-san, a Juvia le encantaría ver el ocaso desde la rueda de la fortuna además eso no es un medio de transporte, es una atracción así que Juvia no sabe porque está en contra-volvió a rogar la maga de agua

-Tu no lo entiendes Juvia, esas son cosas de Zeref-contesto el atemorizado DS

-!Por favor¡-volvió a rogar Juvia

-!No¡-volvió a negar el caza dragones

Entonces Juvia se vio obligada a usar ESO, una técnica mucho más temida y efectiva que cualquier tipo de magia, habilidad o maldición… los ojos de perrito

-Ohhh, está bien-respondió derrotado el pelirosa

-!Gracias Natsu-san¡-grito la peliazul mientras tomaba la mano del pelirosa y corría hacia la rueda de la fortuna de la misma forma que Natsu había hecho con ella anteriormente

Ambos magos se subieron a la atracción, Juvia se sentó en uno de los asientos con los ojos como estrellas y Natsu se quedó parado en medio, mirando con desconfianza su entorno

-Lo ve Natsu-san, no es tan malo-dijo emocionada la maga de agua

-Si… cre…creo que tienes razón-contesto con duda el pelirosa pero en ese momento la atracción se empezó a mover levemente para luego empezar a girar haciendo que el pelirosado callera al piso con la cara azul-¡Igneel ayúdame¡- gritaba Natsu tratando de no vomitar

 **TIME SKIP**

Luego de cumplir con su cometido y sacar a un mareado Natsu del interior de la cabina ambos magos se encontraban caminando hacia el hogar de la peliazul siendo acompañados únicamente por la luna y las estrellas que cubrían todo el cielo de la ciudad

-Gracias por todo Natsu-san, realmente ayudo bastante a Juvia, Juvia promete recompensarlo de alguna forma-dijo la maga de agua mientras abría la puerta de su dormitorio

-No será necesario Juvia, yo…-este fue interrumpido por la maga de agua

-Claro que si Natsu-san, como recompensa por todo Juvia le cocinara un delicioso desayuno mañana por la mañana así que Natsu-san deberá estar aquí a las 10 de la mañana ¿entendido?-pregunto con una sonrisa adornando su rostro mientras levantaba el dedo índice

-¿¡Desayuno!?-pregunto el mago de fuego con los ojos como estrellas de una manera muy infantil y (a los ojos de Juvia) tierna

-Así es Natsu-san…y gracias también por darle un regalo a Juvia-dijo refiriéndose al peluche que en ningún momento separo de su cuerpo

-Está bien Juvia mañana nos vemos-

-Hasta mañana Natsu-san-

Ambos magos se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, la maga de agua entro a su casa y tomo una ducha pensando en todos los acontecimientos de ese día desde las encantadoras palabras del DS hasta la invitación a desayunar por su parte. Mientras ella se sumergía en la bañera un nuevo pensamiento paso por su mente, debía preparar comida… mucha

Mientras Juvia pensaba que cocinar, Natsu pensaba seriamente en ajustar cuentas con su mejor amigo/rival hasta que llego a su casa sorprendiéndose al instante por lo que veían sus ojos. Su casa ya no era una pequeña cabaña con apenas lo necesario para vivir ahora era una casa con todo el sentido de la palabra, desde el exterior se podía divisar las dos plantas que tenía su nuevo hogar. Cuando Natsu llego a la puerta percibió un extraño pero familiar olor, abrió la puerta con cuidado sorprendiéndose nuevamente mientras observaba a Virgo (el espíritu estelar de lucy) caminar con las manos llenas de comida hacia su nueva despensa

-¿Virgo? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- pregunto el caza dragones con los ojos como platos

-Bienvenido amo- saludo la nombrada-¿cómo estuvo su día?-pregunto al mismo tiempo que sentaba a Natsu en un sillón y le hacía un masaje en la espalda

-Ah, bastante bien si te soy sincero ESPERA UN MINUTO ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!-

-Rompí mi contrato con la princesita-dijo en tono de desprecio- por eso vine a vivir con usted amo, como ve, eh modificado su hogar para adecuarlo a nuestras necesidades he colocado una gran bañera en el cuarto del baño también agregué mas cuartos a la estructura incluidos un jacuzzi en el balcón de la segunda planta y una sala de entrenamiento capaz de simular escenarios para el combate

-Espera, espera, espera-pauso el pelirosado moviendo las manos frente su cara-¿porque rompiste tu contrato?-

-Simplemente no podía tener un contrato con alguien a la que no respeto, lo perdí completamente cuando me entere de lo que le hiso, amo-

-No tenías por qué hacerlo Virgo, pero gracias-respondió con una de sus clásicas sonrisas haciendo que virgo se sonroje muy levemente, pudiendo disimularlo al mantener su cara inexpresiva-¿hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarte?-

-Ahora que lo pregunta, si hay algo que me gustaría pedirle-

-Está bien ¿Qué es?-

-Vera, tengo el poder suficiente como para forzar la entrada a este mundo pero cada vez que lo hago aparezco en donde está mi llave y solamente tengo el poder mágico necesario como para pasar 36 horas en este mundo, por eso mañana volveré al mundo de los espíritus celestiales para recuperar un poco de poder mágico, por favor amo recupere mi llave y permítame quedarme con usted-rogo la maid haciendo una reverencia a Natsu hasta que sintió la mano de este sobre su cabeza

-No te preocupes Virgo, lo hare-

Después de la charla, Virgo guio a Natsu hacia su nuevo dormitorio. El pelirosa abrió la puerta revelando una gran habitación de paredes color crema, el piso era de madera oscura dándole un toque muy hogareño al lugar, también tenia unas cortinas blancas que hacían juego con el lecho matrimonial en medio de la habitación. Natsu se despojó de sus prendas y se fue directo hacia la cama siendo seguido por Virgo

-Em… Virgo-

-¿Que desea amo?-pregunto la meid abrazada al torso del pelirosa

-¿Porque te acuestas conmigo?-pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa y un fuerte sonrojo en su cara

-Es mi deber atender todos los caprichos de mi amo-contesto apoyando sus pechos contra el torso desnudo del pelirosa

-Ah…ya veo…pero… ¿tienes que estar desnuda?-

-¿Acaso debería moverme?-pregunto frotando sus pechos contra el pelirosa-si cree que no lo hago bien siéntase libre de castigarme-

-T…tu solamente estate quieta y duerme-contesto Natsu echando humo por las orejas

 **TIME SKIP**

Natsu despertaba en la habitación de su nueva casa, otra vez tuvo ese extraño sueño, realmente no lograba comprender su significado. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto decidió levantarse pues Juvia le había prometido hacerle un desayuno especial como agradecimiento por lo del día anterior pero sus intentos por hacerlo fueron frustrados por Virgo que, aun dormida, se aferraba al cuerpo del pelirosado "Wendy y Lissana tendrán competencia" pensó.

Sin saber cómo el pelirosa escapo del abrazo del espíritu celestial, (Natsu aprendió el komui de Obito xD) le escribió una nota para cuando despertase y se la dejo en la pequeña mesa junto a la cama.

Una vez listo partió hacia el hogar de la maga de agua donde fue recibido por la cálida sonrisa de la misma, al entrar en la casa sus ojos se abrieron como platos, frente a él habían 20 platos de comida con omeletts, carne asada, huevos incluso había fuego para el caza dragones

-Juvia, ¿todo eso es para mí?- pregunto con los ojos como estrellas

Juvia solamente asintió con la cabeza con una tímida sonrisa y un tierno sonrojo

-Muchas gracias Juvia- dijo el pelirosado empezando a devorar todo en su camino

Una vez terminada la comida ambos partieron hacia el gremio mientras venían charlando sobre cualquier cosa hasta que finalmente llegaron hasta las puertas del gremio, mismas que el mago de fuego abrió de una patada obteniendo la atención de todos los magos

-Ese fue el mejor fuego que comí en mi vida gracias Juvia- hablo con las manos detrás de la cabeza el mago pelirosa

-De nada Natsu-san-contesto sonrojada la maga de agua

Claro que esta situación fue totalmente malinterpretada por los miembros del gremio "ósea Natsu de buen humor + Juvia sonrojada + desayuno juntos = a… oh por Mavis, Natsu al fin se convirtió en hombre" fue el pensamiento de todos los miembros masculinos del gremio incluido el maestro mientras un silencio sepulcral reinaba en el mismo

-Oye Juvia podrías venir un momento necesito tu opinión sobre algo-llamo la maga de la escritura solida asomando su cabeza por la puerta de la biblioteca

-Juvia ya va Levy-san- contesto la maga de agua siguiendo a su amiga, cuando salieron del gremio los miembros masculinos estallaron en gritos

¡Natsu eres nuestra inspiración!

!Enséñenos, oh todo poderoso Natsu-sama¡

¡Natsu es un hombre!

-Lo sé, lo se…¿pero porque?-pregunto confundido el pelirosa

-¡Natsu!-se escuchó el grito del maestro en todo el gremio callando a sus ruidosos seguidores

-¿Que pasa abuelo?-

-A mi oficina…AHORA-

 **En la oficina de Makarov**

-Abuelo sea lo que sea yo no lo hice-apresuro a defenderse pero no obtuvo respuesta del maestro, ya que él le estaba dando la espalda al pelirosa- em…¿abuelo? ¿Te sientes bien?

-Estoy más que bien-respondió Makarov enseñándole una amplia sonrisa con el pulgar arriba-has crecido tanto-dijo con exageradas lágrimas en sus ojos-todavía recuerdo cuando eras un mocoso que solamente destruía ciudades cuando hacia misiones y ahora mírate eres todo un hombre-soltó entre sollozos el pequeño anciano

-Em…gracias-contesto Natsu sin entender muy bien la situación

-Y ¿cómo lo pasaron?-pregunto el anciano con una sonrisa pervertida

Natsu pensó que el maestro hablaba sobre la feria así que solamente respondió con sinceridad-oh fue genial-respondió ensanchando la sonrisa del viejo- estuvimos divirtiéndonos todo el día-

-Oh, con que todo el día ¿no? Digno de ti mocoso-dijo entre carcajadas Makarov-¿y Juvia como lo paso?- pregunto con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz

-Realmente lo disfruto-contesto el mago de fuego aunque al final parecía un poco cansada-

-Estoy orgulloso de ti mocoso, pero dime ¿usaste protección?-pregunto con seriedad Makarov

Entonces la realidad callo sobre Natsu como un hacha en la cabeza, mientras recordaba la vez en que Gildarts le dio "la charla"-E…espera viejo n…no me refería a "eso"-contesto Natsu mas rojo que un tomate

Luego de que Natsu aclarara ese malentendido se dirigió hacia la maga estelar que, en ese momento, estaba con el DS de luz pero esto poco le importo al pelirosa, así que sin miedo ni vergüenza tomo el llavero de Lucy y se llevó la llave de Virgo

-Oye quién demonios crees que eres para quitarme mis cosas-grito con furia la rubia-¿Por qué no vuelves con tu linda novia y dejas de molestarme? Pregunto enojada la rubia

Natsu sonrió tétricamente, Si bien había madurado nunca desperdiciaría una oportunidad para molestar a Lucy-oh que pasa rubiecita, ¿celosa?-Lucy enrojeció de la furia pero antes de que pudiera responder su novio se metió en la discusión

-¡Natsu-san! No me interesa que allá pasado pero quiero que le devuelvas esa llave a Lucy, ¡ahora!-dijo el rubio poniéndose a la altura de Natsu

-¿O sino que harás?-pregunto burlón el DS de fuego

-Te obligare-respondió serio el rubio expulsando poder mágico

-Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras-

-Eso no será necesario-una tercera voz se escuchó en la conversación-yo rompí mi contrato con usted princesita-hablo con furia Virgo

-¿Qué?-pregunto increcredula la rubia-¿Por qué?

-¿Y todavía lo pregunta princesita? Es por lo que le hiso a mi amo-contesto interponiéndose entre Natsu y Sting

-¡¿Tú también estas con eso?!-grito Lucy pero nadie le prestó atención, todos estaban mirando a Natsu y Sting que estaban a punto de empezar una pelea

-Déjeme esto a mi amo-dijo Virgo en pose de pelea pero Natsu la sujeto de los hombros

-No te ensucies las manos Virgo, yo me hare cargo-contesto el pelirosa haciendo a Virgo a un lado

Sting empezó a expulsar poder mágico hasta entrar en Dragon Force mientras miraba a Natsu que solamente prendió fuego sus puños

-Empecemos con esto-dijo desafiante- **Rugido del Dragón Blan…** -Sting no pudo concretar su ataque ya que Natsu hundió su puño en el estómago del rubio dejándolo inconsciente en el acto, Sting cayó al piso mientras Lucy trataba desesperadamente curar sus heridas

-¿Este es el nivel del maestro de Sabertooth?-pregunto con malicia en su voz el pelirosado-que decepcionante-y sin decir nada mas, Natsu salió del gremio bajo las miradas de los integrantes del mismo mientras pensaba en cumplir con su segundo objetivo: hablar con Gray, pero este fue interceptado por Laxus que salía del gremio atónito por lo que acababa de ver

-Natsu-llamo el rubio mientras alcanzaba al caza dragones y al espíritu celestial

-Io, Laxus- saludo el pelirosa como si nada hubiera pasado

-Eso fue impresionante-

-Oh ¿eso? no fue nada-

-Escucha necesito pedirte un favor-dijo Laxus algo ¡¿sonrojado?! No, eso es imposible o ¿no? Esperen ¡¿ese de ahí no es Freed desmayado en un charco de su propia sangre?!

-Claro, que quieres-respondió el pelirosa

-Lo que le dijiste ayer a Juvia…em…quiero que me enseñes…a ser así…para…alguien-concluyo el nieto del maestro, nervioso y sonrojado

-Ohhh así que el gran Laxus requiere mi ayuda para gustarle a una chica-dijo entre risas el pelirosa

-Oye maldito no te burles-contesto el rubio-si te pasas de listo te freiré con mis rayos

-Oh está bien, te ayudare -respondió el caza dragones con una burlona sonrisa en su cara-SI, me dices quien es la afortunada-Laxus no contesto nada solamente se quedó mirando el piso con la cara roja como el cabello de Erza-oh está bien, si no quieres no te ayudare-

-Ella es…Mi…-murmuro tan bajo que ni los desarrollados sentidos de DS lograron captar lo que decía

-¿Qué?-grito Natsu mientras ponía la mano en el oído y se acercaba a Laxus

-Joder…ella es Mi…-volvió a murmurar el DS

-¡No te escucho!-Natsu se burlaba de Laxus, pero ni el imagino esa respuesta

-*suspiro*está bien- Laxus se acercó al oído de Natsu y le susurro el nombre

Natsu tenía los ojos como platos y la quijada por el piso- ¡¿MINERVA?!

 **Bueno gente hasta acá el capítulo 3 de mi fic espero haya sido de su agrado déjenme sus reviews y sus dudas y yo se las responderé por PM o en el próximo capítulo sin más que decir**

 **Nos leemos luego**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola gente! he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo pero antes de empezar quisiera agradecer a toda esa gente que me apoya para que continúe, realmente nunca me espere que les gustara tanto.**

 **Ok ahora como prometí voy a responder sus preguntas:**

 **¿Cuantas chicas habrá en el harem? Y ¿cuáles serán?**

 **En realidad aun no decido cuantas chicas habrá, por ahora serán 7 Mira, Erza, Lissana, Juvia, Kana, Wendy y Virgo pero luego tengo pensado agregar más como Flare, Mavis, Kagura entre otras, muy loliconero lo sé pero sin loli no hay harem. Bueno sin más que decir los dejo con el capitulo**

 **Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

La Furia Del Dragón

Era una linda tarde en Magnolia el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, los niños jugaban, los miembros de Fairy Tail peleaban, Elfman daba su discurso sobre la hombría y un alquimista de hielo paseaba de la mano de su novia vestido con solo unos calzoncillos. Si todo era tranquilo en la ciudad hasta que se escuchó el nombre "Minerva" en todo Fiore y sus alrededores esto se debía a un pelirosado pálido de la sorpresa y a un rubio sonrojado discutiendo a mitad de la calle sin prestarle atención a la gente que pasaba

-No puedes hablar en serio-hablo el pelirosado con expresión de terror al recordar a la maga de Sabertooth

-¿Por qué no?-contesto el rubio-es una mujer fuerte, decidida y también es hermosa-contesto sonrojado

-¿Y porque quieres que yo te ayude?-pregunto el pelirosa sin poder cambiar su cara de sorpresa

-Vi cómo te comportaste ayer con Juvia, después de ver eso no creo que allá alguien más calificado para ayudarme sin ser un pervertido como el viejo o Gildarts-

-*suspiro* está bien, supongo que te lo debo por darme el poder para vencer al maestro Hades (se refiere a su modo de llamas eléctricas) pero después de esto no te debo nada-contesto el pelirosa

-¡Gracias! Sabía que podía contar contigo-dijo Laxus mientras su cuerpo empezaba a expulsar rayos de la felicidad

-Lo sé, lo sé, solo déjame pensar- respondió el pelirosa mientras ponía su mano en la barbilla y fijaba la vista en el horizonte, luego de 10 minutos de puro silencio Laxus se empezaba a impacientar pero se alarmo cuando vio que a Natsu le salía humo por las orejas

-¿Y si le regalas un pescado como hace Happy?-pregunto el pelirosa para luego recibir un golpe en la cabeza

-¡Maldición, sabía que pedirte esto sería un error!-grito enojado el rubio

-Lo decía en broma-contesto el moribundo pelirosado con un chichón en la cabeza-¿porque no solamente le pides una cita?

-¡¿Acaso eres idiota?! No puedo ir hasta su gremio para pedirle una cita ¿y si me rechaza? Quedaría como un idiota frente a todos-contesto con cara de temor el rubio

-No te preocupes, yo tengo un plan, te seguiré a escondidas y te diré que decir y hacer-finalizo el pelirosa

-¿Pero qué haremos si no entiendo lo que me quieres decir? Tú no siempre eres bueno a la hora de expresarte-contesto el rubio ahora más calmado-además no creo que seas capaz de seguirme cuando entre al gremio y si tratas de hacerlo seguramente te descubrirán, el sigilo no es tu fuerte-

-Tienes razón-reconoció el pelirosa-mmm*pensando* ¡ya se!-grito-¿qué te parece si tenemos una cita doble? Tú con Minerva y yo con mi amiga Yukino-

-¿Una cita doble? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿5?-

-Ah está bien, diviértete haciéndolo solo-contesto el caza dragones mientras se alejaba

-¡Espera!-grito desesperado el rubio-lo haremos a tu modo-

-Muy bien-dijo emocionado el DS-escucha Laxus esto es lo que haremos, tu harás una reservación para esta noche en Fairy Hilton, yo le preguntare a Yukino si puede ayudarnos y le informare de la situación-

-Maldición ese es el mejor restaurante de la ciudad, espero que sepas lo que haces, por cierto ¿que harás ahora?-

-Ahora tengo que ir a hablar con alguien, en el camino le avisare a Yukino te veo aquí a las 7:30 para ir con tu chica-dijo con una sonrisa el pelirosa a lo que el rubio asintió

Natsu se dirigía hacia la casa de su mejor amigo/rival para aclarar ciertas cuestiones. En el camino se comunicó con Yukino a través de una lacrima para pedirle ayuda con la cita de Laxus a lo que la maga estelar acepto sin objeciones ya que le fascinaba la idea de compartir la velada con el mago pelirosa.

Cuando Natsu llego a su destino pudo observar a Ultear y a Gray parados en la puerta de la casa de este último compartiendo un pequeño momento de intimidad demostrándose su amor en forma de besos y abrazos

Natsu carraspeo, llamando la atención de los magos de hielo

-Oe flamitas ¿no te dijeron que es de mala educación interrumpir a las personas?-pregunto enojado el pelinegro

-Hola Ultear no sabía que salieras con el stripper-respondió el mago de fuego con una sonrisa ignorando por completo a Gray

-Hola Natsu, sí, soy muy feliz gracias a el por eso me separe de Jerall-respondio Ultear haciendo que Gray se sonrojara-por cierto, ¿cómo te va a ti? He oído que sales con Lucy-comento como si nada la maga del tiempo sin entender las señas que le daba su novio para que se callara

-Lo nuestro no termino muy bien-contesto secamente el caza dragones

-Oh lo siento…yo…no sabía…-

-Está bien, eso no importa ahora-contesto el DS con una sonrisa-solo quiero que me prestes a este idiota un minuto-

-Está bien, Gray yo estaré preparando el almuerzo no te tardes-dijo Ultear antes de entrar a la casa y cerrar la puerta tras ella

-Bien ya estamos solos ¿de que querías hablar?-pregunto el mago de hielo

-¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Juvia?-devolvió la pregunta el caza dragones con cara de seriedad absoluta

-*suspiro* sabía que vendrías por eso-respondió el pelinegro-por lo que me contaron los demás, ella nos vio a mí y a Ultear mientras nos besábamos, escucha no era mi intención lastimarla ni hacerla llorar yo solamente la veo como mi amiga-

-Esa no es excusa para ignorarla todo este tiempo-respondió el pelirosado con una mirada más fría que la magia del pelinegro

-Lo sé, es que solamente no quería lastimarla por eso pensé que si la ignoraba se olvidaría de mi-en ese momento Gray recibió un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro mandándolo al piso

-¡Escúchame Gray le debes una disculpa a Juvia, hay una forma de hacer las cosas, si no querías nada con ella debiste haberlo aclarado desde el principio!-grito el caza dragones

-Eso intente desde un principio pero…-este fue interrumpido por el pelirosa que se tronaba los nudillos y le sonreía como si fuera un psicópata

-Está bien-suspiro vencido el mago de hielo-mañana hablare con ella-

-Olvídalo-

-¿Qué? ¿No querías que hablara con ella?-pregunto extrañado el pelinegro

-Sí, pero en este momento no creo que este totalmente recuperada sentimentalmente, por eso me la llevare de misión esta semana, cuando volvamos podrás hacerlo-finalizo el pelirosa

-Está bien velita, nos vemos-respondió el mago de hielo para luego entrar a su casa y cerrar la puerta tras de si

 **Mientras tanto en Sabertooth**

Yukino caminaba animadamente mientras daba pequeños saltitos por el gremio ganándose la mirada de todos los miembros del mismo, claro que ella no les prestaba atención ya que aún seguía fantaseando con la idea de tener una cita con el caza dragones de fuego. Mientras ella seguía en su mundo de fantasía no se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su destino, la habitación de Minerva, la maga estelar solamente toco la puerta y espero a ser atendida mientras unas fuertes pisadas se escuchaban desde el interior de la habitación

-¿Quién demonios se atreve a molestar?…ah eras tú Yukino-dijo Minerva ahora más calmada mientras salía de la habitación-¿qué pasa?

-Vera, iré al grano, lo que pasa es que Natsu-sama me ha invitado a una cita-contesto un poco sonrojada

-¿Y que tiene? No es mi culpa que te gusten los debiluchos-contesto restándole importancia

-¡Natsu-sama no es un debilucho!-contesto la peliplateada haciendo un puchero-Sting llego muy molesto por que Natsu-sama lo derroto de un golpe, así que no es ningún debilucho-

-Él se lo busco por imbécil, de todas maneras ¿Por qué me estas contando esto?

-Pues…él me dijo que llevaría a Laxus-sama consigo y me pidió que llevara a una amiga así que pensé en preguntarle a usted Minerva-sama-finalizo la maga estelar

-Espera un momento ¿ese fue el que derroto a Orga en los Juegos Mágicos no?-pregunto interesada la maga del territorio

-Sí, así es-

-Está bien, acepto-respondió con una sonrisa

-Genial, es hoy a las 8 en Fairy Hilton-finalizo la maga estelar mientras salía corriendo hacia su habitación. Una vez allí tomo su lacrima y se comunicó con el caza dragones-Natsu-sama, Minerva-sama acepto-

-Perfecto, las recogeremos en la noche-contesto el caza dragones

-Genial empezare a arreglarme ahora-

-¿Para qué? Apenas son las 3 de la tarde-pregunto extrañado el pelirosa

-Es…solo que…quiero verme…mejor… para usted…Natsu-sama-contesto un poco avergonzada y sonrojada

-Eso no es necesario Yukino, tú siempre te ves hermosa-respondió inocentemente el pelirosado

La maga estelar, sin embargo, no respondió al cumplido todo lo que escucho Natsu fue el sonido del agua salpicando el piso-eh…Yukino ¿estás bien?-pregunto el pelirosado

-Estoy perfecta Natsu-sama, nos vemos en la noche-finalizo la peliplateada al borde de la inconciencia tirada sobre un charco de su propia sangre

 **Time Skip**

La tarde paso tranquila para los caza dragones de Fairy Tail. Natsu paso la tarde con Juvia, Happy y Virgo y se encargó de explicarle a todos sus "seguidores" que lo que paso el día anterior fue solamente un malentendido ganándose las burlas de estos diciendo que él era muy joven y asexual, mientras tanto el DS del rayo se la paso preparándose mentalmente para la noche ya sea que fuera rechazado o correspondido. Al acercarse la hora del encuentro ambos DS quedaron de ir a sus casas para cambiarse y esperar a sus acompañantes en el lugar acordado.

Eran las 7:30 de la tarde, el sol se estaba escondiendo en el horizonte dejando que un gran manto estrellado cubra la ciudad, frente al gremio de Sabertooth se encontraba un rubio y un pelirosado esperando a sus compañeras para empezar la velada

-Recuerda actuar con normalidad-recordó el pelirosa

-Lo sé, es que estoy un poco nervioso-reconoció el rubio-¿maldición, a qué hora saldrán?-pregunto desesperado el caza dragones-llevo media hora aquí parado ya no puedo esperar más- y como si fuera magia (LOL) las puertas del edificio se abrieron mientras dos figuras femeninas salían por estas.

Una era Yukino que iba con un vestido blanco sencillo de una pieza, la falda llegaba hasta el piso y era sostenido únicamente por sus senos, pero lo que llamo la atención de los caza dragones era que el vestido era muy parecido al que usaban las novia en las bodas. Minerva por su parte llevaba un vestido negro sin mangas, con escote en forma de corazón, la falda llegaba hasta el piso con una abertura frontal revelando su muslo izquierdo y como toque final dejo su cabello suelto haciéndola ver madura y sensual

-Buenas noches Natsu-sama, Laxus-sama-saludo respetuosamente la maga estelar-se…se ve muy apuesto Natsu-sama-dijo sonrojada la peliplateada

Natsu iba vestido con un pantalón de vestir y zapatos negros, una camisa roja arremangada hasta los codos y con los botones del cuello desprendidos, sin olvidarse de su inseparable bufanda haciéndolo lucir muy maduro

-Gracias Yukino tú también estas hermosa, te dije que no hacía falta arreglarse desde tan temprano-

Laxus estaba vestido igual que Natsu, pero su camisa era blanca mientras llevaba un saco gris abierto y una corbata negra

-Te ves bien, grandote-reconoció la maga del territorio

-Tu tampoco estas nada mal-contesto el caza dragones con una sonrisa confiada aunque por dentro se esté muriendo de miedo

-Bien, ahora quiero que me digan el motivo de todo esto- exigió Minerva mirando al pelirosa

-Veras, lo que pasa es que Laxus gano mucho dinero en una misión clase-S y voluntariamente se ofreció a invitarnos a cenar para celebrar que la misión fue un éxito y ya que somos aliados y amigos pensé en invitarlas-explico el pelirosa

-Me parece bien, ¿entonces que estamos esperando?-dijo Minerva empezando a caminar

-No recuerdo haberme ofrecido a pagar todos los gastos de la cita-susurro enojado el rubio

-Y lo harás si quieres que te siga ayudando-contesto maliciosamente el pelirosado

El resto de la noche transcurrió normalmente, el dúo de caza dragones llevaron a su cita al mejor restaurante de la ciudad donde fueron atendidos de la mejor manera mientras degustaban sus alimentos y charlaban animadamente. Durante el transcurso de la noche Natsu le decía a Laxus que tenía que hacer y decir a través de un sistema de señas creado por ambos.

Minerva tampoco se quedó atrás mientras enviaba pequeñas indirectas, casi imperceptibles hacia el rubio, por suerte y gracias a las enseñanzas del maestro y Gildarts, Natsu pudo identificarlas perfectamente notificándoselas en el acto al caza dragones del rayo. Una vez terminada la comida la maga estelar y el caza dragones hicieron su jugada, señalada secretamente por este último.

-*bostezo* lo siento chicos, fue muy agradable pasar la noche con ustedes pero estoy realmente cansada así que si me disculpan me iré a dormir en este momento-dijo la peliplateada mientras se levantaba de la mesa

-Yo voy contigo Yukino, para asegurarme de que no te pase nada-contesto el pelirosa

-No será necesario Natsu-sama, no quisiera ser una molestia-

-No es ninguna molestia, seguramente Virgo y Happy me están esperando además de que le prometí a Juvia que haría una misión con ella mañana temprano-

-Entonces no hay ningún problema-finalizo la maga estelar-adiós Minerva-sama, Laxus-sama

-Nos vemos mañana Laxus, adiós Minerva-saludo con la mano el pelirosa mientras caminaba hacia la salida

Laxus maldigo al mago de fuego para sus adentros y continuo su cita solo, si bien el costo un poco reanudar la conversación fue capaz de lograrlo y al poco tiempo ambos magos se encontraban charlando animadamente sobre los Juegos Mágicos del año pasado, sobre sus gustos personales y sobre la pelea de Natsu y Sting del día anterior, maldiciendo al DS de luz por meterse con la chica de otro y por ser un debilucho (Sting me cae mal XD)

Una vez terminada la velada ambos magos decidieron ir a descansar pero de pronto Minerva paro a Laxus antes de separarse

-Escucha grandote- hablo Minerva con un notable sonrojo en su cara- ya que Fairy Tail y Sabertooth son aliados…me preguntaba si querrías venir a una misión conmigo-

Laxus estaba embobado por lo que veían sus ojos, no importa lo que piensen o digan los demás para el ella era la mujer más hermosa que había visto. Estaba tan encantado con la vista que tenía que de su boca no salían palabras pero pudo salir de su transe cuando recordó una de las frases que le dijo el pelirosado para situaciones como esa

-Si es contigo iría a donde sea-respondió sonrojado el rubio

-Bi…bien te veo mañana a las 7 en la estación de tren-contesto la maga del territorio

-Ahí estaré-contesto con una sonrisa llena de confianza "realmente te debo una idiota" pensó mientras se dirigía a su casa

 **Time Skip**

Había pasado una semana desde la cita doble de Natsu y Laxus, en ese tiempo pasaron muchas cosas interesantes en Fairy Tail, Juvia se convirtió en la nueva pareja de Natsu para las misiones cumpliendo bastantes en el transcurso de la semana junto con Happy y Yukino, Laxus se la pasaba fuera de la ciudad cumpliendo trabajos con Minerva, solo volvió una vez para golpear a Natsu por dejarlo solo, descansar y volver a irse. Ultear se unió al gremio y anuncio su relación con el alquimista de hielo al mismo tiempo que este le pedía disculpas a la maga de agua por haberla ignorado aclarándole que solo la ve como una amiga, esta al principio se sintió triste pero gracias a los múltiples cuidados de Gajeel y Natsu pudo seguir adelante.

Por otro lado lo que sorprendió a todos fue la confesión de Happy a Charle, ok tal vez no fue la confesión de Happy la que los sorprendió, sino la respuesta de la exceed correspondiendo los sentimientos del pequeño gato.

Si, fue una semana bastante interesante.

Era un día como cualquier otro en el gremio más fuerte de Fiore y un pelirosado se encontraba aburrido con la cabeza apoyada en la barra del gremio.

-Diablos, que aburrido estoy-pensó en voz alta el mago de fuego

-Amo, si esta aburrido ¿porque no hace una misión o pelea con sus amigos?-pregunto la maid apareciendo junto al pelirosa

-Me gustaría pero las mejores misiones ya están tomadas y aquí no hay nadie con quien pelear, Erza se fue a buscar a Jellal, Mira, Juvia, el cabeza de balde, Wendy y Lissana se fueron de misión, hielito todavía no llega y ahora que Happy está en una cita con Charle no sé qué hacer-comento el caza dragones mirando el pedazo de pan en la barra como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo

-Si desea puede hacer una misión conmigo-contesto la maid

-Lo haría pero no hay buenas misiones-

-Creo que ella quiere tener otro tipo de "misión" contigo-Macao se unió a la conversación con una sonrisa de pervertido

-Maldición, ¿van a empezar de nuevo?-pregunto bastante molesto el pelirosado

-Macao ya déjalo ¿no ves que aún es muy joven y asexual? pregunto con burla Wacaba mientras se echaba a reír

-Mi amo no es un asexual-interrumpió Virgo

-Oh ¿y tú como lo sabes?-pregunto Macao mientras hacia un esfuerzo para no reír

-Lo sé porque cada vez que duermo con mi amo el me abraza por la espalda y me susurra cosas pervertidas al oído, también hay veces en las que siento un gran bulto contra mi trasero y…-Natsu rojo de la vergüenza le tapó la boca a Virgo para que esta se callara

-¡¿Q…que demonios dices Virgo?!-pregunto exaltado el caza dragones pelirosa- ¡¿y cuando hice eso?!

-Usted habla dormido amo, ¿acaso le molesto? Si es así siéntase libre de castigarme-

Macao y Wacaba estaban tirados en el piso, riendo estrepitosamente al ver la escena frente a sus ojos-basta por favor me duele el estómago-grito Wacaba mientras pataleaba y golpeaba el piso como si fuera un niño pequeño

-No sabía que te gustara "castigar" a las personas, Natsu me pregunto qué clase de "castigo" le darás- dijo entre risas Macao

Todos reían ante el escándalo que montaban el peli rosado y la maid pero en ese momento Kana entro al gremio con algo rodeado de mantas entre sus brazos

-Maestro tengo que hablar con usted-dijo la maga alcohólica de Fairy Tail

-Oh claro ¿qué pasa?- pregunto Makarov

-He encontrado algo- contesto la castaña retirando las mantas de sus brazos revelando lo que traía consigo

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?-pregunto el padre de Ivan con los ojos como platos

-Estaba en la puerta de mi casa-contesto la castaña

Natsu se acercó hacia el maestro y Kana y vio lo que traía la castaña con una cara de seriedad absoluta, era un bebe de aproximadamente un año de edad de cabello castaño y ojos jade

-Hay algo raro con este niño-dijo serio salamander

-Ya lo creo-dijo el maestro-tiene un potencial mágico muy alto

-Además de eso-contesto el caza dragones-su olor es como el de Kana-respondio mientras jugaba con las manitas del bebe

-¿Acaso huele a alcohol?-pregunto Wacaba con burla haciendo enfadar bastante a la castaña pero antes de que pudiera contestarle, Wacaba ya se encontraba inconsciente en el piso con un chichón en la cabeza

-¡Claro que no idiota!-grito el pelirosa- es algo así como miel pero con algo más-contesto mientras olfateaba al niño-¿cenizas?

-Está bien cállense-dijo enojado Makarov-ahora por burlistas, ustedes dos preguntaran por toda Magnolia si a alguien no se le perdió un bebe. Mientras tanto yo lo cuidare

-Maestro si no le importa…yo lo cuidare-dijo Kana sorprendiendo a todos

-Está bien pero ¿porque quieres cuidarlo tú? Pensé que estas cosas no eran lo tuyo-pregunto confundido el maestro

-No lo sé, solamente quiero cuidarlo-sentencio la castaña

-No creo que puedas cuidar a un niño si apenas puedes cuidar tu cerveza-volvió a burlarse Macao

-Eso no es cierto, yo soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar a un niño-dijo enojada la castaña mientras se giraba y le preguntaba a la primera persona que veía -¿tú que piensas Elfman?

-Mentir no es de hombres-dijo con una cara nerviosa-así que no te ofendas, pero no creo que seas capaz de cuidarlo tu sola-contesto el gran albino

-Ya verán-murmuraba la castaña mientras se dirigía hacia la salida del gremio pero alguien la detuvo sujetándola del hombro, al girarse pudo notar que la persona que la detenía era el sonriente pelirosado

-No te preocupes Kana, yo te ayudare a cuidarlo-dijo el DS mostrando su perfecta dentadura

-¿En serio?-pregunto asombrada la castaña-no tienes obligación ¿Por qué quieres cuidarlo?

No lo sé-contesto el pelirosa con una sonrisa mientras miraba al pequeño niño-supongo que es porque él es como yo, perdió a sus padres y ahora esta solo-

En ese momento el niño extendió sus manitas hacia el pelirosado con una mirada llena de alegría-además parece que le agrado-rio el pelirosa mientras tomaba al niño y este empezaba a tirar de su pelo causando la risa de los integrantes del gremio

-Papi, papi-rio él bebe mientras tiraba del cabello de Natsu dejando a todos los hombres del gremio en estado de shock, simplemente no podían imaginarse a Natsu como un padre responsable mientras las mujeres del gremio soltaron un sonoro "AWWW".

En la otra parte del gremio se encontraba una peliverde hablando animadamente con un pelinegro hasta que vio a Natsu cargando al pequeño niño

-Alzack-llamo la peliverde sin despegar la vista del caza dragones

-¿Que pasa Bisca?-pregunto el pelinegro mientras sostenía a su dormida hija en sus brazos

-Quiero tener otro bebe-contesto de manera decidida mientras lo miraba con un ligero sonrojo, Alzack solamente la miraba con los ojos como platos y la cara roja como un tomate

Mientras tanto el pelirosa (ya recuperado del shock) estaba jugando muy animadamente con él bebe mientras Kana no dejaba de ver a Natsu pero más que todo al bebe, había algo en la mirada de ese niño que le resultaba muy familiar (que será? xD)

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Natsu mirándola con una mirada confusa mientras su nuevo "hijo" jugaba con su bufanda

-Ah…no nada, es que no esperaba verte actuar como un padre-respondió sinceramente la castaña

-Lo sé, ¿es raro no?-contesto con una sonrisa el pelirosado-¿oye que tal si sacamos a pasear al niño un rato? Aquí no hay nada bueno que hacer-propuso el pelirosado

-Me parece bien-contesto la castaña-¿pero no crees que deberíamos llamarlo por un nombre? Por lo menos hasta que encontremos a sus padres, la verdad se siente raro referirse a él como "bebe"-

-Tienes razón-reconoció el caza dragones-mmmmm*pensando* ¡ya se! Te llamaras Kyo-dijo el DS mientras apoyaba la frente con la del pequeño niño ganándose una risita de este

-Amo si me necesita estaré en casa-interrumpió rápidamente Virgo para luego desaparecer

-"Es mi imaginación o estaba enojada"-pensó el pelirosado mientras se dirigía a la salida junto a Kana

El resto del día el pelirosado y la castaña pasearon por distintos lugares junto al pequeño niño, primero fueron al parque donde ambos magos paseaban y charlaban animadamente mientras jugaban y hacían gestos para divertir al pequeño Kyo. Ellos realmente parecían una joven pareja con su primer hijo ganándose comentarios de las personas que pasaban (mayormente mujeres) como:

-No crees que son muy jóvenes para tener un hijo-pregunto una anciana a otra al verlos pasar

-Me gustaría que mi figura fuera así después de dar a luz- comento una mujer con un bebe en sus brazos

-Ojala mi prometido tuviera los músculos que tiene ese chico-dijo una mujer a su amiga

La castaña al escuchar esos comentarios se sonrojo fuertemente, miro a Natsu y este parecía no prestar atención así que decidió no decir nada.

Por su parte el pelirosado (gracias a su anteriormente mencionado sentido de la audición) escucho perfectamente lo que decían esas mujeres pero realmente no le molestaba.

Luego de un rato de estar caminado por diversos lugares ambos magos optaron por ir a la casa del pelirosado ya que el pequeño Kyo tenía hambre, luego de darle de comer al bebe tuvieron que cambiarle el pañal pero como ninguno de los dos tenía experiencia en esas cosas llamaron a Virgo para que lo hiciera por ellos (pobre Virgo jaja).

Al caer la noche el mago de fuego acompaño a Kana hasta su casa con su "hijo" dormido en sus brazos

-¿Estas segura de que no quieres que se quede en casa conmigo hoy?-pregunto en voz baja el pelirosado

-Segura, ya te causamos muchos problemas-contesto la castaña mientras tomaba al bebe, aun dormido, de los brazos de Natsu

-No me causaron ningún problema-contesto el pelirosa sin despegar la vista del niño-¿crees que encontraremos a sus padres?-pregunto con algo de tristeza en su voz

-No lo sé, me gustaría que los encontráramos pero… ¿qué haremos si en realidad lo abandonaron?-pregunto la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos, el solo hecho de imaginarse esa situación la hacía perder el control de sus emociones

-Entonces yo lo cuidare y criare como si fuera mi hijo-contesto el pelirosado con una sonrisa- Kyo Dragneel- susurro el pelirosado mirando al bebe

-No será necesario-contesto Kana mirando hacia otro lado con la cara sonrojada-yo estaré ahí para él, como si fuera su madre, así que no estarás solo-al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir su cara enrojeció al máximo-¡Bu…buenas noches!-dijo mientras corría hacia el interior de su casa

-Buenas noches- dijo incrédulo Natsu mirando la puerta por la que entro Kana-gracias-susurro mientras sonreía levemente

Después de dejar a Kana en su casa el pelirosado volvió a su hogar siendo recibido instantánea mente por Virgo. Luego de una cena y un largo baño (con lavado de espalda incluido) por parte del espíritu celestial, el caza dragones decidió irse a dormir mientras era abrazado muy posesivamente por Virgo.

Al llegar la mañana Natsu preparo sus cosas y se fue al gremio, no se demoró mucho en llegar, pues cuando estaba en la puerta del gremio escucho la inconfundible voz del pequeño Kyo

-Mami, mami-decía el pequeño niño sobre el regazo de Kana mientras era rodeado por Erza, Mira, Juvia, Lissana y Wendy que acababan de volver de la misión

-¡Qué lindo!-dijeron todas al unísono con corazones en los ojos

-Io, que pasa chicas veo que volvieron-saludo el sonriente pelirosado

-¡Kana tiene un bebe!- volvieron a decir todas al unísono

El niño vio a su recién llegado "padre" y empezó a señalarlo con el dedo índice-papi-dijo el niño mientras miraba al grupo de mujeres rodeándolo

-Ara ara Natsu no perdió el tiempo-dijo Mira expulsando una gran aura asesina sonrojando al pelirosado y a la castaña por igual

-Espera Mira no es lo que crees, él no es mi hijo-intento defenderse el caza dragones mientras agitaba las manos frente a su cara

-Juvia no sabía que Natsu-kun escapara de sus responsabilidades-hablo Juvia con voz de ultratumba

-¿Cómo demonios fuiste capaz de hacer algo así?-pregunto Erza invocando una espada-también me sorprende de ti Kana, no contarle ESTO a tus amigas, que vergüenza

-¡No es lo que creen!-dijo rápidamente la castaña pero nadie la escuchaba, todos estaban atentos a lo que sería "el asesinato de Natsu Dragneel"

-¿Cómo puede ser que Kana sea la madre de los hijos de Natsu? ¡Esa debería ser yo!-dijo con furia la albina menor mientras mordía un trapo

 **Time Skip**

Luego de que las chicas golpearan a Natsu hasta dejarlo prácticamente muerto llego el maestro y les explico la situación

-Perdón Natsu, pensamos que habías dejado embarazada a Kana y no querías aceptar la responsabilidad-dijo la peliroja con culpa a una cosa morada en el piso del gremio

-¿Cómo demonios no se dieron cuenta? Ni siquiera habían pasado los meses necesarios-hablo el DS aun en el piso del gremio

-Lo que pasa es que…- fue interrumpida cuando se sintió una fuerte presión mágica en el gremio haciendo que todos caigan de rodillas.

Natsu estaba muy preocupado, todos estaban en el piso debido a tan increíble poder, sorprendentemente él bebe parecía no sentir es gran peso sobre él, de un momento a otro la presión cedió lo suficiente para que los magos pudieran mantenerse de pie y salieran del gremio para encontrarse con dos encapuchados, un hombre y una mujer, mirándolos fijamente

-¡Quienes son y que quieren!-grito Makarov

-El niño-señalo la mujer-¡devuélvanlo!-Kana ante tal declaración acobijo a Kyo contra su pecho mientras que Natsu se interponía entre ellos y les gruñía como lo hiso aquel día en que Lucy lo traiciono

El hombre paso su brazo por el cuello de la mujer y empezó a frotar sus nudillos en su cabeza-¿cuantas veces te he dicho que pidas bien las cosas? Solo por eso no te quedaras sin regalo de cumpleaños-dijo haciendo que a los magos les saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca-perdónenla hace mucho tiempo que lo estábamos buscando y ella se preocupa mucho-dijo el hombre tranquilamente

-*suspiro* ¿quiénes son?- pregunto más tranquilamente el padre de Ivan

-Somos los padres del bebe-dijeron ambos al unísono

-Si ustedes son los padres del bebe ¿Por qué apareció en la puerta de mi casa ayer?-pregunto Kana desconfiando

Lo que pasa es que nuestro bebe ya ha empezado a demostrar sus habilidades mágicas-contesto el hombre-el posee magia de tele transportación-

-¡Mami!-dijo él bebe estirando sus bracitos hacia la encapuchada, esta sin dudarlo ni un segundo tomo en brazos a su hijo-hola bebe, te hemos extrañado mucho-contesto ella mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la suya-Bueno si ya respondimos todas sus dudas es hora de irnos- dijo la mujer mientras jugaba con su hijo

-Espera un momento, déjame pelear con el-dijo el hombre señalando a Natsu

-Mmm*pensando* estoy seguro de que eres mucho más fuerte que el maestro-una sonrisa se forma en su cara-pero acepto-contesto prendiendo fuego sus puños

-Bien-contesto el encapuchado- estoy encend…-este fue interrumpido por su esposa quien le daba un codazo en el estomago

-Recuerda lo que dijo Ultear de afectar el pasado-susurro la mujer lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie escuchara

-Bien es hora de irnos-dijo la mujer para que un gran círculo mágico apareciera bajo ellos y los hiciera desaparecer

Al ver que todo termino los magos entraban nuevamente al gremio para volver a emborracharse y pelear sin embargo algo llamo la atención de los miembros del gremio y fue que Natsu entraba con poco animo mientras se restregaba los ojos con la mano

-Natsu, ¿estas llorando?-pregunto incrédula la peliroja

-¿Qué? No, claro que no-negó el pelirosa-solamente pensaba en algo-dijo con la mirada gacha

-¿En qué pensabas Natsu?-pegunto la albina mayor tomando del hombro a Natsu con una mirada de preocupación

-No, en serio, no es nada importante-

-Juvia cree que Natsu-kun debe decir lo que piensa-

-*suspiro* es…solo que…me dieron ganas de…no se… tener…un…hijo-contesto el pelirosado con un sonrojo

En ese momento todas las chicas salieron disparadas hacia una esquina del gremio con la cara roja como un tomate

-Será un placer engendrar a los herederos del amo-dijo Virgo apareciendo junto al pelirosa-pero por favor tenga cuidado, ya que su gran tamaño podría dificultar las cosas-dijo sonrojada la maid

-No… no será necesario Virgo-dijo Natsu rojo como un tomate

-Natsu-san-llamo la pequeña Wendy-¿yo podría ser la madre de sus hijos?-pregunto sonrojada dejando a todo el gremio en shock pues nadie esperaba que la tierna e INOCENTE Wendy dijera algo así

Natsu no dijo nada, sin embargo tomo al petrificado Happy, que estaba tirado en el piso del gremio con la boca abierta y los ojos en blanco, de la mochila y camino a paso robótico hacia la salida-ven Happy vamos a entrenar- fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer tras las puertas

-Wendy-llamo Erza con la cara al rojo vivo-¿sabes de donde vienen los bebes?-pregunto incrédula la peliroja

¿Qué no los traía la cigüeña?-pregunto la peliazul sin entender lo que quería decir su compañera, haciendo suspirar a todos los miembros del gremio, si después de todo Wendy seguía siendo tierna e inocente

-Oh cierto aun no te he dado "la charla"-dijo Makarov con una sonrisa algo maliciosa en su rostro-ven a mi oficina, ya eres lo suficientemente grande como para saber la verdad-

Luego de una hora Wendy salió corriendo de la oficina de Makarov sonrojada y tapándose la cara con las manos.

Nunca volvería a ver a Alzack y a Bisca de la misma forma

 **Bueno gente hasta acá llega el cap, espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus dudas y reviews y yo los contestare en el próximo cap o por PM y como mensaje final les dejo un pequeño spoiler del próximo capítulo: Natsu vs Jerall, el nuevo favor del Laxus y la confesión antes de partir**

 **Nos leemos luego**


	5. Chapter 5

**Triunfo el mal gente, ya volví con una nueva actualización de mi fin, bueno que puedo decirles últimamente estoy muy inspirado en esta historia, las ideas vienen una detrás de otra sin parar y tengo esa gran necesidad de escribirlas que no puedo reprimir por eso, sin más que decir, los dejo con el cap.**

 **Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

La Furia del Dragón

Era un día normal en el gremio más fuerte de Fiore, las mesas volaban, los dientes caían y un alquimista de hielo era regañado por su pareja por andar de stripper cerca de, la ya no muy inocente, Wendy y la pequeña Asuka. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad después de aquel día en el que Kana llego al gremio con un pequeño bebe en sus brazos y, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ya habían pasado los 2 meses antes de la partida del pelirosa. Al enterarse de esto, el gremio le dio una despedida digna de Fairy Tail que obviamente duro al menos una semana y obviamente hubo destrozos y peleas pero si no los hubiera no sería Fairy Tail. Mientras los miembros del gremio celebraban un pelirosado recién acababa de despertarse en la comodidad de su hogar, una vez despierto se dio un largo baño y preparo sus cosas para ir al gremio a hacer una última misión con Juvia y Happy, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a 4 chicas en la sala de su casa pudiendo reconocer perfectamente a 3 de ellas aunque la última le era una total desconocida, ella era una chica de tez blanca, pecho prominente (como Erza o Mira) de cabello largo y rubio, sin mencionar sus grandes ojos verdes, ella iba vestida con unos pantalones jean azules, unas botas marrones y blusa blanca acompañado por un delantal de cocina blanco

-Aries, Acuario ¿qué hacen aquí? y ¿quién es ella?-dijo el pelirosa señalando a la nueva chica-¡¿y porque acuario tiene piernas?!-grito con los ojos como platos el pelirosado

-Yo le explicare amo, al igual que yo, Aries y Acuario han renunciado a su contrato aceptándolo a usted como su nuevo amo, por eso es que Acuario tiene piernas ya que podemos asimilar la forma que nuestro amo desee-

-Esta bien, lo entiendo pero ¿Cómo puedo ser su amo si no soy un mago estelar?-pregunto el mago de fuego sin terminar de comprender la situación

-Lo siento amo… pero yo continuare explicándolo-contesto nerviosa Aries-al principio el gran rey espíritu no nos permitió servirle como nuestro amo, por más que le rogáramos el no aceptaba, pero termino cediendo a petición de su hija con la condición de que usted se comprometiera a cuidarla y protegerla-termino de contar la espíritu celestial

-Soy Elizabeth encantada de conocerlo amo-saludo haciendo una reverencia la nombrada-yo…yo siempre he querido saber cómo era la vida en este mundo así que le ruego que por favor me acepte

-Encantado de conocerte Elizabeth, yo soy Natsu-contesto el pelirosa con una sonrisa mientras se señalaba así mismo con el pulgar-será un placer cuidar de ti

-No tienes cuidar solamente de ella-dijo Acuario sonrojada mientras hacia un lindo puchero-debes cuidarnos a todas

-Claro que sí, no dejare que nada malo les pase tienen mi palabra-contesto de forma decidida mientras hacía que todas se sonrojaran

-Tome esto amo-dijo virgo entregándole un llavero con 3 llaves de oro y una de color blanco-con esto podremos acompañarlo en su viaje, por favor consérvelas consigo en todo momento-hablo Virgo manteniendo su cara inexpresiva pero con un ligero sonrojo

-Di…disculpe amo le prepare el desayuno-dijo Elizabeth mientras colocaba muchos platos de comida en una mesa frente al pelirosa-espero lo disfrute-concluyo con una hermosa sonrisa la rubia

-Oh esto se ve delicioso, gracias-contesto el pelirosa mientras empezaba a devorar la comida frente a el

-Lo siento amo… sé que esto suena raro pero…dejaría que lo abrazara…solo un rato-hablo Aries sin hacer contacto visual con el pelirosa

-Claro que si Aries-contesto moviéndose un poco dejando un pequeño lugar en el sillón mientras que Aries se acurrucaba perfectamente a su lado-tú también puedes venir si quieres Acuario-llamo el caza dragones

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!, ¿por qué piensas que yo querría algo así?-pregunto la peliceleste con la cara roja

-¿No dijiste que debía cuidarlas a todas? Sé que tienes frio, estamos en pleno invierno y tu estas vestida solamente con un bikini, ven hare que no tengas frio-contesto el pelirosa llamándola con la mano

Si bien Acuario podía simplemente volver al mundo espiritual y olvidarse del tema decidió quedarse y averiguar porque Aries tenía esa gran cara de satisfacción. Al rodear el torso del peligrosa con los brazos descubrió la razón del porque se veía a Aries tan contenta, el cuerpo del caza dragones le dio una sensación de calidez que no experimento nunca en su vida acompañada de una gran sensación de seguridad. Se sentía segura, protegida a su lado, no quería separarse de el esos eran los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de la espíritu celestial. Mientras tanto Natsu seguía devorando la comida preparada anteriormente por la hija del rey espíritu (pinche natsu mantenido yo de grande quiero ser como vos xD)

-Esto esta delicioso Elizabeth, te prometo que algún día quedaremos a mano y te preparare el desayuno-dijo el pelirosa con la boca llena de comida

-Me…me alegra que le guste amo, pero si nos disculpa-dijo mientras arrancaba a las espíritus celestiales del cuerpo del pelirosa- ahora mismo nosotras volveremos al mundo espiritual para recuperar poder mágico y poder acompañarlo en su viaje-

-Natsu-contesto el pelirosa-llamenme Natsu, "amo" me hace sentir mal ustedes no son objetos, son personas yo no soy su dueño-respondió el pelirosa

-Está bien, lo veremos después…Natsu-dijo la rubia con una hermosa sonrisa mientras su cuerpo empezaba a emitir luz para luego desaparecer

 **Time Skip**

En el gremio más fuerte de Fiore se encontraba un pelirosado caza dragones y una peliazul maga de agua hablando muy animadamente sobre la exitosa misión recién cumplida por ambos

-Aún no sé cuándo volveré Juvia, espero poder volver pronto-hablo el pelirosa

Juvia, también espera que Natsu-sam…kun vuelva pronto-respondió la tímida maga de agua

-Mañana tempano partire-Natsu trago duro-en barco así que podrán venir a despedirme-

-¿Hoy en la noche estará en su casa, Natsu-kun?-pregunto la maga de agua

-Claro, ¿Por qué preguntas Juvia?-pregunto el mago de fuego extrañado

-Juvia quería pasar a saludarlo y hablar de algo con usted-contesto con la mirada gacha mientras pensaba en la conversación que tuvo con su "hermano" el caza dragones de hierro

 **Flashback**

-Gajeel-kun, Juvia necesita su ayuda con algo-hablo la peliazul al caza dragones de hierro que en ese momento estaba tomando una cerveza en la barra del gremio

-Mmm, se trata de salamander ¿verdad?-contesto el ojirojo limpiándose la boca con el antebrazo

Juvia palideció en el acto-¡¿Quién se lo dijo?!-pregunto alterada la maga de agua sacudiendo al pelinegro por los hombros

-Cálmate Juvia nadie me dijo nada-contesto el caza dragones-lo sé por la forma en que lo miras, quieres que te ayude a decirle lo que sientes ¿no?-

-Así es-reconoció la peliazul-Juvia sabe que Natsu-sama paso por mucho en estos últimos meses pero gracias a su compañía Juvia pudo seguir adelante después de lo que paso con Gray-san… gracias a ello Juvia desarrollo sentimientos hacia Natsu-sama pero Juvia no está segura si decirle lo que siente a Natsu-sama. Juvia tiene miedo de que Natsu-sama la vea como una fácil…pero…Juvia quiere hacer que Natsu-sama siga adelante-

-Solamente dile lo que sientes-opino el ojirojo-él te corresponderá

-¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro Gajeel-kun?-

-Es porque él es un Dragon Slayer-respondio el pelinegro mientras Juvia lo miraba con cara de no entender nada-*suspiro* está bien, si eres tú, supongo que puedo contarte.

Veras nosotros los Dragon Slayers al ser criados por dragones desde tan pequeños hemos heredado algo más que su magia, ¿recuerdas lo que dijo salamander sobre sus instintos no?-

-Claro que si, Natsu-sama dijo que sus instintos los hacían ser un dragón verdadero o algo así-

-Eso es porque nosotros, los Dragon Slayer de primera generación, hemos heredado casi todos los instintos de un dragón, a diferencia de los Dragon Slayer de tercera generación que solo heredaron los instintos básicos como proteger a tus compañeros y luchar hasta el final. Nosotros somos como dragones en miniatura, por ejemplo si tenemos mucha hambre y no hay comida tenemos una gran necesidad de cazar que no podemos reprimir, pero esto también sus desventajas, si decidimos ignorar nuestros instintos sentiríamos un gran dolor, dependiendo de qué clase de instinto sea, nuestra magia se volvería en nuestra contra. Salamander ha sufrido mucho más de lo que cree la mayoría

-¡¿A qué se refiere Gajeel-kun?!-pregunto preocupada la peliazul

-Los Dragon Slayer también tienen una época en donde entran en celo-Juvia enrojeció de golpe al escuchar las palabras del ojirojo-eso pasa cuando cumplimos 18 años, tenemos una gran necesidad de ser uno con la persona que amamos pero lo que más le importa a un Dragon Slayer es la felicidad de su pareja por lo tanto, si nuestra pareja no quiere hacerlo no la presionaremos, pero a cambio nuestra magia se volverá contra nosotros, ¿recuerdas que hubo una semana en donde no se supo nada de salamander?-Juvia solamente asiente con la cabeza-seguramente es porque el fuego de salamander lo estaba quemando desde adentro, eso sucedió porque salamander ignoro sus instintos. Estoy seguro de que él te corresponderá, él quiere tu felicidad ya que te ve como a una nueva pareja

Pero estoy seguro de que el muy idiota pretende no decir nada para no arruinar su relación. Eso es todo lo que te puedo decir por ahora-

-Tranquilo Gajeel-kun Juvia lo entiende, solamente tiene una pregunta para usted-

-Adelante ¿qué quieres?-

-¿Usted lo hiso con Levy-san?-pregunto la maga de agua aguantando la risa

-E…eso no te importa-contesto sonrojado el caza dragones-tu ve y dile lo que sientes a salamander-

-Gracias Gajeel-kun, Juvia lo hará-contesto decidida la peliazul

 **Fin del Flashback**

Sin embargo el silencio repentino que hubo en el gremio basto para sacar a Juvia de sus pensamientos. Todos estaban parados mirando en dirección a la puerta pálidos como si hubieran visto un fantasma, frente a ellos estaba el ex mago santo Jellal Fernández acompañado por su compañera Meredy.

El ex mago santo entro caminando al gremio bajo la penetrante mirada de todos sus integrantes, hasta de cierta maga peliroja que observaba al recién llegado en estado de shock mientras este caminaba hasta quedar parado en medio de todos los integrantes del gremio

-Si vienes a llevarte a Altear puedes irte olvidando-hablo el alquimista de hielo mientras se interponía entre su amada y el chico peliazul, nunca se sabe que es capaz de hacer el ex mago santo

-Tranquilo, no estoy aquí para llevármela ella tomo su decisión y yo la respeto, solo vengo hasta aquí a despedirme de Fairy Tail y-se gira para mirar a la peliroja-de ti Erza-dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella-estoy a punto de ir a una misión muy peligrosa-Erza solo negaba fuertemente con la cabeza

-Jellal…basta-hablo en un susurro Titania

-No sé si podremos ganar esta vez, tengo miedo de no poder volver-continuo hablando el peliazul

-Detente…por…favor-sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse, no quería pasar por lo mismo cada vez que veía al ex mago santo ya estaba cansada de sufrir por el

-Pero también tenía miedo de irme sin poder decirte antes lo que siento por ti-contesto parándose frente a ella

-Enserio…Jellal…basta…por favor…no quiero pasar por esto siempre…no quiero volver a sufrir-rogo la peliroja en tono casi inaudible mientras las lágrimas recorrían libremente sus mejillas

-Te amo Erza Scarlet-dijo mientras acercaba su mano a la mejilla de la hermosa peliroja

- **¡No me jodaaas!-** grito el pelirosa mientras estrellaba su puño contra la cara del peliazul mandándolo a volar contra las mesas del gremio

-Maldito, ¿qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?-hablo el ex mago santo limpiando la sangre de su labio con su puño

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces tú?-contesto secamente el DS mientras su flequillo tapaba sus ojos-estoy harto de ver a Erza llorar por tu culpa, **¿¡Dices que la amas después de hacerla sufrir de esa manera!?, ¡Si de verdad la amaras no la harías sufrir, si de verdad la amaras te quedarías para protegerla…y si partes hacia una misión tan peligrosa no te despedirías…prometerías volver a su lado!...!es por eso…que tu NO amas a Erza!-** grito dejando a todos en shock incluido al peliazul

-Ah, ya veo pero…-sonríe maliciosamente- ¡¿cómo es posible que alguien que no supo cuidar a su chica me enseñe que es amar?! Grito el peliazul para luego recibir una sonora bofetada propinada por la maga peliroja

-¡Maldito, no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que hablas!-grito el DS de hierro siendo sujetado por su pequeña novia

-¡Jellal!-grito la peliroja- ¿cómo te atreves de decir algo así? ¿Tienes idea de lo que Natsu ha sufrido si quiera?

(Para mejor experiencia leer escuchando el ost: Chokkaku del anime Bleach)

Una gran sonrisa de malicia aparece en la cara del pelirosa mientras que sus ojos seguían tapados por su cabello-déjalo Erza-hablo en todo infantil pero aún tenía esa gran sonrisa en su cara-es un tipo con dudas ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar eso?- nadie comprendía de las palabras del pelirosado ni siquiera el ex mago santo- yo también tengo dudas y espero que me las puedas responder Jellal-continuo hablando mientras prendía fuego sus puños y hacia que las bebidas de los magos se empezara a evaporar- dime Jellal ¿Qué crees que se romperá primero, tus brazos o tu cuello?-nadie daba crédito a lo que acababa de decir el mago de fuego quien, de un momento a otro, le daba un poderoso rodillazo en el estómago a su rival enviándolo fuera del gremio hasta el bosque de Magnolia mientras que Natsu lo seguía envuelto en una bola de fuego

-Maldito-dijo Jellal al mago frente a el mientras este lo miraba con un brillo de maldad en sus ojos- ahora veras **Atadura de serpiente** \- Un tatuaje de serpiente empezó a aparecer en el cuerpo del mago de fuego restringiendo sus movimientos-¡me las pagaras todas Dragneel! **¡Meteoro!** \- el cuerpo de Jellal empezó a emitir un brillo dorado mientras este arremetía a toda velocidad, con la intención de darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro al caza dragones pero este esquivo su ataque moviéndose a un lado y dándole un fuerte codazo en la nuca.

-"En realidad trata de matarme, ¿cómo demonios pudo librarse de mi atadura?"-pensó el peliazul mientras le daba una poderosa patada al pelirosa mandándolo contra unos árboles de los alrededores-¿Cómo escapaste de mi atadura de serpiente?- pregunto el peliazul

-Oh ¿eso? Simplemente lo queme-contesto el pelirosa saliendo entre los árboles derribados del lugar-tienes un cuello muy fuerte ¿sabías?-pregunto con malicia en pelirosado-creo que tendré que conformarme con arrancar tus brazos-

-Eso quisieras maldito, **Meteoro** \- grito el mago peliazul volando a toda velocidad contra el pelirosado dándole un poderoso golpe en el estómago haciéndolo retroceder varios metros-no eres rival para mí, no deberías andar provocándome-dijo el ex mago santo con una sonrisa de confianza

¿Eso crees?-contesto el pelirosado con una pequeña expresión de dolor en su rostro mientras tomaba con fuerza el brazo de Jellal-gracias por el regalo, **Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego** \- grito el pelirosa mientras le daba un poderoso gancho en la barbilla haciéndolo que sus pies despejen del suelo para luego tirar de su brazo haciendo que golpee fuertemente el piso

En ese momento todas las personas que estaban en el gremio llegaron al lugar donde se daba rienda suelta al encuentro explosivo entre el ex mago santo y el caza dragones, solo para encontrarse con una escena realmente aterradora. Se veía a Jellal tirado en el piso con algunos raspones y moretones mientras que Natsu tenía un agujero en su chaqueta en la zona del estómago y varios raspones acompañada de una sonrisa llena de maldad mientras pisaba el pecho del peliazul

-Tu cabeza será mía…Fernández-hablo Natsu mientras su cuerpo era cubierto por una gran llamarada

-En tus sueños, **¡Fuerza Oscura!** -grito el peliazul haciendo que el pelirosa salga disparado hacia arriba- te daré una lección que no olvidaras en toda tu vida-dijo mientras volaba en dirección a Natsu y le asestaba una potente patada en la mandíbula-oh no, aun no termino-hablo mientras le daba una rápida ráfaga de puñetazos, luego tomo el brazo del caza dragones con ambas manos y lo arrojo con fuerza contra el piso- adiós, Natsu Dragneel **¡Grand Chariot!** -en ese momento siete pilares de luz aparecieron en el cielo para luego impactar contra el caza dragones creando una gran nube de polvo

- **Natsu** -gritaron los miembros del gremio preocupados por el estado del pelirosado

-Eso le pasa por meterse donde no le importa-hablo tranquilamente el peliazul mientras caminaba hacia Erza

- **Rugido del Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas** \- se escuchó mientras un gran torrente de fuego y rayos golpeaba directamente a Jellal. Que logro cubrirse cruzando los brazos frente a su rostro-¿creíste que terminaría tan fácil?-hablo el caza dragones saliendo de un gran cráter, se veía realmente lastimado con varios raspones y moretones en todo el cuerpo mientras que su chaqueta quedaba hecha jirones de tela aunque su cara demostrara todo lo contrario-ahora me toca a mi **Arte Secreto del Dragon Slayer de Llamas Eléctricas: Loto Carmesí: Explosión de hojas de Llamas Eléctricas** -grito mientras un gran vórtice de fuego y rayos salía dirigido hacia el peliazul dándole de lleno.

Todos estaban sorprendidos no solamente por el comportamiento nunca antes visto del pelirosado sino también por el hecho de que estaba venciendo a un ex miembro de los 10 magos santos

-has colmado mi paciencia, Dragneel-dijo en voz de ultratumba el peliazul mientras se levantaba del piso con múltiples heridas en su cuerpo- **Paraíso Oscuro** -el ex mago santo levanto los brazos y una gran bola de magia oscura se empezó a formar sobre el-¡despídete de esta vida!-grito el peliazul mientras lanzaba la gran esfera negra hacia su enemigo

Natsu estaba contra las cuerdas, ya no le quedaba mucho poder mágico como para hacer un ataque que destruyera esas gran esfera y esquivar tampoco era un opción, pues si lo hacia esa gran bola de magia le daría a sus amigos matando a la gran mayoría así que hiso lo único que podía hacer.

Todos miraban con los ojos como platos al pelirosado incluyendo al asombrado peliazul, Natsu ese despistado y cabeza hueca caza dragones estaba comiendo el ataque de Jellal

-Delicioso-exclamo el pelirosa limpiándose la boca con el antebrazo mientras que una gran aura oscura rodeaba su cuerpo-Y esta vez si Dragon Force-hablo mientras levantaba sus brazos y- **Paraíso de Llamas Oscuras** -una gran bola de fuego envuelta en una capa de oscuridad apareció sobre el pelirosado para luego ser arrogada hacia el ex mago santo dándole de lleno causando una gran explosión (den por terminada la canción)

Cuando el polvo se disipo se pudo observar a Natsu y Jellal en estado de inconciencia mientras este último era protegido por un círculo mágico creado por el maestro Makarov.

-Lo siento, no pretendíamos causarles problemas-hablo por primera vez la maga pelirosa mientras tomaba al peliazul en brazos como si fuera un costal de papas-adiós, Fairy Tail-dijo mientras ambas figuras desaparecían entre los árboles.

 **Time Skip**

Natsu despertó en la enfermería del gremio bajo la penetrante mirada de sus amigos y el maestro

-Viejo, chicos- hablo el pelirosado-gane-dijo levantando el puño con una sonrisa de confianza

-Natsu-llamo el maestro del gremio-¿realmente trataste de matar a Jellal?-pregunto en tono totalmente serio

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!-contesto el pelirosa con expresión de sorpresa-sabes que yo no mato gente solo trataba de hacer que me tuviera miedo-contesto mientras inflaba los cachetes y se cruzaba de brazos

-¿Miedo? ¿Para qué?-pregunto la peliroja

-Para vencerlo, aunque no quiera aceptarlo él es más fuerte que yo-contesto el pelirosado mientras los demás lo miraban con cara de no entender nada

-Igneel me dijo una vez que no siempre gana el más fuerte aunque no lo entendí muy bien en ese momento, pero logre entenderlo al verlas a ustedes-dijo señalando a Mira y a Erza

-¿Nosotras? ¿Por qué?-pregunto la albina mayor

-Siempre me pregunte como es que ustedes golpeaban a Gildarts y al viejo cuando se pasaban de pervertidos con sus revistas, ellos son mucho más fuertes que ustedes pero sin embargo siempre los dejaban inconscientes-contesto el pelirosado-luego de analizarlo por mucho tiempo pude entender que eso pasaba por que ellos les tienen miedo.

Sabía que si quería vencerlo tendría que hacer algo para que él me tenga miedo y por lo que veo funciono muy bien-finalizo con una sonrisa

-Bien ya que todo está aclarado deberíamos estar celebrando, Natsu parte mañana y aún no ha terminado la fiesta-dijo sonriendo el maestro del gremio

-AYE-respondieron todos mientras salían de la enfermería para volver a la fiesta salvo por Erza y Mira que se quedaron atrás con un aura de depresión "nos tienen miedo" pensaban

Todos los miembros del gremio la estaban pasando de maravilla en la fiesta de despedida del caza dragones. Gray y Gajeel peleaban, Levy los regañaba, Mira atendía la barra y un pelirosado charlaba animadamente con dos exceeds, una peliroja maga de re equip, una peliazul maga de agua y otra peliazul caza dragones del cielo.

-Natsu, ¿puedes venir un momento? Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo-llamo el rubio desde la barra

-Claro, ¿qué pasa Laxus?-pregunto el pelirosa mientras se sentaba a su lado y tomaba una cerveza

-Tengo otro favor que pedirte-dijo suspirando el rubio

-Maldición, Laxus creí que eso ya lo habíamos arreglado-dijo con fastidio el pelirosa

-Escucha idiota tu no entiendes esto es de vida o muerte-dijo el rubio mientras sujetaba a Natsu de la bufanda y lo miraba con desesperación

-Joder, ¿qué quieres esta vez?-contesto resignado el caza dragones mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza

-Ne…necesito que me ayudes a…-tartamudeaba el rubio

-¿Aaaa?-

-A…pe…pedirle ma…matrimonio a Minerva-dijo rojo el caza dragones del rayo

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No te parece que estas yendo muy rápido?! Apenas estas con ella desde hace 2 meses-pregunto sorprendido el pelirosa mientras le daba otro gran sorbo a su bebida

-Vera… lo que pasa es que *suspiro* está embarazada-admitió el rubio (laxus el vaquero más rápido del oeste :v)

Natsu no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, era la segunda vez en su vida que algo le llego a sorprender tanto, obviamente la primera también fue causada por el rubio caza dragones del rayo hace 2 meses atrás. Tal era su nivel de sorpresa que pudo descubrir otro ataque, el rugido del dragón de la cerveza

-¡¿Estás loco?!-pregunto el pelirosado con los ojos como platos, mientras sacudía al rubio por los hombros-¿tienes idea de lo que el viejo te va a hacer cuando se entere? ¿Tienes idea de lo que Erza te va a hacer cuando se entere? ¡No entiendo cómo pudo pasar esto!-

-Pues, cuando un hombre y una mujer se quieren mucho-

¡Eso ya lo sé idiota! Es que aún no me lo creo, ¿Cómo fue que te enteraste?-

-Escuche que ella hablaba sobre eso con Yukino-contesto el rubio-así que por favor ayúdame-rogo mientras unas exageradas lagrimas caían por su rostro

-Está bien maldito idiota pero si acepta tendrás que construir una estatua en mi honor-dijo enojado el pelirosa mientras exhalaba fuego por la boca

-¡Gracias Natsu sabía que podía confiar en ti!-grito el rubio mientras lloraba exageradamente sobre Natsu, por suerte para estos los demás miembros del gremio estaban muy ebrios o golpeados para prestar atención a las acciones del rubio

-Sí, sí pero primero tenemos que idear un plan-sugirió el pelirosa

-Hoy tendremos una cita, escuche que ella quería contármelo cuando termine-dijo el rubio

-Bien, creo que es lo que podemos hacer-

 **En otro lugar del gremio, más precisamente en la biblioteca**

Una rubia se encontraba tirada en la mesa de la biblioteca llorando a lágrima suelta mientras era consolada por su amiga Levy Mcgarden

-Vamos Lucy dime que te pasa-volvió a insistir la maga de la escritura solida

-Se fue-dijo entre sollozos la rubia

-¿Quién?-pregunto su amiga sin entender bien lo que pasaba

-Sting, encontré una nota en mi departamento…decía que solamente se metió conmigo porque quería tener sexo-contesto mientras volvía a llorar

-Lo lamento Lucy pero te lo tenías merecido-contesto Levy mientras acariciaba su cabeza-que piensas que sintió Natsu cuando se enteró de que lo engañabas-

-Yo…debería pedirle disculpas-hablo en un susurro la rubia-quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes

-Si le pides disculpas quizás esté dispuesto a olvidar lo que paso, Natsu nunca fue alguien rencoroso-

 **De vuelta en la barra del gremio**

-Y eso es lo que haremos, ¿entendiste Laxus?-

-Sí, estoy seguro que esta será una cita que no olvidara en su vida-rio el rubio-

-Ok, te espero en el sitio acordado cuando termine su cita-contesto el pelirosa

-No me decepciones-dijo mientras se corría a la salida para prepararse para la noche.

Una vez que se puso el sol el rubio y el pelirosado dieron comienzo al gran plan creado por ambos, Laxus fue en busca de su pareja quien lo recibió con un beso y un abrazo luego de esa pequeña demostración de cariño ambos magos prosiguieron con su cita. Primero fueron a dar una vuelta a la zona comercial de la ciudad donde la gente los veía con expresión de asombro en su cara, pues no todos los días se ve a dos de los magos más fuertes de dos de los gremios más fuertes tomados de la mano ¿no? Luego de dar algunas vueltas ambos magos pararon en una lujosa joyería donde el caza dragones le compro un hermoso collar de perlas a su pareja.

Después de eso fueron a cenar a Fairy Hilton ese gran restaurante en donde ambos tuvieron su primera cita, al entrar ambos magos fueron recibidos con la mejor atención mientras los camareros los guiaban hasta su mesa, extrañando a la pelinegra ya que se estaban alejando de las demás personas y del salón principal grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que el caza dragones había reservado la terraza del edificio para ellos solos por esa noche. El resto de la velada fue grandiosa para ambos disfrutando una deliciosa comida y la compañía del otro a la luz de la luna.

Una vez terminada la comida el caza dragones del rayo pago la cuenta y se encamino hacia su siguiente destino una relajante caminata a la luz de la luna por el parque de la ciudad, los magos caminaban tranquilamente tomados de la mano mientras miraban el estrellado cielo hasta que el caza dragones se paró abruptamente llamando la atención de su pareja

-Laxus ¿qué pasa?-pregunto la maga del territorio

-Hay…hay algo que quiero mostrarte-contesto un poco nervioso el rubio

-Ah sí, ¿qué es?-pregunto curiosa la pelinegra

-Ci…cierra los ojos un momento-respondió nervioso el rubio mientras ponía su mano sobre los ojos de su pareja

Esa era la señal que cierto pelirosa estaba esperando desde hace rato mientras observaba a la pareja desde un edificio cercano

-Bien, es hora de trabajar-dijo para luego saltar hacia el cielo y empezar a hacer uso de su magia

-Bien puedes abrirlos-volvió a hablar el rubio quitando la mano de los ojos de la pelinegra que al instante se llenaron de lágrimas, no podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando a ella. En el cielo había un gigantesco cartel escrito con fuego que decía "Minerva, desde el instante en que te vi quede profundamente enamorado de ti, hoy te pido que me hagas el hombre más feliz del mundo ¿quieres casarte conmigo?" la maga del territorio volteo su vista hacia el rubio para verlo sosteniendo una pequeña caja con un anillo con un gran diamante dentro.

-Laxus ¿es cierto?-pregunto la pelinegra mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas

-Cada palabra-contesto el rubio mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y le daba un tierno abrazo

-Escucha…quizá no sea un buen momento pero…-esta fue interrumpida por el rubio

-Si es niño quiero que se llame Rai-contesto con una sonrisa mientras que su amada apretaba el abrazo

-Gracias-contesto la pelinegra mientras lloraba de felicidad

-Bien, mi trabajo está hecho-dijo el pelirosa para sí mismo mientras se sacudía las manos y se dirigía a su hogar para poder descansar.

El pelirosa caminaba tranquilamente en dirección a su casa pensando en todo lo que paso ese extraño día, mientras caminaba pudo divisar una figura femenina en la puerta de su casa "cierto, Juvia iba a venir a casa" pensó mientras salía corriendo hasta su hogar

-Hola Juvia, lamento hacerte esperar-dijo el pelirosado

-No se preocupe Natsu-kun, Juvia recién llega-contesto la maga de agua-igualmente Juvia tiene algo que hablar con usted

-Claro, ven pasa-dijo el pelirosado abriéndole la puerta de su hogar-siéntate donde quieras-

-Gracias Natsu-kun-contesto la maga de agua sentándose en un sillón blanco de la sala-Vera lo que Juvia quiere es…-esta fue interrumpida por el pelirosa

-Juvia…también hay algo que me gustaría decirte-dijo el caza dragones sentándose en un sillón en frente de ella-Últimamente hemos estado mucho tiempo junto y…-hiso una pequeña pausa-y he estado desarrollando sentimientos hacia ti…yo…yo creo que me gustas, todos mis instintos me dicen que debería decirte esto pero…no me parece correcto decirte todo esto luego de lo que paso con hielitos por eso creo que…-este fue interrumpido por la maga de agua que tomo su rostro con las manos

-Juvia también siente algo por Natsu-sama-contesto con mirada firme la maga de agua-Juvia tuvo muchas dudas sobre si decirle o no sobre lo que sentía, también es cierto que ha pasado poco tiempo desde lo que paso con Gray-san pero…Juvia pudo seguir adelante gracias a Natsu-sama…por ese motivo…Juvia quieres hacer que Natsu-sama siga adelante-los centímetros entre sus rostros se empezaron a acortar-Juvia quiere ser la razón de la sonrisa de Natsu-sama-la distancia entre sus rostros había disminuido aún más, estando a escasos centímetros uno del otro prácticamente podían sentir la respiración del otro-quiero que Natsu-sama sea feliz-el pelirosado elimino la poca distancia entre ambos, fundiendo sus labios en un tierno y casto beso que poco a poco se volvio mas intenso

-Y lo hare si estás conmigo-contesto el pelirosado rompiendo el beso pero sin separar sus frentes-quédate conmigo Juvia

-Espere Natsu-sama, Juvia aún no está lista para "eso"-contesto la maga de agua con un fuerte sonrojo

-¿Qué? Yo hablaba de dormir juntos-contesto inocentemente el caza dragones-nada más-

La maga de agua dio un suspiro, estaba algo avergonzada por lo que dijo pero también estaba feliz al ver que sus sentimientos son correspondidos. Una vez que llegaron a la habitación del pelirosado se deshicieron de sus ropas y se acostaron en la cama

-Por favor, vuelva pronto Natsu-sama-rogo la peliazul abrazada al torso del pelirosa

-Lo hare Juvia-contesto el pelirosa con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la maga de agua-y cuando vuelva te demostrare cuanto te amo-finalizo mientras besaba su frente y poco a poco iban cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, sin duda esa sería la mejor noche del mago de fuego (por ahora) (inserte cara de zukhulemcia)

 **Bien hasta acá el capítulo, se hicieron tardar los madrazos xD espero que lo hayan disfrutado, dejen sus reviews y sus dudas y yo mismo las responderé en el próximo cap o por PM, antes de finalizar quiero decirles que posiblemente me tarde un poco más con el próximo cap. Bueno ya sin más que decir**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola gente, ¿cómo están? Aquí Kirito720 comentando (me siento youtuber) en un nuevo gameplay cof cof digo cap de...(pausa dramática) mi fic xD.**

 **Bueno gente acá vuelvo con una nueva actualización espero que les guste**

 **Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

La Furia Del Dragón

Un nuevo día comenzaba para nuestros queridos e "inofensivos" magos de Fairy Tail, sin embargo esta historia no comienza en la casa de nuestro querido protagonista, tampoco en el gremio, ni siquiera en la ciudad de Magnolia. No, nuestra historia comienza en la ciudad portuaria de Hargeon más específicamente en el puerto de la ciudad donde una chica peliceleste vestida con un bikini, una rubia con delantal y dos pelirosas una con traje de maid y otra con un vestido de lana blanco arrastraban a un pelirosado caza dragones hacia las garras de su más cruel enemigo, los medios de transporte mientras todo el gremio miraba la escena con una gota de sudor en la nuca

-¡Esperen, me arrepentí!-gritaba el aterrado pelirosado clavando los dedos en el piso presa del pánico

-Natsu sube por favor deberíamos haber partido hace rato-rogo Elizabeth mientras tiraba al pelirosado de los pies

-Maldición muévete de una puta vez-dijo Acuario tirando de la misma forma al pelirosado

-Lo siento amo pero debe subir ya-dijo Aries de la misma forma que las demás

-Entiendo su temor hacia los medios de transportes amo, prometo cuidarlo durante el viaje-dijo Virgo

-No lo entiendes Virgo ESO-dijo señalando al pequeño barco-es producto de Zeref-hablo atemorizado el caza dragones (zeref se jubiló y ahora hace barcos xD)

-¿Que pasa flamitas, ya te dio miedo?-hablo con burla el alquimista de hielo

-No me digas que te dan miedo los barcos-acompaño el caza dragones del rayo junto a su prometida

-¡Nada ni nadie me da miedo!-contesto ofendido el pelirosado mientras caminaba a paso firme dentro del barco-¿lo ven?

-Natsu-sama tome esto-dijo la peliazul entregándole una lacrima con la forma de la marca del gremio a Natsu-con esto podremos estar en contacto, Juvia promete llamarlo todos los días-hablo un poco triste la maga de agua

-Gracias Juvia, lo estaré esperando-contesto el pelirosado para después darle a Juvia un beso tierno que ella no dudo en corresponder, esta acción sorprendió a todos los presentes incluida cierta maga rubia que miraba con tristeza a la pareja-te extrañare-dijo mientras mostraba con una brillante sonrisa haciendo que Juvia se sonroje levemente. Cuando la maga de agua se bajó del barco este se empezó a mover haciendo que el pelirosado se ponga azul causando la risa de todos los presentes

- **Adiós Natsu** -gritaron todos al unísono

-Adiós chicos-grito el pelirosa ya recuperado gracias a la magia de Elizabeth, como pasaría un tiempo hasta que vuelva a ver a sus amigos y familia decidió molestar un poco a sus mejores amigo-¡Ultear, Gray tiene calzones de conejitos!-grito el pelirosado haciendo que el nombrado se sonrojase, pero nunca se esperó esa respuesta por parte de la maga del tiempo

-Ya lo sé, yo se los compre-contesto como si nada haciendo que todos se rían del pelinegro

-¡Levy, Gajeel se comió tu collar favorito…de nuevo!-volvió a gritar el pelirosa

-¡¿Qué hiciste que?!-le grito enojada a Gajeel-pensé que lo había perdido y tú te lo comiste-grito roja de la furia la pequeña maga de escritura solida

Natsu puso su mirada sobre Laxus quien lo miraba con ojos de súplica-¡Erza!-la nombrada observa directamente a Natsu-¡Laxus embarazo a Minerva antes del matrimonio!-

-Maldito calenturiento ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Minerva?-dijo la peliroja con voz de ultratumba mientras se re equipaba su armadura del purgatorio-

-Espera Erza eso no es…-contesto temeroso el rubio pero este fue interrumpido por la peliroja

-Minerva ¿eso es verdad? ¿En verdad estas embarazada?-pregunto Titania para ganarse el asentimiento de una sonrojada Minerva-¡YO A TI TE MATO ANIMAL!-grito la peliroja mientras empezaba a perseguir a Laxus para castrarlo

En medio de todo el escándalo que se formó, ya sea por culpa del pelirosado o por la noticia del embarazo, una peliplateada que hasta ahora había permanecido callada observaba al caza dragones alejarse en ese pequeño barco-¡Adios Natsu-sama lo extrañare mucho!-grito a los cuatro vientos.

Todas las personas que se reían de los calzoncillos de Gray…se callaron de golpe, Levy que estaba golpeando a Gajeel…se detuvo, Erza que estaba tratando que castrar a Laxus…se detuvo. Todos, absolutamente todos se congelaron al sentir una enorme sed de sangre

Juvia giro en dirección a la maga peliplateada de Sabertooth con el rostro ensombrecido y ojos rojos-¡rival del amor!-y así empezó otra pelea que casi destruye media ciudad producto de los "inofensivos" magos de Fairy Tail.

El pelirosado estuvo navegando durante 2 días y medio hasta que llego al puerto de la isla donde se detuvo un momento para engullir cantidades industriales de comida, una vez que termino, Natsu se dispuso a caminar hasta la casa de aquel extraño viejo que le ofreció ser más fuerte. Le tomo todo el día pero una vez que llego allí se encontró con Hagro que estaba meditando en la sombra de un gran árbol

-Te estábamos esperando-dijo mientras se levantaba y estrechaba la mano del caza dragones

-Bien aquí estoy, ¿qué quieres que haga?-pregunto el pelirosa el pelirosa con una sonrisa

-Ven adentro, te lo explicaremos mejor-contesto el viejo mientras abría la puerta de la casa, Natsu fue guiado hacia el interior de la vivienda para encontrarse con otros 2 viejos iguales a Hagro solo que uno llevaba un parche en el ojo izquierdo y estaba vestido con unos pantalones blancos parecidos a los suyos, sin nada en el torso y un tatuaje circular en el hombro, el otro estaba vestido con una sólida y brillante armadura con una cruz en medio

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto el pelirosa

-Ellos son mis hermanos-contesto Hagro apareciendo detrás de estos-él es Ace-dijo señalando al viejo del parche-y él es Marco-dijo señalando al viejo de la armadura- nosotros te entrenaremos-

-¡Genial!-dijo emocionado el DS-¿Cuándo empezamos?-pregunto mientras chocaba sus puños

-Aun no-respondió Hagro-¿porque no les cuentas de tu vida a mis hermanos durante la cena?

-Claro-respondió el pelirosado mientras se sentaba en la mesa y contaba su historia a sus nuevos maestros al mismo tiempo que volvía a engullir cantidades industriales de comida, luego de escuchar toda la historia Hagro se paró abruptamente de la mesa y pregunto con una sonrisa de confianza

-¿Qué les parece?-dijo mirando a sus hermanos mientras el pelirosado miraba sin comprender la situación

-Es un guerrero honorable, es digno de recibir este poder-hablo Marco mientras tomaba una jarra de cerveza

-Apenas es un mocoso inmaduro-hablo con dureza el hombre del parche-estoy seguro de que no sobrevivirá al primer día de entrenamiento pero… voy a reconocer que eres fuerte, no mueras tan rápido mocoso-contesto con una sonrisa de confianza

-No entiendo nada de lo que están diciendo ¿para qué quieren entrenarme?-hablo ya cansado el pelirosado

-Veras Dragneel-san nosotros somos los guardianes, somos los encargados de proteger 3 objetos sumamente importantes pero como puedes ver no nos queda mucho tiempo en este mundo-bromeo un poco Marco-por eso necesitamos a alguien que se encargue de proteger estos objetos cuando nosotros no estemos, y ahí es donde entras tu-dijo con tranquilidad el hombre de la armadura

-Tú quieres poder y nosotros queremos que cuides algo por nosotros ¿Qué dices mocoso?-hablo el hombre del parche

-¿Y qué tendría que proteger?-contesto el caza dragones

-Esto-dijeron Hagro y Ace mientras ponían dos pesados libros sobre la mesa

-Esperen un momento ¿no eran 3 objetos y porque quieren que cuide un par de viejos libros?

-No son simples libros idiota-grito el viejo del parche con una vena palpitante en la frente

-Estos libros sirven para aprender las magias de God Slayer y Devil Slayer-hablo con calma Hagro- te mostraremos el otro objeto cuando estés listo, eso siempre y cuando aceptes-

-Acepto- contesto decidido el pelirosa

-Bien, escucha mocoso por lo que me has contado volviste a pelear con el ex mago santo del que nos contaste anteriormente mi pregunta es ¿cómo lo derrotaste la primera vez que peleaste con él?-

-Comí el Etherion, eso me ayudo a liberar el Dragon Force temporalmente con eso fui capaz de derrotarlo-contesto el pelirosado

-Bien, ahora dime como derrotaste a ese usuario de fuego del GS-

-Comí sus flamas negras y las combine con las mías-

-Ok, ¿cómo le ganaste a ese tal Hades?

-Comí los rayos de Laxus-

-¿Y como fue que derrotaste a ese ex mago santo la segunda vez que peleaste con él?-

-Me comí su ataque y lo combine con mis llamas-contesto el caza dragones sin entender muy bien la situación

-Eso es a lo que me refería-dijo Ace mientras Natsu lo miraba con cara de no entender nada-maldito mocoso cabeza hueca, ni siquiera sabe lo que es la magia-murmuro por lo bajo el viejo del parche-bien te lo explicare, como todos sabemos, la magia se puede aprender de dos maneras-señalo el viejo con los dedos-la primera es que alguien te la enseñe como es el caso de tu amigo el alquimista de hielo y la otra es heredarla como lo hiso tu amiga de la infancia junto con sus hermanos, sin embargo todos los seres humanos nacemos con un potencial mágico por más pequeño que sea por eso los magos más fuertes tienen un gran potencial mágico que no se cierra a un solo tipo de magia ósea que pueden aprender distintos tipos de magia como la novia de tu amigo ya que su potencial mágico no se cerró en solo un tipo de magia pero tu…tú eres excepcional puedes aprender cualquier tipo de magia que te propongas con solo comerla-dijo el hombre del parche con una gran sonrisa de confianza-te enseñaremos las magias de God Slayer y Devil Slayer y te enseñaremos a usar la magia celestial que te comiste-propuso el hombre del parche

-Ya se emocionó-dijeron Marco y Hagro al unísono

-Estarás aquí tres años-dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y empezaba a garabatear un plan de entrenamiento dejando al pelirosado de piedra-he escuchado que los Dragon Slayers tienen una resistencia física increíble así que los primeros cuatro meses entrenaremos tu fuerza física día y noche, si te encuentro durmiendo lo lamentaras, los próximos ocho meses te concentraras en aprender la magia de God Slayer de fuego y la magia celestial. Como comiste ese tipo de magia anteriormente se te hará más fácil de aprender. Empezaras mañana al amanecer no llegues tarde-finalizo el hombre del parche para luego salir de la habitación mientras Natsu seguía petrificado y con la mirada perdida en la nada

-Hasta mañana Natsu, no tenemos una habitación para ti pero puedes dormir afuera siendo un mago de fuego no creo que sea un problema-hablo Hagro mientras salía de la habitación junto con Marco

Habían pasado unas horas desde que Natsu termino de hablar con sus nuevos maestros, en estos momentos el mago de fuego se encontraba tirado en el pasto mientras observaba el estrellado cielo y disfrutaba del aire de las montañas cuando su lacrima empezó a brillar

-Natsu-sama ¿está bien? ¿Llego a salvo?-pregunto la voz a través de la lacrima

-Claro que si Juvia estoy bien, ¿tú como estas?-

-Juvia se encuentra perfecta ahora que sabe que Natsu-sama está bien… ¿ya sabe cuánto tiempo estará afuera?

-Más o menos 3 años-respondió el pelirosa-lo siento Juvia-hablo en tono de tristeza

-Está bien Natsu-sama, Juvia lo esperara el tiempo que sea necesario-respondió la maga de agua

-Gracias…te amo Juvia-dijo sonriente el pelirosado

-Ah Ju…juvia también lo…lo ama Natsu-sama-contesto avergonzada la maga de agua

-Mañana empieza mi entrenamiento así que me iré a dormir temprano, hasta mañana Juvia-

-Adiós Natsu-sama-se despidió Juvia

Los brillantes rayos de luz que proporcionaban la luz del día molestaban los dulces sueños de nuestro querido protagonista pelirosado, una vez que despertó pudo ver a Ace mirándolo con los ojos rojos de furia

-Lamento interrumpir tus dulces sueños-dijo Ace con tono de ultratumba-no sabía que fueras tan codiciado por las mujeres-el pelirosado miro confundido hacia abajo para encontrar a Virgo, Acuario, Aries y Elizabeth muy abrasadas a el

-¡Espera no es lo que crees!-grito exaltado el pelirosado

-No te preocupes me lo explicaras después-dijo mientras le ponía un extraño brazalete en la muñeca-esto reduce tu fuerza física hasta el 10% y aumenta un 90% tu peso, ahora *sonrisa tétrica* ¡mil vueltas a la isla!-

-¡¿Qué?!- fue el grito que se escuchó en toda la isla, Natsu no sabe lo que le espera

 **Time Skip (4 meses después)**

Atardecía en la isla en donde nuestro querido pelirosado entrenaría por los siguientes años. Natsu se encontraba haciendo abdominales colgado de cabeza en una rama de un gran árbol, junto a el se encontraba Virgo sentada en la rama donde el pelirosado se ejercitaba

-¿No debería para ya amo?-pregunto la maid

-No puedo hacer trampa en mi entrenamiento Virgo, de todas maneras, ¿no te dije que no me gustaba que me llamaras "amo"? yo no soy tu dueño-pregunto el pelirosado arqueando una ceja

-Se equivoca amo, usted es el dueño de mi cuerpo y alma puede usarlos como guste-dijo la espíritu celestial con la misma cara inexpresiva de siempre pero con un ligero sonrojo causando que el pelirosado se callera del árbol

-¿Qué dices Virgo?-pregunto nervioso el pelirosado que había caído de nuca

-Veo que se están divirtiendo-dijo Hagro apareciendo junto a Ace

-Mocoso la primera fase de tu entrenamiento termino, ahora mi hermano te entrenara-dijo Ace levantando a Natsu como si fuera un muñeco de trapo

-Ven Natsu yo hare que aprendas a usar la magia de God Slayer y la magia celestial-dijo sonriente Hagro

-Yosh, estoy encendido- contesto mientras chocaba sus puños

 **Time Skip (8 meses después)**

Nos situamos en Magnolia pero con un gran diferencia, la ciudad estaba totalmente destruida solamente quedaban humeantes escombros de lo que antes eran edificios. Entre ellos salía un pelirosado realmente lastimado con varias cortadas en el cuerpo, frente a él estaba Zeref con la ropa desgarrada y alguna que otra herida superficial

-Has mejorado-hablo tranquilamente el mago oscuro

-¡Cállate **Rugido del Dios Dragón de Fuego**!-grito Natsu mientras un gran torrente de flamas negras y anaranjadas salían de su boca dándole de lleno al mago oscuro

-Pero aun te falta mucho-dijo el mago oscuro mientras salía caminando como si nada- **¡Orbe De Muerte!** -grito el pelinegro mientras creaba un orbe de magia negra en su mano y la arrojaba en dirección al pelirosado

- **Paraíso de Llamas Oscuras** -grito el pelirosado lanzando una bola de fuego cubierta de magia celestial hacia su oponente pero el orbe de muerte de Zeref destruyo su ataque y le dio de lleno al pelirosado

 **Fuera del Sueño de Natsu**

-Ahhhhh-grito el pelirosado levantándose abruptamente del montón de hojas donde dormía

-Natsu ¿qué pasa?-pregunto preocupada la rubia princesa del mundo de los espíritus estelares

-Nada, solo fue una pesadilla-dijo Natsu para calmar a la rubia mientras se volvía a acostar

-Estas teniendo muchas pesadillas últimamente-dijo la rubia mientras abrazaba protectoramente a Natsu

-Debe de ser por la comida, Ace nunca fue bueno cocinando-dijo Natsu haciendo cara de asco-volvamos a dormir-hablo mientras le devolvía el abrazo a Elizabeth

 **Habitación de Juvia Fairy Hills**

-Natsu-samaaaa- decía Juvia en sueños mientras ahorcaba al pequeño dragón que le regalo Natsu en su primera cita

 **De Nuevo en la Isla**

El sol salió en el horizonte de la isla, en ese momento Ace y Marco salieron de la casa con la intención de entrenar al pelirosado, cuando llegaron al lugar donde el pelirosado dormía lo encontraron muy abrasado a la rubia del delantal cosa que ya era muy común pero al parecer Ace no lo soporto más y le dio una poderosa patada en la entrepierna a Natsu

-Maldición, tienes energía para eso pero no para entrenar toda la noche ¿no gusano?-pregunto con furia el hombre del parche mientras Marco reía nerviosamente

-Dis…¡disculpen!-dijo la rubia mientras desaparecía hacia el mundo de los espíritus

-Maldición, viejo no tenías por qué hacer eso-dijo Natsu tirado en el piso de dolor

-Tu cállate y levántate maldito, te enseñare la magia de Devil Slayer y Marco la de Re equip-

-¿Magia de Re equip?-Pregunto confundido el caza dragones-¿para qué?

-Tu no hagas preguntas y limítate a hacer lo que te digo-contesto Ace

 **Time Skip (1 años después)**

-Escúchame Dragneel-san ¿recuerdas de lo que hablamos cuando llegaste a la isla?-pregunto Marco con una katana negra (igual a la del bankai de ichigo) en mano

-En realidad…no-contesto Natsu mientras se rascaba la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa, con el pasar del tiempo Natsu desarrollo un físico escultural parecido al de Laxus pero sin exagerar, tenía el cabello un poco más largo que antes y un tatuaje de llamas azules oscuras en el brazo izquierdo que comenzaba en la muñeca subía por el brazo para dar vuelta por su espalda alta y terminar en su pectoral derecho

-Ya…ya veo-dijo Marco con una gota detrás de la nuca-ok te explicare ¿recuerdas que debías proteger algo más que los libros?-

-Ah, claro ahora recuerdo-dijo animado el pelirosado-¿y qué era eso otro que tenía que cuidar?

-Te lo diré si me vences usando solo tu magia de Re equip-hablo Marco apuntando a Natsu con su katana

- **Re equip: Sables Gemelos del Dragón** -dijo Natsu mientras hacía aparecer dos espadas iguales, el mango estaba decorado como si estuviera hecho de escamas rojas y las hojas salían del hocico de un dragón. Ambos magos se quedaron mirando fijamente el uno al otro, apuntándose mutuamente con sus armas y sin decir nada. Todos miraban expectantes a los dos magos enfrentados en esa pacifica pradera, desde los hermanos de Marco hasta las espíritus estelares del pelirosado

De un momento a otro, ambos magos saltaron hacia el centro chocando espadas a una gran velocidad

-Nada mal Dragneel-san, pero esto no será suficiente-dijo Marco mientras le daba una poderosa patada en las costillas al pelirosado mandándolo a volar contra los arboles pero este apoyo los pies en la superficie del árbol y salio impulsado con sus piernas dándole dos poderosos espadazos a Marco que logro cubrirse gracias a su arma, entonces Marco sujeto uno de los sables de Natsu y le dio un corte horizontal en el pecho

-¡Natsu!-gritaron preocupadas las espíritus estelares

-No se preocupen, estoy bien-dijo el pelirosado mientras ponía la mano en donde lo habían cortado-me estoy encendiendo-hablo con una sonrisa el caza dragones

-Me alegra escuchar eso, Dragneel-san-dijo Marco mientras corría hacia Natsu y lanzaba un poderoso corte horizontal pero Natsu pudo agacharse a tiempo para esquivarlo y darle dos espadazos al torso de su armadura pero esta apenas recibió un rasguño-mi armadura no se romperá con un ataque tan débil-hablo Marco mientras le daba una poderosa patada en el estómago al pelirosa mandándolo a volar a él y a uno de sus sables que quedó clavado en el suelo

-Eso ya lo veremos **¡Re Equip: Cazadoras!** -dijo Natsu mientras dos pistolas grises aparecían en sus manos (las pistolas son como las de alucard del anime hellsing) acto seguido Natsu empezó a disparar una ráfaga de proyectiles mágicos hacia Marco, quien solo atinaba a cubrirse de los poderosos disparos flameantes de Natsu.

De un momento a otro Marco dio un gran salto hacia el cielo con los brazos cruzados frente al rostro para evitar las balas que eran disparadas hacia el pelirosado

-Has mejorado mucho-dijo Marco mientras caía frente a Natsu y trataba de cortarlo, Natsu fue más rápido que su maestro y bloqueo su ataque con una de sus armas al mismo tiempo que aprovechaba la abertura en su defensa para darle un poderoso disparo en el torso haciendo que su armadura se agrietase al mismo tiempo que lo hacía retroceder varios metros hacia atrás

-Eso es gracias a ustedes, **Disparos del Dragón de llamas Eléctricas** -grito Natsu mientras sus pistolas empezaban a emitir un brillo anaranjado y a absorber un poco de su poder mágico haciendo que disparase balas incendiadas y electrificadas, dañando y paralizando a Marco-hora de terminar con esto **¡Cañones del Dragón de Fuego y Rayos!** -grito Natsu mientras daba un gran salto y cargaba dos grandes bolas, una de fuego y otra de rayos, en los cañones de sus armas para luego ser disparados hacia el viejo de la armadura, que aún seguía paralizado, dándole de lleno mientras creaba una gran nube de polvo.

Los hermanos de Marco y maestros de Natsu miraban la escena con cara de total seriedad mientras que las chicas suspiraban aliviadas de que todo terminara, viendo como el joven caza dragones bajaba sus armas

-Eso es realmente impresionante Dragneel-san-decía Marco mientras salía caminando de la nube de polvo con una gran cantidad de grietas en su armadura y algunos raspones y moretones en su cara-pero aun no estás listo, **¡18 Cortes del Fantasma!** \- dijo Marco para luego desaparecer de la vista de todos los presentes.

Natsu miraba con cara de asombro hacia todas las direcciones pero no encontraba a su maestro, cerró los ojos y trato de concentrarse en los sonidos de la naturaleza pero no pasó nada, ni siquiera pudo tener rastro de su olor. El caza dragones estaba muy desconcertado mirando hacia todas las direcciones posibles para encontrar rastro de su maestro pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano "¿acaso habrá huido?" era la pregunta que resonaba en la mente del caza dragones

-Te ves confundido Dragneel-san-hablo Marco apoyado contra un árbol cercano

-¿Que estás haciendo viejo, ya te rindes?-se burló un poco el caza dragones

-Claro que no Dragneel-san la pregunta es… ¿tú te rindes?-

-Claro que no viejo, esto aún no termina-dijo Natsu sonriendo

-Bien, solo ten esa respuesta en mente-dijo el viejo de la armadura mientras hacía aparecer un círculo mágico en el aire con su mano para después atravesarlo con su espada haciendo que la ropa y la piel del caza dragones sean cortadas mientras saltaban varios chorros de sangre

-¡Natsu!-gritaron las chicas al ver los cortes en todo el cuerpo del tambaleante pelirosado. Acuario fue la más rápida en reaccionar ya que salió corriendo para atrapar al pelirosado antes de que caiga al piso mientras todas miraban la escena en shock, sobretodo Acuario quien en ese momento imaginaba lo peor-¡maldito idiota no te atrevas a dejarme ahora!-lloraba la peliceleste con los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de un pálido Natsu

-Em…Acuario-

-¡Despierta de una maldita vez, ¿no entiendes que te necesito conmigo?!-seguía llorando a lagrima suelta la espíritu celestial

-Acuario-

-Y pensar que rechacé el plan de Virgo de violarte mientras dormías para tener herederos-

-¡Acuario estoy bien!-grito el pelirosado haciendo que la espíritu celestial habrá los ojos como platos y se sonroje más aun cuando se daba cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, así que hiso lo más maduro que se le ocurrió para poder salir de esa situación tan incómoda, escapar corriendo para esconderse detrás de un árbol y poder continuar viendo la pelea

-Esa es una muy buena técnica viejo-dijo el pelirosado mientras se levantaba y observaba su espada, clavada en el camino entre él y su maestro-tendrás que enseñármela una vez que te venza-grito el pelirosado mientras salía corriendo en dirección a su maestro y comenzaba a disparar una de sus armas mientras arrojaba la otra al cielo. Con los disparos como distracción, Natsu pudo acercarse lo suficiente como para tomar su espada del suelo y empezar a lanzar una serie de cortes y estocadas que Marco bloqueaba a duras penas, claro que sin dejar de disparar su arma.

Natsu uso todo el peso de su cuerpo y le dio un fuerte espadazo a su maestro rompiendo por completo su defensa mientras aprovechaba el impulso y giraba para lanzar su espada al aire y atrapar la pistola que había lanzado anteriormente para disparar dos grandes bolas de fuego y rayos en el torso desprotegido de su maestro mandándolo varios metros hacia atrás.

Marco separo los brazos frente a su rostro y se dispuso a volver a su pelea con el pelirosado pero no lo encontró en ningún lado solamente quedaban sus pistolas que estaban tiradas en el piso, "¿dónde estará?" es la pregunta que pasaba por la mente del viejo entonces miro en dirección a las cuatro chicas enamoradas del pelirosa y vio que todas estaban mirando hacia el cielo. Por mera curiosidad poso sus ojos en donde estaban mirando las cuatro chicas y pudo observar que allí se encontraba su rival, cayendo hacia el con uno de sus sables en mano. Lamentablemente, las piernas de Marco se encontraban paralizadas gracias a los rayos que le lanzo el pelirosa y no pudo esquivar el corte vertical que le dio Natsu derribándolo y destrozando toda su armadura en el progreso. Una vez que el polvo se disipo, el pelirosado bajo su espada y camino en dirección al viejo con la intención de ayudar a su maestro que yacía inerte y casi desnudo en el piso salvo por unas bermudas blancas

-La batalla…aun no termino Dragneel-san-hablo Marco mientras se levantaba del piso muy a duras penas y se ponía en posición de lucha.

Natsu hiso lo mismo aunque estaba en las mismas condiciones que su maestro dado a que había usado mucha fuerza y poder mágico en ese último ataque, si bien era cierto que los Dragon Slayers tenían una alta resistencia nadie aguantaría la pérdida de sangre extrema como lo había hecho Natsu.

Ambos lo sabían, ese ataque ese último ataque definiría al ganador de la contienda. El sol empezaba a ocultarse mientras ambos magos se miraban mutuamente, de un momento a otro ambos magos se lanzaron corriendo hacia su rival con sus espadas en alto, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca del otro los dos magos lanzaron un espadazo a su oponente. Natsu logro hacerle un gran tajo cruzado a su maestro que empezaba en los abdominales y terminaba en el pectoral izquierdo del mismo, por su parte Marco le dio un corte horizontal en el estómago al pelirosado

-Bien hecho…Dragneel-san…has superado…mis expectativas-tartamudeo Marco antes de soltar su espada y caer inconsciente al piso

-Gracias viejo-contesto el pelirosado mientras caia de la misma forma que su maestro

 **Time Skip**

Un nuevo día comenzaba y la luz proporcionada por los rayos del sol no se hiso esperar para entrar por la ventana de la casa de los tres ancianos, gracias a estos un pelirosado lleno de vendas y gasas despertaba en la comodidad de una cama lo que era extraño ya que desde que llego a esa isla lo habían obligado a dormir afuera como si de una mascota se tratase, nuestro querido pelirosado se encontraba mirando el techo mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado en su combate del día anterior pero de un momento a otro se dio cuenta de un pequeño pero a la vez importante detalle y es que estaba desnudo. Si bien esto pudo no importar hace unos años atrás cuando vivía solo con su hijo adoptivo, ahora debía recordar que no estaba en su casa, estaba en una casa que no era suya con un maestro con muy poco temperamento y cuatro chicas que había confesado que pensaban en violarlo así que, con mucho esfuerzo, fue capaz de ponerse al menos sus pantalones ya que el cuerpo le dolía demasiado como para ponerse su chaqueta además de que no la veía en ningún lado. Una vez que la feroz lucha con sus pantalones termino el mago de fuego pelirosado camino hacia la sala de estar, al llegar fue recibido por las cuatro espíritus estelares y sus tres maestros

-Hasta que despertaste-hablo Marco también lleno de vendas mientras le daba unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda a Natsu haciéndolo chillar de dolor

-Lo hiciste muy bien Natsu-saludo sonriente Hago

-¡Qué bueno que estés bien!-dijo Elizabeth mientras abrazaba al adolorido pelirosado-estaba tan preocupada-hablo con un gran alivio en su voz

-Tengo que reconocerlo pensé que Marco te mataría-dijo con burla Ace-pero demostraste que eres fuerte-hiso una pequeña pausa-escúchame mocoso, no lo repetiré nunca mientras viva asique abre tus sucias orejas de Dragon Slayer… estoy orgulloso de ti-sentencio Ace dejando a todos de piedra

-Ace…haciéndole un cumplido a alguien…el fin del mundo está cerca-murmuraban los hermanos del viejo con parche

-¡¿TAN INCREIBLE ES?! ¡¿ACASO ESPERABAN QUE LO INSULTARA?!-grito Ace con una vena palpitante en la frente ganando el asentimiento de todas las personas en la sala-¡PUES VERAN QUE NO CABRONES!-

-Lo siento amo tengo algo para usted-hablo Aries entregando la chaqueta del pelirosado a su dueño-yo misma la lave y la remendé

-Gracias Aries-contesto el pelirosado con su clásica sonrisa mientras se vestía con la ayuda de la espíritu celestial-¿pero no crees que es un poco pequeña?-pregunto el caza dragones con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras veía que su única manga llegaba a su antebrazo y el cierre no cerraba

-Lo…lo siento amo debió encogerse mientras la lavaba-hablo muy nerviosa Aries

-Está bien Aries no es culpa tuya…aunque en realidad si lo sea pero no fue tu intención-esto último lo dijo en un susurro mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la espíritu celestial-por otro lado ya te dije que no me gusta que me llamen amo ya que yo no…-

-Lo siento amo pero debo diferenciar con usted-hablo esta vez más decidida la espíritu celestial-desde que aparecí en su casa he sido de su propiedad, tanto en cuerp…-pero esta fue callada por el pelirosado que puso una mano sobre su boca

-Está bien Aries llámame como prefieras-contesto Natsu nervioso y sonrojado

-Ahhhh la juventud-suspiro Marco- son cada día más fuertes, ven Natsu tengo algo para ti-hablo Marco mientras salía hacia el exterior de la casa seguido por el pelirosa

-Ustedes-llamo secamente Ace-tenemos un favor que pedirles-

-¿Que quieren?-pregunto Elizabeth extrañada por el repentino cambio de actitud de los viejos maestros de Natsu

-Cuiden de Natsu-contesto seriamente Hagro

-¿A qué se refieren?-pregunto preocupada Aries

 **Mientras tanto con Natsu y Marco**

-Esta espada se llama Masamune Zangetsu (bravo autor súper original el nombre ¬¬) esta es una de las tres armas de la shinigami collection la colección de armas más poderosa jamás vista, ahora es tuya-dijo Marco entregándole su arma a Natsu

-Viejo yo…no puedo aceptarla, esta es tu arma-dijo Natsu totalmente sorprendido

-Tonterías, esto es lo que tenías que cuidar desde un principio-contesto Marco sonriendo-pero tu entrenamiento no ha terminado aún, existen otros dos portadores que quieren tener tu arma-contesto seriamente su maestro

-¿Tener mi arma? ¿Para qué?-pregunto confundido el mago de fuego

 **Mientras tanto dentro de la casa**

-¿Entendieron? Deben hacer que Natsu no desperdicie esa gran oportunidad ni su tiempo en nosotros-pregunto Hagro a las espíritus celestiales con total seriedad

-Entendido Hagro-sama haremos lo que piden-contesto Virgo ya que era la menos sorprendida de todas

-¿Esta seguro? Natsu podría…-pregunto Elizabeth sin salir del shock pero fue interrumpida por Hagro

-Hemos vivido mucho tiempo, más de lo que creen si te soy sincero ya es tiempo de dejar esto en manos de las futuras generaciones-dijo dándoles una cálida sonrisa pero en ese momento un fuerte grito se escuchó en toda la isla

- **¡El nivel de un mago santo!** -grito el pelirosado con cara de asombro total

-Te lo acabo de decir, los otros portadores de armas de la shinigami collection son del nivel de un mago santo, por eso este último año te entrenare para que alcanzares ese nivel-hablo Marco como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-Entiendo viejo, lo haré lo mejor que pueda-contesto decidido el caza dragones

 **Time Skip (1 año después)**

 **(Leer escuchando el ost: Man of the World de Naruto)**

El silencio es lo que reinaba en aquella casa que hasta hace poco estaba totalmente habitada por el sonido de las risas, golpes e insultos hacia nuestro querido protagonista. Los últimos rayos de luz que ofrecía el día entraban por la ventana de una casa que a simple vista parecía deshabitada hasta que tres figuras entraron estrepitosamente por la puerta de la casa

-Viejos, lamento haberme ausentado tanto tiempo, enserio no creerán lo que vi esto es urgente-dijo el pelirosado en voz alta, sin embargo no recibió una respuesta de nadie-Hagro, Ace, Marco-llamo el pelirosa explorando la casa junto a sus dos desconocidos acompañantes, busco por todos lados pero no encontró a nadie así que decidió explorar el último lugar en donde podía encontrar a alguien, el patio trasero. Llego hasta allí como alma que la lleva el diablo para encontrarse con Hagro meditando bajo la sombra del árbol de siempre

-Viejo, que bueno que estas aquí-dijo Natsu más relajado-¿no sabes donde esta Marco y Ace?-

-Ellos se fueron Natsu-contesto Hagro de forma tranquila

-¿En serio? ¿A dónde?-pregunto Natsu arqueando una ceja-ya deberían estar aquí, es raro que Ace no me haga correr mil veces alrededor de la isla antes de la cena-dijo con gracia el pelirosado

-Natsu…*suspiro* Ace y Marco murieron-

-¿Qué…¿Qué dices?-pregunto el caza dragones con los ojos abiertos y manos temblorosas-no puedes hablar en serio-contesto Natsu en un susurro

-Lo siento Natsu, pero es la verdad o acaso creíste que lo que dijo Marco cuando llegaste era una broma sobre la edad-pregunto Hagro un poco irritado

-Espera aun puedo hacer eso-dijo Natsu esperanzado y desesperado al mismo tiempo pero en ese momento las cuatro espíritus celestiales aparecieron tras el pelirosado y lo sujetaron con todas sus fuerzas-¿qué hacen chicas?, suéltenme-pidió Natsu al borde de las lágrimas

-Natsu-llamo Hagro-yo les pedí a ellas que te detuvieran si esto llegaba a pasar, Marco no querría que gastases una oportunidad así en alguno de nosotros-

-Pero-

-Nada de peros Natsu, todos nosotros vivimos vidas largas y plenas, nosotros ya formamos nuestro camino y no nos arrepentimos de nada. A todos nos llega una hora de partir Natsu ese es el ciclo de la vida, mi hora llegara dentro de poco también-dijo Hago mientras se levantaba y ponía la mano sobre el hombro de Natsu-en el poco tiempo que estuviste aquí llegamos a pensar en ti como el hijo que nunca pudimos tener-hablo mientras unas traicioneras lagrimas salían de sus ojos-ya es hora de que vuelvas a tu hogar, sigue caminando Natsu, disfruta tu vida, forma una familia y haznos un último favor-pidió ya llorando el viejo-no nos olvides-el cuerpo de Hagro empezó a desvanecerse-ah y una cosa más…Ace dijo que estaba orgulloso de ti-fue la última frase del viejo antes de desaparecer.

Natsu estaba llorando sin consuelo en compañía de las cuatro espíritus celestiales y los dos desconocidos que lo acompañaban

-¿Que haremos ahora Natsu?-pregunto una triste Elizabeth

-Ya escuchaste-contesto con una sonrisa triste el mago de fuego-le haremos caso al viejo, volveremos a casa a Fairy Tail

 **Bueno chicos hasta acá llego mi amor xD espero que les haya gustado, dios hasta yo quise llorar un poco con el final pero bueno espero que me haya salido bien esa parte. Recuerden que pueden preguntarme lo que sea y yo los responderé por PM o en el próximo cap, también quiero avisarles que intentare actualizar todos los fines de semana pero no aseguro nada, sin más que decir.**

 **Nos leemos luego**

 **¿Dónde fue Natsu?**

 **¿Qué fue lo que vio cuando estuvo afuera?**

 **¿Quiénes son esos encapuchados?**

 **Esas preguntas serán respondidas en el próximo capitulo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola gente ¿cómo están? He resurgido de las cenizas con una nueva actualización xD espero que les guste. Advertencia este capítulo contiene lemon**

 **Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

La Furia Del Dragón

Era una tarde tranquila en la ciudad de Magnolia tanto en la ciudad como en el gremio más fuerte de Fiore, véase que la palabra "tranquilidad" en Fairy Tail significa peleas, fiestas, peleas, alcohol, peleas y em peleas. En ese momento el gremio estaba inmerso en una gran fiesta, propuesta por el maestro del mismo, en honor de los gremios aliados de Fairy Tail como Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heels y, ¿porque no?, Sabertooth claro que esto incluía al maestro del mismo que, en ese momento, estaba tratando de tener suerte con una de las magas de Mermaid Heels, Kagura Mikazuchi sin mucha suerte claro está, puesto que recibió una poderosa bofetada por parte de la maga que lo mando a volar contra las mesas del gremio.

Todos se estaban divirtiendo en la fiesta hasta que Gray se deshizo de sus calzones de conejito y los arrogo en donde estaban Laxus, su esposa Minerva y su pequeña hija Laila. Claro esta que esta acción molesto bastante al caza dragones del rayo quien tomo la primera cosa que tuvo a mano, que resulto ser Gajeel, y se la arrogo al causante de manchar la pureza de su hija, para su desgracia el mago de hielo pudo esquivar fácilmente a Gajeel quien impacto fuertemente contra Elfman provocando que este destrozara el barril de cerveza de Kana haciendo que esta, en notorio estado de ebriedad, arrojara sus cartas hacia todas direcciones generando otra de las famosas peleas de Fairy Tail que también atrajo a los magos de los otros gremios hacia ella, hasta el maestro del gremio y Gildarts (que por motivos que luego explicare) estaban ahí repartiendo golpes a diestra y siniestra. Muy pocas personas se encontraban sentadas charlando tranquilamente como personas civilizadas (que tan raro es eso en fairy tail?) entre ellas la maga de escritura solida Levy Mcgarden, la maga de agua y actual pareja de Natsu, Juvia Loxar, la maga estelar de Sabertooth Yukino Agria, la caza dragones del cielo Wendy Marvell que, a sus 17 años, no había cambiado tanto solamente creció un poco más de altura y desarrollo un poco de busto sin embargo ha mejorado sus habilidades de combate a tal nivel que es capaz de vencer a Gray sin esfuerzo alguno, Flare Corona la nueva integrante del gremio o como Juvia la llamaba, rival del amor N°2. También estaban Minerva con su hija, Bizca con su segundo hijo llamado Max, Lissana, Chelia que acompañaba a Wendy, los exceeds y por ultimo Lucy que estaba sentada sola en una mesa alejada de las demás mujeres mientras era molestada por el maestro de Sabertooth y actual "villano" de la historia, Sting Eucliffe

-Vamos nena, sabes que no soy tan malo-hablo el rubio en notorio estado de ebriedad

-Aléjate de mí, por tu culpa lo perdí todo, a mis amigos, a mis espíritus estelares y a Natsu-contesto con gran tristeza la rubia-ya tienes lo que querías, ahora apártate-grito enojada la rubia pero esta se sorprendió cuando el caza dragones la tomo fuertemente del brazo

-Mira dulzura, cuando yo quiero algo lo obtengo asique no me hagas esperar más y haz lo que te digo-volvió a amenazar el rubio

-¡No quiero!-grito la rubia mientras su cara reflejaba el terror y el miedo que sentía en ese momento

-No me dejas de otra-hablo el rubio mientras generaba una luz blanca en su puño

-Sting, ¿qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?-grito enojado el caza dragones de las sombras para luego recibir un duro golpe en el estómago que lo mando de rodillas al suelo

-¡Rogue!-grito preocupada una peli morada de nombre Laki por el estado de su novio mientras se hincaba y apoyaba la mano en el hombro del pelinegro

-Bien ¿en dónde estábamos?-pregunto burlón el rubio mientras aprisionaba a Lucy contra una pared y empezaba a manosearla

-No…por favor…para-rogo en un susurro la rubia con los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras hacia un esfuerzo inútil para quitarse al caza dragones de encima

- **¡Bang!** -fue el sonido que escucharon la rubia y todos los presentes para luego ver al rubio caza dragones de luz tendido en el suelo y, más sorprendentemente aun, al causante de aquel disparo parado en la puerta del gremio, un hombre de estatura promedio, brazos torneados, vestido con una gabardina roja sin mangas con bordes negros (como la del bankai de ichigo) unos pantalones negros con una raya roja al costado de sus piernas, unas botas de batalla, un tatuaje de llamas negras azuladas en su brazo izquierdo y una alborotada cabellera rosada, si señor Natsu volvió a casa

-¿Porque cada vez que llego a una ciudad tengo que golpear a un idiota?-pregunto con una sonrisa el peli rosado haciendo desaparecer su arma

-Nat…-empezó una sonrojada Erza

-…su-termino Lucy

- **Natsu/Natsu-sama** -gritaron Happy y Juvia arrogándose a los brazos del peli rosado-te extrañe mucho/Juvia lo extraño mucho-volvieron a decir los dos al unísono

-Yo también los extrañe mucho-dijo el peli rosado con una sonrisa que hace mucho tiempo que nadie veía-veo que no llegue tarde a la fiesta-comento riendo el peli rosado mientras Minerva arrastraba al inconsciente rubio del pie para arrogarlo con fuerza por la ventana

-Juvia está feliz de ver que Natsu-sama volvió-dijo la maga de agua mientras enrollaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del caza dragones y acercaba su rostro al suyo

-Yo también estoy feliz de volver-contesto Natsu mientras tomaba a la maga de agua por la cintura y cerraba la distancia entre sus rostros para fundir sus labios con los de la maga de agua en un cálido beso

-Me alegra que estés aquí Natsu-dijo algo molesta la pelirroja-¿eso de hace un momento fue magia de re equip?-pregunto la pelirroja

-A mi también me alegra Erza, si, aprendí magia de re equip y algunas otras más-contesto orgulloso el peli rosado-¿qué te parece si mañana tenemos una pequeña pelea?-pregunto el peli rosado con una sonrisa llena de confianza

-Claro que si-contesto de la misma forma-quiero ver que tan fuerte te has vuelto

-¡Natsu-sama/Natsu-san!-ahora la ya no muy pequeña Wendy y Yukino eran las que abrazaban a Natsu dejándolo sin aire-nosotras también lo extrañamos-gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo mientras Juvia las miraba con cara de querer matar gente

-Oe Natsu-llamo una muy borracha Kana una vez que las chicas soltaron al peli rosado-¿y ese tatuaje?-pregunto señalando su brazo izquierdo

-Ah, ¿esto? Es mi marca de Devil Slayer-dijo Natsu como si nada

-Ma…marca de Devil Slayer, ¿cómo la obtuviste?-pregunto Mira

-Ah, es una historia divertida-contesto el peli rosado poniendo las manos detrás de la nuca-verán todo paso cuando-

 **Flashback**

Natsu y Ace se encontraban detrás de la casa de este último para enseñarle la magia de Devil Slayer a Natsu-Bien una vez realizado el hechizo hay que esperar a que la magia de Devil Slayer te considere digno, en ese momento tu marca empezara a aparecer en tu brazo izquierdo-dijo tranquilamente Ace mientras cerraba el libro para aprender magia de Devil Slayer

-Yosh, estoy encendido-dijo Natsu chocando sus puños con su actitud positiva de siempre

-…-

-…-

-Y…¿cuánto tardara?-pregunto el peli rosado haciendo que su maestro caiga de espalda

-¡Lo que haga falta!-contesto Ace con una vena palpitante en su frente-mi marca tardo más de 12 horas en aparecer asique no te emociones-dijo el viejo del parche cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en el suave césped

-¿Eres un Devil Slayer?-pregunto Natsu con los ojos como platos

-¡Claro que si idiota!-grito Ace mientras golpeaba a Natsu

-Si eso es cierto dime donde está tu marca-contesto Natsu frotándose el chichón en la cabeza

-Pues aquí-dijo Ace mostrándole su tatuaje circular en su hombro

-¡¿No me jodas, eso es una marca?!- grito Natsu

-¡Claro que si idiota, soy el Devil Slayer de luz ahora cállate!-grito Ace

-Oe viejo ¿cómo sabes que la magia te considera digno?-pregunto el peli rosado ahora más calmado

-Pues tu brazo empieza a brillar y entonces tu elemento se marca en el-contesto el viejo del parche

-¿Algo así?- pregunto inocentemente el peli rosa mientras le mostraba su brazo a su maestro cuando las llamas azules se grabaron en su piel

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible que este mocoso lo haya logrado en menos tiempo que yo?-pregunto Ace mientras se agarraba la cabeza con las manos viendo como el peli rosado saltaba de felicidad de árbol en árbol

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Haa, que tiempos-suspiro nostálgicamente el peli rosado-oh, casi se me olvida-Natsu dio la media vuelta y fue a buscar una gran bolsa que dejo en las puertas del gremio cuando escucho los gritos de Lucy-les traje regalos, toma Happy este es para ti-dijo el peli rosado sacando un pescado del tamaño de un ballenato de la bolsa

-¡Gracias, Natsu!-grito el minino antes de abalanzarse sobre el pescado con los ojos como estrellas y empezar a darle besos por todos lados ocasionando que a todos los presentes se les resbalara una gota de sudor por la nuca

-Erza-llamo el peli rosado mientras caminaba en dirección a la maga de re equip

-¿Qué pasa Natsu?-pregunto la pelirroja al mismo tiempo que Natsu la tomaba por los hombros y la miraba directamente a los ojos

-¿Jellal volvió?-pregunto el peli rosado mirando directamente a los ojos de la pelirroja, esta sin embargo no pudo responder a la pregunta del caza dragones ya que sus ojos se perdieron en la mirada color jade del pelirosado.

No se sabe cómo, pero la pelirroja supo leer perfectamente las emociones en esa mirada, una mirada que reflejaba una gran cantidad de emociones como felicidad y alegría pero también reflejaba miedo, culpa y tristeza "¿Por qué?" pensaba la pelirroja hasta que el caza dragones la devolvió devuelta a la realidad dándole una pequeña sacudida

-Erza-volvió a llamar el peli rosa

-He, ¿Qué paso?-pregunto sonrojada la pelirroja

-Que si Jellal volvió para molestarte-pregunto preocupado

-No, claro que no-contesto la pelirroja-no creo que quiera volver después de recibir esa paliza de parte tuya-se burló un poco la maga de re equip

-*suspiro* menos mal, tenía miedo de no poder protegerte esta vez-contesto el peli rosa rascándose la nuca

-¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo necesito que tú me protejas? Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mi misma o quieres que te lo demuestre-dijo roja la, irónicamente, pelirroja

-Jajajaja claro que no-rio el peli rosa-se de primera mano que puedes cuidarte sola, por eso quiero darte esto-contesto el caza dragones haciendo aparecer uno de sus sables de dragón

-Natsu, esto es tuyo no puedo aceptarlo-hablo la pelirroja totalmente sorprendida mientras veía la espada entre sus manos

-No es problema Erza tengo otro igual, le cargue un poco de mis llamas así que cada vez que la uses recuerda que no estás sola, yo y mis flamas estaremos ahí para protegerte-contesto el peli rosado sonriendo como solo él podía hacer

-Gracias Natsu-contesto Erza algo sonrojada para luego darle un beso en la mejilla al DS mientras la gran mayoría de chicas la veían con caras sonrojadas y de furia

-¿Natsu-sama, trajo algo para mí también?-pregunto Yukino algo celosa

-Claro que si Yukino ¿Cómo podría olvidarme de ti?-contesto el caza dragones entregándole un par de aretes en forma de estrella a la peli plateada

-Natsu-sama se acordó de mi-murmuraba sonriente la maga de espíritus estelares con los ojos como estrellas

-Para Mira y Lissana también hay-llamo el peli rosado sonrojando a las albinas-ten Lissana, no es mucho pero espero que te guste-dijo Natsu entregándole una vieja foto donde salían ellos dos con un recién nacido Happy-la encontré hace unos años cuando remodelaba mi casa, así que pensé que te gustaría tenerla ya que tú eres la madre de Happy-hablo el peli rosado con una sonrisa

-Sí, gracias Natsu-contesto la albina mientras abrazaba a Natsu, realmente la llenaba de felicidad el hecho de que el peli rosado aun la considerara la madre de su único "hijo"

-Ten Mira, esto es para ti-continuo separándose de Lissana y entregándole un paquete que la albina mayor no tardo en abrir, revelando su contenido que era un hermoso vestido floreado

-Muchas gracias Natsu-respondió Mira con notable alegría en su voz

-Oye Natsu te olvidas de mí, la futura madre de tus hijos lo recuerdas-grito Kana sonrojando al peli rosado y causando la ira de su padre y de sus amigas

-Sí, claro que me acuerdo, pero me parece que ya estas lo suficientemente borracha ¿no?-pregunto el peli rosado mientras mecía una botella de un vino extremadamente raro y difícil de conseguir frente a la castaña quien, al ver la botella, salió disparada hasta pegarse como lapa a la cintura del peli rosa

-Gracias Natsu, por cosas como esas es que te amo-ronroneo feliz la castaña

-Buaaaaa, Natsu-sama se olvidó de Juvia, Natsu-sama ya no ama a Juvia-sollozaba infantilmente la maga de agua

-No es eso Juvia lo que pasa es que…quería dártelo…cuando estemos…solos-murmuro el peli rosado algo avergonzado mientras la maga de agua adquiría el tono del cabello de Erza, claramente pensando en "eso"

-Natsu, hazle un striptease a Juvia estoy seguro que le gustara-hablo la castaña causando un sonrojo en todas las femeninas presentes, en ese entonces se le ocurrió un pequeño pero malvado plan para lograr que el peli rosado se desnude aprovechando que Natsu seguía siendo un poco idiota-hace frio ¿no creen? Natsu préstame tu chaqueta- exigió la castaña

-Uhm, claro-contesto el caza dragones mientras lentamente empezaba a quitarse la chaqueta haciendo que todas las chicas lo miraran fijamente mientras el revelaba su…nueva camiseta negra sin mangas para decepción de todas

-Ten Kana-hablo el peli rosado entregándole su chaqueta a la castaña

-Olvídalo ya no es necesario-contesto la castaña algo decepcionada al igual que el resto de las chicas

-Está bien-contesto el peli rosado volviéndose a vestir-también tengo algo para el cubo de hielo y el cabeza de balde-rio con una sonrisa maliciosa el caza dragones

-¿En serio flamitas?-pregunto Gray sin podérselo creer

-¿Que paso Salamander, te volviste un llorón?-pregunto con burla el caza dragones de hierro-¿que nos trajiste por cierto?

-¡Esto!-respondió el peli rosado dándole un puñetazo a cada uno en el rostro mandándolos a volar contra la barra del gremio

-Apenas llegas y ya quieres que te patee el trasero, ¿no cerebro de volcán?-pregunto el alquimista de hielo limpiándose la sangre del labio

-Maldito Salamander, te mostrare lo que un mago clase-S puede hacer-alardeo el caza dragones poniéndose en posición de combate reanudando nuevamente la batalla en el gremio hasta que Gildarts entro en el combate dejando a todo el mundo inconsciente, incluyendo al maestro. Pero en ese momento una voz femenina se hiso escuchar desde las puertas del gremio

-¿Natsu, dónde estabas? nos tenías muy preocupadas-hablo una chica de piel blanca como la nieve, pecho prominente, ojos negros, pelo negro corto hasta los hombros, vestida con una camisa blanca arremangada hasta un poco antes de los codos, una corbata negra, pantalones verdes y unas botas negras con cordones.

-"Estoy jodido"-pensó el peli rosado mientras otra chica saltaba hacia él y lo abrasaba de forma muy cariñosa, la chica era rubia de pelo lacio y largo, gran busto (como la otra chica), vestida con una blusa blanca sin mangas y un jean con las mismas botas negras que la otra chica

-¿Que pasa Natsu-kun? ¿Te da vergüenza presentarnos a tus amigos?-pregunto la rubia haciendo un puchero-"definitivamente estoy jodido" pensó el peli rosa mientras veía a su novia acercándose con intensiones nada amigables

-Disculpe mi intromisión pero ¿quiénes son ustedes y que les da derecho de acercarse tanto a MI Natsu-sama?-pregunto Juvia separando a Natsu de la chica y abrazándolo de tal modo que se puso azul

-Ah, lo sentimos mucho-dijo la pelinegra-mi nombre es Leiha, DS de hielo de primera generación y ella es Hayato, DS del rayo de primera generación, nosotras somos las novias de Natsu y vinimos hasta aquí porque queremos unirnos a Fairy Tail-declaro la pelinegra dejando a todo el mundo en shock. Algunos como Gildarts y Makarov recordarían a Natsu como un héroe sin embargo otras como Minerva y Erza verían al peli rosado como un enemigo de las mujeres

-E…¿eso es cierto Natsu-sama?-pregunto Juvia con los ojos llorosos

-S…si lo es Juvia-contesto apenado el caza dragones-te comprenderé perfectamente si no me quieres ver más-hablo mientras caminaba hacia la salida

-Eso no puede ser cierto-hablo la albina mayor con una voz que demostraba claramente su desagrado-¡Gajeel dile algo!-le grito al nombrado quien estaba tomando una cerveza como si nada pasara-¡¿Juvia no era algo así como tu hermana adoptiva?!

-Eso son los problemas de Salamander, entiendo por lo que está pasando-contesto de una manera fría el mago de los pircings

-¡¿Como que "entiendes por lo que está pasando"?! ¡¿Acaso también "entendiste por lo que estaba pasando" cuando Lucy lo engaño?!-pregunto sumamente molesta la maga del Satan Soul señalando a una pálida Lucy que aún no salía del shock

-Tu-señalo de manera muy agresiva la rubia caza dragones del rayo-no tienes ni idea de lo que Natsu ha sufrido por tu culpa-hablo mientras su cuerpo empezaba a expulsar rayos y poder mágico de sobremanera y caminaba hacia ella con intenciones para nada amigables

-¡Hayato espera!-llamo el peli rosa mientras sostenía a su novia fuertemente por los brazos-acaban de intentar violarla, déjala en paz-

-¿Es que no lo entiendes Natsu?, te podría haber perdido y después de todo lo que te hiso, ¿sigues protegiéndola?-grito la rubia, sin embargo nadie entendía lo que sus palabras querían decir

-Eso no importa ahora Hayato, estoy aquí contigo, asique déjala-

-¿Qué? ¿Aún no les has contado todo?-pregunto la pelinegra un poco más calmada

-No, aun no solamente quiero ir a casa ahora-contesto el peli rosado con la cabeza gacha mientras salía del gremio

-Happy creo que deberías seguirlo y hablar con él, ¿no crees?-pregunto la exceeds blanca

-Aye-dijo Happy algo deprimido mientras volaba en dirección a su "padre" dejando al gremio en un incómodo silencio ante la presencia de las dos desconocidas

-¿Él no se los conto verdad?-pregunto la pelinegra de manera calmada

-¿Contarnos qué? ¿Qué también es un maldito infiel?-pregunto la albina mayor con lágrimas en sus ojos

-No, a lo que me refiero es a que los Dragon Slayer varones pueden tener mas de una pareja y amarlas a todas por igual para así tener crías fuertes y continuar la especie-respondió la pelinegra haciendo que la albina abra los ojos como platos

-¿Eso es cierto Gajeel-kun?-pregunto Juvia sin poder creérselo para recibir un asentamiento por parte del pelinegro

-Espera un momento, si eso es cierto porque Gajeel no tiene más de una pareja-pregunto la pelirroja acercándose a las recién llegadas

-Eso es porque los sentimientos de los DS son como su elemento-respondió Gajeel un poco sonrojado

-Ah ¿tú eres el DS de hierro no?, Natsu ha hablado mucho de ti y de cómo te gana cada vez que pelean-respondió la rubia riendo un poco-en su caso, él tiene una sola pareja porque solamente ella ha logrado atravesar la dura barrera de su corazón, oww que romántico, en algún momento se casaran y tendrán 30 hijos yo quiero que mi historia con Natsu sea así-exclamo la rubia con los ojos como corazones para luego ser golpeada por Leiha en la cabeza

-Natsu es una persona alegre, cálida y explosiva no me extrañaría que más de una de ustedes se haya enamorado de el-

-Leiha-san, Hayato-san ¿Cómo es que ustedes lograron enamorarse de Natsu-san?-pregunto la no muy pequeña Wendy

-Pues como tu pequeña-respondió la pelinegra frotando los cabellos de la hija de Grandine quien se sonrojo al instante mientras veía que todo el gremio la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados-

-Natsu es mi media naranja-respondió la rubia con los ojos como corazones

-Lo dice porque Natsu es casi igual a ella-continuo con la explicación la pelinegra-aunque Natsu no es tan infantil

-¡Yo no soy infantil!-grito la rubia haciendo un berrinche

-Ya veo-contesto Wendy con una gota de sudor tras la nuca-¿y tú Leiha-san?

-Oh…pues ya sabes…es porque es una persona valiente y esas cosas-contesto sonrojada la pelinegra mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-¿Por qué no les dices lo que me dijiste a mí, eso que logro derretir el hielo de tu corazón cuando lo viste por primera vez?-pregunto inocentemente la rubia para luego recibir un golpe de parte de su compañera

-¡Eso no importa!-grito avergonzada la caza dragones de hielo-de cualquier modo hay algo que queremos hablar contigo Juvia-dijo la pelinegra acercándose a la maga de agua, quien escuchaba atentamente la conversación

 **Con Natsu y Happy**

Natsu se encontraba sentado en el borde del estanque donde él y Happy solían pescar y pasar el tiempo, "aquí es donde tuve mi primera cita con ella" pensó el peli rosado mientras arrogaba una piedra al estanque y miraba el estrellado cielo que adornaba la ciudad de Magnolia y les indicaba a las personas el final del día. "no estoy listo para perder de nuevo" es el pensamiento que pasaba por la mente del caza dragones pero una ligera sonrisa se formó en su rostro "al menos las tengo a ellas"

-Natsu-se escuchó la voz del felino llegando junto a su padre-no estés triste, ¿puedes contarme que ha pasado?-

-La he cagado Happy-respondió tristemente el mago de fuego-sabía que sería un error traer a Leiha y a Hayato conmigo pero no podía dejarlas, las amo demasiado, de la misma forma en que amo a Juvia-

-¿Nunca le dijiste que los Dragon Slayers varones podían tener más de una pareja, no?-pregunto el felino para ganarse el silencio de su padre-lo ves, creo que si le explicas la situación lo entenderá, mañana deberías de hablar con ella-finalizo el pequeño exceed

-Jeje nunca pensé que llegaras a ser tan maduro Happy, me haces sentir viejo-contesto el peli rosado mientras se levantaba y acariciaba la cabeza del exceed-ven vamos a casa Happy-

-De hecho…yo ya tengo mi casa con Charle-respondió algo avergonzado

-Oh, crecen tan rápido-dijo Natsu mientras unas cómicas lagrimas salían de sus ojos-está bien, adiós Happy no me hagas abuelo tan rápido-se despidió con una sonrisa dejando a Happy como si hubiera visto un fantasma

 **De vuelta en el gremio**

-Por eso creo que deberías ir a hablar con el-termino de explicar la pelinegra

-Tiene razón Leiha-san, Juvia hará eso de inmediato-contesto la maga de agua mientras salía corriendo en dirección a la casa del peli rosado

-Bien, creo que esos dos podrán resolverlo-dijo con una sonrisa la pelinegra mientras apoyaba las manos en su cintura

-Si pero ¿ahora donde pasaremos la noche?-pregunto la rubia mientras unas cómicas lagrimas salían de sus ojos haciendo que Leiha palideciera al recordarlo

-Pueden venir a pasar la noche con nosotras-ofreció la albina menor-después de todo ustedes dijeron que querían ser parte de Fairy Tail y nosotros cuidamos de los nuestro, siempre y cuando el maestro este de acuerdo-

-Por mí no hay problema, vengan mañana y les pondré su marca del gremio-contesto el anciano desde la barra mientras tomaba una garra de cerveza

-¡Gracias!-contesto la rubia llorando exageradamente

-Bien, creo que es hora de ir a casa ¿no creen?-pregunto la albina mayor a lo que las demás asintieron

Una vez que se despidieron de todos llegaron a la casa de las albinas, disfrutaron de una cena y prepararon los cuartos para disfrutar de una "noche de chicas", en donde las albinas les comentaban como era sus vidas en el gremio, de cómo ganaron los juegos mágicos y de lo que el caza dragones peli rosado había hecho por todos ellos. Luego de eso la conversación empezó a girar en torno al caza dragones de fuego, básicamente se la pasaron hablando del peli rosa hasta que surgió la pregunto del millón

-Leiha-san, Hayato-san ¿Cómo fue que ustedes conocieron a Natsu?-hablo Lissana viendo a sus invitadas mientras sus expresiones cambiaban de sonrisas alegres a miradas serias

-Eso paso hace más o menos unos meses, Hayato y yo hemos estado juntas desde siempre porque nuestros dragones eran muy amigos asique cuando desaparecieron no nos entristecimos ya que nos teníamos la una a la otra y hemos vivido así desde entonces, pero un día mientras buscábamos algo para comer algo paso-contesto la pelinegra con mirada ensombrecida

 **Flashback**

El sol se estaba escondiendo en el horizonte de un frondoso bosque mientras dos mujeres, una rubia y otra pelinegra, caminaban en busca de algo para poder comer esa noche

-Tengo mucha hambre, ¿enserio no pudiste encontraste nada Leiha?-pregunto la rubia mientras se frotaba el estómago que estaba empezando a rugir como una bestia

-¡Ya te dije que no Hayato!-contesto algo fastidiada la pelinegra-de todas ¿formas no te parece raro?-pregunto mirando con desconfianza el entorno

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto la rubia mientras ponía las manos detrás de la cabeza

-Que no haya animales para cazar en ningún lado, si ayer había animales por todo el bosque-

-No lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento-contesto la rubia para luego escuchar un leve gruñido proveniente de un animal salvaje que debía de estar herido cerca de ahí-alto, ¿escuchaste eso?

-Claro que si-contesto la pelinegra mientras se concentraba en los sonidos que la rodeaban-es por ahí-señalo la pelinegra antes de salir corriendo hacia esa dirección seguida muy de cerca por Hayato.

El sonido las llevo hacia una gran cueva en una montaña en el centro de ese frondoso bosque, una vez que llegaron a la entrada la pelinegra se detuvo abruptamente, desconcertando a su compañera

-¿Que pasa Leiha? Ya lo tenemos-hablo la rubia

-¡No debemos entrar allí-contesto la caza dragones de hielo con una mirada de puro terror!

-¿Por qué?-pregunto enojada la rubia pero para su sorpresa la montaña entera se empezó a derrumbar dejando ver al causante de aquellos débiles gruñidos que no era nada más ni nada menos que Acnologia el Dragón Negro del Apocalipsis quien, aprovechando el estado de shock de las chicas, las ataco lanzándole un poderoso rugido de dragón que ambas lograron esquivar a duras penas saltando hacia atrás.

- **Rugido del Dragón del Hielo** -

- **Rugido del Dragón del Rayo** -

Ambas lanzaron dos poderosos rugidos de rayos y hielo que impactaron de lleno en el cuerpo del dragón negro, sin embargo solamente lograron hacerle unas heridas menores

-¡Esto es demasiado para nosotras debemos huir mientras podamos!-grito desesperada la pelinegra mientras Acnologia avanzaba hacia ellas

-¡No digas tonterías, podremos detenerlo si lo hacemos juntas!-contesto la rubia mientras llenaba su puño de rayos para luego saltar hacia Acnologia, pero este la aparto con una de sus patas como si fuera un simple insecto haciendo que la rubia se estrelle fuertemente contra los arboles

-¡Hayato!-grito preocupada la pelinegra viendo el estando en el que se encontraba su compañera, quien tenía varios raspones y sangraba de un costado de su cabeza. Sin ver otra alternativa tomo a su compañera, que apenas seguía consiente, en brazos y salió corriendo en dirección contraria al gran dragón-maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición- se repetía Leiha mientras corría entre los arboles con su compañera en brazos

-Leiha-susurro débilmente la rubia-per…doname…si hubiéramos escapado cuando tú lo dijiste…no estaríamos en esta situación…-hablo mientras unas traicioneras lagrimas salían de sus ojos-déjame aquí-

-¡Estás loca!, te prometí que encontraríamos a Voltaykos y a Frozt juntas ¿lo recuerdas? Si tenemos que morir, moriremos juntas-respondió la pelinegra antes de ser acorraladas por el dragón contra una gran formación de rocas frente a ellas

-Maldición, seremos comida para dragón, que irónico ¿no?-pregunto riendo un poco la rubia

-Cállate un poco por favor-rogo en un susurro la pelinegra mientras esperaba el golpe final que nunca llego, en lugar de eso sintió como si su cuerpo fuera levantado por dos fuertes y cálidos brazos, cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver a un hombre con cabellera rosada y un tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo y un brillo dorado rodeando su cuerpo-¿quién eres?

-Eso no importa ahora, lo importante es sacarlas de aquí cuanto antes-contesto el peli rosado mientras dejaba a Leiha en el piso-corran, yo les daré algo de tiempo-hablo mientras Acnologia se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia ellos- **Rugido del Dios Dragón de Fuego** -grito Natsu mientras un torbellino de llamas negras y anaranjadas salía disparada de su boca, impactando de lleno contra el dragón negro que dio un alarido de dolor al mismo tiempo que se creaba una gran nube de polvo, sin embargo el polvo en el aire no impidió que Acnologia golpeara con su pata a Natsu mandándolo a volar contras las piedras en donde habían acorralado a las chicas-maldición-mascullo Natsu mientras se recuperaba del feroz golpe- **Meteoro** -grito Natsu mientras un brillo dorado se formaba alrededor de su cuerpo y salía disparado hasta donde estaba Acnologia- **Puño del Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas** -en ese momento Natsu conecto un potente puñetazo de fuego y rayos en el hocico del dragón

- **Arte Secreto del Dragón Slayer: Ventisca Helada** -grito la pelinegra mientras creaba un tornado de viento helado con sus brazos y lo enviaba hacia el dragón negro, quien grito de dolor al sentir que su cuerpo se congelaba

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que te fueras-grito Natsu claramente preocupado

-No pienso dejarte solo peleando contra eso-grito la pelinegra al mismo tiempo que Acnologia extendía sus alas y enviaba un fuerte torrente de viento que mando a volar a los tres caza dragones varios metros hacia atrás.

En ese momento Acnologia empezó a cargar un potente rugido de dragón desde su boca

-¡Corran!-grito Natsu a las dos mujeres que se encontraban en el piso detrás de el-

-¡No te dejaremos!-grito la rubia mientras se levantaba del suelo-¡eres la primera persona que se preocupa por nosotras! ¡Siempre hemos estado solas, nunca nadie se ha preocupado por nosotras y ahora que alguien lo hace…crees que te dejaremos tan fácil!-contesto en un grito la rubia

-Ella tiene razón, no dejaremos que lo hagas solo-respaldo la pelinegra mientras ambas caminaban hasta estar a la par del peli rosa haciendo que una sonrisa se formara en su cara

-Se parecen mucho a mí, bien lo haremos juntos-contesto decidido el peli rosa mientras observaba al dragón negro quien se preparaba para lanzar su ataque

- **¡Arte Secreto del Dragon Slayer: Ventisca Helada!** -

- **¡Arte Secreto del Dragon Slayer: Tormenta de Relámpagos!** -

- **¡Paraíso de Llamas Oscuras!** -

Los tres caza dragones enviaron sus ataques más fuertes hacia el dragón negro, quien gritaba de dolor al recibir el impacto de los mismos. Sin embargo, aún se conservaba de pie con varias heridas y raspones mientras observaba a los tres cansados magos frente a él, entonces, cansado de sus juegos, trato de destrozarlos con sus garras

-¡Cuidado!-grito Natsu mientras empujaba a las magas y recibía el ataque con su espalda haciendo que caiga inconsciente al suelo

-¡Maldito!-gritaron ambas femeninas saltando a la carga contra el dragón, sin embargo este se giró y las golpeo con su cola haciendo que caigan junto al peli rosado-¡¿dónde crees que vas? Cobarde!-grito con furia la rubia mientras miraba como el dragón caminaba tranquilamente en dirección contraria a ellos, formaba un domo de magia oscura alrededor de su cuerpo y se echaba a dormir

-Ah no, tu no escapas-grito Hayato mientras corría hasta donde estaba Acnologia pero esta fue detenida por Leiha quien la agarraba firmemente del brazo

-No tenemos tiempo para esto-grito la pelinegra soltando a su compañera-tenemos que curarlo, él nos protegió-grito algo molesta la pelinegra

-Está bien pero hay que sacarlo de aquí rápido, antes de que esa cosa despierte y tenga hambre-respondió la rubia mientras levantaba a Natsu del suelo con ayuda de Leiha y se lo llevaron de ahí lo más rápido que pudieron

 **Time Skip**

Eran, probablemente, más de las 12 de la noche y nuestro querido peli rosado acababa de despertar en una cama improvisada con hojas como la que tenía cuando entrenaba con Marco, Hagro y Ace en las montañas, sin embargo ahora estaba en un lugar totalmente diferente al verde prado en el que acostumbraba dormir, estaba en una cueva con el torso vendado y rodeado por sus espíritus estelares y las dos chicas que había salvado hace unas horas

- **¡Menos mal que despertante!** -dijeron todas al unísono

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?-pregunto el peli rosado sin entender muy bien la situación

-Acnologia nos atacó y tú nos salvaste-respondió inmediatamente la pelinegra-por suerte tus amigas aparecieron y nos dieron una mano para curarte-dijo señalando a las cuatro espíritus

-Ya veo…gracias por salvarme-respondió el peli rosado con su clásica sonrisa que hiso que todas se sonrojen

-No hay de que-contesto la pelinegra

-Bueno creo que es hora de irme-dijo un poco triste el peli rosa mientras se ponía de pie

-¡Espera un momento!-lo detuvo la pelinegra interponiéndose en su camino

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Natsu arqueando una ceja

-Yo…em…-

-Déjanos ir contigo-respaldo la rubia-siempre hemos estado solas, nadie se preocupaba por nosotras, más que nosotras mismas…no sé porque pero…esta es la primera vez que me siento protegida por alguien que no sea Leiha, por eso…no queremos separarnos de ti, sé que suena raro y que recién nos conocemos pero…-

-Está bien-contesto Natsu interrumpiendo a la rubia-yo también quiero estar con ustedes y protegerlas aunque al ver lo que pueden hacer estoy seguro de que son muy fuertes pero de todas formas…me encantaría que vinieran conmigo-

-Gracias-contesto con una cálida sonrisa la rubia-yo soy Hayato, hija del dragón del rayo Voltaykos-

-Y yo Leiha, hija del dragón del hielo Frozt-hablo la pelinegra extendiendo su mano hacia el peli rosado

-Encantado de conocerlas yo soy Natsu hijo del rey dragón de fuego Igneel-contesto Natsu de la misma manera

 **Fin del Flashback**

-¿Enserio fue así como conociste a Natsu?-pregunto la albina mayor sin podérselo creer

-Sí, así fue, desde ese día hemos estado juntos-respondió la pelinegra

-Oh ya veo, ¿y cuando se volvieron novias de Natsu?-pregunto esta vez la albina menor

-Natsu se nos confesó luego de unas semanas-respondió la rubia dejando a las albinas con la quijada hasta el piso-él es una persona que se enamora muy rápido, al igual que yo-dijo riendo la rubia-pero a mí solo me gustaba la apariencia de algunos hombres ya que no pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos porque nosotras éramos nómades, sin embargo una vez que Natsu entro en mi vida fue imposible no enamorarme de el-

-Conmigo fue lo contrario-dijo riendo la pelinegra-yo nunca me había enamorado de alguien en toda mi vida, se podría decir que odiaba a los hombres ya que todos los bastardos a los que había conocido nos veían como un objeto que podían usar cuando quisieran pero eso cambio cuando conocí a Natsu, él fue el único que no nos veía de esa forma por eso jure que lo haría feliz y, aunque a él le gusten muchas chicas, a mí no me molesta porque sé que él no es ese tipo de persona que ve a las mujeres como objetos-respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa-no se depriman chicas aún tienen oportunidad-hablo Leiha sonrojando fuertemente a las albinas

-Hablando de Natsu-Lissana cambio de tema rápidamente-¿creen que haya podido aclarar las cosas con Juvia?-

-Deberías saberlo mejor que nadie Lissana-contesto la albina mayor-estamos hablando de Natsu, él puede hacer lo que sea

 **En el hogar de Natsu**

-Juvia-dijo sorprendido el mago de fuego al ver a su amada peli azul en la sala de su casa-¿qué haces aquí?

-Juvia vino hasta aquí para arreglar las cosas con Natsu-sama-contesto la peli azul un poco sonrojada

-Juvia escúchame-dijo el peli rosado tomando a Juvia por los hombros-yo te amo y hare lo que sea para que me perdones-hablo mientras la abrasaba fuertemente pero sin lastimarla-pero por favor no me alejes de Leiha y Hayato, también las amo, de la misma forma en que te amo a ti. Sé que aún no te he explicado sobre los instintos de Dragon Slayer pero…-

-No hace falta que le explique nada a Juvia-interrumpió la maga de agua devolviéndole el abraso al peli rosado-Hayato-san y Leiha-san ya le explicaron las cosas a Juvia-continuo la maga de agua mientras acariciaba los cabellos del peli rosado- y Juvia decidió que desea su felicidad, Natsu-sama

Luego de decir esas palabras la maga de agua tomo el rostro de Natsu entre sus manos y le dio un cálido beso que el no dudo en corresponder. Luego de unos minutos se vieron forzados a separar sus bocas debido a la maldita necesidad de oxigeno

-Te amo Juvia-

-Juvia también lo ama Natsu-sama-

Con esas palabras ambos magos retomaron el beso que habían dejado solo que esta vez era más intenso, Juvia gimió de placer cuando Natsu le dio una leve mordida en el labio inferior y, aprovechando que había abierto levemente la boca, desato una guerra entre sus lenguas donde la maga de agua tenía todas las de perder. Una vez que la necesidad de aire se hiso presente nuevamente ambos se separaron, dejando un fino hilo de saliva que conectaba sus bocas mientras ambos se miraban con unos ojos llenos de amor, pasión y ¿lujuria?

-Juvia…detente…si seguimos así…yo podría…-pero el mago de fuego fue callado nuevamente por los labios de Juvia

-Está bien Natsu-sama, esto es lo que Juvia quiere-respondió la maga de agua mientras jalaba a Natsu hasta una de las habitaciones que había disponible para los invitados

Una vez allí, Juvia se deshizo de la bufanda y la gabardina de Natsu mientras este ayudaba a Juvia a deshacerse de su abrigo y su camiseta quedando cubierta por un sujetador azul, entonces Natsu volvió a abrasarla y prosiguieron con el beso pero ya mucho más apasionado volviendo a retomar la batalla entre sus lenguas. Natsu acostó suavemente a Juvia sobre la cama, sin dejar de atender su boca mientras sus lenguas danzaban en un lujurioso ritmo que ambos disfrutaban enormemente.

Sus ropas iban desapareciendo lentamente, a medida que el deseo por hacer suyo a su compañero aumentaba hasta que Juvia quedo vestida solamente por unas bragas azules mientras Natsu llenaba su cuello de besos y pequeñas mordidas haciendo que Juvia dejara escapar sensuales gemidos gracias al contacto de los labios del caza dragones contra su piel. Natsu empezó a masajear su pecho mientras besaba sus labios y cuello haciendo que la maga de agua suspire su nombre entre gemidos, entonces Natsu dejo su cuello para empezar a degustar uno de los pechos de su amada sin dejar de atender el otro mientras Juvia se deleitaba a si misma pasando sus manos por el abdomen del peli rosado, sintiendo sus trabajados abdominales y sus duros pectorales para luego pasar por sus fuertes hombros y ancha espalda deteniéndose a acariciar con delicadeza cada cicatriz que hallaba mientras sentía que la piel del peli rosado se tensaba bajo su palma debido al contacto que sostenía con la misma, dando una clara señal de que disfrutaba de las caricias que le brindaba la maga de agua.

Juvia no pudo evitar soltar un gemido cuando sintió que Natsu empezaba a mordisquear levemente su pezón causando un gran placer en ella quien, en ese momento, se aferraba con fuerza a la cabeza del peli rosado ayudándolo a degustar sus pechos. De un momento a otro el caza dragones abandono los senos de la maga de agua y comenzó a trazar un camino de besos desde su escote pasando por su vientre hasta llegar a la intimidad de la peli azul quien miraba al caza dragones con algo de vergüenza, cosa que aumento cuando el peli rosado deslizaba sus bragas azules hacia abajo

-Natsu-sama ¿Qué hace?-pregunto en un susurro la maga de agua mientras Natsu tenía la cara frente de su entrada

-Hare que te sientas bien Juvia-contesto el peli rosado para luego comenzar a besar los labios de su intimidad haciendo que Juvia gimiera fuertemente al experimentar tal sensación por primera vez. Natsu nunca pensó en hacer ese tipo de cosas con alguien y menos con Juvia, todo eso se lo debía a las obligatorias clases de sexualidad que el pervertido de Gildarts y el maestro Makarov le dieron, sin embargo ahora debería estar agradecido de recibir las enseñanzas del pervertido de Gildarts y el maestro.

La maga de agua dio un grito de sorpresa cuando sintió que Natsu empezaba a jugar con su botón rosado, lamiéndolo, pellizcándolo y dándole leves mordidas mientras el metía un dedo en ella para prepararla para lo que venía haciendo que Juvia diera un grito de placer mientras arqueaba la espalda hacia atrás cuando sintió una corriente eléctrica en todo el cuerpo haciendo que el pudiera saborear sus jugos.

Natsu se deshizo de sus últimas prendas, permitiéndole a Juvia ver su miembro haciendo que la maga de agua abra los ojos como platos "muy grande" es lo que pensó la maga de agua mientras Natsu se acomodaba sobre ella con cuidado de no aplastarla y alineaba su miembro con su entrada entonces Natsu miro directamente a los ojos de la maga de agua quien, al adivinar los pensamientos del caza dragones, asentía con la cabeza levemente mientras se aferraba con fuerza al cuerpo del peli rosado.

Natsu veía como Juvia mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras se preparaba para lo que venía entonces poso sus labios sobre los suyos mientras la penetraba lentamente, derribando el velo que protegía su virginidad y reclamándola como suya, haciendo que Juvia no pudiera evitar derramar unas pequeñas lagrimas debido al dolor.

-Avísame cuando pase-dijo el caza dragones mientras acariciaba los azules cabellos de su amada, tratando de ayudarla a acostumbrarse a su intromisión. Juvia se sentía más que feliz, después de tanto tiempo al fin podía unirse con el hombre que la había enamorado hace unos años atrás y ahora volvía para estar con ella. Estaba tan feliz que no pudo evitar soltar algunas de felicidad que preocuparon al peli rosado, ella al ver la cara de preocupación de su novio decidió hacerle saber que todo estaba bien dándole un cálido beso que el correspondió de inmediato

Luego de unos minutos de silencio la maga de agua empezó a gemir levemente mientras empezaba a mover sus caderas contra las del peli rosa, dándole a Natsu la señal de proseguir, entonces comenzó a embestirla levemente para luego dar paso a unas fuertes estocadas que hacían que la maga de agua gimiera fuertemente y marcara su espalda con sus uñas.

Juvia se sentía en el cielo mientras era embestida por el peli rosa quien se encargaba de dejar marcas en el cuello de la maga de agua y de masajear sus pechos mientras ponía más fuerza y velocidad en sus estocadas. A Juvia le fascinaba que Natsu la mimara sin embargo ella creía que Natsu también merecía ser consentido entonces, con un rápido movimiento, giro sus cuerpos para quedar ella sobre Natsu quien la miraba con cara de sorpresa

-¿Que pasa Juvia?-pregunto desconcertado el peli rosado

-Juvia hará que Natsu-sama se sienta mejor-contesto susurrando contra su oído de una forma muy sensual y provocativa

Entonces Juvia empezó a montar el miembro del peli rosado haciendo que este libere leves gruñidos con el nombre de la maga de agua mientras esta aprovechaba el estado del peli rosado para empezar a dejar su propia marca en el cuello del caza dragones sin dejar de mover sus caderas, Natsu mientras tanto se dedicaba a acariciar la espalda de su pareja para luego tomarla de las caderas y comenzar a embestirla con fuerza haciendo que la maga de pequeños saltos sobre su miembro gritando su nombre entre gemidos cosa que hiso que el caza dragones se excitara de sobremanera mientras el apretaba su trasero, al mismo tiempo que Juvia masajeaba los músculos de acero del peli rosa. Cuando ambos sintieron que el clímax se aproximaba aumentaron la velocidad de sus caderas y compartieron un último beso antes de dar un grito de placer al terminar, el llenándola con su semilla y ella bañando su miembro con sus jugos.

Juvia se dejó caer sobre el pecho del peli rosado presa del cansancio mientras Natsu rodeaba a su amada con sus brazos y se cubría con una manta

-Ese fue el mejor regalo del mundo-dijo Juvia mientras se aferraba al torso del peli rosado

-Eso no fue tu regalo-dijo Natsu mientras se estiraba hasta alcanzar sus pantalones y sacar un pequeño collar de oro con un zafiro en forma de corazón incrustado-este si-concluyo el mago de fuego ayudando a Juvia a ponerse el collar

-Muchas gracias Natsu-sama-dijo la maga de agua mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Natsu-pero esto no le da derecho a tocar así el trasero de Juvia, Natsu-sama se volvió un pervertido-dijo en forma de broma la maga de agua

-Mira quién habla, la que se pasó toda la noche tocándome el abdomen y la espalda-rio el caza dragones al ver que la maga de agua iba adquiriendo un tono rojizo

-E…eso no es cierto-contesto avergonzada la maga de agua-además…Laxus-san y Elfman-san son más musculosos que Natsu-sama-

Entonces Natsu se acercó lentamente a su oído y le susurro en tono muy seductor-pero ellos no serán los padres de tus hijos-concluyo el peli rosado antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo dejando a Juvia más roja que un tomate mirando fijamente el techo

 **En otro lado de la ciudad**

Un rubio caminaba moribundo por una desolada calle de la ciudad sosteniéndose el hombro en donde anteriormente había impactado el proyectil mágico que lo dejo inconsciente, solo la luna y las estrellas eran capaces de escuchar las quejas que salían de la boca del actual maestro de Sabertooth

-Maldito Natsu, cada vez que aparece arruina mi diversión, por más que entrene hasta el cansancio no puedo alcanzarlo él siempre consigue ser más fuerte que yo, por más que pelee con él, el resultado sigue siendo el mismo si tan solo pudiera llegar a igualar su poder lo mataría sin dudarlo-

-Buenas noches joven-llamo un encapuchado sacando a Sting de sus pensamientos-no pude evitar escuchar tu monologo y creo que puedo ofrecerte una pequeña ayuda-

-¿Qué? ¿Quién carajos eres tú?-pregunto el rubio mientras generaba luz en su puño aunque no estaba en condiciones de pelear

-Tranquilo muchacho, yo solo soy alguien que te viene a ofrecer una pequeña ayuda-contesto tranquilamente el encapuchado

-¿Una pequeña ayuda para qué? dudo que tengas algo que yo quiera-contesto de manera fría el caza dragones

-Tengo poder-respondió el hombre-el poder que tú quieres para matar a Natsu Dragneel, si vienes conmigo te prometo que obtendrás tu venganza muy pronto-concluyo el encapuchado extendiéndole la mano al rubio

El rubio lo miraba atónito, sin poderlo creer, ese hombre es la solución a sus problemas-acepto-contesto seriamente el caza dragones

-Bien, pronto Fairy Tail y todos estos patéticos gremios perecerán y nuestro señor volara libre por el cielo reclamando todo lo que este debajo como suyo-finalizo el hombre caminando por la desolada calle seguido por Sting para desaparecer en la penumbra de la noche

 **Bueno gente acá termina el capítulo de esta semana, espero que les haya gustado déjenme sus reviews que siempre animas a seguir y si tienen preguntas las responderé por PM o en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Antes de irme quiero hacer un anuncio y es que probablemente no pueda actualizar en un tiempo ya que se acercan los exámenes finales del año por eso les dejo este capítulo un poco más largo como compensación, sin más que decir**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola gente ¿cómo están? ¿Me extrañaron? Cri cri cri (sonido de grillos a lo pobre) bueno gente sé que dije que actualizaría cuando terminen mis exámenes pero el hecho es que todavía no terminan xD, este capítulo lo escribí en mis pocos tiempos libres entre los exámenes por eso sin más que decir que comience el cap.**

La Furia Del Dragón

El sol salía por el horizonte marcando el comienzo de un nuevo día para la ciudad de Magnolia y sus habitantes, los fuertes rayos de luz que proporcionaba el sol de la mañana se colaban por las ventanas de una gran casa de dos plantas en el medio del bosque, perturbando los sueños de una hermosa joven de cabellera azul que se revolvía sobre la cama para tratar de conciliar nuevamente el sueño, sin mucho éxito, ya que un peli rosado termino de despertarla cuando entro a la habitación portando una bandeja con una taza de café, huevos, wafless y un vaso de jugo de naranja recién exprimido dejando a la maga de agua totalmente sorprendida ya que nunca había pensado en Natsu como alguien tan detallista

-Buenos días Juvia-saludo sonriente el peli rosado-te traje el desayuno-

Sin embargo Juvia seguía sin decir una palabra, aun no podía procesar el hecho de que Natsu le haya preparado un desayuno especial solo para ella

-¿Qué pasa Juvia? ¿No te gusta?-pregunto algo preocupado el caza dragones al escuchar ninguna respuesta por parte de su novia

-No, no es eso Natsu-sama-contesto la peli azul saliendo de su asombro-es solo que Juvia está sorprendida-dijo la maga de agua sentándose en la cama y cubriendo su desnudez con la manta-buenos días Natsu-sama-dijo sonriendo ampliamente, haciendo que el caza dragones se sonroje

Juvia disfrutaba del delicioso desayuno que su Natsu-sama le había preparado mientras charlaba animadamente con Natsu quien se había sentado en el borde de la cama, hablaba sobre cualquier tipo de cosas y anécdotas como cuando Ace obligo a Natsu a cargar una enorme roca por 3 días completos usando el supresor de fuerza o como cuando Gajeel, completamente celoso de Laxus, le pidió a Levy tener un hijo con él, recibiendo un escobazo en la cabeza, un castigo de un mes sin intimidad y una invitación para dormir en la bañera por el resto del mes.

Ambos magos reían alegremente recordando el pasado, sin embargo, la pequeña sonrisa que había aparecido en el rostro de Juvia no pudo evitar desaparecer al recordar la conversación que tuvo con Leiha el día anterior

 **Flashback**

-Es por eso que necesitamos hablar contigo Juvia-dijo seriamente la pelinegra bajo la atenta mirada de todas las personas en el gremio

-¿De qué quieren hablar con Juvia?-pregunto la maga de agua sin poder evitar derramar algunas pequeñas lágrimas

-Mira, seré directa, queremos pedirte que accedas a compartir a Natsu con nosotras-respondió la caza dragones mirándola a los ojos

-Juvia no cree que pueda hacerlo-respondió la maga de agua mirando hacia el piso

-Escucha Juvia, a nosotras tampoco nos agrada mucho la idea pero veas por donde lo veas Natsu nos ama a todas, no es solo instinto es amor de verdad quiero que sepas que no hacemos esto para que nos llevemos bien, o para no pelearnos, lo hacemos por Natsu

-Lo siento pero Juvia no sabe qué hacer, Juvia no sabe si es capaz de aceptar algo como eso, por más que esté justificado el hecho de tener varias parejas-respondió dolida la peli azul

Hayato, que hasta recién había permanecido callada, miraba con furia a la peli azul pero de un momento a otro su rostro cambio a un semblante serio-¿Sabes lo que le pasa a un Dragon Slayer cuando pierde a su pareja?-pregunto seria la rubia

-¿Qué? Juvia no sabe nada de eso-contesto extrañada la peli azul-¿Usted sabe algo Gajeel-kun?- pregunto la aludida mirando a su "hermano"

-Claro que lo sé-contesto fastidiado el pelinegro-Cuando un Dragon Slayer pierde a su pareja-empezó el pelinegro

-Se quita la vida-termino Leiha mirando fijamente a Juvia que estaba en estado de shock al igual que todo el gremio

-¡Eso no puede ser verdad!-interrumpió la joven caza dragones del cielo-Grandine nunca me dijo nada sobre eso-

-Eso se debe a que tu dragón se fue cuando tú eras muy joven-respondió Gajeel-aun no tenías edad para saber sobre esas cosas-dijo el pelinegro finalizando su explicación

¿Qué quiere decir Leiha-san?-pregunto entre sollozos la maga de agua-No puede hablar en serio-

-Lo digo muy enserio Juvia, un dragón que no puede hacer feliz a sus parejas ni a sus crías se suicida-contesto la pelinegra haciendo que Juvia no pudiera evitar comenzar a llorar al imaginarse tal escena al igual que cierta rubia maga de espíritus estelares, que comenzó a llorar sin consuelo dado a que ella era la culpable de todo el dolor sufrido por el peli rosado

-¡Juvia!-llamo la caza dragones del rayo con varias lágrimas en sus ojos-Tu amas a Natsu ¿no es así? Entonces haz esto por él, Natsu es extremadamente fuerte pero no es indestructible, apenas logro salir adelante después de que esa zorra lo engañara justo el día que él había decidido pedirle matrimonio ¿Qué crees que haría si algo así le pasara de nuevo?-grito la rubia a los cuatro vientos volviendo a dejar a todos es shock

Eso sin embargo fue demasiado para la maga de espíritus estelares que no pudo retener el llanto y se fue corriendo hacia su departamento bajo la mirada de su mejor amiga Levy quien la miraba con pena

-¡Hayato!-grito enojada la pelinegra-¡Te dije que no hablaras de ese tema!

-Pero es que…-la rubia trato de excusarse pero fue interrumpida por su compañera

-¡Pero nada, ya te había dicho que te quedaras callada!-volvió a gritar la rubia

-Juvia acepta compartir a Natsu-sama-dijo decidida la maga de agua

-…Juvia…-susurro la pelinegra

-Juvia juro que haría feliz a Natsu-sama y si eso significa compartirlo con Leiha-san y Hayato-san así será, Juvia no dejara que Natsu-sama sufra de nuevo-

-Me alegra oír eso-dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa-igualmente creo que deberías ir a arreglar las cosas con Natsu-hablo seriamente la maga de hielo

-Tiene razón Leiha-san, Juvia hará eso de inmediato-contesto la maga de agua antes de salir corriendo hacia la casa del peli rosado

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Juvia ¿Estas bien?-pregunto el caza dragones al ver a su novia con cara de tristeza, sin embargo Juvia decidió contestarle con otra pregunta

-Natsu-sama… ¿usted pensaba contarle a Juvia sobre que le pasaría a un Dragon Slayer si pierde a su pareja?-pregunto la maga de agua con una mirada seria

-… entonces te lo contaron todo ¿no es así?-contesto el caza dragones mientras su cabellos tapaba sus ojos

-Natsu-sama-hablo la peli azul acariciando la mejilla del caza dragones-Dígame la verdad ¿usted intento suicidarse en su misión de las islas?-pregunto en un susurro la maga de agua sin poder evitar que las lágrimas se escapen de sus ojos

-Esa era la idea en un principio, descargarme con esos sujetos para después morir-respondió el peli rosado correspondiendo el gesto de su novia-pero simplemente no pude hacerlo-contesto el caza dragones mientras procedía a contarle a Juvia los detalles de su misión-

 **Flashback**

Natsu se encontraba tirado boca abajo en el piso en el medio de la nada con el cuerpo lleno de heridas y las ropas desgarradas. El caza dragones estaba siendo rodeado por cuatro paredes que lo aislaban del exterior y eso era debido a que había caído en una trampa puesta por uno de los gremios que él debía desalojar

-¡Ja! No creía que en los rumores que decían que el gran Salamander de Fairy Tail había venido a tratar de detenernos-rio uno de los hombres que miraba al caza dragones desde el borde del foso en donde estaba Natsu-pero aquí estas, indefenso y a nuestra merced-volvió a reír

Natsu se levantaba lentamente para luego mirar al hombre a los ojos y decirle-No estoy de humor, no les conviene molestarme-hablo fríamente el caza dragones mientras sus puños se encendían y sus brazos eran cubiertos por escamas rojas desde las muñecas hasta los costados de su torso para luego dar un temible alarido mientras su cuerpo empezaba a expulsar unas amenazantes y enormes flamas que harían que más de uno saliera corriendo. Sin embargo, su advertencia llego a oídos sordos mientras el hombre levantaba el brazo derecho para señalar al caza dragones

-Acábenlo-dijo mientras sonreía desafiante al mismo tiempo que un gran número de magos a su alrededor saltaban hacia el poso en donde estaba Natsu, quien recibía al primer enemigo con un puñetazo flameado en el rostro. El segundo enemigo no se hiso esperar mientras trataba de conectar una poderosa patada en la cabeza a Natsu desde la espalda, pero este no contaba con que Natsu se agachara para esquivar el golpe y luego conectar un potente gancho a la barbilla que mando a volar a su adversario.

Otros dos magos trataron de atacarlo desde distintas direcciones pero el peli rosado detuvo sus ataques con un golpe al rostro y con una patada en el estómago, luego de eso el caza dragones tomo del cuello a sus dos atacantes y se los arrojo a otro mago que venía cayendo directo hacia él para luego lanzar un rugido de dragón que quemo a una gran cantidad de enemigos. El peli rosado estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que no se dio cuenta cuando uno de los magos se acercó lo suficiente para darle un poderoso golpe en el estómago que logro dejarlo sin aire el tiempo suficiente como para darle otro golpe, solo que esta vez en la barbilla. Natsu logro reincorporarse justo a tiempo como para parar la patada dirigida al torso que le propino su enemigo con el brazo izquierdo para luego comenzar a golpear su rostro con puñetazos flameados y electrificados y, sin soltar su pierna, comenzó a hacerlo girar varias veces para luego arrogarlo contra otro de sus enemigos que se acercaba hacia él.

Otros dos magos decidieron imitar la táctica de dos de sus compañeros, que era la de atacar al mismo tiempo desde distintas direcciones, sin embargo Natsu inclino la cabeza levemente hacia atrás haciendo que sus enemigos se golpeen mutuamente, dejándose fuera de combate al mismo tiempo antes de que Natsu les diera el último golpe antes de mandarlos a dormir, otro de los magos trato de golpear al peli rosado directamente pero este paro su golpe con la palma de sus manos y luego le dio un fuerte cabezazo que dejo a su contrincante fuera de combate

-¡AHORA!-grito el hombre desde el borde del foso mientras los últimos tres magos que quedaban consientes terminaban de cargar tres enormes bolas de magia para lanzárselas al peli rosado dándole de lleno y creando una gran nube de polvo.

Cuando el polvo se disipo se pudo ver a Natsu tirado en el piso boca abajo mientras sus flamas se apagaban y sus escamas iban desapareciendo lentamente-Mucho ruido y pocas nueces-rio el hombre secundado por sus tres secuaces-Ahora deberíamos escapar-dijo uno de los tres magos que acabaron con la pelea

-No lo creo-se escuchó una voz fría desde el fondo del foso que alerto a los cuatro presentes. Al mirar al fondo del foso se pudo ver como el peli rosado se levantaba a duras penas para luego volver a hablarles de manera fría-Ustedes no saldrán de aquí-

-¡¿Por qué no estás muerto?!-grito el hombre con una mirada que reflejaba terror absoluto-¡Ustedes tres!-grito señalando a sus subordinados-¡mátenlo!-dijo mientras los tres magos saltaban dentro del foso.

Natsu dio un salto hacia atrás mientras veía a su primer adversario caer frente a el-No sé por qué te levantas, ya no te queda magia-rio el mago mientras golpeaba repetidas veces al peli rosado pero este paro sus ataques con su mano y rápidamente hizo una llave en su brazo pasando detrás de el mientras lo sujetaba fuertemente

-Son la peor basura con la que me he enfrentado-dijo el peli rosado de manera fría mientras apretaba el agarre del brazo consiguiendo un pequeño grito de su prisionero-No solamente matan a personas inocentes, sino que también matan a sus compañeros-

-¿Y que harás al respecto?-pregunto con furia el hombre

-Esto-contesto el caza dragones antes de apretar más su brazo para que luego se escuchase un fuerte " **Crack** " y los gritos de dolor del hombre frente a él, que se encontraba revolcándose en el piso

-¡Maldito!-grito otro de los tres magos que quedaban quien intento lanzarle una patada a la altura del torso pero Natsu se anticipó a su movimiento y atrapo su pierna con su brazo para después golpearla con su codo, obteniendo el mismo resultado: un fuerte " **Crack** " y los gritos de dolor de su oponente

-¡Cavaste tu tumba Salamander, de aquí no sales vivo!-grito el último de los magos quien le aventaba un puño a la cara a Natsu pero este lo paro con solo la palma de su mano y entonces, aplicando un poco de fuerza, destrozo el puño de su rival dejándolo fuera de combate para luego mirar a los ojos al líder del grupo quien desenfundaba una espada con miedo

-Hazlo-animo el peli rosado-Dentro de un minuto este lugar estará rodeado por los caballeros de la runa listos para arrestarlos, si quieres acabar conmigo, este es el momento-concluyo el peli rosado

-Je, nunca imagine que el gran Salamander rogara para que acabe con su vida-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa de malicia-Si me tengo que pudrir en un calabozo, ¡al menos me pudriré junto con tu cabeza!-grito el mago mientras se lanzaba hacia donde estaba el peli rosado quien esperaba el golpe mortal con los ojos cerrados.

Hay gente que dice que cuando tu vida está por acabar la ves pasar frente a tus ojos pero en este caso Natsu solamente podía recordar los buenos momentos que paso junto con su familia

"Al menos pelea, Salamander" "claro que sí, cabeza de balde"

"Lissana es tu mamá y yo soy tu papá, nosotros te cuidaremos Happy" "AYE"

"Erza no debes llorar, esa no es la mujer fuerte y valiente que conocí"

"Natsu… ¿Cuándo seamos grandes…nos casaremos?" "Claro que sí, Lissana"

"No te preocupes Wendy nosotros seremos tu familia"

"Eres fuerte Natsu pero aun no estás preparado" "algún día te derrotare, Gildarts"

"Juvia por favor deja de llorar, te prometo que te ayudare para que el stripper se fije en ti" "¿enserio haría algo así por Juvia, Natsu-san?" "Lo que sea Juvia"

-¡Muere Salamander!-grito el hombre antes de darle el golpe de gracia a su adversario pero para su sorpresa el peli rosado atrapo la espada con su mano antes de que le diera el golpe de gracia y con la otra le dio un puñetazo a la hoja haciendo que esta se destrozara en mil pedazos

-Lo siento, prometí que ayudaría a una amiga cuando volviera-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa para después golpear en el rostro a su enemigo, dejándolo fuera de combate-aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer-rio débilmente el peli rosado antes de caer inconsciente al suelo

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Volví por ustedes que son mi familia, volví por mis amigos y también volví por ti Juvia-dijo el mago de fuego secando las lágrimas de su novia-volví porque te amo, te amo demasiado, desde la primera vez que te vi…por eso nunca me molesto que te gustara el stripper…porque si tú eres feliz yo soy feliz y te aseguro que nada me da más satisfacción que saber que yo te hago feliz-y luego de esto el caza dragones deposito un tierno beso en los labios de la maga de agua quien correspondió con tranquilidad mientras sus manos se aferraban la chaqueta de su pareja y Natsu acariciaba los risos azules de la chica.

Poco a poco el beso se fue haciendo más apasionado mientras ambos empezaban a mover sus labios con insistencia hasta que Natsu recostó a Juvia sobre la cama y empezó a explorar la cavidad bucal de su pareja con su lengua arrancándole un gemido a la maga de agua, sin embargo la maga de agua rompió el beso y alejo a Natsu cuando sintió un gran bulto contra su cuerpo

-Lo siento Natsu-sama pero Juvia aún sigue un poco enojada por el hecho de que usted no me contara sobre ese tema-dijo la maga de agua mientras se cruzaba de brazos, miraba hacia otro lado y fingía enfado con el peli rosa quien fue rodeado con un aura depresiva-Ahora si me disculpa, Juvia ira a tomar un baño-hablo la maga de agua saliendo de la cama y dejando que Natsu se deleitara con su figura (puto suertudo) Natsu estaba hipnotizado con los movimientos de la maga de agua hasta que Juvia se paró en el marco de la puerta, miro hacia atrás y dijo-Natsu-sama ¿podría lavarle la espalda a Juvia?-pregunto fingiendo inocencia la maga de agua al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa pervertida se formaba en el rostro del peli rosa quien se quitaba la ropa y seguía tranquilamente a su novia

 **Time Skip**

Luego de que Natsu y Juvia se "bañaran" durante tres horas decidieron cambiarse la ropa e ir al gremio. Una vez que llegaron notaron como todos los miembros los miraban con una sonrisa pervertida excepto Gajeel ya que los magos venían tomados de las manos y Juvia usaba la bufanda de Natsu

-Maldito Salamander, sabía que ella sentía algo por él, por eso la deje ir a su casa, pero si hubiera sabido que lo iban a hacer ya mismo la hubiera detenido-mascullaba el caza dragones de hierro sentado en la barra mientras veía a la pareja entrar al gremio, claramente preocupado por la pureza de su "hermana" cosa que aumento cuando vio que las piernas de Juvia temblaban levemente-yo lo castro-rio como tsudere de clase alta convirtiendo su brazo en una espada

-¡Natsu!-canturreó Hayato colgándose del cuello del mago de fuego seguida por la pelinegra quien miraba con una sonrisa a los recién llegados

-Hola tortolitos-saludo la peli negra-Buenos días Juvia-

-Buenos días Leiha-san-devolvió el saludo con tranquilidad

-¿Desde cuando se llevan tan bien?-pregunto extrañado el peli rosa

-Desde que decidimos compartirte-contesto con simpleza la pelinegra

-¿Siempre harán las cosas sin consultarme?-pregunto con una gota de sudor en la nuca

-Solo si es lo mejor para ti-contesto la pelinegra

-Ah por cierto perdón por dejarlas aquí anoche-dijo apenado el caza dragones-de todas formas ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Nos unimos a Fairy Tail-respondió tranquilamente la rubia-ahora seremos una familia-hablo con estrellas en los ojos-pero seremos una familia de verdad cuando nos casemos y me embaraces y tengamos 30 hijos, hasta tengo los nombres, uno se llamara Damián, Tania, Eli,…-Hayato empezó a delirar sobre el futuro mientras todos la miraban con una gota de sudor en la nuca

-De cualquier modo-interrumpió la maga de hielo-podrías prestarnos a Juvia un segundo, hay algo que queremos saber-

-¿No pueden preguntarle aquí?-pregunto el peli rosado arqueando una ceja

-Oh no Natsu, son temas de mujeres-contesto la pelinegra tomándose de las caderas

-Mmm está bien, de todas formas quiero ir a hablar con el viejo-respondió el peli rosado separándose de las chicas que rápidamente rodearon a Juvia para que no escape

Una vez que el peli rosado se alejó lo suficiente ambas magas sentaron a Juvia en la barra junto con Mira, Lissana, Wendy, Flare, Erza, Levy, Ultear y una extrañamente sobria Kana quienes miraban a la peli azul con caras sonrojadas y, algunas, (Mira, Hayato, Kana, Levy, Ultear) con sonrisas pervertidas

-Cuéntanos Juvia ¿Cómo la pasaste anoche con Natsu?-dijo Hayato sin rodeos

-B…bien Hayato-san, Juvia logro arreglar las cosas con Natsu-sama-rio nerviosa la maga de agua

-¿Estas segura de que no hicieron nada más?-pregunto pícaramente la maga de la escritura solida

-No, claro que no ¿Cómo cree Levy-san? Jejeje-dijo la maga de agua haciendo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia

-Juvia-llamo la maga peli roja-ellas creen q…que tú y Natsu lo…hicieron-dijo susurrando lo ultimo

-Juvia no sabe de qué hablan-contesto una sonrojada maga de agua

-Vamos Juvia no te hagas la inocente todos sabemos lo que hicieron, no tiene sentido negarlo-hablo tranquilamente Ultear dándole palmadas en la espalda a Juvia

-Juvia-llamo la joven y sonrojada caza dragones del cielo-usted y Natsu-san tuvieron relaciones-no fue una pregunta, Wendy lo había confirmado cuando la pareja llego al gremio y sintió sus aromas mezclados

-E…eso no es cierto Wendy-san-contesto avergonzada la maga de agua

Una sonrisa perversa se formó en el rostro de la maga de escritura sólida, de la caza dragones de rayo y de la maga alcohólica del gremio

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es esto?-pregunto Levy arrancando la bufanda del cuello de Juvia, revelando así unas pequeñas marcas de mordidas y chupones a lo largo de la blanca piel de la maga de agua

-Eso creía-dijo sonriente la rubia tomándose las caderas

-Bien entonces cuéntanos Juvia, ¿Cómo estuvo?-pregunto la castaña con una sonrisa pervertida

-Kana-reprendió la albina menor-esas cosas no se preguntan-dijo una muy sonrojada Lissana

-¿Fue muy duro contigo o te trato bien?-pregunto la albina mayor ganándose otra reprimenda de parte de su hermana

-¡Mira-nee!-grito roja la albina menor

-¿Qué? También quiero saber cómo es Natsu-se excusó la maga del Satan Soul

-…Asombroso…-susurro Juvia que, con solo esas palabras había logrado que sus amigas sufrieran una explosión nasal extrema

Mientras tanto Natsu iba caminando hacia el maestro del gremio quien, al verlo, levanto su pulgar en signo de aprobación junto con Gildarts

-Buenos días Natsu me han contado que has estado muy ocupado últimamente-saludo Gildarts con entusiasmo y una pequeña sonrisa pervertida

-Hola viejo que raro verte por aquí-contesto de la misma forma el peli rosado-¿tienes un minuto abuelo? Hay algo que me gustaría hablar contigo-dijo el mago de fuego mirando a Makarov

-Claro que si mocoso, de hecho, también quería hablar contigo en mi oficina-contesto el padre de Iván-¿no te molesta que Gildarts venga también, no?

-Claro que no-respondió el peli rosado siguiendo al maestro del gremio hasta su oficina

 **Oficina de Makarov**

-Bien, ¿qué querían hablar conmigo?-pregunto el peli rosado sentándose frente al maestro y Gildarts

-¿Esta vez es verdad mocoso? ¿Al fin te has convertido en un hombre?-pregunto Makarov haciendo que el caza dragones se sonroje fuertemente

-Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Natsu-lloro Gildarts al mismo tiempo que abrazaba fuertemente al peli rosado, dejándolo sin aire-No podía creer que Lucy te haya engañado pero veo que has salido adelante como un hombre hecho y derecho, ya hasta tienes tu propio harem. Eres una inspiración para todos-grito el mago más fuerte del gremio

-Ohh aún recuerdo cuando eras un mocoso escandaloso que llego al gremio para buscar a su padre-suspiro nostálgicamente el maestro del gremio-siempre fuiste un mocoso inocente y escandaloso, je, por un momento llegue a pensar que morirías virgen-rio Makarov-Me alegra saber que no fue así-

-Oye-contesto algo fastidiado y avergonzado el caza dragones

-Jajajaja menos mal ¿no?-rio Gildarts separándose de Natsu-¿Sabes? En el pasado eras tan desconsiderado con el sexo femenino que llegue a pensar que eras gay ya que te juntabas mucho con el stripper de Gray-

-¡¿Que yo que?!-

-Por suerte estaban Erza y Lissana para volverte a encaminar-dijo en tono burlesco el peli naranja

-¡Yo no soy gay!-grito el peli rosa goleando a Gildarts en la cabeza

-Hay muy pocas cosas de las que me arrepiento en mi vida-soltó de la nada Makarov-Nunca me arrepentiré de dejarte entrar al gremio, ni de pagar cantidades astronómicas de dinero por tus destrozos. De lo único que me arrepiento es de no haber puesto una lacrima en tu habitación anoche para grabar el momento-lloro exageradamente antes de recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza-Natsu debemos presenciar cada momento importante en la vida de nuestros hijos e hijas-lloro Makarov-Es la tradición del gremio-

-Que tradición ni que nada viejo pervertido-mascullo Natsu-escúchenme par de pervertidos hay algo importante que quiero hablar con ustedes-dijo Natsu seriamente

-¿Que es lo que pasa Natsu?-pregunto Gildarts-No me digas que…*tapándose la boca*…la dejaste embarazada-

-No idiota-respondió con un golpe en la cabeza para el peli naranja-es Acnologia-respondió el caza dragones dejando helados a las dos personas frente a él-ha vuelto

-¿Que quieres decir Natsu?-pregunto el maestro del gremio en shock

-Lo vi en las montañas de Clover, yo fui ahí cuando termine mi entrenamiento ya que de ahí provenía una gran cantidad de poder mágico, similar al de un mago santo de alto nivel, pero con la gran diferencia de que crecía lentamente con los días entonces mis maestros decidieron mandarme a ver qué pasaba, una vez que llegue ahí me dispuse a seguirlo para encontrarlo ya que con el pasar de los días se acercaba más a la ciudad. Un día mientras seguía el rastro sentí un gran pique de poder mágico y un aterrador gruñido entonces corrí en dirección a Acnologia sin saberlo para descubrir que él estaba persiguiendo a Leiha y a Hayato. Sin pensarlo dos veces me lance contra él, pensé que podría detenerlo ya que su poder mágico no era ni la sombra de lo que vimos en la isla Tenrou pero me equivoque de nuevo.

Ni con mi nivel actual pude ser capaz de detenerlo, por más que peleáramos los tres juntos no éramos rival para él, finalmente nos tenía acorralados y pensábamos que íbamos a morir pero entonces se giró y se fue en dirección contraria a nosotros sin darnos importancia para luego ser rodeado por un gran domo de magia oscura. Tengo la ligera sospecha de que ese domo sustenta de una cantidad abrumadora de magia a Acnologia por eso quiero que avisen al consejo mágico sobre esto-termino de relatar el caza dragones

-Ya veo, esto es un asunto muy serio-dijo Makarov con la mano en el mentón

-No te preocupes Natsu mañana partiré hacia allí con algunos magos del consejo, déjalo en nuestras manos-dijo Gildarts con una mirada seria

-Gracias-contesto el caza dragones-no sabía que te llevaras tan bien con el consejo-rio un poco el peli rosa

-Ah claro tu aun no lo sabes-dijo Makarov con una sonrisa

-¿Saber qué?-pregunto extrañado el peli rosado

-Gildarts ha estado entrenando estos últimos años, ahora él es el quinto mago santo y sucesor del segundo dios de Ishgal-contesto el maestro del gremio dejando a Natsu como un fantasma

-Jajajaja es cierto-rio el peli naranja-¿Qué pasa Natsu ya no quieres pelear conmigo?-pregunto con burla

-No es eso-contesto el caza dragones con una sonrisa desafiante-es solo que ahora tengo que esforzarme más para derrotarte-

 **Fuera de la oficina del maestro**

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron fuertemente dejando pasar a una alegre Minerva quien corrió hasta encontrarse con su esposo Laxus y la pequeña Laila

-Laxus amor-canturreó la maga del territorio lanzándose a los brazos de su esposo que estaba hablando animadamente con su hija-no creerás lo que me paso-exclamo feliz

-¿Que paso amor?-pregunto comprensivamente el rubio

-El imbécil de Sting abandono el gremio y me nombraron tercera maestra de Sabertooth-contesto alegremente la maga del territorio

Laxus beso tiernamente sus labios-Estoy orgulloso de ti-dijo juntando sus frentes

-Yo también mama-exclamo la pequeña rubia abrazando a su madre

-Esto amerita una celebración-susurro en tono seductor el rubio causando un sonrojo en su esposa

-¿Pero qué hacemos con Laila? No podemos llevarla a casa, quedara traumada-contesto en un susurro la maga del territorio

Laxus se tomó el mentón con la mano y se puso a pensar en la mejor solución para su problema. No podía dejarlo con el viejo ya que él era un pervertido, tampoco al stripper de Gray, Gajeel tampoco era una opción ya que él lo usaba como pretexto para que Laila se acostara temprano diciéndole cosas como: "si no te duermes Gajeel vendrá y se comerá todos tus juguetes". De repente sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a Natsu salir de la oficina del maestro, sin dudarlo tomo a su hija en brazos y se la entregó al peli rosado para luego darse la vuelta, tomar a su esposa estilo nupcial y caminar hacia la salida del gremio

-El tío Natsu te cuidara unas horas amor, nosotros volveremos enseguida-

-Está bien papá que les vaya bien-saludo alegremente la niña sin tener una mínima sospecha de lo que harían sus padres

-¿Qué? Espera Laxus ¿Qué quieres que haga?-pregunto exaltado el caza dragones-Yo no sé cuidar niños-

-Oh vamos Natsu hazme este favor-contesto el rubio-Además, tu si sabes cuidar niños, ¿recuerdas cuando tú y Kana cuidaron de un bebe hasta que sus padres vinieron a buscarlo?-

¡Esto es muy diferente!-contesto irritado-Además creo que ya te he hecho muchos favores ¿acaso me consideras una niñera? -contesto cansado el peli rosado, no porque no le agradara la hija de Laxus, lo que pasaba es que aún se sentía algo cansado después de su viaje de regreso

-Nadie te ve como a una niñera-contesto el rubio-A las niñeras hay que pagarles. ¡Cuídala bien Natsu!-grito el rubio escapándose de la escena

-Maldito-mascullo Natsu en voz baja mientras era observado por la pequeña niña frente a él. Natsu se agacho hasta quedar a su altura-Mmm hola pequeña-saludo con su habitual sonrisa-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Hola me llamo Laila Dreyar ¿tú eres el tío Natsu?-pregunto inocentemente la niña

-Sí, ese soy-respondió sonriente señalándose a sí mismo con el pulgar-Bien, ya que tengo que cuidarte hasta que tus padres…resuelvan sus asuntos ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Mmm-pensó apoyando un dedo en su mentón-quiero comer un gran helado-dijo con estrellas en los ojos

-Está bien, entonces vamos a comprarlo-contesto Natsu tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndose a la salida del gremio bajo la mirada de tres jóvenes y hermosas mujeres que, en ese momento, pensaron lo mismo "¿Qué clase de padre seria Natsu?"

Con ese pensamiento el trio de magas conformado por Juvia, Leiha y Hayato siguieron al peli rosado mientras este charlaba muy animadamente con Laila.

Luego de pagar los helados Natsu y Laila se sentaron en una de las mesas que estaban fuera del local para seguir hablando

-¿A donde te habías ido tío?-pregunto la niña-Mi papá me dijo que tenía un tío con el cabello rosado y muy infantil y que me llevaría bien con él pero nunca me dijeron en dónde estabas-

-Me había ido a estrenar para volverme fuerte-contesto Natsu comiendo una cucharada de helado-¡además no soy infantil!-contesto inflando los cachetes ganándose como premio las carcajadas de la pequeña

-Tío-llamo Laila-No te dolió haberte ido y dejarlos a todos aquí-pregunto con la mirada gacha

-Claro que me dolió-respondió el peli rosa-pero era necesario, sino lo hubiera hecho no podría proteger a nadie-contesto Natsu

-Vaya-contesto la pequeña-Me gustaría ser fuerte como mi papá o tú, tío-

-Si quieres puedo entrenarte un poco-sugirió el peli rosado-¿Qué tipo de magia tienes?-

-Magia de territorio-contesto la pequeña-despertó hace unos meses cuando cumplí 4 años (Natsu se demoró unos meses más de lo previsto debido al encuentro con Acnologia) Le conté a mi mamá y ella me dijo que me entrenaría pero está muy ocupada últimamente-

-Ah ya veo-contesto el peli rosado tomándose el mentón-No te preocupes, yo te entrenare-

-¡Gracias!-contesto ella abrazándolo por el torso con una gran sonrisa

 **Time Skip**

 **(Patio de la casa de Natsu)**

-Bien Laila empecemos con esto-dijo el peli rosado frente a su alumna-La magia de territorio es una magia muy rara y poderosa que le permite a su usuario manipular el territorio y distorsionar el espacio. ¿Eso ya lo sabias no?-pregunto el caza dragones ganando un asentimiento de Laila-¿tú has logrado utilizar tu magia antes?-

-No-respondió la niña-Mamá me explico cómo funcionaba mi magia, ya que es la misma que la suya, pero aún no me ha enseñado a usarla-

-Bien, escucha esto es lo que harás-dijo el peli rosa arrancando una manzana de un árbol para luego ponerla en el suelo-concéntrate para hacer desaparecer esa manzana y hacerla aparecer en mi mano-

-¡Sí!-contesto de forma decidida la pequeña niña. La pequeña Laila concentro su poder mágico lo más que pudo y, en efecto, logro hacer desaparecer la manzana y hacerla aparecer en la mano de Natsu-¡Lo logre, lo logre tío Natsu!-dijo emocionada la niña

-Bien, ahora has lo mismo con esa roca de allá-dijo Natsu señalando a una piedra del tamaño de una sandia

-Si-contesto la pequeña antes de concentrarse y hacer lo mismo que antes con un poco más de dificultad

Natsu continúo entrenando a Laila durante todo el día, haciéndola transportar objetos cada vez más grandes y pesados, para después hacer que cree agujeros conectados entre sí en el campo de batalla

-Está bien Laila ya es suficiente, si te sobre esfuerzas te harás daño-dijo el peli rosado haciendo que Laila hiciera desaparecer cinco agujeros en el campo que ella estaba manteniendo abiertos

-Pero yo quiero seguir entrenando-protesto la rubia

-No Laila-negó Natsu te harás daño

-TÍO NATSU-regaño la rubia con un tono que haría que Zeref saliera corriendo y gritara como niñita

-E…está bien Laila "tan distinta a su madre no puede ser" pensó para sí mismo antes de contestarle con una sonrisa nerviosa-deberías entrenar tu fuerza física también, haz quince lagartijas y terminamos-

-Si-contesto la niña poniéndose en posición y empezando a hacer el ejercicio-tengo una duda tío Natsu-dijo la pequeña mientras hacia las lagartijas

-¿Que duda?-pregunto Natsu

-¿Quién es más fuerte, tu o mi papá?-pregunto inocentemente

-Pues yo-contesto con confianza el peli rosado

-¿Enserio? Mi papá me dijo que siempre te vencía cuando venias a provocarlo-

-Maldito Laxus mentiroso-mascullo el caza dragones-Mañana veras que eso no es cierto-

-Tengo un poco de sueño tío-dijo la pequeña cuando termino el ejercicio para luego sentarse en la sombra de un árbol

Al ver que la pequeña estaba al borde de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, Natsu decidió cargarla hasta una habitación para que pudiera dormir en paz. Una vez que llego allí la deposito en la cama y se encamino a la salida pero la mano de Laila lo detuvo

-Tío ¿podrías quedarte conmigo?, mamá siempre se queda conmigo hasta que me duerma-pidió la niña

-Claro Laila-respondió el caza dragones acostándose a su lado y verla dormirse lentamente-"cuidar niños es muy difícil"-pensó Natsu-"pero podría acostumbrarme"-pensó antes de dormirse junto a su sobrina

En el marco de la puerta se podían distinguir tres figuras femeninas

-Jejeje Natsu-sama-reía Juvia mientras planeaba hacer una cena con afrodisiacos para cuando Natsu despierte

-Hayato-llamo la pelinegra-¿piensas lo mismo que yo?-

-¿Que Natsu sería el mejor padre del mundo?-preguntó la rubia con estrellas en los ojos

-No, quiero decir si pero no me refería a eso-

-¿A qué te referías?-

-A que Natsu puede ayudarnos a liberar nuestro Dragon Force-dijo la pelinegra totalmente seria

 **Mientras en la parte trasera del gremio**

-Gildarts-sama, he venido a informarle que el consejo ha autorizado el viaje a Clover, partimos mañana a primera hora-dijo uno de los enviados del consejo

-Genial, este es un asunto de suma importancia y tenemos que actuar de la manera más discreta posible porque si esto se llega a saber la gente entraría en pánico-contesto el mago santo

-Señor el consejo me ha enviado con otro mensaje para usted y para el maestro del gremio-

-¿A si? ¿Cuál es?-pregunto Gildarts de brazos cruzados

-El ex maestro del gremio ya disuelto Phantom Lord, José Porla, ha escapado de la cárcel del consejo-

 **Bueno gente hasta acá el capítulo, si les gusto dejen reviews que siempre animan a continuar. No duden en mandar sus preguntas y yo las responderé por PM o en el próximo cap.**

 **También quería informarles que estoy trabajando en una nueva historia, también de Fairy Tail, esta historia tiene una trama un poco más oscura que la que estoy subiendo actualmente espero poder subir el primer cap. o episodio piloto dentro de poco, espero que les guste tanto como esta.**

 **Nos leemos luego**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola gente ¿Me extrañaron? Cri Cri Cri, gracias por la aclaración señor grillo. Hoy, después de mucho tiempo, vuelvo con una nueva actualización (ya era hora xD) bueno primero que nada quiero disculparme por la tardanza en actualizar este fic y de paso decirles contengan sus tomatazos y/o ladrillazos hasta el final del capítulo, ya que quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones. También quería aprovechar para agradecer a las personas que dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior, sus reviews siempre me dan ganas de continuar la historia. Bueno sin más que decir comenzamos**

 **Ni Fairy Tail Ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

La Furia del Dragón

Era de noche en Magnolia aunque aún no era muy tarde dado a que todavía se podía encontrar gente caminando por las calles de la ciudad. La luna en lo alto del estrellado cielo iluminaba las calles y al mismo tiempo a dos personas que se encontraban hablando sobre algo muy importante en la parte trasera del gremio más fuerte de Fiore

-El ex maestro del gremio ya disuelto Phantom Lord, José Porla, ha escapado de la cárcel del consejo-dijo el enviado del consejo con una mirada seria

-José Porla-repitió el mago santo con una mano en el mentón-esto es muy extraño, ¿Cómo pudo haber escapado si se supone que los prisioneros deben tener esposas anti-magia y supresores de fuerza?-pregunto el peli naranja

-No lo sabemos señor, lo único que sabemos con certeza es que una de las paredes de su celda fue reventada desde adentro. Se desconoce el tipo de magia que fue utilizada para eso o si el causante fue Porla o alguien más, dado a que las esposas no fueron encontradas en la escena creemos que huyó con ellas-termino el enviado del consejo

-Hay algo que no está bien-dijo el mago santo cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos

-Concuerdo con usted señor-dijo el enviado del consejo-José Porla es un ex mago santo y su gremio tuvo una guerra con el suyo hace tiempo, quizá lo haya hecho con fines vengativos hacia usted y su gremio-dedujo el hombre tomándose el mentón

-No me refería a eso-contesto Gildarts abriendo los ojos-si Porla hubiera podido vengarse de nosotros lo habría hecho hace años, lamentablemente para él esto fue imposible dado a que se encontraba encerrado sin la posibilidad de usar magia-

-Quizá haya estado entrenando en secreto o algo así durante estos años para reunir suficiente poder mágico y salir de ahí-contesto el enviado mirando al mago santo directamente a los ojos

-Lo dudo-respondió Gildarts suspirando-las esposas anti-magia anulan cualquier intento de reunir hasta la cantidad más pequeña de poder mágico, seguramente alguien lo saco, la pregunta es: ¿Quién fue capaz de entrar a las cárceles de consejo y porque no fue detectado?-pregunto Gildarts mirando seriamente al hombre frente a el

-No lo sé señor, las cárceles están bajo estricta vigilancia las 24 horas del día-contesto el hombre

-Aun así hay algo que me preocupa-dijo Gildarts mirando a la luna-últimamente muchos magos están desapareciendo sin explicación-

-¿A qué se refiere señor?-pregunto el hombre arqueando una ceja

-Piensa un poco, José se fugó, Jiemma desapareció después de los juegos mágicos de hace unos años, el equipo de "exploración" no da señales de vida desde hace 3 años y esta mañana escuche que el segundo maestro de Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe, abandono el gremio y se marchó de Magnolia-contesto Gildarts seriamente-hay algo que no estamos viendo y aun no puedo descubrir que es-dijo el mago santo con preocupación

-Entiendo su preocupación señor, pero en este momento debemos centrarnos en el viaje de mañana y asegurarnos de que Natsu Dragneel diga la verdad en cuanto a Acnologia-

-Tienes razón-respondió el mago santo-este también es un asunto de suma importancia, debemos centrarnos en la misión al cien por cien. Así que descansa bien, dentro de unas horas nos veremos en el punto de reunión-dijo el mago santo retirándose del lugar para descansar antes de partir hacia la misión

-Que descanse señor-se despidió el hombre antes de girar y desaparecer entre las sombras de la noche

 **Time Skip**

El brillante sol del nuevo día salía por el horizonte de la ciudad de Magnolia bañando a la misma con sus cálidos rayos, al mismo tiempo que las personas empezaban a deambular en las calles para dar inicio a otro día de aburrida rutina, claro que esto no era el caso de nuestro querido protagonista peli rosado que acababa de despertar en la "comodidad" de su hogar, y decimos "comodidad" dado a que nuestro querido protagonista se encontraba cautivo bajo los suaves cuerpos de sus novias en ropa interior, Juvia arriba y Hayato y Leiha a los costados, abrazadas muy posesivamente a los brazos del peli rosado quien miraba fijamente el techo perdido en un mar de pensamientos y emociones diferentes. Por un lado se sentía feliz dado a que su pareja principal, Juvia, había comprendido y aceptado a la perfección sus instintos y costumbres de Dragon Slayer, dándole el permiso de estar con las otras mujeres que ama. También afortunado al ser el hombre al que esas hermosas mujeres amaran con todo su corazón y le alegraba saber que ellas quisieran pasar el resto de su vida junto a él. Pero por otro lado también sentía miedo e inseguridad acompañado con una gran frustración. Miedo por Acnologia y su gran cercanía a la ciudad, a sus amigos y parejas y frustración ya que su nivel actual de poder no bastaba para vencer a Acnologia, mucho menos proteger a las personas de él. Abrazo un poco a las mujeres que se encontraban junto a él cuándo ese pensamiento pasó por su mente, si no quería que eso pasara debía entrenar aún más, todos debían hacerlo, entrenar para ser fuertes y matar a Acnologia aunque eso significaría romper el juramento que se hizo a si mismo hace tiempo: " _no matar a nadie nunca_ " pero eso era lo que tenía que hacer si quería tener un lugar seguro para sus parejas y, en un futuro no tan lejano, a sus hijos.

Rio en silencio al recordar la cara que puso Juvia cuando le dijo que quería tener a sus crías con ella, pero para su sorpresa ella termino accediendo con cara sonrojada y completamente avergonzada, recibiendo una negación de parte del mago de fuego diciendo que era una broma y que aún eran muy jóvenes para tener hijos.

No supo porque pero la palabra "hijos" le hizo recordar de inmediato a su sobrina Laila dado a que apenas conocerla le había caído muy bien y se había encariñado con ella como si fuera su propia hija, además ¿Quién podría pensar que de dos bestias como Laxus y Minerva pudiera salir una niña tan tierna? Realmente no se parecen en nada o solamente lo hacía cuando se enojaba.

" _tratar de no hacer enojar a Laxus o a Minerva, o al menos no al mismo tiempo"-_ dijo el peli rosado en su mente tratando de asegurar su supervivencia en el futuro o eso creía hasta que un sonoro "Click" se escuchó dentro de su cabeza haciendo que habrá los ojos como platos.

-" _!Laila¡"_ -grito mentalmente el peli rosado-"! _estaba durmiendo con ella, si me ve en esta situación pensara que soy un pervertido¡"-_ Natsu trago duro- _"y lo que es peor…le dirá a su madre"_ –pensó el pálido y atemorizado peli rosado, cosa que aumento aún más cuando vio que estaba libre de prendas de vestir a excepción de unos bóxers negros un algo flojos.

Con ese pensamiento en mente procedió a escapar del abrazo de sus captoras, una vez que se liberó procedió a buscar a su sobrina con la mirada pero, al no encontrarla en la habitación, comenzó a buscarla por cada rincón de la casa pasando por habitaciones que ni sabía que existían.

Una vez que termino la exploración/búsqueda por toda la casa, nuestro querido protagonista volvió a su habitación con la intención de explorarla a fondo con tal de encontrar a su pequeña sobrina y que su temperamental padre no descargue su ira con él, sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta fue sorprendido por los brazos de su novia pelinegra.

-Buenos días amor-saludo la caza dragones antes de darle un apasionado beso en los labios-no te preocupes por Laila, Laxus vino a buscarla anoche-

-*suspiro* menos mal, pensé que Laxus me mataría por perderla de vista-dijo riendo antes de juntar su frente con la de su pareja

-De hecho lo intento-dijo la pelinegra riendo un poco-pero lo convencimos de que te dejara en paz-termino su relato antes de plantar un beso sobre los labios de su amado

-Gracias, te debo una-respondió el caza dragones a medida que sujetaba a la pelinegra por las caderas y plantaba un beso aún más apasionado que el anterior en los labios de su pareja

-¿Sabes? Aún es temprano y esas dos están bien dormidas ¿Qué me dices si nos divertimos un rato?-pregunto en tono lujurioso mientras le giñaba el ojo pero con un ligero sonrojo adornado su rostro

-Claro ¿Por qué no? Después de todo también mereces que te consienta ¿No es así?-contesto el caza dragones de manera cariñosa. Él amaba a esa mujer, y si ella quería ser una con él no pondría ninguna objeción. Así es, Natsu aún no lo había hecho con ninguna de sus novias caza dragones dado a que él quería que su primera vez fuera con Juvia y también sumándole al hecho de que llevaban poco tiempo de conocerse. Por esos motivos decidió no presionarla con ese tema, aunque sus instintos le exigieran que la hiciera su mujer, sin embargo eso no importaba ya, ella había tomado esa decisión por cuenta propia o eso creía él.

-Oh no, eso sí que no-dijo la rubia sentada de piernas cruzadas junto a una Juvia igual de molesta con la respuesta del peli rosa-tal vez no fui la primera vez de Natsu pero me encargare de ser la segunda y tú no me lo quitaras-dijo Hayato claramente celosa

-Olvídalo Hayato-san, si alguien tiene que hacerlo con Natsu-sama esa será Juvia-dijo la peli azul igual de celosa que Hayato mientras miraba a Natsu con furia

-¿Eh? Yo nunca dije que tendría sexo con él en este momento ¿o sí?-pregunto "inocentemente" la pelinegra haciendo que todos los presentes se sonrojasen

-N…no pero…-

-Pero nada Juvia, ambas son unas pervertidas-dijo riendo la pelinegra

-¡No es cierto!-dijeron ambas mujeres al unísono

-¡Si lo es!-rio el mago de fuego con tono algo acusador-esto es una sorpresa, no pensaba que ustedes fueran tan pervertidas como para pelearse por algo como eso-

-Si claro, tú el muy inocente-dijo con burla la pelinegra-vengo oliendo tus feromonas hace rato, sé que estabas ansioso por aparearte conmigo ¿o me equivoco?-

-N…no-respondió Natsu algo apenado y avergonzado mientras inflaba los cachetes

-¡BUUAA!-sollozo la maga de agua estallando en llanto-¡Natsu-sama no desea a Juvia, ahora Natsu-sama dejara a Juvia porque prefiere a Leiha-san!-grito la maga de agua antes de volver a llorar

-¿Porque dices eso Juvia?-pregunto preocupado el mago de fuego sentándose junto a ella y rodeándola con sus brazos

-Es que...Natsu-sama dijo que deseaba a Leiha-san ósea que Juvia no fue capaz de satisfacerlo y por eso Natsu-sama dejara a Juvia-dijo sollozando la maga de agua

-No digas tonterías Juvia, yo nunca te dejaría, te amo demasiado-dijo Natsu tratando de consolarla-Además yo nunca dije que no pudieras satisfacerme, desde la primera vez que lo hicimos no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Te deseo tanto como a Leiha o Hayato eso no lo dudes-respondió el peli rosado secando las lágrimas de la peli azul y al mismo tiempo causando un rubor en el dúo femenino de caza dragones

-¿En…enserio?-pregunto la maga de agua secando las lágrimas de su rostro

-Claro que si-respondió el peli rosado antes de besarle la frente-te prometo que te lo demostrare-juro con fervor

-O…okey habiendo aclarado esto, ¿Por qué no mejor nos vamos al gremio?-pregunto la rubia con un rubor en el rostro

-Está bien pero primero desayunemos algo, me muero de hambre-dijo el peli rosado pasando la mano por su estomago

-¿Qué paso con la chica del delantal?-pregunto Leiha-ella siempre preparaba el desayuno

-Ella está en el mundo de los espíritus estelares con Aries, Acuario y Virgo-contesto el peli rosa mirándola a los ojos-me dijo que tenía que resolver algo importante allí, pero cuando le pregunte que era o le ofrecía ayuda me decía que me lo contaría cuando haya acabado y que era algo que tenían que hacer por su cuenta -dijo el caza dragones con desconcierto

-Bueno, eso no importa-dijo la rubia parándose para quedar frente al caza dragones-de igual manera siempre quise probar algo hecho por ti, Natsy-dijo la rubia antes de robarle un beso al peli rosa

-Lo mismo digo, Haya-chan-contesto el Natsu con una de sus clásicas sonrisas devolviéndole el gesto a la rubia-ustedes vístanse, mientras tanto yo preparare el desayuno-

-Está bien pero apúrate, tengo la impresión de que hoy pasara algo interesante-dijo la pelinegra sonriente viendo como su amado asentía con la cabeza y se marchaba a la cocina

-¿Cómo qué?-pregunto extrañada la maga de agua

-Oh ya lo veras-dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos mientras una sonrisa de confianza adornaba su rostro-seguro que ni te lo esperas-

-¡¿Esperar que?!-grito Juvia frustrada por tanto misterio sin embargo nadie escucho sus quejas dado a que el dúo de caza dragones femeninas ya se había terminado de vestir y se encontraba bajando la escalera hacia el comedor.

 **Time Skip**

Ya casi era medio día y el gremio de Fairy Tail se encontraba sumergido en una gran fiesta ¿la razón? No había tal cosa, solamente lo hacían porque así es Fairy Tail.

Desde una mesa en la esquina del edificio una peli azul de baja estatura ojeaba el entorno del gremio por sobre su libro. Primero vio a su amiga Juvia que hablaba animadamente con Yukino, Flare, Lissana y Bisca, luego estaba Leiha, una de los nuevos miembros del gremio, quien reía animadamente con Ultear quien a su vez ignoraba olímpicamente a un semidesnudo Gray. También estaba Hayato quien charlaba animadamente con una sonrojada Wendy. Después poso sus ojos sobre Natsu quien en ese momento comía con voracidad las deliciosas comidas de Mira, junto a un extrañamente callado Happy mientras hablaba animadamente con Erza que, para sorpresa de todos, compartió un poco de su amado pastel de fresa con el mago de fuego, ganándose una sonrisa de este haciendo que la cara de Titania se pusiera roja. Por ultimo pero no menos importante (para ella) diviso a su querida amiga maga de espíritus estelares, sentada en una mesa algo alejada de los demás, junto a una garra de cerveza y mirando con expresión de tristeza al lugar en donde se encontraba el peli rosado. Por ultimo observo a su novio, quien estaba sentado junto a ella hablando con su exceed.

-Hey Gajeel-llamo la maga de escritura solida

-¿Qué quieres enana?-

-¿Me podrías explicar cómo es que un Natsu puede tener más de una pareja? No me quedo muy claro- dijo la peli azul desviando la mirada con un ligero sonrojo

-¿Te basta con la versión resumida?-pregunto el caza dragones con desinterés, ganando un asentimiento por parte de su pareja-en resumen Salamander es un mujeriego pero no es alguien que lastime a las mujeres o las vea como objetos. Las quiere a todas por igual-concluyo de brazos cruzados

-Ah ya veo… ¿y qué hay de ti?-pregunto Levy temerosa de la respuesta

-¿Yo que?-

-Bueno…tu… ¿podrías tener otra novia?-pregunto con miedo la peli azul

-Teóricamente si-contesto el pelinegro mientras veía como Levy agachaba la cabeza-pero solo tengo ojos para una enana enojona-contesto con una gran sonrisa arrogante antes de levantar la cabeza de su novia tomándola del mentón y darle un tierno beso en los labios. Luego de tal tierno acto la peli azul se levantó de la mesa y se fue a consolar a su amiga, dejando a Gajeel solo, mirando en dirección a donde había partido la peli azul sin notar que un pequeño grupo de hombres conformado por Gray, Natsu, Laxus y Elfman habían estado viendo todo desde hace rato.

-"Solo tengo ojos para una enana enojona"-cito el hacedor de hielo juntando sus manos y haciendo una pose afeminada antes de estallar en carcajadas con los demás hombres del gremio

-Ca…cállate bastardo-contesto rojo el pelinegro

-JAJAJAJA, no sabía que tuvieras un lado tierno cabeza de balde-continuo burlándose el hijo de Iván

-¡Mira quién habla!-grito el pelinegro en tono acusador antes de citarlo y hacer una pose ridícula como la de Gray-"Minerva, tu completas mi mundo"-Todos los hombres volvieron a estallar en carcajadas, esta vez burlándose del rubio

-Y tú no te rías hielitos-contraataco el pelinegro-"puedo ser frio con todos, pero solo cursi contigo"-cito el caza dragones hacia un sonrojado Gray

-JAJAJAJA, ¡las cursilerías no son de hombres!-grito el gran albino

-¿Debemos recordarte tus votos matrimoniales?-pregunto el peli rosado con un tic en el ojo

-Agradecería que no lo hicieran-contesto el albino con un aura de depresión alrededor de él

-¿En serio?-contesto el peli rosado entre risas-nunca escuche a alguien tan ansioso por echarse la soga al cuello-

-¡Tú tampoco eres el mejor ejemplo!-grito el mago de hielo-"he vuelto por ti Juvia, porque te amo y quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos"-

-¡¿Cuando dije eso?!-grito sonrojado el peli rosa justo antes de recibir un golpe en el rostro que lo mando a estrellarse en la pared del gremio

-¡Maldito Salamander!-exclamo con furia el azabache antes de lanzarse contra el avergonzado caza dragones de fuego

-Maldición hojalata-contesto Natsu antes de hacer aparecer una de sus pistolas y disparar un proyectil mágico contra el mago de hierro, sin embargo este esquivo su ataque haciendo que la bala le diera a Gray.-"bueno, se lo merece por idiota"-pensó el peli rosado antes de esquivar el ataque del pelinegro y contraatacar con un golpe en la mandíbula que mando al metalero contra la mesa donde anteriormente estaba sentado -¡yo no le he propuesto eso a Juvia!...creo-dijo Natsu susurrando lo último pero entonces…

-¡Te oí!-grito el azabache, dando comienzo así a otra pelea sin sentido en Fairy Tail o eso era hasta que alguien desato la ira de Erza quien se encargó de demostrarles a todos los revoltosos por que la llaman Titania.

Mientras tanto en otra mesa del gremio una peli azul alardeaba frente a sus amigas sobre lo maravilloso que era su amado Natsu-sama

-Así es Bisca-san-dijo con orgullo la peli azul-Natsu-sama le ha propuesto a Juvia vivir con él de ahora en adelante-

-¿En serio? ¡Qué bien Juvia, te felicito!-felicito Flare con una gran sonrisa

-De igual manera debes tener cuidado Juvia-aconsejo la peli verde-así empecé con Alzack y dos meses después quede embarazada de Azuka-dijo la peli verde con aura depresiva mientras todas las magas la miraban con una gota de sudor en la nuca

-Veo que Natsu-sama se toma las cosas enserio-dijo tímidamente la maga de espíritus estelares de Sabertooth

-Claro que si Yuki-san-dijo la maga de agua con una sonrisa amistosa-por eso debe ser directa con él, ya que Natsu-sama es algo denso en estos temas-

-Tiene razón Juvia-sama-dijo con confianza la peli plateada-¿Pero qué pasa si…?-comenzó a decir a medida que se sonrojaba

-Cuando eso pase usted solo tiene que relajarse-dijo la peli azul apoyando a su amiga

-Es divertido ver cómo es que se llevan tan bien cuando antes querían arrancarse los ojos la una a la otra-interrumpió riendo la albina menor mientras las nombradas solo agachaban la cabeza algo avergonzadas

-Por cierto Juvia-interrumpió la peli roja maga de fuego-¿Qué es esa marca en tu brazo?-dijo la peli roja desconcertando a todas las chicas ahí presentes

Al escuchar esto la maga de agua se arremango su abrigo y descubrió que efectivamente había una marca en su mano, pero no cualquier marca sino una con forma de dragón que empezaba en la muñeca, rodeaba el brazo y terminaba en el codo de la chica

-Ju…Juvia no sabe de dónde salió-dijo impactada la maga de agua

-Yo si-dijo la rubia caza dragones del rayo llegando junto a Kana que, extrañamente, aún seguía sobria-ese tatuaje representa la unión entre tú y mi lindo Natsu-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa-es como un anillo de compromiso

-AWWW QUE ROMÁNTICO-chillaron todas las chicas con cara soñadora

-Eso es muy tierno-dijo Juvia fantaseando-¿Pero cómo fue que Juvia lo obtuvo?-pregunto desconcertada

-La obtuviste cuando tú y él tuvieron sexo-dijo la rubia como si nada haciendo que la peli azul se sonroje-ese tatuaje es una marca que le advierte a otros dragones o Dragons Slayers que tú ya tienes pareja-explico la rubia

-Oh Juvia ya entiende-dijo la peli azul mirando el tatuaje

-Pero esa no es su única función-dijo la rubia levantando el dedo índice-también sirve como método de protección-

-¿Método de protección?-

-Si-respondió Hayato con naturalidad, sin embargo, al ver las caras de confusión de sus amigas continúo con la explicación-digamos que estas en una situación difícil y por alguna razón Natsu no está lo suficientemente cerca como para protegerte. Si eso sucede la marca te protegerá usando la esencia del fuego que está en tu interior-

-¿E…enserio?-pregunto Juvia sin poder creérselo

-Claro que si-respondió ella-la unión entre un Dragon Slayer y su pareja es mucho más real que cualquier otra-explico la rubia-tanto que el Dragon Slayer es capaz de saber sobre el bienestar de su pareja en solo un momento-

-Eso es asombroso-dijo la maga de agua-¿Y qué es lo que Juvia le puede dar a Natsu-sama?

-No te comprendo Juvia-contesto la rubia arqueando una ceja

-Pues…cómo Natsu-sama brindo algo de su magia para proteger a Juvia, Juvia quería saber le puede ofrecer un poco de su magia para él-

-Me temo que no funciona así-respondió la rubia antes de guardar silencio por un corto periodo de tiempo antes de volver a hablar-hay personas que creen que, al unirse con su pareja, se produce un intercambio equivalente. Tú le das el 50% de tu ser a él y él te da el 50% del suyo, sin embargo, con un Dragon Slayer es distinto. Tú. Perdón, quise decir nosotras siempre tendremos todo de él-

-Eso…suena hermoso-murmuro la peli azul con una mueca de ternura

-Pero suena algo injusto ¿no crees?-

-Juvia deberá recompensarlo entonces-

-Eso fue hermoso Hayato-hablo la peli roja-deberías dedicarte a la poesía-dijo sonriendo

-Es uno de mis pasatiempos-contesto la rubia rascándose la cabeza con un pequeño sonrojo

Por cierto-interrumpió la maga peli plateada-¿Dónde está su marca Hayato-sama?-pregunto la maga peli plateada con algo de vergüenza al saber cómo se obtenía dicha marca

-Natsu y yo aún no lo hemos hecho-dijo la rubia inflando los cachetes y cruzándose de brazos

-¿En serio?-hablo Kana-y yo que pensé que anoche tendrían fiesta-dijo suspirando la castaña

-Lo habríamos hecho si la hija de Laxus no se hubiera quedado a dormir en casa-dijo la rubia siendo rodeada por un aura depresiva-pero no te preocupes Kana, esta noche Natsu será todo mío-dijo antes de sonreír como una pervertida

-Juvia no cree que eso sea posible-dijo "inocentemente" la maga de agua-recuerde que usted le prometió a Juvia que la ayudaría a empacar sus cosas si Juvia la acompañaba a comprar ropa-

-Tienes razón Juvia-sollozo infantilmente la rubia-una promesa es una promesa aunque signifique dejar a mi amado Natsu a merced de la idiota cerebro de iceberg-

-¿Que dijiste cabeza hueca?-dijo la pelinegra con una vena palpitante en la frente parándose detrás de la rubia con un aura amenazante

-Lo que escuchaste-dijo la rubia parándose para estar a la altura de la maga de hielo mientras las demás personas veían la escena con una gota de sudor en la nuca, pensando que esa misma escena la habían visto en algún otro lado

 **Flashback**

-Oe princesa de hielo, esa es mi comida-grito un niño de aparentemente 12 años a un niño azabache sin camiseta-

-Y que harás cabeza de chicle-contesto de la misma forma el niño pelinegro

-¡Te voy a patear el trasero!-grito prendiendo sus puños en fuego

-¡Inténtalo!-contesto a medida que empezaba a expulsar aire frio

 **Flashback** **(Gray y Natsu 15 años)**

-¡Hey estúpido flamitas ¿Quién te dio permiso de golpear a uno de los míos?!-grito el pelinegro dándole la espalda a Natsu mientras ambos eran rodeados por muchos enemigos

-¡No lo habría hecho si tú no fueras tan débil!-

-¡Maldición, encárgate de los de tu lado!-grito dándose vuelta para encararlo

-¡Olvídalo!-declaro el caza dragones-¡de ahora en adelante no importa de qué lado estén, el que derrote a más será el vencedor!-

-Y ese seré yo-declaro el mago de hielo lanzándose hacia sus enemigos

-Ya lo veremos cerebro congelado-

 **Flashback (ayer, Gray y Natsu 21 años)**

Natsu y Laila se habían encontrado con Gray y Ultear mientras caminaban hacia la casa del peli rosado luego de comprar los helados.

-Mírate, ya hasta pareces un padre con su hija-dijo Ultear riendo ligeramente

¿Tú crees?-pregunto el peli rosado con un ligero tinte carmesí en sus mejillas mientras se rascaba la nuca-no lo sé, aun soy muy joven para tener un hijo-

-Eso es cierto, pero cuando llegue el momento estoy segura de que serás un gran padre ¿o no Laila-chan?-dijo Ultear con una sonrisa

-¡Sí!-contesto alegre la rubia

-¡Estoy seguro de que yo sería un mejor padre que tú!-reto el azabache

-Eso crees tú idiota de hielo-contesto el peli rosa chocando su frente con la de Gray

-¡Te lo demostrare!-grito el stripper antes de tomar la mano de su pareja y llevársela a rastras hasta su casa

-Maldito-murmuro el Slayer al ver que su amigo/rival intimaría con su pareja mientras él se encargaba de cuidar a su sobrina (no es que no disfrutara de pasar el tiempo con ella sino que sentía un poco de envidia al saber que Gray lo haría y él no)-¡un buen padre siempre antepone a sus hijos antes de… " _demonios, casi cavo mi propia tumba"_...conseguir diversión!-expreso irritado

 **Fin del Flashback**

-¿Acaso quieres que te golpee idiota?-dijo Leiha antes de suspirar-no voy a hacer nada con Natsu, me voy a hacer un trabajo con Ultear-contesto la pelinegra haciendo que la rubia suspirara

-Por cierto-interrumpió Kana con una sonrisa pervertida en su cara mirando a la maga de agua-¿Cómo lo tiene Natsu?-

-¡Kana!-fue el grito de reprimenda que se escuchó en todo el gremio

Mientras esto sucedía en la mesa de las chicas en otra mesa algo alejado de las demás personas se podía encontrar a una peli azul de baja estatura tratando de animar a una rubia deprimida

-No sé qué hacer Levy-dijo una triste rubia a su mejor amiga peli azul-quiero recuperarlo-

-Escucha Lucy lo primero que tienes que hacer es aceptar la realidad. Si, engañaste a Natsu pero dime algo ¿te arrepientes?-pregunto la peli azul mirando seriamente a su amiga

-Cada segundo-respondió la maga de espíritus estelares con la mirada gacha

-Si eso es cierto entonces ¿porque lo hiciste Lucy? Pensé que si hiciste lo que hiciste fue porque no sentías nada por él y solo lo utilizabas-dijo la pequeña peli azul para recibir silencio por parte de su amiga-mira Lucy quiero que sepas que no te estoy criticando o echando en cara lo que paso, solo estoy tratando de entender tus motivos y que aceptes tus errores-

-Es…está bien-dijo en un susurro la rubia

-¿Entonces qué paso?-

-Al principio fue así, yo solo lo veía como una fuente de dinero-dijo con expresión de tristeza-yo quería ser una chica mantenida pero…cuando se me confeso…pensé que si le decía que no todo se acabaría, así que no tuve otra opción que decirle que sí. Pero entonces…cuando el descubrió lo que pasaba entre Sting y yo a mí ya no me importaba mucho, yo me había enamorado perdidamente de él cuándo lo vi por primera vez…pero luego de que Natsu se fuera, él se volvió más…frio conmigo. El me ignoraba y a veces me gritaba…pero eso acabo cuando Natsu volvió de la misión…en ese momento se volvió más considerado conmigo pero solo lo hacía cuando Natsu estaba presente, fue entonces cuando lo descubrí…el realmente trataba de darle celos a Natsu pero como él no le hiso caso termino dejándome-

-Okey esa es la historia completa-dijo la pequeña peli azul-ahora dime ¿porque quieres recuperarlo si no sientes nada por él?

-Eso era antes-respondió la rubia-no sabía que era lo que tenía-

-¿Y que tenías exactamente Lucy?-pregunto Levy pensando que estaban llegando a algo

-A alguien que me amaba de corazón-concluyo la rubia mirando a su amiga

-Al fin lo entiendes-dijo la maga de escritura solida-ahora solo tienes que arreglar las cosas con él-

-No creo que pueda-dijo la rubia con tristeza

-Claro que puedes-dijo Levy tomándola del hombro en señal de que estaba con ella-ha pasado mucho tiempo Lucy, tu haz cambiado, las personas del gremio ya olvidaron lo sucedido, Natsu no puede estar enojado por siempre él no es así y quizá el aun sienta algo por ti-

-¿Tú crees?-pregunto la rubia con un brillo de felicidad en los ojos

-Claro que sí, solo tienes que hablar con el-concluyo con una sonrisa la pequeña peli azul

-Está bien, lo hare Levy-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa de confianza que la peli azul llevaba mucho sin ver-iré con él ahora mismo-dijo la rubia parándose de su asiento pero se detuvo cuando sintió que su amiga la sujetaba de la muñeca

-Espera un momento-dijo señalando a Natsu quien estaba parado frente a Erza con cara desafiante-no creo que debas interrumpir a esos dos en este momento-

-¡Erza, pelea conmigo!-dijo el mago de fuego con confianza

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto la peli roja dejando su taza de té a un lado antes de pararse para estar a la altura del peli rosado-me he vuelto mucho más fuerte que antes, ¿aun quieres hacerlo?-pregunto Titania con confianza sonriendo levemente

-Claro que si-respondió el peli rosado observando de reojo a la albina mayor-con Mira también y, de ser posible, me gustaría que sea con las dos-concluyo con confianza

-Ara, ara ¿Piensas que puedes ganarnos a las dos, Natsu?-pregunto la albina mayor acercándose a Natsu y Erza, al igual que el resto del gremio

-Quiero mostrarles que tan fuerte soy ahora-concluyo el peli rosado sin notar que Makarov había escuchado toda la conversación

-¡Entonces está decidido!-se escuchó una cuarta voz irrumpiendo en la conversación-¡todos al campo de entrenamiento!-rugió el maestro

-Espera abuelo-interrumpió el peli rosa-me gustaría pelear con Mira y Erza pero en un lugar donde no tengamos que contenernos, temo que si lo hacemos afuera podamos herir a alguien-dijo Natsu con seriedad

-Tienes razón mocoso-contesto el maestro con cara seria mientras se tomaba el mentón-creo que tendrán que hacerlo en el bosque-contesto suspirando

-De hecho, yo sé de un lugar en donde podremos luchar sin restricciones-dijo el sonriente peli rosado

-¿En serio?-pregunto Mira-¿Donde?-

-En mi casa-contesto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo ignorando olímpicamente el hecho de que las personas del gremio (a excepción de Leiha, Hayato y Juvia) no habían visto su nueva casa aún

-¿Tu casa?-repitió todo el mundo con una gotita de sudor en la nuca mientras en su mente veían la pequeña choza que solía ser la residencia Dragneel

-¿Este no será un intento de abusar de abusar de nosotras no, Natsu?-pregunto la albina mayor abrazando al peli rosado por la espalda usando un tan tono seductor que logro sonrojar tanto a Erza como a toda la población masculina del gremio

-Claro que no Mira, yo nunca haría algo en contra de tu voluntad-contesto tranquilamente antes de sonreírle solo como él sabía-

-Está bien, basta de dramas-grito Makarov-guíanos mocoso-pidió el maestro a lo que el Dragneel sonrió

-Síganme-dijo saliendo del gremio mientras todos los que querían presenciar el combate lo seguían pero al notar que faltaba alguien importante se detuvo-Happy ¿no vienes?-pregunto extrañado el Dragon Slayer al ver la extraña conducta de su "hijo"

-No, lo siento Natsu-contesto el exceed que se veía realmente cansado-tengo que conseguir unas cosas para Charle pero después te veo-

-Oh, no hay problema Happy-

-Mmm Natsu-llamo el exceed-¿podrías venir a mi casa mañana por la mañana? Tengo algo muy importante que decirte-dijo el felino con un tono de nerviosismo

-Claro Happy-respondió él con una de sus clásicas sonrisas

-¡Genial!-respondió el exceed con energías renovadas-está en la orilla del lago donde solíamos pescar, la reconocerás al instante-y con estas palabras el pequeño gato azul salió volando hacia su destino mientras el grupo de magos caminaban en dirección a la nueva residencia Dragneel.

En el camino a su nueva casa el caza dragones de fuego venia algo preocupado, no por su pelea con las dos mujeres más fuertes de Fairy Tail después de Leiha y Hayato sino por el extraño comportamiento de su hijo adoptivo. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que una hermosa mujer le había estado hablando hace más de media hora

-¿Hola? Tierra llamando a Natsu-dijo la albina menor mientras sacudía la mano frente al peli rosa

-Oh, hola Liss, lo siento venia pensando en algo-dijo el peli rosa rascándose la cabeza

-Estas preocupado por Happy ¿no es así?-

-Sinceramente si-respondió él-desde que llegue se ha comportado de esa manera ¿crees que se haya enfadado conmigo por algo que hice?-dijo preocupado-¿O…se habrá enojado por no darle la suficiente atención por estar entrenando? –se sinceró el peli rosado

-No creo que sea así Natsu-dijo ella-él siempre quiso lo mejor para ti…al igual que yo pero no creo que Happy este molesto por eso, yo creo que es por algo más-dijo mientras se tomaba el mentón-tampoco es cómo crees, Happy se ha comportado muy extraño desde hace meses, ya no iba muy seguido al gremio y se pasaba todo el día en su casa o con Charle. Luego de un tiempo dejaron de asistir al gremio no sin antes decirles a todos que se irían de "vacaciones" por unos meses y así es como llegamos hasta aquí-contesto suspirando

-Mmm antes de salir me dijo que quería hablar conmigo sobre algo ¿tú sabes a qué se refiere?-pregunto el peli rosado

-No, pero él me dijo lo mismo ayer ¿de qué crees que se trate?-

-No lo sé, solo espero que no sean malas noticias-dijo serio el peli rosado-

-Estoy segura de que no es nada malo-respondió la albina con una sonrisa que se le contagio a Natsu

 **En el campo de entrenamiento**

Al llegar al lugar indicado las personas del gremio se sentaron en unas gradas, un poco alejadas del campo de batalla, que era un plano desértico y árido con pilares de roca que cubrían todo el entorno creado artificialmente por el maestro del gremio gracias a un panel de control que estaba cerca del lugar.

-¡Bien mocosos, las reglas son simples!-grito Makarov para que todos lo escucharan-¡el primero que deje fuera de combate a su o sus oponentes gana!-

-¡Sí!-contestaron los tres participantes del encuentro

-¡Comiencen!-grito Makarov

Ante la orden del maestro Mira entro en modo Satan Soul y Erza se re equipo con su armadura de emperatriz de las llamas mientras que Natsu simplemente cubría sus puños de fuego. Ambas magas se quedaron estáticas ante la presencia del mago peli rosa, él había cambiado mucho en el tiempo que no se vieron él ahora se veía más alto, mas musculoso, visiblemente más poderoso, aparentemente más maduro y hasta ¿guapo?

-¿Empezamos o se quedaran mirándome todo el día? -rio divertido el caza dragones de fuego haciéndole un gesto con la mano tratando de provocar a sus sonrojadas contrincantes

-Parece que te sobra confianza-dijo Erza antes de salir volando contra Natsu

-Veamos cuanto te dura-dijo la albina antes de imitar a la peli roja

Natsu se reequipo con Masamune Zangetsu, con la cual se protegió del poderoso golpe que la albina mayor trato de propinarle

-Buen movimiento Natsu-elogio la albina con una sonrisa

-Gracias Mira-contesto el peli rosado antes de propinarle una poderosa patada en el costado que la mando a volar varios metros a la derecha destrozando todo a su paso.

Natsu cubrió sus pies con fuego y salió disparado en dirección a Mira solo para alcanzarla y propinarle un puñetazo en el rostro, seguido de una poderosa patada al abdomen que logro aturdir por unos instantes a la maga del Satan Soul. Ya cuando logró recuperarse, pudo divisar a la distancia a un peli rosado rodeado de fuego que volaba a toda velocidad hacia ella, pero entonces, cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca uno del otro, Mira con gran habilidad esquivo el ataque del peli rosado y contraataco con una patada al estómago que dejo sin aire al caza dragones

-Ugh-gimió cuando sintió una de sus costillas romperse por la fuerza del impacto-" _Mira ha mejorado mucho"_ \- pensó Natsu mientras salía volando hacia el cielo

- **Explosión del Mal** -grito la albina mientras extendía sus manos hacia Natsu y enviaba una bola de magia oscura que exploto al entrar en contacto con el peli rosado

-¡Natsu!-grito Lissana, Wendy, Juvia y Yukino con notoria preocupación en sus rostros

-Tranquilícense-hablo Leiha con vos autoritaria-él está bien-pero al ver que las chicas la miraban con algo de desconfianza volvió a hablar-véanlo por si mismas si no me creen-finalizo cruzando los brazos bajo su prominente pecho mientras todas volvían a poner atención al combate

Mira observaba con satisfacción su obra, al igual que Erza quien pensaba con algo de decepción que la pelea había terminado demasiado pronto, pero entonces de la gran nube negra que quedo como producto de la explosión de magia oscura, salió Natsu cubierto con un brillo dorado bastante peculiar (no confundir con el "vampiro" de crepúsculo xD). Erza al verlo quedo paralizada de la impresión mientras veía como Natsu se acercaba velozmente hacia la albina del Satan Soul

- **Darkness Stream** -pronuncio la albina al ver la proximidad del peli rosado mientras extendía sus manos y creaba un círculo mágico para que de este salieran una docena de manos hechas de magia que intentaban detener al peli rosado a toda costa, sin embargo, Natsu lograba esquivar todos los ataques con suma facilidad. Mira dio un barrido con uno de los brazos que había creado pero Natsu fue más rápido, y logro esquivarlo solo para rodear a la albina y golpearla con un rodillazo en la espalda de modo que Mira se estampara fuertemente contra una pequeña montaña de piedras

-Se los dije-dijo Leiha con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras las demás solamente suspiraban aliviadas

-Leiha-san tiene razón. Debemos confiar en las habilidades de Natsu-sama-dijo Juvia antes de sacar unos pompones de Dios sabe dónde-vénzalas Natsu-sama-canturreo con ojos en forma de corazón

-Parece que el cerebro de volcán ha mejorado bastante-dijo Gray acercándose a ellas totalmente desnudo, cosa que causo un ligero sonrojo de vergüenza en algunas de las chicas y unas risas de parte de otras-pero no se confíen-dijo el stripper cruzándose de brazos-tanto Erza como Mira han alcanzado al maestro en poder mágico, esto no le resultara nada fácil-concluyo sonriendo antes de que una gran bola de hielo cayera sobre su cabeza

-¿Por qué no mejor evitas que se quite la ropa antes de golpearlo?-pregunto Leiha con una gotita de sudor en la nuca

-Es como evitar que Natsu escupa fuego-contesto Ultear arrastrando el cuerpo del inconsciente Gray-además, no es como si quisiera que este todo el tiempo vestido-hablo en tono lujurioso

-Parece que solo quedamos tú y yo por el momento ¿no?-pregunto el peli rosado girándose para ver a Erza que aún no alcanzaba a salir del estupor, pero de repente la mirada de anonadación fue reemplazada por una mueca de orgullo

-Claro que si-respondió Erza antes de lanzarse hacia el peli rosado lanzando un corte vertical, cosa a la que Natsu reacciono poniendo su espada en posición horizontal creando un gran cráter al momento de chocar-Veo que te has vuelto muy fuerte y hábil pero ¿Cómo es tu dominio con la espada?-pregunto la peli roja con una sonrisa mientras forcejeaba con un igualmente sonriente Natsu

-Te sorprendería-contesto el peli rosado antes de empezar una emparejada lucha de espadas con la invencible Titania. Todos los espectadores estaban sorprendidos con lo que estaban viendo, Natsu no solamente estaba peleando de igual a igual con Erza en un duelo de espadas sino que también bloqueaba y esquivaba los constantes ataques de Mira con relativa facilidad.

Erza trataba por todos los medios romper la defensa de Natsu pero por más que lo intentara no podía lograrlo, su defensa era más que perfecta, sin embargo cuando logro ver una pequeña abertura no dudo en lanzar una estocada con la esperanza de darle final a la pelea o en el mejor de los casos de herirlo, sin embargo, Natsu había anticipado esto y con un ágil movimiento logro atrapar la hoja de la espada entre sus dedos y el pulgar, haciendo que Erza abra los ojos de la sorpresa. Erza forcejeo para retirar el arma pero fue inútil, Natsu la tenía firmemente agarrada fue entonces que Natsu aprovecho el momento para golpear el torso desprotegido de la peli roja con su espada, haciendo que caiga fuertemente contra el piso.

Mientras los dos magos batallaban las personas que presenciaban el combate estaban sin habla, nadie podía creer que Natsu mantuviera una pelea con las dos magas más fuertes del gremio. Gray y Gajeel miraban el encuentro con algo de fastidio, no podían creer que Natsu los haya superado. Pero eso no se quedaría así, no señor, ellos ya estaban planeado un riguroso entrenamiento para alcanzar al peli rosado, por otra parte el maestro Makarov veía la pelea con una mueca de orgullo grabada a fuego en su rostro, Natsu había crecido.

Por otra parte Juvia animaba a su amado Natsu-sama junto a una igualmente emocionada Hayato

-Maldito volcán con patas-murmuro Gray con los brazos cruzados-sabía que se volvería fuerte pero no tanto-

-Claro que si Gray-san, ¿Acaso lo dudaba?-contesto Juvia con una sonrisa alegre en el rostro-¡Usted puede Natsu-sama!-grito con ojos de corazones mientras veía a Natsu esquivar un golpe de Mira y una estocada de Erza al mismo tiempo y contraatacar con dos látigos de fuego y rayos que salían de sus manos

-¡¿Cómo demonios hace eso?!-grito impresionado el caza dragones de hierro

-¿Y yo como voy a saber?-bufo el alquimista de hielo-ni Laxus podría esquivar ese ataque-respondió apoyando la mano en su mejilla

-Gray tu ropa-recordó "amablemente" Ultear

-¡¿Qué demonios?!-grito al verse desnudo

-No me refería a eso-dijo Gajeel al ver que Gray ya vestido

-¿Entonces de que hablas?-pregunto desconcertado el mago de hielo

-¿Que no es obvio?-pregunto el metalero con un tic en el ojo mientras todos lo miraban con desconcierto-¡¿Desde cuándo Salamander puede volar?!-grito con una vena palpitante en la frente

Todos los que veían el combate quedaron descolocados ante la afirmación del caza dragones de hierro, preguntándose cómo es que Natsu volaba sin hacer uso de su magia de fuego

-Desde que se comió la magia de un tal Jerall-dijo Hayato antes de volteándose para observar a Yukino-por cierto ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-pregunto alzando una ceja

-Bueno yo…-tartamudeo bajando la cabeza algo avergonzada-vine a ver la pelea de Natsu-sama y también…-vacilo antes de hablar con voz firme-yo vine a preguntarle a Natsu-sama si puedo ser una de sus parejas-

-Oh, tienes determinación eso me gusta-dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos mientras asentía con los ojos cerrados-pero primero tienes que preguntarle a Natsu-dijo sonriendo

-Gracias Hayato-sama, lo haré-respondió la peli plateada sonriendo alegremente

-¡¿Qué demonios?!-grito Lucy con ojos como platos, claramente preocupada-¡¿desde cuándo a Natsu…le afecta el fuego?!

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamaron Leiha y Hayato al unisonó.

-¡Miren ahí!-declaro la rubia sin dejar de mirar el combate.

Erza lanzaba cortes y estocadas a una velocidad sorprendente. Natsu no podía hacer otra cosa más que mantenerse a la defensiva ante los poderosos ataques de la maga peli escarlata

-" _Maldición"-_ pensó el peli rosado para sí-" _sabía que aún no mostraban todo su poder pero…"_ -observo a Erza portando uno de los sables del dragón-" _…Con esa espada en juego, estoy en desventaja"-_

Erza volvió a cargar contra Natsu, solo que esta vez portando dos espadas en mano. La maga peli roja lanzo un corte vertical, cosa de la que Natsu se protegió con ayuda de su arma pero Erza ya esperaba esto, y con su otra espada, y aprovechando el agujero en la defensa de su contrincante, corto al peli rosado en el estómago haciendo que este retrocediera

 _-_ Mierda-mascullo el caza dragones apoyando la mano en la herida

-¡No te desconcentres!-grito Erza con vos autoritaria tratando de cortar a Natsu solo que esta vez sin éxito

Ambos magos volvieron a enfrascarse en la lucha, solo que esta vez era la peli roja la que llevaba el ritmo de la pelea. Natsu trataba por todos los medios defenderse de los ataques de la peli roja pero ella era sumamente rápida y termino cortándolo más de una vez

-¡Basta de juegos!-grito Erza empuñando la espada que le regalo Natsu mientras la hoja del arma empezó a cubrirse de fuego, solo para luego ser lanzada en forma de ola hacia el peli rosado de la cual Natsu se cubrió cruzando sus brazos frente a su rostro

-Ese no es fuego normal-susurro Leiha lo suficientemente alto como para que los demás escucharan-ese es fuego de Dragon Slayer-dijo mientras veía a Natsu recibir otro espadazo flameado

-¿Fuego de Dragon Slayer? ¿Cómo es eso posible?-pregunto sorprendida la rubia maga de espíritus estelares

-¿Recuerdas la espada que Natsu le regalo a Erza?-pregunto Leiha ganando un asentimiento por parte de Lucy-Pues esa espada contiene el fuego de Natsu, es decir…-

-¡Que lo está usando en su contra!-

-Exacto-respondió la caza dragones del hielo-¡Natsu!-grito, llamando la atención del Slayer-¡Sé que quieres mostrarle a Erza cuanto vales, pero si sigues peleando de esa forma perderás!

Natsu sin embargo, hiso caso omiso a las palabras de su pareja y volvió a lanzarse a la acción. Erza no tuvo problemas para bloquear el ataque frontal del peli rosado, sin embargo, Natsu apenas podía bloquear los contraataques de Erza.

No supo cómo, pero Erza había logrado activar los relámpagos que Natsu había escondido en la espada-Fue divertido, pero es momento de acabar con esto-dijo la peli roja sonriendo ante su victoria sobre el Slayer- **¡Llamarada Eléctrica!** -grito a medida que el ataque se dirigía hacia el peli rosado, dándole de lleno

-¡Natsu!-grito Lucy con desesperación pero fue callada por Leiha

-Oye, ya te dije que estaría bien, ten un poco más de confianza en él-hablo con voz autoritaria y fría-Por Kami, ¿Por qué eres tan terco cuando te lo propones? ¡Natsu, ya te lo dije, no vencerás a Erza peleando de esa manera! ¡Puede que suene duro pero no tienes oportunidad contra ella en un combate de armas! ¡Tú tienes más recursos que una simple espada, puedes ganar esta batalla pero solo si peleas como siempre lo has hecho!

-Je, tienes razón-hablo la silueta entre el humo de la explosión-supongo que no puedo superar a Erza con un duelo, pero eso no me impide derrotarla- **¡Espada Cuerno Del Dragón de Fuego!** -rodeado de fuego, Natsu salió impulsado hacia Erza quien apenas pudo reaccionar antes de que el peli rosado le diera un fuerte cabezazo en el estómago que logro dejarla sin aire- **¡Puño Relámpago Del Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas!** -grito antes de golpear a Mira, quien estaba unos metros más alejada.

Natsu se alejó rápidamente de sus contrincantes que aún seguían algo aturdidas por los golpes y preparo su próximo ataque- **Rugido del Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas-** Un gran torrente de fuego y rayos se dirigía hacia las magas pero entonces- **Rugido Del Dragón del Cielo** -el poderoso torbellino de viento choco contra el rugido de Natsu, destruyéndolo al instante

-¿Wendy? ¿Qué crees que haces?-pregunto alarmada la peli escarlata

-¡Vete de aquí! ¡Puedes salir lastimada!-grito Mira hacia Wendy, que se encontraba unos metros por delante de ellas. Mira, a pesar de los años que han pasado y todo el entrenamiento al que se sometió la joven peli azul, seguía viéndola como una joven incapaz de defenderse de adversarios poderosos, por más que su nivel de poder demostrara absolutamente lo contrario

-Yo también quiero pelear con Natsu-san-declaro la joven peli azul-Yo...¡Quiero demostrarle que soy digna de él!-grito ruborizando a todos los presentes

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo sorprendida la maga de agua-no me diga que…-

-Así es Juvia-respondió Hayato-Es una confesión de amor-dijo con ojos soñadores-¿acaso te molesta?-

-No, claro que no. Juvia también desea la felicidad de Wendy-san y no le molesta que Natsu-sama la acepte, lo que sucede es que Juvia no pensaba que Wendy-san tuviera esa clase de sentimientos hacia Natsu-sama y menos que se confesara en un momento como este-respondió sinceramente la maga de agua

-Oh, veras Juvia, lo que sucede es que un Dragon Slayer tiene una forma un tanto…peculiar de demostrar su afecto a la persona que selecciona como pareja-

-¿Que tan peculiar?-

-Pues, en este caso, el Dragon Slayer tratara de demostrarle a su futura pareja que ella es digna de su amor por medio de una pelea. Ya que, por lo general, los Dragon Slayer buscan hembras fuertes con las cuales tener sus crías-

-Ya veo-respondió la maga de agua sin poder borrar su mirada de sorpresa

-Wendy- susurro sorprendido el peli rosado. Por otro lado, todo el valor que la joven peli azul había reunido para ese momento se escapó rápidamente por sus poros

-Eh…bueno…yo…digo, si Natsu-san no…-comenzó a balbucear mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-Lo eres-respondió el peli rosado sorprendiendo a todos a excepción del dúo femenino de caza dragones-siempre lo has sido. No tienes que probar nada-dijo sonriendo cómo solo él sabia

Wendy, por otro lado no podía estar más feliz. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Si después de tanto tiempo, el joven que ella había amado desde la primera vez estaba correspondiendo sus sentimientos. Unas traicioneras lágrimas escaparon de sus bellos ojos pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza, eran de felicidad

-¡Wendy! ¿Estas…?-quiso preguntar pero fue interrumpido por la caza dragones del cielo

-Si-respondió Wendy secando las lágrimas-solo estoy feliz-contesto sonriendo-pero aún quiero pelear con usted Natsu-san, quiero mostrarle que tan fuerte me he vuelto-concluyo sonriendo antes de comenzar a expulsar una gran cantidad de poder mágico mientras que su cuerpo comenzaba a experimentar una serie de cambios. Su cabello cambio de color a un tono rosa pálido al igual que sus ojos que antes eran marrones mientras que de sus tobillos, muñecas y espalda parecía brotar algo parecido a unas plumas

-Dragon Force- susurraron Natsu, Leiha y Hayato con sorpresa

Natsu observaba la nueva forma de Wendy. Sonrió. Era como ver a un ángel en todo su esplendor. Mientras Natsu admiraba la nueva forma de Wendy se dio cuenta que detrás de ella emergía Erza equipada con su armadura del purgatorio y con su espada de dragón al hombro junto con Mira, quien venía tronándose los nudillos.

Volvió a sonreír mientras chocaba sus puños. Uno cubierto con fuego negro y el otro con fuego azulado-Estoy encendido-esto recién estaba comenzando.

Mira fue la que reanudo el combate contra el Slayer. Natsu, al igual que Mira, se lanzó al ataque en medio de la destruida arena.

El peli rosado logro agacharse a tiempo para esquivar el puñetazo de la albina mayor y contraatacar con un golpe en el estómago. Mientras esto sucedía Erza salto y trato de cortar a Natsu con su espada, sin embargo, el peli rosado se movió a un lado y golpeo a Titania en el rostro con un puñetazo flameado solo para luego tomarla del brazo, girar y estrellarla contra Wendy que venía volando a velocidad supersónica en su dirección

- **Puño Del Dragón del Cielo** -grito Wendy ya recuperada, lanzándose hacia el peli rosado que intercepto el golpe con solo una mano. Natsu, por su lado, trato de conectar con una patada a la altura de la cara pero para su sorpresa Wendy había previsto este movimiento y logro cubrirse con su antebrazo.

El peli rosado admiro por un momento a la joven peli azul-" _te has vuelvo muy fuerte_ "-pensó antes de dar un gran salto hacia atrás ya que Erza había aparecido por encima de Wendy y había tratado de cortarlo con su espada.

Sin embargo, cuando apenas puso un pie en el suelo ya tenía a Mira sobre él, lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra con toda la intención de dejarlo inconsciente por los próximos 5 años mientras este evadía con gran habilidad los golpes de la poderosa albina. Luego de muchos intentos, Mira logro conectar un golpe en el rostro del peli rosado solo para empezar a sentir un fuerte dolor en la mejilla izquierda, y esto era debido a que Natsu logro conectar su golpe al mismo tiempo que ella. Ambos retrocedieron rápidamente después de conectar el primer golpe

- **¡Flame Chariot!** -grito el peli rosado haciendo aparecer 7 pilares de luz cubiertos con fuego que fueron lanzados hacia sus oponentes. Erza, Mira y Wendy no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar al ataque y este término dándoles de lleno

-Maldición-murmuro la peli roja saliendo entre un montón de piedras llena de heridas-esa era la magia de Jerall pero…combinada con fuego de Dragon Slayer-

-Erza-llamo la albina saliendo entre los escombros junto a Wendy, ambas igual de lastimadas que la peli roja-Esto es demasiado, Natsu se ha vuelto increíblemente poderoso. Tendremos que hacer "eso"-dijo Mira mirándola con seriedad

-Yo también lo creo, pero necesito tiempo para hacer el conjuro-

-Yo puedo conseguirles tiempo-

-¿Estas segura de que puedes hacerlo Wendy?-pregunto la albina

-¡Sí!-respondió con confianza la temporalmente peli rosa

-Perfecto-digo la albina mayor antes de girarse nuevamente hacia Erza-Tú encárgate del conjuro, mientras tanto yo ayudare a Wendy-

-Entiendo. Vallan-digo la peli roja solo para ganarse un asentimiento de la albina antes de salir volando junto a Wendy-Bien, acabemos con esto-murmuro para sí mientras intentaba pararse usando su espada como apoyo.

Erza cerro los ojos y se concentró, murmurando cosas inentendibles y haciendo aparecer un círculo mágico por debajo de ella. De pronto junto a Erza se materializo una espada, luego dos. Tres. Cinco. Ocho.

Mientras esto sucedía Mira y Wendy trataban de detener a Natsu el tiempo suficiente como para que el conjuro de Erza funcionase. Sin embargo el peli rosado no era un fácil oponente.

Wendy lanzaba patadas y puñetazos pero Natsu logro esquivar o protegerse de todos sin mucho esfuerzo solo para finalmente contraatacar con un poderoso puñetazo que hiso retroceder a la joven caza dragones del cielo. Sin embargo Mirajane apareció por su espalda, dispuesta a terminarlo ahí mismo. Lamentablemente para ella, Natsu ya había previsto tal ataque y fue capaz de evitarlo lanzando una patada hacia atrás que logro golpear a la albina.

- **¡Arte Secreto Del Dragon Slayer** **del Cielo: Devastación de Luz: Taladro del Cielo!** -grito Wendy moviendo sus brazos creando un gran torrente de viendo que golpeo al peli rosado, logrando que este salga volando con graves heridas.

-¡Ahora es el momento!-grito la albina volando en dirección al peli rosado solo para darle un poderoso rodillazo en el estómago, cosa que logro doblar de dolor a Natsu, seguido de un gancho a la mandíbula y una ráfaga de puñetazos al rostro-¡Wendy!-grito la albina dándole el último golpe a Natsu, haciendo que este callera duramente contra el piso-

- **¡Arte Secreto Del Dragon Slayer: Púas del Cielo!** -grito Wendy extendiendo sus manos frente a ella para que de la punta de sus dedos salieran pequeñas agujas hechas de aire

Natsu, al ver esto, solo se movió a un lado para esquivar el ataque de Wendy y, sin ser visto por nadie, marco el suelo con un círculo mágico.

-¡Muévanse!-grito el maestro desde las gradas al ver que las púas se dirigían hacia ellos. Todos los magos obedecieron de inmediato la orden del maestro. Bueno, todos excepto uno

-¡Lucy!-grito la maga de escritura solida desde los brazos acorazados de Gajeel, sin embargo la maga de espíritus estelares no se podía mover debido al shock

-Mierda-gruño el peli rosado- **¡Meteoro!** -grito cubriéndose de un brillo dorado para salir volando y posicionarse entre la rubia y el ataque de Wendy, recibiéndolo de lleno en la espalda.

Todos los presentes observaron con asombro las acciones del Dragon Slayer de fuego. En especial Lucy, quien no se esperaba esa clase de reacción por parte del Slayer desde lo sucedido hace unos años atrás.-" _quizá él aún sienta algo por ti"_ -fueron las palabras de su mejor amiga-" _quizá no sea el mejor momento pero…"_ \- Natsu-susurro sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos pero en ese momento fue interrumpido por la voz de Wendy

-¡No se desconcentre Natsu-san!-grito ella lanzando una poderosa patada a la altura de la cara, cosa de la que Natsu pudo cubrirse cruzando los brazos frente a su rostro pero que logro hacerlo retroceder varios metros

-¡Tú tampoco Wendy! **¡Puño de la Destrucción del Dios de Fuego!** -grito Natsu conectando el golpe en el rostro de la caza dragones del cielo pero entonces…

-¡Ahora!-grito Wendy- **¡Rugido del Dragón del Cielo!** -

- **¡Soul Extinction!** -grito la albina creando una gran bola de magia oscura en sus manos y lanzándosela al peli rosado

- **¡Danza de las 10.000 Espadas!** -grito Erza mandando todas sus espadas hacia Natsu en un poderoso ataque combinado

- **¡BUM!** -fue el sonido de la gran explosión que provoco el poderoso ataque combinado de las tres magas. Los espectadores del combate que hasta ahora presenciaban la lucha de las 3 magas clase S contra el Dragon Slayer quedaron enmudecidos ante tal demostración de poder

-Bueno, parece que eso fue todo-comento Erza caminando junto a Wendy y Mira

-Así parece, pero hay que reconocer que Natsu ha mejorado mucho. Pudo manejar a Wendy mientras ella usaba el Dragon Force y nos dio unos buenos golpes ¿no crees?-respondió la albina secando un hilo de sangre que salía de su boca

-Derrote a Natsu-san-murmuraba sonrojada Wendy mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-Oye Wendy-llamo Mira dándole leves codazos-¿Qué es eso de ser digna?-preguntó divertida

-Pues…Hayato-san y Leiha-san me han explicado cosas que Grandine no había hecho…cómo por ejemplo el hecho de que un Dragon Slayer escoge parejas fuertes para tener a sus…crías…por eso pensé que si lo derrotaba…él lograría aceptarme-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No me digas que tú también estas con eso?!-preguntó en un grito la peli roja con algo de enojo en su voz

-¡Oh cállate!-grito la albina antes de dirigirse a Wendy-¿Por qué no le vas a pedir una cita cuando despierte?-pregunto Mira en tono dulce

-Lo hare-respondió Wendy sonriendo

-¿Por qué no lo hacen ahora?-hablo el peli rosado lleno de heridas mientras salía de un humeante cráter que provoco el ataque de las 3 magas

-¡Natsu/san!-

- **¡Esclavos De La Llama!** -dijo Natsu extendiendo su mano, haciendo aparecer un pequeño círculo mágico en ella.

Al ver esto, las magas trataron de moverse para esquivar el "ataque" del Slayer. Sin embargo, esto les fue impedido por unos seres de apariencia humanoide hechos totalmente de fuego azul.

Sin darles tiempo de reaccionar el mago de fuego se posiciono frente a ellas, quienes se encontraban forcejeando para liberarse de sus captores. Eso sí, sin mucho excito.

Natsu, por otro lado, se arrancó lo que quedaba de su gabardina, exponiendo su torso y, más importante, su marca de Devil Slayer la cual empezó a brillar.

- **¡Arte Secreto del God Devil Slayer!** -Natsu empezó a formar una gran bola de fuego azul en la mano izquierda y una de fuego negro en la derecha, solo para después empezar a combinarlas en una pequeña bola de fuego azul y negra- **¡Bomba Del Apocalipsis!** -grito el peli rosado lanzando su ataque hacia las magas, explotando como si de una bomba atómica se tratase. Cuando el polvo se disipo se pudo divisar la imagen de Erza y Mira, quienes estaban inconscientes y con varias heridas en el suelo y la de Wendy quien se encontraba en el fondo de un gran cráter, conservando aún los rasgos que le otorgaba su Dragon Force. Con cansancio abrió los ojos y desde el borde del cráter pudo distinguir la figura de un hombre, más precisamente de Natsu

-Aún no he…perdido-murmuro débilmente siendo cargada en brazos por Natsu

-Está bien Wendy, ya probaste lo que tenías que probar-dijo mirándola con dulzura

-Entonces…-trato de hablar pero fue cortada por el peli rosado

-Wendy-llamo de manera dulce mientras sonreía-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

-¡Sí!-grito emocionada envolviendo los brazos alrededor del cuello del Slayer y plantando un apasionado beso que el peli rosado no dudo en corresponder.

El beso hubiera durado para siempre pero para su desgracia, la necesidad de oxigeno se hiso presente, haciendo que los magos se separen con un pequeño sonrojo y un fino hilo de saliva conectando sus bocas. Fue en ese entonces que Wendy se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer frente a todo el gremio, sonrojándose bestialmente hasta desmayarse, provocando una gotita de sudor en la nuca de todos.

-Abuelo-llamo el peli rosado recostando delicadamente a Wendy en el suelo-¿No tienes algo para hacer que se recuperen? Una pócima o algo así-

-Me temo que no Natsu-respondió el anciano-Sin embargo, me tome la libertad de llamar a Porlyusica con el presentimiento de que algo así iba a pasar. Espero que no te moleste que le haya dado la dirección de tu casa-

-Claro que no abuelo, me siento mejor ahora que sé que alguien se ocupara de sus heridas-contesto antes de ir a buscar a Mira y Erza

Porlyusica llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y, sin saludos o distracciones, empezó a ejercer su labor. Mientras esto sucedía algunos de los magos que asistieron a presenciar el combate optaron por retirarse, mientras que otros como Gray, Gajeel, Ultear, Hayato y Leiha decidieron tener una "pequeña" pelea "amistosa" a la que se unió Erza luego de su recuperación. Una vez que Porlyusica termino de atender a las heridas dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejando a las recién recuperadas Mira y Wendy con Natsu, Yukino, Juvia, Levy y Lucy quienes charlaban animadamente con el maestro o entre sí.

-Natsu ¿podría hacerte una pregunta?-pregunto el anciano poniéndose de pie

-Claro abuelo ¿Qué pasa?-

-Veras lo que sucede es que los exámenes de mago clase S son la próxima semana y me preguntaba si estarías dispuesto a dejar que se lleven a cabo aquí, en tu campo de entrenamiento, ya que, cómo dijiste anteriormente, luchar sin contenerse en otro lugar podría ser perjudicial para las personas de la ciudad-explico tranquilamente el anciano

-Con una condición-respondió el peli rosado-quiero que Leiha y Hayato también tomen el examen. Sé que no has visto sus habilidades aún pero te puedo asegurar que son tan buenas como yo…o incluso más-contesto Natsu susurrando lo ultimo

-Bien, acepto-dijo el maestro antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida-pero no se confíen mocosos, este año el examen no será tan fácil-dicho esto se retiro

-Bien, habiendo aclarado eso-dijo sentándose junto a Wendy-¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?-pregunto causando que el rostro de Wendy se iluminara

-¡Me encantaría!-respondió con ojos como estrellas pero en ese momento Erza lanzo a Gajeel contra el suelo, causando que la mitad superior del caza dragones quedara enterrada bajo tierra-pero creo que lo tendremos que dejar para otra ocasión. Porlyusica-san se molestara si la llamamos todo el día, tendré que quedarme a atender a los heridos-concluyo con un aura deprimente

-Oh, está bien ¿Y si mejor lo dejamos para esta noche?-pregunto él con su falta de tacto de siempre, haciendo que Wendy se sonrojara pensando en cosas nada santas

-Estaré encantada-respondió ella echando humo por las orejas, cosa que le pareció bastante graciosa al peli rosado hasta que escucho la melodiosa voz de Juvia a sus espaldas

-Natsu-sama-canturreo la peli azul llegando junto a Yukino

-Juvia ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto él con desconcierto. Si bien con la marca de apareamiento podía sentir con exactitud las emociones de su pareja estas no hacían más que desconcertarlo. Estaba seguro de que en ese momento Juvia sentía una gran felicidad, acompañada por mucha emoción, sin embargo, no podía especificar el por qué

-Oh, nada malo en realidad-respondió la mujer de agua-es solo que Yuki-san quiere decirle algo-dijo ella codeando a la maga peli plateada

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué es?-

-Yo…em..Natsu-sama…- balbuceo Yukino con timidez. "vamos, estabas decidida al principio"-

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto al ver a la maga peli plateada con la cara roja como un tomate

-Si-respondió suspirando con fuerza-"Yuki-san debe mostrar determinación" fueron las palabras que Juvia le había dicho hace unos momentos, y tenía razón, ese no era el momento de echarse para atrás-Natsu-sama-llamo con voz autoritaria-¡¿Puedo ser una de sus parejas?!-pregunto/grito la peli plateada.

Por su parte Natsu había quedado en shock debido a la confesión y valentía de la chica. Nunca había pensado que ella tuviera esa clase de sentimientos por él, pero ahí estaba ella, confesando sus sentimientos en frente de todos.

La verdad, él había tenido sentimientos por ella desde que la vio en Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos pero en ese momento no había tenido el valor para revelarlos. Además, en ese momento estaba con Lucy…

Eso ya no importaba ahora, lo que importaba era la mujer frente a él quien esperaba su respuesta y como él no era muy bueno con las palabras decidió hacer lo que siempre hacia, dejar que sus acciones hablen por él.

Con delicadeza coloco su mano sobre la mejilla de la sonrojada Yukino quien se sobresaltó un poco por el cálido contacto.

La peli plateada levanto la vista solo para encontrarse con la mirada jade del peli rosado. No había dudas, él correspondía sus sentimientos. Con lentitud, el peli rosado acerco sus labios a los de Yukino provocando un suave rose entre ambos hasta que por fin se unieron en una suave y tranquila danza que a su vez estaba llena de sentimientos.

Una vez que la necesidad de aire se hiso presente ambos magos se vieron obligados a separarse del otro, solo para volver a cruzar sus miradas

-Claro que puedes-dijo Natsu mientras sonreía

-¡Natsu-sama!-grito Yukino colgándose del cuello del Slayer mientras este envolvía los brazos alrededor de su cintura

-¿Y tú que dices? ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?-

-Estaría encantada-respondió ella con un lindo sonrojo

-Bien, te veré en el parque en una hora-

-¡Lo estaré esperando!-contesto ella dando saltitos hacia la salida

-Bien, creo que mejor voy a arreglarme-pensó el peli rosado en voz alta

-Suerte en su cita Natsu-san-saludo Wendy mientras curaba a Gray quien tenía un corte, propinado por Erza, cerca de la entrepierna

-¡Gracias Wendy! ¡Pasare por ti en la noche!-

-¡Cuide de Yuki-san!-saludo Juvia plantando un beso en los labios del peli rosado

-Diviértete-saludo Leiha esquivando un ataque de Gajeel

-¡Pero no demasiado! ¡Recuerda que yo seré la primera en darte descendencia!-grito Hayato antes de esquivar un tentáculo de agua que iba hacia ella

-Juvia no está de acuerdo con esa afirmación, Hayato-san-dijo Juvia en el centro de un gigantesco pulpo de agua-¡esa será Juvia!-

-Eso lo veremos-contesto la rubia rodeándose de rayos

-¡Hey, ustedes dos compórtense!-grito Leiha en tono autoritario mientras seguía a Natsu con la mirada hasta que entro al pasillo que llevaba a la salida del lugar-¡él es mío!-

Mientras la gran batalla por ver quien traería al mundo al primer primogénito del Dragneel iniciaba, el "responsable" de dicho acontecimiento se encontraba subiendo las escaleras de su casa hacia el cuarto del baño solo para pararse abruptamente frente a la puerta

-Sé que estás ahí-dijo tranquila y fríamente sin despegar los ojos del frente, haciendo que desde la esquina del pasillo que acababa de recorrer emergiera una silueta femenina. Sin embargo, esta persona no emitió ni un sonido-te quedaran parada todo el día ahí o hablaras…Lucy-

-…-

-Bien-dijo el peli rosado acercando la mano al picaporte de la puerta

-Gracias-murmuro la rubia tan bajo que si no fuera por sus mejorados sentidos de Dragon Slayer no habría escuchado

-¿Porque?-

-Por…salvarme-

-Haría lo mismo por cualquiera de mis COMPAÑEROS de gremio-respondió este antes de encerrarse en el baño, dejando a la rubia al borde de las lágrimas. Lo sabía, lo había perdido. Nunca volvería a perdonarla

 **Time Skip**

Luego de que Natsu terminara de arreglarse para su cita, se puso su traje habitual y salió corriendo hacia el lugar acordado. En el transcurso del viaje el peli rosado no pudo evitar sentirse algo preocupado y esto era debido a que todo lo que había en su armario era su ropa de combate, que consistía en gabardinas rojas, camisetas negras, pantalones negros y botas de combate. No tenía ropa formal de su talla, debido al gran cambio físico que había sufrido gracias a su entrenamiento y mucho menos para salidas casuales.

Sin embargo, sus preocupaciones se disolvieron cuando, al llegar, pudo divisar a la hermosa maga peli plateada quien esperaba pacientemente bajo la sombra de un árbol con una sonrisa grabada en el rostro y, para alivio de Natsu, vistiendo ropa habitual

-Hola, lamento haberte hecho esperar-saludo el caza dragones rascándose la nuca

-Está bien, acababa de llegar-contesto la bella peli plateada con una cálida sonrisa

-Bien, ¿Nos vamos?-pregunto el peli rosado extendiendo su brazo para que Yukino lo tomara, gesto que ella correspondió con una sonrisa antes de comenzar a caminar

Ambos magos caminaban tranquilamente por la ciudad tomados de la mano y hablando sobre cualquier tema, bastante felices con la compañía del otro. Luego de una larga caminata el estómago de ambos empezó a gruñir con fuerza, causando un pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza en ambos

-¡Lo siento!-exclamaron ambos al unísono

-¿Quieres ir a comer algo?-preguntó el peli rosado rascándose la nuca

-Eso suena genial Natsu-sama-respondió ella

Al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras, ambos magos comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a un restaurante que no fuera demasiado formal o elegante para el horario en el que se encontraban (cerca de las 3 de la tarde). Al entrar al establecimiento ambos magos fueron atendidos y llevados hacia su mesa, donde una camarera se encargó de tomar los pedidos de ambos.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-preguntó el peli rosado al ver que Yukino lo observaba detenidamente desde que les fueron entregados sus alimentos

-Oh, nada es solo que Natsu-sama siempre ha tenido una manera bastante…peculiar de comer-respondió la maga de espíritus estelares y es que desde que llegaron los pedidos el peli rosado había empezado a comer lentamente, cosa que nunca pensó lograr presenciar

-Oh, ¿Esto? Pues deberías agradecérselo al abuelo, Gildarts y Laxus-respondió el peli rosado cortando un trozo de filete y llevándoselo a la boca

-¿Que tienen que ver ellos en esto?-pregunto con desconcierto

-Pues…digamos que ellos me enseñaron cómo… comportarme-respondió el peli rosado con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro

 **Flashback (hace unos años atrás)**

-Bien Natsu hoy aprenderás a comer como una persona normal-dijo el maestro del gremio poniendo un gran plato de carne encendida frente al peli rosado quien babeaba al ver semejante manjar

-Luego de eso yo me encargare de enseñarte a cómo tratar a una dama-dijo el peli naranja as del gremio con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro- y después de eso…-intento hablar pero en ese momento Natsu salto sobre la comida como si un león se tratase, causando que a los presentes les bajara una gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza

-Esto tomara mucho tiempo-suspiro el maestro-Laxus, hazlo-

-Será un placer abuelo-respondió el rubio antes de electrocutar al peli rosado hasta el borde de la consciencia

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Ya…ya veo-contesto la peli plateada con un tic en la ceja al ver al caza dragones temblando con tan solo recordad los sucesos de hace unos años

El almuerzo transcurrió sin problemas mientras ambos magos charlaban y reían de viejas anécdotas. Una vez que terminaron de comer, pagaron la cuenta y se marcharon hacia su siguiente destino, el cual era un claro despegado en el bosque, frente a un gran estanque. Un lugar perfecto para ver el atardecer sin ser molestados.

-Natsu-sama-llamo la maga de espíritus estelares sin despegar la vista del ocaso

-¿Si?-contesto este utilizando las piernas de la maga como almohada

-¿Cuando fue que usted se enamoró de mí?-pregunto con un toque de timidez en su voz

-Me creerías tonto si te lo dijera-contesto él sonriendo mientras admiraba las finas y bellas facciones de la maga

-Yo nunca haría eso Natsu-sama-respondió ella con una sonrisa

Natsu suspiro antes de hablar-Fue cuando te vi durante los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, en ese entonces yo había sido cautivado por tu belleza y amabilidad por eso cuando fuiste expulsada de Sabertooth…explote. No podía dejar las cosas como estaban, tú eres una persona muy amable y cariñosa, no merecías que te pasasen esas cosas.

Desde ese momento en mi nació el instinto de protegerte de todo daño, de… tenerte junto a mí y… de hacerte feliz, pero temía de tu reacción al decirte mis sentimientos por eso te invite a unirte a Fairy Tail, al menos así podría protegerte. Grande fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que te quedarías en Sabertooth pero aun así me alegre al ver que tus nakamas no te descuidarían como lo habían hecho anteriormente.

Luego de eso no volví a verte pero aun así mis sentimientos por ti perduraron-respondió él antes de ser besado por la maga

-No es que me queje pero ¿Por qué fue eso?-pregunto sonriendo el peli rosado

-Por corresponder mis sentimientos-respondió la peli plata antes de volver a besarlo-usted fue el único que me trato con cariño, algo que yo en ese entonces no conocía. Pensé que era tonto e irreal enamorarse de alguien al cual no conocía, así que trate de convencerme de que lo que sentía por usted era solo admiración pero no podría engañarme por mucho tiempo. Lo que sentía en ese momento era amor y, al igual que ahora, lo amo Natsu-sama-dijo Yukino antes de besar apasionadamente los labios del peli rosado cosa que él correspondió gustoso.

El beso duro varios minutos volviéndose más apasionado con el pasar del tiempo. Cuando el aire se acabó ambos magos se separaron sonrojados y jadeando con un único pensamiento en mente " _quiero_ _ser_ _tuyo_ / _a_ ".

Volvieron a besarse solo que con mucho más deseo que antes, sumando sus lenguas a la ecuación mientras la peli plata se recostaba y dejaba que su Natsu-sama atendiera su boca. Mientras esto sucedía, ella envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para atraerlo aún más, al mismo tiempo que Natsu empezaba a acariciar uno de sus muslos por sobre las largas medias blancas que ella vestía.

Yukino gimió cuando sintió el suave roce de los labios de su amante contra la nívea piel de su cuello seguido de una pequeña mordida mientras que ella se aferraba a los cabellos del caza dragones, ayudándolo a degustar el sabor de su piel solo para poder seguir sintiendo el placer que el mago de fuego le proporcionaba.

Con cuidado de no interrumpir al mago de fuego y, a sabiendas de lo que iba a suceder, la peli plata desabrocho su capa y la extendió bajo ellos. Natsu por su parte volvió a asaltar la boca de su pareja, moviendo sus labios con fervor mientras que su lengua exploraba todos los rincones de la boca de su pareja.

Yukino no podía dejar de suspirar y gemir el nombre del peli rosa cosa que hiso que este pusiera más entusiasmo en su tarea.

Lentamente el peli rosado empezó a despojarla de su vestido, mientras que esta le ayudaba a deshacerse de su ropa, permitiéndole admirar los trabajados músculos de Slayer. Yukino no quiso quedarse de brazos cruzados así que se inclinó levemente para mordisquear el cuello del mago de fuego, logrando que este soltara algunos gruñidos de placer. Una vista que se le antojo sumamente sensual.

Natsu no podía aguantar mucho más tiempo, su lado salvaje exigía que la hiciera suya, por lo cual termino de desvestir a la maga y empezó a saciarse de sus hermosos montículos, ganando como respuesta los maravillosos sonetos que eran sus gemidos. Natsu devoraba con voracidad el pecho de la maga, mientras que con su mano se encargaba de darle la suficiente atención al otro, cambiando cada cierto tiempo y haciendo que Yukino no parara de suspirar el nombre del Slayer.

Cuando finalmente se sacio de sus montículos, bajo hasta divisar su objetivo el cual era la intimidad de la maga. Él miro hacia arriba pidiendo permiso, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Yukino. Con delicadeza empezó a lamer los bordes de su entrada, arrancándole varios gemidos de placer a Yukino, quien solo podía aferrarse a la cabeza del Slayer. Natsu deseaba poder seguir escuchando los maravillosos gemidos de su pareja, por lo cual empezó a jugar con su botón rosado lamiéndolo suavemente para después empezar a chuparlo y morderlo con delicadeza hasta que cumplió con su objetivo. Yukino se había corrido en un potente orgasmo, liberando sus jugos en la boca de Natsu, quien bebió todo-" _delicioso"_ -pensó para sí.

El peli rosado le dio otro beso antes de despojarse de sus pantalones, haciendo que Yukino habrá los ojos con sorpresa-" _Juvia-sama tenía razón, es muy grande"_ -pensó la maga peli plateada mientras veía como Natsu se acomodaba sobre ella y alineaba su miembro frente a su entrada. Ella sabía lo que venia

-¿Estas segura de esto?-pregunto Natsu jadeando

-Nunca he estado más segura-contesto antes de que Natsu volviera a besarla mientras este se introducía en ella y derribaba su barrera de una sola estocada, provocando que la maga suelte algunas lágrimas. Después de tanto tiempo, al fin era una con el Slayer.

-Ya pasara-susurro él peli rosado mientras acariciaba su mejilla con delicadeza, tratando de ayudarla a acostumbrarse a su intromisión-dime cuando pueda empezar a moverme-dijo antes de besarla con delicadeza

Poco a poco el dolor fue reemplazado por placer, lo que provoco que Yukino empezara a gemir levemente mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas para profundizar el contacto, dándole a Natsu la señal para continuar. El peli rosado empezó a embestirla lentamente pero con el pasar del tiempo, empezó a darle más fuerza a sus embestidas haciendo que Yukino gimiera en éxtasis mientras esta marcaba la espalda del Slayer con sus uñas.

-¡Más~ _AH~_ fuerte!-gimió la peli plata víctima del potente orgasmo que invadía su cuerpo-¡Natsu-sama…hágalo más~AH~ duro!-

-Tus deseos…-jadeo el Slayer mientras subía una de sus piernas a sus hombros-…son ordenes-gruño llegando a lo más profundo de su ser, haciendo que Yukino soltaba un fuerte grito de placer.

Ella no podía dejar de gemir, Natsu no dejaba de entrar y salir de ella con mucha fuerza, haciendo que sus pechos saltaran debido a la potencia de los impactos. Esto se le hiso extremadamente sensual a Natsu, así que, sin dudarlo, atrapo uno de ellos con sus dientes antes de empezar a succionarlo con fiereza mientras que su mano se encargaba de masajear el otro. Cuando ambos sintieron que el clímax se aproximaba aumentaron el ritmo de sus caderas, solo para terminar en un fuerte grito de placer mientras Natsu liberaba su semilla en el interior de Yukino.

El peli rosado se derrumbó junto a su amada, víctima del cansancio mientras Yukino le proporcionaba un último beso antes de tomar un descanso

 **Time Skip**

El sol ya se había ocultado, dando lugar a la noche. En un claro apartado en el bosque dos magos acababan de despertarse luego de una apasionada sesión de cariño mutuo

-Ya se está haciendo tarde ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?-pregunto Natsu ya vestido mirando a Yukino con una sonrisa

-En realidad quisiera volver a Fairy Tail, para darle las gracias a Juvia-sama-respondió está sentada bajo un árbol

-Está bien, creo que se fue de compras con Hayato pero esperemos que ya haya vuelto-

-Emm… ¿Natsu-sama?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Podría cargarme hasta allá? No puedo caminar muy bien-pregunto la peli plateada con un ligero sonrojo adornando su rostro

Natsu sin protestar cargo a Yukino en su espalda y se encamino en dirección al gremio sin poder evitar las miradas de las personas que caminaban por las calles, por suerte las personas creían que se trataba de una joven pareja divirtiéndose por lo cual nadie sospecho cual era la verdadera causa del estado de la maga peli plateada.

Una vez que llegaron al gremio buscaron con la mirada a la maga de agua pero al no encontrarla Yukino opto por esperarla mientras Natsu buscaba a Wendy.

-Hola Yuki ¿Cómo les fue en su cita?-saludo Lissana llegando junto a Flare, Erza y Mira

-Muy bien Lissana-sama-respondió la maga de espíritus estelares con una sonrisa sincera

-¿Natsu no te hiso algo indebido?-pregunto la albina mayor con una sonrisa pervertida

-N…no ¿Por…por qué lo dice…Mira-sama?-contesto con nerviosismo

-Entonces ¿Por qué te trajo en su espalda?-pregunto Erza

-Pues yo…¡me doble el tobillo! Si eso- contesto Yukino con una sonrisa nerviosa sin percatarse de que su mano izquierda tenía la marca del apareamiento de los dragones.

Esto enfado mucho a la maga peli roja pero antes de que pudiera alzar la voz un grito la interrumpió

-¡Natsu-san! ¡Estoy lista!-grito Wendy vistiendo unos jeans algo apretados los cuales lograban acentuar sus curvas, también llevaba una blusa blanca sencilla y, para no pasar frio, una chaqueta negra abierta-¿Nos vamos?-pregunto ella emocionada una vez que llego junto a Natsu

-Claro-respondió el peli rosado mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Wendy-esta noche, es solo nuestra-contesto con voz ronca, cosa que a más de una se le antojaría sensual pero entonces…

-¡Basta! ¡Ya estoy harta!-grito la peli roja parándose de la mesa con furia para luego dirigirse hacia Natsu-¡Llegaste hace apenas tres días y ya estás jugando con cinco chicas diferentes! ¡Incluso ya mantuviste relaciones sexuales con dos de ellas! ¡¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza?! ¡Yo creo que todo este asunto del harem es solo para restaurar tu maldito ego machista!-grito dejando a todo el mundo en shock. Natsu por su lado solo pudo bajar la cabeza, sus palabras lo habían herido-No eres diferente a Sting-sentencio ella antes de encaminarse a la salida

-¡Erza!-grito Mira en tono de reprimenda pero la peli escarlata no reacciono y siguió con su camino

-Natsu-san-susurro Wendy mirando atentamente a Natsu-iré a hablar con ella-declaro. Sin embargo, la mano del peli rosado detuvo su marcha

-Déjala-respondió el caza dragones en un susurro-si es así como piensa, yo no puedo hacer nada-dijo él en tono triste y sin despegar la mirada del suelo

Algunas magas de las presentes quisieron ir a consolar al caza dragones pero en ese momento una pequeña explosión de humo apareció en el medio del gremio, revelando la figura de Loki quien se veía como si hubiera corrido una maratón

-¡Natsu!-grito el espíritu de Leo-¡Natsu necesito tu ayuda!-volvió a gritar pero fue ignorado

-Loki este no es un buen momento-dijo Lissana preocupada por el estado de ánimo del Slayer

-¡Tú no lo entiendes!-contesto el peli naranja-¡Son las chicas! ¡Están en problemas!

-¿Las chicas?-pregunto Natsu dejando de lado su tristeza-¿Qué tienen?-

-¡El rey…perdió la cabeza! ¡Elizabeth…ella será ejecutada!

 **Bum, y hasta acá llego el capítulo de hoy. Bueno gente ya saben, si les gusto déjenme sus reviews que siempre ayudan a continuar también quiero pedir disculpas nuevamente por la tardanza. De ahora en adelante colocare el progreso de los nuevos capítulos en mi perfil así que si tienen dudas solo visítenlo. También quería aprovechar para hacer algunas aclaraciones.**

 **La primera me la hiso un amigo y aprovechare el momento para responderle y también a todos los que tengan la misma duda: Si, E.N.D aparecerá en el fic pero su relación con Natsu no será la misma que en el manga/anime.**

 **Y la segunda es que *suspira* no meteré a Chelia en el harem pero… *le empiezan a arrogar tomates, ladrillos, neumáticos prendidos fuego, es secuestrado por unos sicarios quienes lo llevan a un bunker subterráneo donde es obligado a ver yaoi hard junto al cabrón del director de Dragon Ball Evolution* *escupe la pelota de plástico* ¡pero en su lugar meteré a tres más! *los sicarios lo sueltan* bueno en un principio tengo pensado agregar a Jenny de Blue Pegasus ya que no hay muchos fics donde aparezca y las otras dos…pues serán sorpresa ¿Quiénes creen que serán las elegidas? El que adivine ganara una loli. Sin más que decir se despide su amigo Kirito "efectos de explosiones locas" 720**

 **Escena Extra**

-Pasa-dijo Makarov desde dentro de su oficina al escuchar que golpeaban la puerta. Una vez que la persona que se encontraba afuera ingreso, el maestro volvió a hablar-¿Qué sucede hija?-

-Maestro vengo a informarle que estaré algo alejada del gremio por un tiempo-respondió Lucy con una mirada de tristeza en el rostro

-Mmm ¿Se puede saber por qué?-pregunto el anciano mirándola fijamente

-Yo…necesito estar sola un tiempo-respondió con sinceridad

-Bien-concedió el maestro cerrando los ojos-pero tengo que recordarte que los Juegos Mágicos son dentro de 7 meses ¿estarás aquí para entonces?

-Lo estaré-respondió la rubia antes de marcharse por donde había venido, dejando al maestro solo en su oficina

-Excelente-dijo el anciano-después de todo, Fairy Tail necesita a su maga más fuerte-


	10. Chapter 10

**Wooooowwww hola gente ¿Cómo han estado? Hoy vuelvo para presentarles el décimo capítulo de mi fic "Luna De Dragón" digo digo "Furia Del Dragón" xD bueno antes de comenzar quisiera pedir disculpas por la larga tardanza en actualizar este fic. Como ya saben actualmente estoy estudiando y es que la escuela consume mucho de mi tiempo. También quisiera aprovechar para dar gracias a todos aquellos que me apoyaron desde que comencé a escribir esta historia y a todos los que han ido llegando hasta ahora y esto se debe a que ya llegamos a los 100 favoritos y followers! ¡Gracias! No saben lo feliz que han hecho a este guapo y humilde autor (lo de guapo es mentira ;_;)**

 **No enserio, gracias de verdad por su apoyo, me alegra saber que esta historia sea del agrado de tanta gente por eso, sin más que decir, que comience el capitulo**

 **Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

La Furia Del Dragón

-¡¿Como que ejecutada?! ¡Dime qué demonios paso!-exclamo el caza dragones sujetando al espíritu estelar de Leo del traje

-Es el rey-dijo Loki con frustración- estuvo afuera un tiempo, en una difícil misión aquí en el mundo de los humanos, dejando al mundo espiritual al cuidado de la princesa. Pasó una semana y aún no teníamos noticias sobre él o su regreso cosa que nos preocupó a todos pero más que todo a la princesa-dijo Loki con angustia. (N/a: recuerden que el tiempo en el mundo de los humanos y el mundo de los espíritus estelares corre de manera diferente)

Natsu por su parte no podía evitar recordar los momentos en los que su princesa parecía demasiado distante o incluso triste (N/a: dije "su"?)

-Finalmente, luego de toda la espera, el rey volvió pero algo en él había…cambiado…-todos los magos del gremio se habían acercado al grupo mientras escuchaban atentamente las palabras del espíritu de leo-nos roció a todos con una especie de aura oscura que se encargó de controlar las mentes de todos y declaro que prepararan la ejecución de la princesa. Yo logre resistir el control mental, pero temo que no será por mucho. ¡Debemos irnos y detenerlos cuanto antes!

-¿¡Y que estamos esperando!? ¡Vamos a rescatar a Elizabeth y a poner en su lugar al bigotudo!-grito el peli rosado apoyando la mano sobre el hombro de Loki

-¡Esperen!-grito la joven caza dragones del cielo-llévenme con ustedes, puedo ser de ayuda-dijo en semblante serio

-Tiene razón-secundo la albina menor-mientras más seamos más posibilidades de victoria tendremos-

-Si ese es el caso yo también voy-dijo Mira uniéndose a Lissana y Wendy

-¡Yo también los acompañare!-exclamo Gajeel con una sonrisa de confianza

-¡¿Tú?!-exclamaron todos los presentes con sorpresa

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarnos?-pregunto la albina menor arqueando una ceja, solo para recibir una sonrisa por parte del mago de hierro

-¿No es obvio? ¡Le mostrare a Salamander quien de los dos es más fuerte!-grito el azabache haciendo que todos sudaran una gota

-¡Esta claro que ese soy yo!- grito el peli rosado con una vena palpitante en la frente

-¡Maldita sea, déjense de tonterías!-grito Loki-de igual manera no puedo traer a todos conmigo, mi poder mágico se consume rápidamente y solo tengo energía para traer a uno solo. Sin mencionar el hecho de que el rey cambio las leyes del mundo espiritual

-¿A qué te refieres con cambiar las leyes de su mundo?-pregunto Mira con desconcierto

-Es difícil de explicar-respondió Loki-hasta donde tengo entendido el poder del rey espiritual es tan grande que es capaz de modificar las leyes físicas del mundo espiritual. De este modo ha logrado que las partículas espirituales que hay en nuestro mundo no solo restauren nuestro poder, sino también que lo fortalezca-

-Eso quiere decir que…-

-Exacto-dijo Loki interrumpiendo a la albina menor-en nuestro mundo somos mucho más poderosos-

-No me importa-dijo Natsu con dureza al mismo tiempo que un poco de fuego empezaba a amontonarse en sus puños-aplastare a cualquiera que quiera dañar a alguien importante para mí-

-¡¿Aun si esas personas son Virgo, Acuario y Aries?!-grito Loki ocasionando que el fuego de Natsu se apagara y sus facciones se suavizaran en una mueca de tristeza e impotencia. Loki suspiro-Se lo que sientes Natsu pero tienes que entender que mis amigos han sido corrompidos por una extraña magia y no tienen conciencia sobre sus actos-

-Tienes razón, lo siento Loki-se disculpó el caza dragones

-No hay problema Natsu-

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudar, Loki-san?-pregunto con preocupación la maga estelar peli plateada

-No lo creo a menos que… ¿Crees poder crear un portal hacia el mundo estelar?-pregunto tomándola de los hombros y mirándola con desesperación

-Lo…lo intentare-respondió esta pero cuando quiso levantarse sus piernas empezaron a flaquear, enviándola de nuevo a su asiento-lo siento, pero estoy demasiado agotada como para hacerlo-dijo con un pequeño tinte carmín en sus mejillas

-Está bien-respondió con pesar el espíritu de leo, una ayuda les vendría bien-parece que tus reservas de magia están en niveles críticos, debido al cansancio extremo provocado por ¡alguien!-grito lanzándole una mirada fulminante al peli rosado quien solo se rascaba la nuca con algo de vergüenza

 _-¡Calenturiento!_ -pensaron todos los presentes

-Wendy tu encárgate de hacer que se recupere, necesitaremos su ayuda antes de lo que piensan-dijo Loki ganándose un asentimiento por parte de la caza dragones del cielo-Natsu ven conmigo-llamo alejándose un poco del grupo-esto no será fácil, debemos ser rápidos-dijo tomándolo por los hombros

-Entiendo-respondió el slayer

El espíritu de leo asintió ante estas palabras-El rey ha destruido la ropa especial que les permite a los humanos permanecer en el mundo espiritual, yo puedo ayudarte usando parte de mi poder mágico pero eso nos daría un tiempo limitado para llegar hasta la fortaleza ¿Estás listo?

-Sí, vámonos-respondió el peli rosado con una mirada llena de determinación. Acto seguido el dragon slayer y el espíritu estelar fueron rodeados de un brillo dorado para luego desaparecer.

-" _Ten cuidado, Natsu"-_ pensaron Mira, Lissana, Yukino y Wendy mientras veían partir al peli rosado

Mientras esto sucedía en el gremio más fuerte de Fiore, en las montañas de la ciudad de Clover se libraba una batalla catastrófica teniendo como protagonistas al sexto y quinto mago santo, Jura Neekins y Gildarts Clive contra nada más ni nada menos que Acnologia, El Dragón Negro del Apocalipsis

-¡Maldición esto se está saliendo de control! (N/a: ¡Esto se va a descontrolar! * Empezando a saltar para que después se rompa el techo* ahhhhh aiudaaaa xD perdón le quito seriedad a la historia, lo sé, pero no me resistí)-exclamo Jura lleno de heridas mientras usaba su magia de roca para cubrirse a sí mismo y a sus hombres del rugido del dragón-¡Gildarts, ordenes!

-¡No podemos desperdiciar esta oportunidad, aleja a los soldados de aquí yo les conseguiré tiempo!-respondió Gildarts lanzándose hacia el gran dragón quien al verlo disparo otro rugido hacia el peli naranja. Sin embargo, el mago santo fue más rápido y logro esquivar el ataque para luego saltar y propinarle un fuerte golpe en el hocico al dragón, ocasionando que este rugiera de dolor.

Acnologia logro reincorporarse rápidamente y con furia golpeo al mago santo con su cola sin dejar que este siquiera tocara el piso, enviando al peli naranja a estrellarse fuertemente contra el piso

-Maldito-mascullo Gildarts intentando volver a ponerse de pie mientras observaba como Acnologia se lanzaba vorazmente hacia él, tratando de darle muerte entre sus fauces. Sin embargo el mago santo fue más ágil y logro esquivar el mortal ataque de un salto, solo para propinarle una fuerte patada en la cabeza del gran dragón, ocasionando que este saliera despedido hacia la dirección contraria-¡Toma esto lagartija!-grito el mago santo estampando su puño en la cabeza del dragón negro.

Gildarts no perdió el tiempo y rápidamente volvió a lanzarse en contra de Acnologia, sin embargo la gran nube de polvo que había ocasionado la caída del dragón no lo dejaba ver. Ante esto, el mago santo dio un gran salto tratando de encontrar a su enemigo solo para obtener el mismo resultado, pero en ese momento una fuerte corriente de viento ocasionada por las alas de Acnologia disipo el polvo y mostro al dragón con una aterradora sonrisa en el rostro. Gildarts ensancho los ojos por la sorpresa mientras veía al dragón cerrar su pata y convertirla en un puño-" _Mi…mierda"_ -pensó antes de recibir el poderoso golpe del dragón y salir despedido varios metros hacia atrás, derribando varios árboles hasta estrellarse contra una gran roca -Maldición-mascullo el mago santo tratando de ponerse de pie, solo para caer y escupir un poco de sangre-sigues siendo un tipo duro ¿he? ¡Vamos esto recién comienza! ¡Hare un abrigo con tus escamas!-grito Gildarts mientras el dragón empezaba a cargar una gran cantidad de magia en su hocico.

El gran dragón, dispuesto a terminar con todo, lanzo un poderoso rugido de dragón hacia el peli naranjo pero justo antes de hacer contacto con su objetivo el ataque se empezó a dividir en pequeños cubos hasta finalmente desaparecer gracias a la magia **CRASH** del mago santo.

El dragón quedo estupefacto ante la acción del mago santo quien aprovecho el desconcierto del animal para dar un gran salto y conectar un puñetazo devastador en la cabeza del mismo, mandándolo a volar varios metros y haciendo que se estrellara fuertemente contra el suelo.

Gildarts corrió rápidamente hacia donde estaba Acnologia pero el dragón negro fue más rápido y logro capturar al mago santo con una de sus patas solo para comenzar a estrujarlo con fuerza y luego arrojarlo fuertemente contra el suelo.

-¡ARGH!- se lamentó Gildarts al sentir el como el duro suelo amortiguaba su caída.

Gildarts se levantó adolorido, mientras Acnologia se lanzaba rápidamente hacia él, con la intención de atrapar al mago entre sus fauces, sin embargo, Gildarts imito las acciones del dragón y se lanzó hacia este quien sonrió macabramente al pensar que el mago santo se había rendido y le entregaba su vida. Lamentablemente para él, esto no era del todo correcto ya que cuando Gildarts estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del dragón dio un gran salto sobre él, hasta caer en su lomo

-¡Ahora veras lagartija! **¡Empyrean!** -Gildarts golpeo con fuerza ocasionando que el dragón diera un alarido de dolor-¡esto recién comienza!-grito el peli naranja antes de llenar su puño de energía blanca y empezar a golpear con fuerza al dragón. Ante esto, Acnologia extendió sus alas y salió disparado hacia al cielo haciendo piruetas y giros con tal de quitarse al mago santo de encima pero para su desgracia Gildarts venía bien sujetado. Luego de unos rápidos y veloces giros, las manos de Gildarts comenzaron a aflojar su agarre y Acnologia, al notar esto, comenzó a volar aún más alto hasta sentir como las manos del mago santo soltaban su escamosa piel.

Gildarts estaba en serios problemas, trataba de pensar en algún plan para salir de esa difícil situación, sin embargo, el dragón negro fue más rápido que su cerebro, y de un poderoso golpe con sus garras, mando al mago santo en picada hacia el suelo el cual se sacudió ante el impacto del cuerpo del peli naranja sobre él.

Acnologia descendió a una velocidad endemoniada, causando un gran terremoto al momento de caer y haciendo que Gildarts se eleve varios metros en el aire hasta quedar cara a cara con el dragón, el cual estaba cargando un poderoso rugido en su hocico, disparándolo justo en el momento en el que el peli naranjo cruzo su línea de fuego, pero para su sorpresa el peli naranja había sobrevivido a tal brutal ataque.

Acnologia contemplaba al moribundo mago con una mezcla de furia y admiración, hasta ahora ningún ser humano había recibido su rugido y había sobrevivido para contarlo, claro que Gildarts se había salvado por los pelos pero eso podía resolverse muy rápidamente.

Gildarts ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para escapar cuando sintió que la mitad inferior de su cuerpo era aplastada por la pata de Acnologia, quien sonreía macabramente. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver que el dragón preparaba sus garras, listo para destrozarlo y en ese momento supo que era el fin

-" _abuelo, lo siento"-_ pensó con tristeza-" _Natsu, tendremos que dejar nuestra pelea para otro momento. Te encargo a mi querida Kana-chan, sé que tú conseguirás que siga adelante"-_ sin más, cerró los ojos, esperando ese golpe final que nunca llego. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, solo para ver la pata de Acnologia siendo sostenida por un gran pilar de roca. Gildarts sonrió-" _te debo una, Jura"-_

Desde un pilar de roca cercano a la pelea, un hombre calvo y con barba sonreía con confianza ante su enemigo- _sí que lo haces, Gildarts"-_

 **Mientras tanto en el mundo estelar**

Una gran bola de luz empezó a brillar en el medio de lo que parecía ser un gran laberinto. Luego de brillar por unos segundos la gran bola de luz perdió su brillo, revelando así al espíritu estelar y al caza dragones de fuego

-¿Este es el mundo de los espíritus?-pregunto Natsu admirando con asombro los enormes muros de más de 15 metros cubiertos de enredaderas y plantas que los rodeaban

-Si-respondió Loki con simpleza-muchas cosas han cambiado por aquí desde el retorno del rey. Este laberinto fue construido para evitar que los espíritus que aún no están bajo la influencia del rey entren en la nueva fortaleza-explico el león-de esta forma, cualquiera que entre en el laberinto se pierde en el o es asesinado por los monstruos que habitan aquí-

-¿¡Y si ya sabias eso porque demonios nos trajiste aquí en vez de llevarnos directamente a la fortaleza!?-grito el Slayer con una vena palpitante en la frente

-No me queda mucho poder mágico, en cualquier momento podría sucumbir ante el control de rey-dijo Loki con cara de cansancio-de igual forma no te preocupes, se exactamente qué camino tomar, tú solo sígueme-declaro Loki antes de salir corriendo hacia adelante siendo seguido por Natsu.

Natsu y Loki corrieron durante varios minutos por el gran laberinto, tomando cada giro y esquina con seguridad y demostrando que el conocimiento de Loki sobre la estructura no era solo palabrería. En el transcurso del viaje el dúo se encontró con algunas de las tantas criaturas que habitaban en el laberinto tales como minotauros, centauros, lobos gigantes, ogros y ciclopes. Nada que ellos no pudieran manejar

-¿No…sería más fácil…saltar los muros?-pregunto Natsu jadeando parado sobre un gran ogro que acababan de derrotar

-¿Enserio crees…que eres el primer imbécil…al que se le ocurre?-pregunto Loki de igual manera-Hay una barrera invisible en los límites del muro, nada puede atravesarla-dijo suspirando-pero no te preocupes, la salida está muy cerca-

-¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¡Pongámonos en marcha!-grito el peli rosado dando un salto de la cabeza del monstruo para aterrizar junto a Loki y reanudar su marcha pero en ese momento un fuerte temblor retumbo por todo el piso del laberinto

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!-grito el Slayer apoyado contra uno de los muros para no caerse

-¡No lo sé! ¡Nunca antes había sucedido!-respondió el espíritu de leo

En ese momento la tierra bajo sus pies se empezó a desquebrajar ocasionando que los magos tuvieran que saltar para evitar caer al vacío. Mientras el dúo trataba de salvar sus vidas, pudieron ver como desde la grieta emergían extrañas criaturas de aspecto demoniaco

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!-grito el peli rosado mientras volvía a caer en la seguridad del suelo.

-¡No tengo idea!-grito Loki-¡no los había visto nunca en la vida!-

Las criaturas median más de dos metros de altura, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por abultados músculos y por una piel color azul oscuro, portaba afiladas garras en sus manos y pies, por otro lado su cabeza era muy similar a la de una cabra con dos cuernos en la cabeza mientras que la parte inferior de su cuerpo estaba cubierta por pelaje azul. (N/a: igual al demonio de ojos azules, uno de los jefes del anime Swort Art Online)

-¡Pues habrá que preguntarles!-grito Natsu lanzándose hacia la bestia quien, al verlo, trato de cortarlo con sus garras pero Natsu fue capaz de predecir el ataque y alcanzo a agacharse lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar el golpe y contraatacar con un poderoso golpe en el hocico que mando a la bestia de vuelta por donde había venido-¡No te quedes ahí parado, ayúdame!-grito el DS al ver como muchas más criaturas salían de la grieta.

Loki asintió y, al igual que Natsu, se lanzó hacia las criaturas frente a ellos quienes lo esperaban listos para la batalla. Rápidamente, Loki conecto un potente y rápido puñetazo en el rostro del primer enemigo que se topó, solo para después saltar y evitar un barrido por la espalda a la altura de las piernas, girar y conectar una poderosa patada en la cabeza de la bestia

-No son tan rudos-sonrió Loki con confianza- **¡Regulus!** -grito Loki lanzando una gran bola de magia con forma de cabeza de león, la cual impacto contra un pequeño grupo de bestias dejándolas a todas fuera de combate sin poder percatarse de la que estaba detrás de él, listo para destrozarlo

-¡No te confíes! **¡Puño de La Muerte del Demonio De Fuego!** -grito Natsu conectado un golpe en el rostro de la criatura que estaba detrás del espíritu de leo

-Gracias, pero…-dijo Loki antes de desaparecer en un rápido movimiento y volver a aparecer detrás de Natsu con el puño extendido y una de las bestias inconsciente a sus pies-…lo tengo controlado-

-Mejor, así no tendré que preocuparme por salvar tu trasero-respondió el caza dragones con una sonrisa-pero ahora tenemos algo más importante de lo que ocuparnos-dijo cambiando su sonrisa por un rostro serio mientras dirigía su gélida mirada hacia el grupo de bestias quienes los observaban con sed de sangre

-Te cubriré la espalda, hay que hacer esto rápido-respondió el león con la misma seriedad, sin embargo, el espíritu de leo pudo notar la creciente sonrisa en el rostro del Dragon Slayer

-¡Estoy encendido!-grito el peli rosa entrando en modo dragón de llamas eléctricas- Loki ¡¿Estás listo?!-

-¡Sí!-grito este empezando a correr junto al peli rosado. Por otro lado, las criaturas imitaron las acciones del dúo y también se lanzaron hacia sus enemigos.

Las bestias eran rápidas, de eso no cabía duda. Natsu no se quedó sorprendido al ver que en menos de un segundo ya tenía a varios encima, sin embargo, con sus grandes reflejos fue capaz de evadir el primer golpe y contraatacar con un poderoso puñetazo flameado que mando a su contrincante a la inconsciencia. El segundo en llegar no fue más listo que el primero y ataco al peli rosado de frente, ganando como resultado un gancho de izquierda rodeado de fuego y rayos en el rostro seguido de una patada que lo mando a estrellarse contra algunos de sus compañeros para luego extender sus manos al cielo y gritar- **¡Paraíso de Llamas Oscuras!** -una gran bola de fuego cubierta por una capa de oscuridad apareció sobre el peli rosado para luego ser arrogada hacia un gran grupo de bestias, quienes no pudieron evitar el ataque, recibiéndolo de lleno.

-¡Natsu!-grito Loki quien estaba peleando con al menos 20 demonios al mismo tiempo-¡una ayuda!-grito mientras esquivaba el zarpazo de las garras del enemigo y contraatacaba con una patada a la altura de la cabeza

-Creí que lo tenías controlado-respondió el peli rosado con una media sonrisa, solo para recibir un gruñido por parte de su compañero- **¡Re equip: Cazadoras!** -grito Natsu haciendo aparecer dos pistolas plateadas en sus manos antes de empezar a correr hacia las bestias y dar un gran salto sobre ellas-¡cómanse esto!-grito mientras dejaba caer una lluvia de balas incendiadas en fuego azul y rojo sobre las bestias, quienes solo podían cruzar los brazos sobre la cabeza para protegerse-¡AHORA!

- **¡Regulus Impact!** -grito Loki enviando un poderoso ataque hacia sus desprotegidos enemigos-¡esto aún no termina! **¡Tornado!** -

- **¡Rugido Del Demonio Dragón de Fuego!** -grito Natsu enviando un potente torrente de fuego azulado y rojo desde su boca, el cual se fusiono con el tornado y el regulus de Loki

- **¡BOOOOM!** -fue el sonido de la explosión que retumbo por todos los extensos pasillos de aquel enorme laberinto

-¿Lo logramos?-pregunto Loki junto a Natsu quien veía con desconfianza a la gran nube de polvo donde antes se encontraba el grupo de monstruos

-No-respondió reequipando a Masamune Zangetsu mientras la nube de polvo se disipaba, mostrando a los monstruos levantándose del piso con solo algunos rasguños

 _-"Espero que la ayuda no tarde en llegar"-_ pensó Loki poniéndose en posición de lucha junto al mago de fuego

 **Mientras tanto en Fairy Tail**

-¿Falta mucho?-pregunto Lissana por enésima vez mientras veía como Wendy trataba de hacer que Yukino se recupere.

-Ya casi termino-respondió la caza dragones del cielo antes de dirigirse hacia la maga estelar-perdiste mucho poder mágico, me sorprende que Natsu-san sea capaz de algo como eso-comento algo sonrojada

-En realidad, Minerva-sama y yo hemos estado entrenando desde muy temprano en la mañana. Es una sorpresa para los juegos mágicos-respondió esta con un pequeño sonrojo

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que Natsu y Loki habían salido hacia el mundo de los espíritus y en ese tiempo el ambiente en el gremio se habían vuelto algo tenso. Erza había salido del edificio desde su pelea con Natsu y no se le había vuelto a ver, Juvia y Hayato ya habían vuelto de hacer sus cosas y se encontraban preparándose para ayudar a su novio junto a Gajeel, Kana, Mira y Flare. Mientras esto sucedía Wendy aún intentaba hacer que la maga estelar recuperara su energía para así poder conjurar el hechizo que los llevaría hacia el mundo estelar, sin embargo, esto provoco que una duda apareciera en la mente de la joven caza dragones del cielo-" _Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo pero sus reservas aún no se llenan ¿Qué tan fuerte se ha vuelto?"_

(N/a: Hayato ahora va vestida con una blusa sin mangas roja que deja el abdomen al descubierto y pantalones azules con una estrella dorada en el costado de una de sus piernas. También usa guantes azules sin dedos y unas botas negras. Igual a Blue Mary de King Of The Fighters)

-De todas formas ¿Cómo es que sabes un hechizo para viajar al mundo de los espíritus? Que yo sepa, no existe ningún hechizo capaz de algo como eso-pregunto Hayato con los brazos cruzados y expresión seria

-Tiene razón, técnicamente este hechizo no existe, libra y yo lo desarrollamos para poder entrenar en su mundo cuando nos plazca pero lamentablemente solo puedo llevar un máximo de 8 personas, incluyéndome, conmigo. Pensábamos usarlo para llegar en forma para los juegos mágicos, pero esto es mucho más importante-respondió la peli plateada con rostro serio

Justo en ese momento, las puertas del gremio fueron abiertas para mostrar a unas sonrientes Ultear y Leiha trayendo consigo su primer trabajo como equipo cumplido con éxito pero, al ver las caras que tenían sus amigos, su sonrisa se desvaneció

-¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Y dónde está Natsu?-pregunto la DS extrañada de ver a Yukino pero no a su pareja

-En el mundo de los espíritus estelares-respondió Hayato con rostro serio-surgió algo. Al parecer algo está controlando a los espíritus y Elizabeth es la única que es inmune a ello y por eso quieren matarla-

-¡¿Y lo dejaron ir solo?!-grito Leiha preocupada

-Loki está con él, además Yukino ya casi se recupera. Ella conoce un hechizo que puede llevarnos al mundo estelar-dijo Lissana tratando de calmarla

-No pueden hacerlo solas-dijo Leiha mirando a Juvia, Hayato y Yukino

-Lo sabemos-respondió seria Yukino-pero no lo haremos solas

-Mira-nee nos acompañara-dijo Lissana con una sonrisa

-Gajeel-kun también-dijo Juvia con confianza

-Todos trabajaremos juntos para ayudar a Natsu-san-agrego Wendy sonriendo

-Esto es Fairy Tail, ninguno de nosotros esta solo-respondieron las tres al mismo tiempo, haciendo sonreír a la pelinegra

-¿Y Erza?-pregunto preguntó la pelinegra arqueando una ceja y buscándola con la mirada

-Ella…-empezó Mira dudando si contarle o no-…tuvo una…discusión…con Natsu antes de que se fuera-

-¿Qué clase de discusión?-pregunto con voz seria y aura atemorizante

-Es mi culpa-dijo Yukino bajando la cabeza apenada-volvíamos de nuestra cita y…debió ver mi marca de apareamiento, seguramente por eso dijo esas cosas-

-No es tu culpa Yukino-dijo Lissana arrodillándose para verla a los ojos mientras ponía una mano sobre su rodilla

-¿Que le dijo?-hablando con voz dura y sin notar que su magia estaba congelando gran parte del gremio. Sin embargo, ninguna de las que había estado presente en ese momento está segura sobre seguir contándole los hechos a su compañera

-Ella…-empezó Wendy con inseguridad-ella lo llamo machista y…que solamente estaba jugando con nosotras-al escuchar esas palabras los puños de Leiha se cerraron con fuerza y su cuerpo empezó a expulsar más aire frio que antes-finalmente le dijo que era igual a Sting, el chico con el que le fue infiel Lucy, y salió del gremio-

-¿Dónde está?-ordeno con voz seria mientras su cabello tapaba sus ojos

-E…ella se fue después de decirle eso a Natsu pero…-contesto algo intimidada pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase la pelinegra había desaparecido en una nube de viento helado.

 **Bosque de Magnolia**

En un lugar entre los frondosos árboles del bosque de Magnolia, una peli roja vestida únicamente por un pantalón rojo y unas vendas que cubrían sus pechos practicaba con su espada bajo la luz de la luna.

-Tsk, todavía no es lo suficientemente rápido-jadeo la peli roja con frustración y cansancio es su voz, antes volver a su entrenamiento, o esa era su intención hasta que sintió como una corriente de viento helado recorrió su cuerpo desde la nuca hasta la base de la espalda-sé que estás ahí Leiha-dijo la pelirroja sin siquiera voltear, mientras que de las sombras aparecía la pelinegra DS del hielo caminado a paso calmado hasta posicionarse a unos metros detrás de ella

-No vine a pelear, Erza-

-Entonces no tienes nada que hacer aquí-respondió Erza con un tono frio y cortante. Leiha suspiro, empezar una discusión no ayudaría en nada, entonces decidió ser directa

-Natsu necesita de nuestra ayuda-dijo la pelinegra tratando de convencer a Erza, pero lamentablemente estas palabras habían molestado a Titania

-¡¿Para qué?! ¡¿Para conquistar mujeres?! Pues yo…- grito Erza encarando a Leiha pero esta fue interrumpida por la pelinegra

-¡Basta, No sabes que estás diciendo! ¡Tú sabes que él no es ese tipo de persona!-grito Leiha con molestia

-¡Yo **creía** que no era ese tipo de persona! Pero al final parece que estaba equivocada-dijo con una mueca de dolor en el rostro-no sé cómo es que aun confías en él-eso fue todo, Leiha de por sí ya estaba molesta pero nada le molestaba más que hablaran así de la persona que más amaba

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Le darás la espalda a la persona que lucho con uñas y dientes por ti? ¿A la persona que te protegió de todo, hasta de ti misma cuando más lo necesitabas?-pregunto con furia, haciendo que Erza abra los ojos con sorpresa-¿Dónde está la invencible Titania de la que tanto he oído hablar? ¿Aquella que pone a su familia por sobre todo?-volvió a preguntar pero no recibió respuesta de la pelirroja-Fue un error haber venido-espeto la pelinegra antes de voltear y comenzar a caminar en dirección contraria a la pelirroja-Natsu podría estar en peligro mientras yo estoy aquí, perdiendo el tiempo contigo-detuvo su marcha antes de voltear a verla-a diferencia tuya, yo sí creo en el hombre que me salvo la vida-finalizo la pelinegra dejando a Erza sola en el bosque

 **Al mismo tiempo en Fairy Tail**

-¡Listo, hemos terminado!-exclamo la joven Wendy acabando de llenar las reservas mágicas de la maga estelar peli plateada

-Muchas gracias Wendy-san-agradeció Yukino comprobando cómo, efectivamente, su energía y su cuerpo se restauraba antes de dirigirse hacia donde estaban reunidos los demás magos, era importante decidir el siguiente paso.

-Bien, ahora que todos estamos en óptimas condiciones creo que deberíamos idear un plan-opino la albina mayor con una mano en el mentón

-No necesitamos ningún plan-bramo Gajeel con el ceño fruncido obteniendo la atención de las magas-todo lo que tenemos que hacer es ir hacia allí y salvarle el trasero al idiota de Salamander-

-Juvia concuerda con Gajeel-kun, cada minuto que perdemos puede perjudicar a Natsu-sama-dijo Juvia con preocupación

-Puede que tengas razón pero no podemos arrojarnos al vacío sin un plan de emergencia-dijo la albina menor mirando a los "hermanos"

-Además-interrumpió Hayato quien se encontraba cruzada de brazos sobre la silla-debemos esperar a Leiha, quizá haya convencido a Erza de ayudarnos-

-Lo que nos lleva-comenzó Kana

-A otro problema-terminaron Wendy, Flare y Lissana

-¿Cómo que a otro problema?-pregunto Juvia sin entender

-Recuerda que Yukino solo puede llevar a 7 personas con ella-respondió Lissana

-Eso quiere decir que tendremos que decidir quiénes de nosotros irán-dijo Flare

-Eso será una tarea difícil-comento Juvia

-Concuerdo contigo Juvia-secundo la rubia-todos aquí tenemos motivos por el cual ayudar-

-Claro que los tenemos-respondió la castaña amante del alcohol-él siempre ha estado ahí para nosotros, es obvio que lo ayudaremos cuando lo necesite-

-Ahora que lo pienso…-dijo para sí misma la albina mayor tomándose el mentón-Flare ¿podrías decirnos porque estas tan interesada en ayudar a Natsu?-pregunto la maga del Satan Soul haciendo que todas las miradas recaigan sobre la maga pelirroja

-Bueno yo…comenzó algo nerviosa-yo…tengo una deuda con Natsu-san-

-¿Qué clase de deuda Flare-san?-pregunto Wendy

-Sucedió hace unos años atrás-comenzó la pelirroja con un ápice de tristeza

 **Flashback**

La oscuridad del cielo nocturno era teñida de rojo gracias a una combinación de fuego y sangre. En el medio de lo que antes solía ser un pueblo, una pelirroja de largo cabello batallaba contra un grupo de diez hombres. En la madrugada de lo que parecía ser un día totalmente normal un grupo de hombres llegaron al pueblo del sol y empezaron a atacar a sus habitantes con intenciones desconocidas, ante esto, los gigantes que habitaban allí junto a la maga pelirroja se interpusieron en su camino pero lamentablemente esto no salió bien, causando que la gran mayoría de gigantes murieran producto de la batalla y ahora Flare era la única que se interponía entre ellos y los pocos que quedaban heridos.

-¡Mátenla!-grito uno de los hombres lanzándose hacia la maga pero Flare fue más rápida y logro darle un revés con su cabello mientras usaba otros mechones para sostener a cuatro hombres por encima de su cabeza

-Ustedes… ¡pagaran por lo que hicieron!-grito con furia mientras utilizaba a sus enemigos como armas, arrogándolos contra sus propios compañeros

-Maldita-bramo uno de los hombres-¡Brayan encárgate de ella!-grito el hombre a otro de cabello gris y una cicatriz en vertical en el ojo

-¡Sí!-grito este lanzándose hacia la pelirroja quien al verlo aproximarse uso un látigo de cabello para tratar de repelerlo, sin embargo, el ojo del hombre empezó a brillar en un tono dorado mientras el ataque lo atravesaba sin hacerle daño

-¡¿Pero qué?!-pregunto la pelirroja sin entender pero en ese momento un puño se estrelló contra su rostro haciéndola retroceder unos pasos-" _¿Qué clase de magia es esa?"-_ pensó la pelirroja para sí pero de nuevo sintió un fuerte dolor en el abdomen debido a otro puñetazo del hombre peli grisáceo-" _¡debo contraatacar!"_ -pensó Flare antes de sentir un fuerte dolor en la espalda baja debido a una patada de parte de un hombre exactamente igual al tipo peli grisáceo

-Estas perdida-dijo el denominado Brayan antes de crear tres clones de sí mismo y empezar a correr en dirección a la pelirroja quien, desesperadamente, intento defenderse con su cabello solo para que Brayan y sus clones los atravesaran y comenzaran a propinarle una brutal lluvia de golpes

 _-"Esto no está bien, tengo que salir de aquí"-_ pensó Flare mientras se protegía de los golpes cruzando los brazos frente al rostro. La maga aprovecho una oportunidad para dar un gran salto alejándose de sus enemigos y de paso dejar algunos mechones de pelo en donde estaba, los cuales se encendieron en una chispa de fuego antes de explotar (N/a: aunque les parezca raro Flare si puede hacer esto, yo también me sorprendí cuando lo busque en la wiki de Fairy Tail) –eso…eso debió de ser suficiente-dijo jadeante la pelirroja pero en ese momento, de la cortina de humo producto de la explosión, surgieron las figuras de los diez magos junto a los tres clones del mago peli gris

-Fin del juego nena-dijo un hombre castaño mientras sonreía

-N…no-murmuro la pelirroja mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a amontonarse en sus ojos-¡aléjense de mí!-grito creando una pequeña bola de fuego en su mano y arrogándosela al castaño. El ataque dio de lleno y creo una pequeña explosión, sin embargo, no le había hecho siquiera un rasguño

-Me temo que no podemos hacer eso-comento el castaño sonriendo-Flare-

Los ojos de la maga se agrandaron ante esto-¿me conocen?-

-Claro que lo hacemos-contesto el hombre con una enorme sonrisa-no somos magos corrientes, nosotros analizamos muy bien el lugar al que vamos a atacar. Por lo tanto, sabemos todo de ti, Flare-dijo riendo el castaño mientras la cara de la pelirroja se transformaba en una mueca de horror-al parecer tu magia de fuego ha avanzado bastante, pero aún es muy débil, no supondrá un problema-a este punto la Flare ya estaba llorando a lagrima gruesa, sabía que no tenía escapatoria-muy bien caballeros-dijo el castaño volteándose para ver a sus compañeros mientras extendía los brazos-antes de tomar presentársela al maestro, les sugiero que nos tomemos un pequeño descanso y le demos a nuestra amiga la atención que se merece-dijo volteando nuevamente hacia Flare y tomándola del mentón-no llores, solo será un momento-susurro sonriendo lascivamente pero en ese momento…

-¡Aléjate de ella!-grito un borrón dorado y rosa antes de golpear al hombre y mandarlo a volar varios metros hacia atrás

-Maldito imbécil ¡pagaras por lo que hiciste!-grito con furia el peli gris antes de ponerse en posición de pelea al igual que sus compañeros

-Malditos ¿ustedes…hicieron todo esto?-pregunto apretando los puños mientras unos mechones de pelo tapaban sus ojos

-¡¿Y eso a ti que te importa?!-grito uno de los hombres

-¡Sí! ¡¿Quién demonios eres!-grito otro de los hombres

-¡Acabémoslo!-grito el peli gris antes de lanzarse hacia el peli rosado

-Natsu-susurro Flare desde el suelo

Natsu acababa de terminar con su entrenamiento con las magias de God slayer y la magia celestial. Cada vez que Natsu dominaba una nueva magia, sus maestros lo enviaban a misiones fuera de la isla con intención de que se acostumbrara al nuevo nivel de poder y también para ganar experiencia en combate utilizando otro tipo de magia.

Por su parte, el peli rosado acababa de cumplir una misión y si disponía a volver a su hogar temporal con ayuda del meteoro, sin embargo al sobrevolar el pueblo del sol sus agudos sentidos captaron el olor de sangre y fuego junto al aroma que desprendía la maga pelirroja junto con el del grupo de criminales. Ante esto, Natsu decidió bajar a investigar que estaba pasando, grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir a todos los habitantes de la isla muertos y a Flare peleando contra el grupo

-Ustedes-repitió el Dragneel apretando los puños y empezando a liberar enormes cantidades de poder mágicos, haciendo que el suelo se agrietara debido a la presión-¡¿son responsables de esto?!-grito con furia mientras la presión aumentaba y unas grandes flamas anaranjadas cubrían su cuerpo, quemando algunos árboles que tenía cerca. Flare por su parte presenciaba los hechos con cierto temor, el poder del mago de fuego era absolutamente aterrador

-¡Concéntrate en la pelea!-grito uno de los hombres tratando de conectar una patada a la altura de la cabeza pero no contaban con que el mago de fuego atrapara su pierna y lo arrogara con fuerza, causando que el hombre se estrellara fuertemente contra una casa

-Maldito-bramo Brayan con enojo-¡ataquen!-grito este, causando que todos los magos se abalanzaran contra el peli rosado.

Uno de los magos trato de conectar un puñetazo en el rostro pero Natsu solamente atrapo su puño sin siquiera inmutarse para luego contraatacar con un poderoso puñetazo flameado que envió a su enemigo a estrellarse contra una gran roca.

Un grupo de tres magos intentaron atacarlo al mismo tiempo pero el dragon slayer esquivaba sus golpes con una enorme destreza mientras otros tres intentaban dañarlo lanzando hechizos a distancia.

Natsu dio un gran salto para esquivar un ataque combinado mientras se cubría a si mismo con una capa de fuego y rayos- **¡Rugido Del Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas!** -un poderoso torbellino de fuego y rayos fue lanzado hacia los magos quienes, atónitos, no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo, recibiendo el ataque de lleno y quedando fuera de combate

-El maestro tenía razón en cuanto a ti, Natsu Dragneel-dijo el castaño sonriendo tranquilamente junto al mago peli grisáceo-aún no eres lo suficientemente poderoso como para vencernos-

-¡Cállate!-grito furioso tratando de conectar un puñetazo flameado que los magos esquivaron dando un salto hacia atrás

-Veo que las palabras no funcionan contigo, espero que al maestro no le importe que te unas antes de tiempo-dijo el castaño reuniendo una gran cantidad de viento azulado en su puño y lanzándose hacia el peli rosado- **¡Puño De La Muerte Del Demonio de Viento!** -

- **¡Puño De La Destrucción Del Dios de Fuego!** -los ataques colisionaron uno contra otro, creando una pequeña onda expansiva y grandes grietas en el suelo.

Flare tuvo que dar un salto hacia uno de los techos para mantenerse a salvo mientras veía como ninguno de los dos magos cedía ante su rival.

Natsu se separó rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que esquivaba una patada por parte del mago peli grisáceo, quien volvió a lanzarse contra el dragon slayer, activando su ojo especial el cual le permitió atravesar el contraataque del peli rosado y conectar un poderoso golpe que lo hizo retroceder varios metros hacia atrás

-¡¿Pero qué?!-

-¡Natsu!-grito la pelirroja, llamando la atención del mago de fuego-¡su ojo!-

En ese instante, el mago peli grisáceo se lanzó sobre el peli rosado propinándole una brutal lluvia de golpes. El dragon slayer trato de defenderse con una patada a la altura del pecho pero en ese momento, el ojo de Brayan empezó a brillar, ocasionando que su golpe lo atravesara. El mago peli grisáceo no dejo pasar la oportunidad y tomo al mago por el cuello, pasándolo por encima de su cabeza y estrellándolo fuertemente contra el suelo

- **¡Fuerza Oscura!** \- acto seguido el hombre peli grisáceo salió disparado varios metros hacia arriba producto de una fuerza invisible (N/a: Natsu es un jedi!)

El peli rosado se lanzó hacia él y aprovechando que Brayan estaba desorientado, conecto un poderoso puñetazo de fuego negro y anaranjado en el rostro del hombre, para luego tomar el brazo de Brayan y lanzarlo nuevamente contra el suelo, ocasionando que el mago se estrellara fuertemente. Natsu rápidamente volvió a la acción y se lanzó en dirección al peli grisáceo quien ya se encontraba de pie esperando el ataque.

El mago de fuego intento darle un puñetazo pero nuevamente, el ojo del mago volvió a hacer efecto, logrando que el golpe del peli rosado traspasara su objetivo

-¡Estas acabado!-rio el hombre con una sonrisa psicótica pero justo antes de que su puño hiciera contacto con el rostro del caza dragones algo lo detuvo- ¡¿pero qué..?!-exclamo con furia mientras observaba un mechón de cabello rojo envuelto alrededor de su antebrazo. El mago giro la cabeza hacia atrás solo para ver a Flare sobre el techo de una casa-¡tú, maldita!-

-¡Hey idiota!-llamo Natsu logrando que el mago volviera a verlo-¡tú oponente soy yo! **¡Puño Del Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas!** \- un poderoso puñetazo de fuego y rayos se estrelló contra el rostro de Brayan, mandándolo a volar y dejándolo fuera de combate

-Gracias, Flare, hacemos un buen equipo-dijo el mago de fuego con una de sus clásicas sonrisas, logrando que las mejillas de Flare se pongan algo rojas

-No hay de que, Pinkie-

-Bravo-rio el castaño aplaudiendo sarcásticamente-creo que no nos hemos presentado bien, yo soy Baltazar, Devil Slayer del viento-

-…Natsu Dragneel, God Dragon Slayer de fuego-respondió este con rostro serio y aura intimidante

-Sabemos todo sobre ti, Natsu-respondió Baltazar bajo la atenta mirada de los otros dos magos-lamentablemente aún no te necesitamos. La necesitamos a ella-dijo señalando a la maga junto al peli rosado. Flare por su parte se sorprendió ante lo dicho por el castaño pero se sorprendió aún más al ver que Natsu se interponía entre ella y el mago pelinegro

-No dejare que la toques-exclamo con determinación brillando en sus ojos.

Flare no supo porque pero en ese momento su corazón dio un brinco

-Es una lástima-Baltazar sonrió-¡tendré que matarlos yo mismo!-grito antes de dar un gran salto- **¡Maldición Del Demonio De Viento!** -

- **¡Bramido Del Dios De Fuego!** -Natsu libero un gran torrente de fuego negro desde su boca, el cual impacto contra el torbellino de viento azulado de Baltazar, creando una explosión. De un momento a otro, Baltazar emergió desde la nube de polvo volando a toda velocidad contra el peli rosado quien recibió un poderoso puñetazo que lo mando a volar.

Natsu dio un rápido giro en el aire y apoyo sus pies en un árbol para volver a lanzarse contra el castaño

- **¡Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego!** -

- **¡Puño de la Muerte del Demonio de Viento!** -

Ambos magos recibieron un poderoso golpe cruzado antes de separarse y volver a lanzarse hacia un brutal intercambio de golpes. La historia se repetía, poderosos golpes y patadas creaban ráfagas de viento y grandes grietas. Poco a poco el mago de viento empezó a tomar las riendas de la pelea, volviéndose cada vez más rápido y hábil. El mago de fuego no fue capaz de igualar su velocidad y se convirtió en el saco de boxeo del mago pelinegro

-¿Qué paso? ¿No ibas a derrotarme?-pregunto sonriendo y sin dejar de golpear al mago de fuego, quien trataba inútilmente de defenderse de los golpes-¡Responde!-grito mientras conectaba un poderoso gancho a la mandíbula que hiso que los pies de Natsu despegaran del suelo, solo para tomarlo del brazo y lanzarlo con fuerza.

Natsu uso sus manos para tratar de frenar el impacto pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el mago de viento ya estaba frente a él, conectando un potente derechazo en su estómago que lo hiso vomitar un poco de sangre-¿este es tu nivel? Que decepcionante-dijo el castaño antes de darle un puñetazo en el rostro-¡Ahora veras! **¡Puño De La Muerte Del Demonio De Viento!** -

Poderosas corrientes de viento azulado empezaron a girar alrededor del puño de Baltazar, el cual impacto de lleno en el rostro del dragon slayer, enviándolo varios metros hacia atrás

-Maldito…es muy fuerte-mascullo el mago de fuego mientras limpiaba un hilo de sangre que salía de su boca, pero en ese momento un fuerte dolor en la mejilla hiso que su cabeza girara violentamente hacia la derecha-¡¿Qué fue…?!-se preguntó a si mismo pero, de nuevo, sintió otro fuerte golpe esta vez en la mejilla derecha

-HAHAHAHAHA-rió el castaño apareciendo frente a él-¿Quién diría que el famoso Natsu "Salamander" Dragneel fuera tan débil? No sé porque el maestro tiene tanto interés es ti-dijo antes de desaparecer en una pequeña corriente de viento azulado solo para reaparecer junto al peli rosado y volver al golpearlo-no eres más que escoria-rió nuevamente antes de volver a lanzarse hacia el peli rosado, golpeándolo desde todos los ángulos posibles, dejándolo seriamente herido y de rodillas en el piso-No eres nada-dijo apareciendo a su lado con una sonrisa de confianza en su rostro mientras juntaba sus dedos como si fueran un cuchillo y creaba una fina capa de aire azulado sobre ellos. De un momento a otro, el mago castaño dio un gran salto, esquivando un gran mechón de cabello rojo que intento aplastarlo.

Flare soltó un quejido de frustración antes de usar otro mechón para envolverlo alrededor del antebrazo del castaño. Baltazar sonrió con confianza antes de tirar del brazo envuelto, atrayendo a la pelirroja hacia él y golpeándola con un puñetazo en el rostro y mandándola a estrellarse violentamente contra el suelo

-Ten paciencia, pronto tendré tiempo para ti-hablo con tranquilidad antes de volver a dirigirse al peli rosado-que decepción, sinceramente esperaba que me dieras algo de pelea antes de destruirte a ti y a tu patético gremio-volviendo a generar la capa de viento alrededor de sus dedos-¡Despídete!-Baltazar lanzo el golpe final con un único objetivo: el cuello del Dragneel pero entonces…

-¡¿Qué demonios?!-rugió Baltazar viendo a Natsu sostener su palma a solo centímetros de su cuello, mientras que su cuerpo se rodeaba de fuego y rayos-aun tienes voluntad, sabía que podrías darme más entretención-

-¡CÁLLATE!-grito con furia antes de asestarle un terrible puñetazo rodeado de fuego y rayos que mando al castaño varios metros hacia atrás.

Baltazar sonrió, se estaba poniendo interesante

- **¡Rugido Del Dragón De Llamas Eléctricas!** -un gran torrente de fuego y rayos fue lanzado desde la boca del dragon slayer en dirección al pelinegro, el cual intento saltar para esquivar el ataque, pero en ese momento un mechón de cabello en enredo alrededor de sus piernas, causando que el mago se estrellara fuertemente contra el suelo y no pudiera evitar el ataque, el cual, creo una gran explosión al momento de impactar.

Flare suspiro aliviada, al fin todo había acabado, ahora debía apresurarse si es que quería ayudar a su familia pero entonces una fuerte risa se hiso escuchar de entre el polvo

-JAJAJAJAJAJA… ¿Enserio pensaron que con eso me derrotarían?-

La pelirroja tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras que Natsu una mirada llena de furia. El polvo poco a poco se fue disipando, permitiéndoles a los magos divisar a Baltazar, parado en medio de un pequeño cráter con los brazos cruzados frente a su rostro y con apenas unos raspones

-No puede ser-jadeo la pelirroja tapándose la boca con las manos y sin poder evitar que unas traicioneras lagrimas se escurrieran por sus mejillas

-No llores, Flare, no dejare que nada te pase-dijo el slayer parándose frente a ella, mirando directamente a su enemigo a los ojos

-Eres muy divertido muchacho. Y dime ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?-dijo el castaño arrogantemente mientras se preparaba para lanzarse hacia el peli rosado.

En ese momento las flamas que expulsaba Natsu crecieron enormemente mientras que los rayos empezaban a rodear su cuerpo. La presión generada por el poder mágico del mago de fuego empezó a enviar pequeñas ondas expansivas por todo el entorno mientras el suelo debajo de ellos empezaba a desquebrajarse.

El castaño por otro lado no pudo evitar sonreír mientras observaba como las llamas anaranjadas del peli rosado empezaban a teñirse de negro, al igual que algunos de sus rayos

- **¡Modo Dios Dragón De Llamas Eléctricas!** -

Natsu dio un gran alarido al cielo, propio de un dragón, antes de lanzarse envuelto en una enorme llamarada hacia su objetivo. Baltazar ni siquiera pudo reaccionar ya que en menos de un segundo Natsu ya había atravesado la distancia que los separaba antes de conectar un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro del castaño, mandándolo a volar varios metros. Natsu no se quedó de brazos cruzados, y rápidamente, se impulsó a si mismo con ayuda de sus flamas, alcanzándolo al instante y propinándole una fuerte patada en las costillas que mando a Baltazar a estrellarse contra el suelo, dejando un rastro por donde pasaba

- **¡Maldición Del Demonio De Viento!** -

- **¡Rugido Del Dios Dragón De Llamas Eléctricas!** -

El poderoso torrente de fuego y rayos se estrelló nuevamente con el de viento azulado, pero a diferencia de la última vez, el rugido de Natsu destruyo por completo el ataque del castaño, quien solo atino a cubrirse antes de recibir el ataque.

Baltazar apenas alcanzaba a ver lo que había frente a él debido al polvo que había en el aire

-Argh-dio un pequeño quejido antes de bajar la vista hacia sus brazos. Estaban bastante lastimados, ese último ataque los había dejado en muy mal estado.

- **¡Puño Destructor Del Dios Dragón De Llamas Eléctricas!** -de la nada, Natsu había aparecido por su derecha, conectando un poderoso ataque en el rostro del castaño, el cual salió volando hasta estrellarse en una de las casas del pueblo.

-Maldito-mascullo el hombre mientras salía de los escombros de la casa con varias heridas por todo su cuerpo-tiene mucho más poder del que aparenta-dijo para sí mientras veía a Natsu acercarse rápidamente hacia él-eso no es todo tu poder-dijo sonriendo mientras trataba de ponerse de pie-¡Atácame con todo lo que tengas!

- **¡Arte Secreto del God Dragon Slayer de Llamas Eléctricas: Juicio Divino: Perdición del Dios Dragón!** -con un movimiento de brazos, el dragon slayer envió dos poderosos torrentes de fuego y rayos hacia el castaño, quien en vez de esquivar el ataque, sonreía macabramente

 **¡BOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

Flare por su parte estaba asombrada, nunca antes había presenciado tal despliegue de poder por parte del mago de fuego. Ella sabía que el slayer era poderoso, pero nunca se imaginó que estuviera a tal nivel.

El polvo poco a poco se disipo y a la distancia, Flare pudo apreciar al dragon slayer en medio de toda la destrucción, con su ropa algo desgarrada y con el cuerpo lleno de heridas. Flare no era el tipo de chica que va por la vida admirando el cuerpo de los hombres pero no pudo evitar que el color se subiera a sus mejillas cuando vio el desarrollado torso del slayer.

Ahora que lo veía bien, no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que había cambiado en todo ese tiempo. Ahora era más alto, sus músculos se habían desarrollado de buena manera, su cabello era un poco más largo y la edad había acentuado ciertas facciones de su rostro, las cuales lo hacían ver más maduro y varonil.

La pelirroja salió de su trance al ver que el mago de fuego se tambaleaba levemente para luego caer secamente al piso

-¡Natsu!-grito preocupada antes de salir corriendo en su dirección-¡¿estás herido?!-pregunto nuevamente apoyando la cabeza del slayer sobre su regazo

-No te preocupes-respondió con una sonrisa sincera-es solo que mi cuerpo no puede soportar tanto poder. Mis maestros me dijeron que no usara el modo dios dragón de llamas eléctricas-

-¿Maestros?-pregunto la pelirroja arqueando una ceja

-Sí, he estado entrenando arduamente para poder proteger a mis seres queridos, ahora sé que está dando sus frutos-dijo dando una de sus clásicas sonrisas

Flare no supo porque pero ese comentario hiso que su corazón diera un brinco. Estaba por responder pero en ese momento, una carcajada termino con su momento íntimo con el mago de fuego

-Lamento arruinar su momento, pero me temo que ya no tengo tiempo para juegos-

-No puede ser-bramo el slayer intentando moverse pero le resultó imposible

De entre el humo producto del ataque del peli rosado, Baltazar emergió con una sonrisa de confianza mientras que una luz dorada lo rodeaba y se encargaba de regenerar sus heridas.

Flare estaba aterrada, aquel era un enemigo muy fuerte, no tenían oportunidad contra él en circunstancias actuales. Bajo la vista hacia el peli rosado, quien miraba con enojo al recuperado Baltazar.

Fue entonces cuando lo decidió. Natsu había quedado en ese estado por su culpa, era su turno de protegerlo ahora.

Con cuidado, acomodo la cabeza del peli rosado nuevamente sobre el suelo, bajo la intrigante mirada de este-No dejare que lo toques-exclamo ella extendiendo los brazos entre el slayer y el castaño

-¡Espera Flare! ¡¿Qué estas…?!-

-JAJAJAJAJAJA-se carcajeo el castaño-ya te lo dije antes, no venimos por él, sino por ti-dijo mientras creaba una pequeña bola de magia oscura en su mano derecha-ahora… ¡Sucumbe ante la voluntad de Mefisto!

Flare cerro lo ojos con fuerza, esperando el impacto que nunca llego

-¿Qué crees que haces?-dijo una voz desconocida

Al abrir los ojos la pelirroja pudo apreciar a un hombre bastante alto sosteniendo la mano del castaño a solo centímetros de su pecho. El hombre en cuestión tenía ojos negros, cabellera larga hasta los hombros de color plateado, vestido con una túnica negra con detalles en blanco y portando una extraña guadaña en su espalda, la cual era totalmente roja, presentando una ligera curvatura en el mago, el cual parecía estar formado en su mayoría por vertebras humanas mientras que la hoja del arma salía de la boca de un cráneo.

-¿Sebbastian? ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?!-pregunto Baltazar de mala manera

-El maestro me envió-contesto con rostro inexpresivo soltando la mano de Baltazar-ya no la necesitamos, tenemos a alguien mucho más poderoso que ella-

-Tsk… mira que hacerme pasar por tantos problemas-comento Baltazar antes de caminar un poco y cargar al inconsciente Brayan sobre su hombro-nos veremos de nuevo Natsu Dragneel-acto seguido ambos hombres fueron rodeados por una extraña luz verde antes de desaparecer

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Él me salvo en ese momento y yo ni siquiera pude ser capaz de ayudarlo a defender mi pueblo-dijo Flare sin poder evitar que unas traicioneras lagrimas escurrieran por sus mejillas, a lo que Lissana reacciono dándole un reconfortante abrazo que la pelirroja no dudo en corresponder. Cuando la pelirroja logro calmarse continúo con el relato-Natsu me salvo la vida, poniendo la suya en juego en una pelea que no era de él. Y al final, cuando creí haberme quedado sola, el me dio una familia aquí en Fairy Tail. No puedo dejarlo sabiendo que necesita ayuda-

-Lo entendemos-dijo Mira con una sonrisa-después de todo, así es Natsu

-¿Qué puedo decir? Mi Natsu es una gran persona-dijo sonriente Hayato, sin notar que Gajeel tenía una gran vena hinchada en la frente

-Querrá decir el Natsu-sama de Juvia-exclamo Juvia con una sonrisa de superioridad haciendo que a Gajeel le saltara otra vena

-Bu…bueno-dijo Wendy jugando con sus dedos-ya que Natsu-san también es mi pareja… creo que también es mío-dijo tímidamente la dragon slayer mirando el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo

-Lamento decepcionarlas pero Natsu-sama es solo mío-exclamo Yukino dejando ver su marca de apareamiento-

-¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA LO BUENA GENTE QUE SEA SALAMANDER! ¡PRIMERO IREMOS A SALVARLE EL JODIDO TRASERO A ESE IDIOTA Y LUEGO SE SACARAN LOS OJOS POR VER QUIEN SE LO QUEDA! ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!

-¡AYE!-gritaron Juvia, Yukino y Wendy en pose militar mientras las demás reían de manera nerviosa

En ese momento un atemorizado Happy entro volando por las puertas del gremio

-Weeeendyyyyyyyy-grito el exceed aterrizando sobre la cabeza de la maga del cielo

-¿Happy? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes bien?-pregunto preocupada viendo el estado del minino, el cual tenía unas grandes ojeras y aspecto demacrado

-…E…es Charle…-hablo jadeando-…ella…ella necesita tu ayuda…-

 **Con Natsu y Loki**

Al principio la pelea parecía estar bastante pareja, si bien sus enemigos los superaban en número ellos los superaban en fuerza y poder, logrando derrotarlos de un golpe o dos. Así fue hasta que las bestias restantes empezaron a emitir una extraña luz roja, la cual los volvía más poderosos.

Desde ese momento el curso de la pelea dio un giro de 180 grados a favor de las bestias, las cuales rápidamente arremetieron contra los confundidos Loki y Natsu. En menos de un segundo sus enemigos ya tenían control absoluto de la situación, pero aun teniendo todo en contra Natsu no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

-¡Gaaaaaaahh!-Natsu lanzo un tajo con uno de sus sables del dragón, sin embargo, su oponente solamente se cubrió con el brazo ocasionando que la hoja del arma se cortara a la mitad bajo la estupefacta mirada del peli rosado-"¡¿ _De_ _qué_ _demonios_ _está_ _hecha_ _su_ _piel_?!"-pensó antes de recibir un puñetazo que lo mando a estrellarse contra uno de los muros

-¡Natsu!-grito Loki preocupado, bajando la guardia lo suficiente como para que su enemigo le diera un zarpazo con sus garras, dañando su traje y dejando serias heridas en su torso

-¡Loki!-grito Natsu antes de dar un salto y llenar su puño de fuego y rayos- **¡Puño Relámpago Del Dragón De Llamas Eléctricas!** -Natsu lanzo un poderoso golpe, sin embargo, la bestia logro repelerlo atrapando su puño con su mano, antes de devolverle el golpe dándole un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro que mando a volar al peli rosado, siendo interceptado por otra de las bestias de una patada en la espalda-Malditos-mascullo el slayer intentando levantarse hasta que sintió que su cuello era rodeado por una de las manos de la bestia, la cual lo levanto del suelo y lo estrello contra uno de los muros, apretando más su agarre-Su…suéltame-bramo inútilmente mientras la bestia solamente apretaba más y más, dejándolo sin aire. El mago de fuego trato de zafarse golpeando el antebrazo de la criatura, lanzando patas, incluso trato de lanzarle un rugido de dragón a quemarropa pero esto le fue imposible debido a falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones. Su cuerpo se hiso más pesado y, poco a poco, sus parpados se fueron cerrando hasta que…

-" _¡Natsu!"_ -el mago de fuego abrió grande los ojos al reconocer la voz-A…Aries ¿Don…dónde estás?-

La tierra bajo ellos empezó a sacudirse.

-" _¡No te rindas pedazo de idiota!"-_ Acuario-susurro moribundo

El suelo se desquebrajo, formando una gran grieta.

- _"¡No puede rendirse, amo!"_ -Virgo-

De la grieta empezaron a salir más bestias, aún más grandes y más poderosas.

-" _¡Sálvanos, Natsu!"-¡Elizabeth!-_ Natsu dio un gran grito mientras sus ojos empezaban a teñirse de una extraña luz negra

 _-_ ROOOOOOOAAARGGGGGG _-_ la bestia dio un gran alarido de dolor al sentir como su mano se quemaba antes de soltar al peli rosado el cual, extrañamente, no cayó al suelo si no que por el contrario, se mantuvo flotando. El cuerpo del mago empezó a elevarse aún más mientras que una bola de fuego negro se creaba sobre su hombro izquierdo

Loki estaba atónito, mientras veía a su compañero levitar a varios metros de altura al mismo tiempo que otra bola de fuego se creaba sobre él, solo que esta vez sobre el hombro derecho. El cuerpo del slayer empezó a ser rodeado por una gran flama negra hasta que unos pequeños rayos rojos empezaron a rodearlo, haciendo que el peli rosado diera un alarido de dolor

-¡GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-grito Natsu mientras la flama negra crecía más y más, hasta finalmente explotar en una gran llamarada de fuego negro que carbonizo a todos los enemigos, sin embargo, a Loki no parecía afectarle

-¡Natsu!-grito el espíritu de leo mientras salía corriendo para ayudar al peli rosado el cual se encontraba en el centro de un cráter, con la ropa destrozada y algunas quemaduras-¿Estás bien?-pregunto mientras lo ayuda a ponerse de pie

-Sí, no te preocupes, hay que darnos prisa-respondió el slayer tomándose las costillas

-¿Que fue eso de hace un momento?-

-Eso fue la Resurrección-

-¿Resurrección?-pregunto Loki sin entender

-Es el estado máximo de un God Slayer, como el Dragon Force de un Dragon Slayer-respondió con simpleza el mago de fuego

-¡¿Tu Resurrección te convierte en una bomba?!-pregunto Loki con los ojos como platos

-No, en teoría la Resurrección debería darme la fuerza de un Dios pero parece que mi cuerpo no puede asimilarlo. Mis maestros creían que eso se debía a mi magia de Devil Slayer pero si eso fuera cierto no podría utilizar la magia de God Slayer como lo hago normalmente. De igual manera eso no importa ahora, debemos darnos prisa-dijo el mago de fuego con una mirada seria, a lo que el espíritu respondió con un asentimiento antes de empezar a correr por el laberinto seguido muy de cerca por el mago de fuego

 **Time Skip**

Natsu quedó estupefacto al ver la gran estructura frente a sus ojos. La fortaleza era muy similar a un enorme castillo de 3 plantas, construida en su totalidad por ladrillos color bordo oscuro los cuales les daban un toque muy siniestro a la estructura junto a las grandes puertas de madera que conformaban la entrada.

-Esta es, Natsu, la fortaleza-hablo Loki frente a las puertas del castillo

-¿Aquí están las chicas?-pregunto Natsu arqueando una ceja

-Si pero no son las que recuerdas, si te ven seguramente trataran de matarte-dijo Loki a modo de advertencia ante la atenta mirada del mago de fuego-no te voy a pedir que no te defiendas ni nada parecido, pero no te excedas, su verdadero "yo" aún está dentro de ellas-

-No te preocupes, tendré cuidado-respondió seriamente pero en ese momento el cuerpo de Loki empezó a brillar

-Maldición, creo que se me acabo el tiempo-mascullo el espíritu de leo cayendo de rodillas al suelo

-¡Loki!-grito preocupado-¡¿Qué pasa?!

-E…es la magia del rey-balbuceo con expresión de dolor en su rostro-se me…acaba el tiempo…su magia…me está corrompiendo-mascullo llevándose las manos hacia el pecho y empezando a transparentarse-no podré ayudarte Natsu…tendrás que hacerlo solo…confió en ti…libéranos-mascullo con dolor antes de desaparecer en un pequeña explosión dorada.

Natsu no era tonto, sabía que tarde o temprano necesitaría ayuda para lograr llegar hasta el último cuarto de la fortaleza y salvar a sus amigos pero a pesar de eso tampoco podría darse el lujo de echarse atrás. Muchas personas contaban con él en ese momento y con ese pensamiento, abrió la pesada puerta que daba entrada a la fortaleza.

Una vez que atravesó la puerta pudo divisar un gran salón vacío, con apenas algunas columnas para sostener la estructuras. A diferencia del exterior, el interior del cuarto estaba totalmente revestido por ladrillos de lo que parecía ser oro.

El slayer no le prestó atención a esto y poco a poco empezó a caminar hacia el interior del lugar, solo para detenerse en seco luego de que su nariz captara un olor familiar

- _¿_ " _Aries"?_ -

Natsu empezó a correr por el salón hasta poder divisar la figura de una mujer de cabello rosa y un peculiar traje de lana blanco

-¡Aries!-llamo haciendo que la mencionada se volteara y tratara de golpearlo en la cara, cosa que sus rápidos reflejos lograron evitar dando un salto hacia atrás. Natsu quedo congelado viendo fijamente los ojos de la peli rosada. Esos ojos, esos bellos ojos que antes brillaban reflejando felicidad, compasión y amor ahora solamente podían reflejar odio puro. Natsu nunca había visto tanto vacío en los ojos de la peli rosada

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto con voz fría y monótona, sacando al slayer de sus pensamientos-los humanos no tienen permitida la entrada, lárgate si quieres seguir viviendo-

-No voy a irme-contesto seriamente-no hasta liberarte, a ti y a los demás-

-Que conste que te lo advertí-en un rápido movimiento Aries ya se encontraba frente al mago de fuego, golpeándolo con un poderoso puñetazo en el abdomen haciendo que el peli rosado se doblara de dolor antes de tomar su cabeza, estrellarla contra su rodilla y conectar un puñetazo en el rostro que lo envío varios metros hacia atrás

-Bien, tú lo quisiste-limpiando un hilo de sangre de su labio- **¡Puño de Hierro Del…!** - _"lo siento amo, soy algo despistada"-_ **¡…Dragón De Fuego!** -

Aries esquivo el ataque sin siquiera esforzarse y contraataco con una poderosa patada al abdomen que mando al peli rosado a volar contra una de las columnas del salón, haciéndola añicos al momento de atravesarla.

Natsu se recuperó con velocidad antes de lanzar un gran torrente de fuego desde su boca el cual la peli rosa pudo repeler gracias a un muro de lana rosa que resistió el ataque del slayer. Aries tampoco iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados y rápidamente deshizo el muro para lanzarse hacia el peli rosado, quien no pudo esquivar el golpe que termino dando de lleno en su mejilla. Aries continúo el ataque dando una brutal patada en las costillas antes de conectar otro puñetazo en el rostro seguido de una patada a lo espartano que lo hiso retroceder

- **¡Esclavos De La Llama!** -Natsu marco el suelo con su magia para tratar inmovilizar a la peli rosa y así poder evitar la pelea, pero este no contaba con que Aries de un gran salto antes de ser atrapada por los seres de fuego, y soplara una gran cantidad de pequeñas burbujas rosas, las cuales explotaron al hacer contacto con la superficie. Natsu no pudo prevenir esto y recibió el impacto de lleno, antes de incrustarse contra la pared y caer duramente contra el suelo

-Es tu última oportunidad, vuelve por donde viniste-dijo Aries de la misma forma que antes, sin embargo, Natsu logro darse cuenta de que sus ojos poseían cierto brillo de preocupación al verlo tan herido

-Ya te lo dije-comenzando a pararse-¡No me iré hasta devolverte a como eras antes! **¡Meteoro!** -el peli rosado se rodeó a si mismo por una peculiar capa de brillo dorado antes de salir volando a toda velocidad en dirección a la espíritu.

El meteoro era demasiado rápido para la visión de Aries y gracias a este, el peli rosado pudo posicionarse detrás de ella sin que esta lo supiera

- **¡Alas Del Dragón De Fuego!** -

Aries fue un poco lenta al percibir el ataque pero pudo arreglárselas para esquivar el golpe y golpearlo con una patada en el estómago, que lo envió varios metros hacia atrás, atravesando tres columnas y estrellándose con la puerta de entrada antes de caer al suelo

-" _tengo que hacer algo"_ -pensaba desesperadamente el slayer mientras veía a Aries acercase a paso calmo hacia él. Sin embargo, Natsu pudo notar que la preocupación y desesperación empezaron a brillar aún más fuerte al verlo tan herido-" _su verdadero "yo" aún sigue dentro suyo, me pregunto si…"_ -el cerebro de Natsu trabajaba a mil por hora. Y entonces, pasó algo que nadie creería que pasaría nunca, Natsu tuvo una idea-" _espero que esto funcione"_ -

-¡Esto aún no termina! **¡Meteoro!** -Natsu se rodeó a si mismo por un brillo dorado antes de lanzarse a toda velocidad contra la peli rosada

-¿Cuándo entenderás? No importa que no pueda seguirte mientras utilizas esa magia, ¡Sé exactamente donde estarás!-dijo volteándose rápidamente, solo para no encontrar nada, cosa que desconcertó a la espíritu hasta que sintió que alguien se posicionaba detrás suyo y tomaba sus pechos-¡¿Qué…que crees que haces?!-grito sonrojada

-Solo tomo lo que es mío-contesto con voz gruesa, cosa que a más de una se le antojaría sensual, mientras ella empezaba a marearse

-¡Sué…suéltame…o…o si no….!-

-¿Qué? ¿No lo recuerdas?-pregunto mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja-tú lo dijiste-empezando a repartir pequeñas mordidas por su cuello y a masajear sus pechos-Yo soy tu amo, soy el dueño de tu cuerpo…y de tu alma-empezando a repartir pequeñas mordidas pos sus hombros, mientras que la peli rosada solo se sonrojaba más y más-ahora estoy aquí para tomarte-acercando una de sus manos a la entrepierna de la peli rosa-voy a hacerte mía-y eso fue todo, la nariz de Aries exploto en una fuerte hemorragia nasal que la dejo fuera de combate.

El peli rosado no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver a la sonrojada e inconsciente espíritu de Aries, así que, sin más, procedió a quitarse la gabardina y cubrir el cuerpo de la mujer con ella, recordado las frías noches que soporto a su lado en la isla mientras que, con delicadeza, el slayer depositaba un beso en la frente de la peli rosa y acomodaba algunos rebeldes mechones de cabello que caían por la cara de la peli rosada.

Luego de tan tierna expresión de afecto el peli rosado volvió a levantarse dirigiéndose sin prisa pero sin pausa, hacia la gran puerta que daba entrada hacia la segunda habitación de la fortaleza pero ni bien abrió la puerta, fue recibido por un gran hachazo que apenas fue capaz de esquivar.

-¿No podía ser tan fácil verdad?-dijo Natsu reequipando a Masamune Zangetsu en una mano y una pistola en la otra mientras miraba fijamente a Tauro el cual volvía a tomar su hacha y se giraba hasta quedar cara a cara con el peli rosado

-¡No dejare que pongas tus manos sobre el maravilloso cuerpo de Elizabeth-sama!-grito el gran toro moviendo su hacha de arriba abajo. Cabe decir que dicho comentario molesto bastante al slayer, tanto, como para querer hacerle la vasectomía con su propia espada y sin anestesia

-¡Maldita vaca pervertida! ¡No dejare que la toques!-grito el peli rosado apuntándole con su espada pero en ese momento Tauro empezó a derramar exageradas lágrimas, provocando que Natsu sudara por la nuca

-Aunque quisiera, nuestra unión estaría prohibida, nuestra condición de espíritus nos lo impediría-dijo Tauro llorando desconsoladamente-si tan solo no fuera así-dijo limpiándose las lagrimas

 _Fantasía de Tauro_

 _Nos situamos en una hermosa y gran pradera, cubierta totalmente por flores de todos los colores, las cuales acompañaban a una hermosa rubia vestida con un peculiar delantal. Dicha rubia se encontraba admirando el atardecer con cierta impaciencia pues, después de mucho tiempo, su padre había aceptado el amor que la joven proclamaba hacia su amado y viceversa. La joven siguió perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que una suave brisa le indico que era el momento de reunirse con su amado._

 _La joven rubia volteo lentamente, solo para ver a su amado admirando su belleza desde lejos. Ella no aguanto mucho más y no dudo en comenzar a correr hacia su amado mientras pequeñas lágrimas de alegría se escapaban de sus bellos ojos._

 _Tauro no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír, su amada estaba tan ansiosa como él. No perdió más el tiempo y comenzó a correr en dirección a la hermosa rubia con los brazos abiertos_

 _-¡Señor Tauro!-grito ella con alegría_

 _-¡Elizabeth-sama!-_

 _-¡Señor Tauro!-_

 _-¡Elizabeth-sama!-_

 _Una vez que se alcanzaron ambos compartieron un cariñoso y cálido abrazo, que podría haber durado siglos y lo haría de no ser porque cierto autor necesita terminar el capítulo para el domingo. Una vez que ambos se separaron, se dedicaron una sincera sonrisa antes de hablar_

 _-Señor Tauro, no sabe cuánto tiempo he esperado este momento-exclamo la rubia limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos_

 _-Usted tampoco Elizabeth-sama, bendito sea su padre por permitirme cortejar a tan bella doncella-_

 _-Señor Tauro, por favor, nunca me deje-dijo la rubia abrazando el torso de su amado mientras que este correspondía naturalmente al abrazo_

 _-Elizabeth-sama-llamo Tauro separándose un poco de la rubia-nunca podría separarme de usted, por eso-arrodillándose y sacando una pequeña cajita de…em…ok no sé de donde la saco…y abriéndola frente a la rubia la cual, al ver lo que había dentro, no pudo contener el llanto-¿Le gustaría casarse conmigo?-_

 _-Sí-exclamo la rubia llorando a lagrima suelta-¡Sí, sí, sí!-salto abrazándose al cuello de Tauro_

 _-A partir de hoy-dijo poniendo el anillo en su dedo-eres mi esposa-_

 _Fin De La Fantasía_

-¡Suficiente!-grito el furioso peli rosado lanzando un tajo vertical que Tauro esquivo de un salto hacia atrás

-¡No!-grito el gran toro-¡ya lo decidí, nada se interpondrá entre mí y la mano de la hermosa Elizabeth!-

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!-grito el mago de fuego lanzando un tajo vertical que tauro bloqueo con su hacha

-¡Hecho!-grito el gran toro propinándole una poderosa patada en el pecho que mando al peli rosado varios metros hacia atrás.

Natsu se reincorporo rápidamente, solo para ver que Tauro se había lanzado hacia él, tratando de cortarlo en dos con su hacha pero Natsu fue más rápido y dio un gran salto hacia atrás, para así, evitar el golpe. Debido a esto el hacha de Tauro se atascó en el suelo, dejándolo muy vulnerable, cosa que el peli rosado aprovecho lanzándose directamente hacia su enemigo, disparando una ráfaga proyectiles mágicos que lograban mantener a raya a Tauro

-¡Ahora!-empuñando su espada- **¡Sincronización!** -la hoja del arma empezó a ser rodeada por una fina capa de fuego al mismo tiempo que un dragón rojo se grababa en la hoja mientras unos extraños tatuajes tribales empezaban a subir por su brazo derecho hasta su cuello- **¡Corte Del Dragón De Fuego!** -el ataque dio en el blanco, dejando una herida no tan profunda en el costado de Tauro.

Natsu volteo rápidamente, solo para descubrir que Tauro ya había conseguido liberar su arma y se encontraba listo para darle un golpe descendente con su arma, a lo que Natsu se protegió usando su arma, sin embargo, la fuerza que aplicaba el espíritu del toro era monstruosa, sabía que no resistiría mucho de seguir así. Entonces, reuniendo poder mágico en su pistola, logro crear una bola de fuego y rayos que fue disparada directamente al abdomen de Tauro, enviándolo varios metros hacia atrás

-¡No tengo tiempo que perder!-grito corriendo hacia un paralizado Tauro mientras rodeaba su espada de fuego y rayos- **¡Corte Divino Del Dragón De Llamas Eléctricas!** -

El ataque fue devastador, Tauro no pudo mantenerse de pie y callo inconsciente con varios tajos, raspones y moretones por todo el cuerpo.

Natsu dio un sonoro suspiro antes de empezar a caminar hacia la puerta pero en ese momento, su cuerpo dejo de responderle, sus piernas dejaron de moverse, enviándolo al suelo totalmente agotado.

-Mi…mierda, la sincronización drena mucha de mi magia-mascullo levantándose con dificultado, utilizando su espada como apoyo-No…puedo…rendirme…aún…falta mucho-lentamente el peli rosado fue acercándose hasta la puerta. Una vez que atravesó la habitación entro en otra totalmente distinta a las anteriores, en vez de estar revestidas por oro, las paredes y el suelo estaban conformados por grandes ladrillos grises, el interior de la habitación era demasiado oscuro como para ver, así que Natsu se fue obligado a crear una pequeña llama en la palma de su mano, la cual lo ayudaba a orientarse en la oscuridad, mas sin poder ver completamente a su alrededor.

Luego de caminar por un buen tiempo, el peli rosado ya estaba comenzando a hartarse, no tenía por qué perder tiempo en ese lugar, debía salvar a sus compañeras y averiguar qué demonios pasaba con el padre de Elizabeth, el rey espíritu, para obligar a sus súbditos a hacer tales cosas. No es que quisiera sonar paranoico ni nada de eso pero, si el rey podía controlar a voluntad las acciones de los demás espíritus, ¿Qué le impedía invadir el mundo humano, o peor aún, controlarlos a ellos también?

De un momento a otro, las velas en el candelabro y en las paredes del lugar se encendieron de golpe, sacándolo de sus pensamientos de golpe. Una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la nueva iluminación, pudo ver que la habitación estaba decorada por una gran mesa y muchas sillas, como si se estuviera por servir un gran festín. Otro detalle que le llamo mucho la atención es que la puerta por donde había entrado estaba a solo unos metros de él, algo que lo desconcertó en sobremanera ya que recordaba haber caminado al menos unos 20 minutos desde que entro a la habitación, algo más que le llamo la atención es que no había rastro de su enemigo hasta que…

-¡Natsu-sama!-grito una maga de agua desde la puerta de la habitación

-Juvia-murmuro el slayer sorprendido

-¡Natsu-sama!-la maga de agua no lo aguanto más y se lanzó corriendo hacia el sorprendido dragon slayer-Natsu-sama, Juvia estaba muy preocupada-dijo ella escondiendo el rostro en su pecho

-Juvia-susurro el mago de fuego correspondiendo al abrazo y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la maga

-Natsu-sama está muy herido-sollozo ella

-No te preocupes, Juv…-Natsu abrió los ojos grande como platos antes de separarse de ella, como si el solo contacto entre sus cuerpos quemara

-¿Natsu-sama?-

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto con furia

-¿De…de que habla? Juvia es Juvia-dijo en tono triste intentando acariciar su mejilla pero esto le fue imposible debido a que el slayer sostuvo su muñeca con firmeza

-No sé quién seas pero debes de ser un idiota para pensar que un simple hechizo de camuflaje puede engañar al olfato de un dragon slayer-exclamo con furia palpable, mientras "Juvia" secaba sus lágrimas y sonreía macabramente

-Supongo que eso significa que ya no podremos divertirnos más contigo-dijo lanzando un puñetazo que el peli rosado bloqueo cruzando los brazos frente a su rostro, siendo arrastrado varios metros hacia atrás.

"Juvia" fue rodeada por una luz dorada, antes de desaparecer y transformarse en Géminis.

-Malditos ¡¿Se creen muy graciosos?!-grito lanzando un puñetazo hacia uno de ellos pero en ese momento, su objetivo se transformó, nada más ni nada menos que en Yukino

-Yuki…-Natsu recibió un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro que lo envió a estrellarse contra una mesa cercana

-Como lo esperábamos…-

-… ¡Eres débil!-ambos espíritus volaron directo hacia el peli rosado. Uno de ellos voló directamente hacia Natsu, golpeándolo directamente en el estómago, mientras que el otro se posiciono detrás de él y transformo en Erza, dándole un tajo en la espada y enviándolo a estrellarse fuertemente contra el suelo.

-¡Malditos!-grito lanzándose hacia uno de los gemelos, solo para recibir un potente rodillazo en el estómago por parte de "Mirajane" para luego convertirse en Leiha, quien ataco con un poderoso rugido del dragón que lo mando al piso, antes de recibir un golpe en la cara por parte de Lissana seguido por una poderosa descarga eléctrica por parte de Laxus.

Natsu sabía que, aunque quisiera, no podría defenderse de los golpes si Géminis utilizaba las apariencias de sus parejas y compañeros como escudo. Maldita sea, nada le dolía más que ver el rostro de dolor de sus seres queridos, aunque supiera que no eran ellos realmente. Esperen un momento ¿verlas? ¡Eso es!

Lentamente, volvió a encorvarse, mientras se quitaba su bufanda y la colocaba sobre sus ojos a función de venda.

Los gemelos ignoraron ese hecho y simplemente volvieron a lanzarse hacia el peli rosado, quien esquivo el golpe y contraataco con un poderoso puñetazo flameado que dio de lleno en el rostro de "Mira" mandándola a estrellarse fuertemente contra una pared.

- **¡Rugido Del Dragón De Hielo!** -

- **¡Rugido Del Dios Dragón De Fuego!** -

Un gran torbellino de fuego negro y anaranjado se estrelló contra el torrente de hielo, destruyéndolo al instante y dañando seriamente a la pelinegra.

Ambos gemelos se recuperaron con rapidez, antes de mirarse a los ojos y asentir con la cabeza solo para ser rodeados por una brillante luz dorada la cual se extinguió luego de unos segundos, revelando las figuras de Leiha y Hayato.

La falsa Leiha no tardo ni un segundo y rápidamente arremetió contra el peli rosado, conectando un poderoso golpe en el rostro que lo mando a volar mientras que la falsa Hayato utilizaba su magia para convertirse en rayo e interceptar al slayer de una patada en la espalda que lo estrello contra el suelo.

Natsu se recuperó con rapidez y arremetió nuevamente contra los gemelos, conectando un puñetazo en el rostro de Leiha y una patada en el abdomen de Hayato. Sin embargo, esto no fue suficiente para detener a los espíritus, por lo cual ambos se lanzaron nuevamente hacia Natsu, a lo que el slayer agudizo sus sentidos al máximo para atrapar el puño de "Hayato", hacerla girar sobre sí misma y lanzársela a "Leiha" quien no pudo esquivar el golpe y se lo llevo de lleno, mientras Natsu empezaba a reunir grandes cantidades de magia

- **¡Rugido Purgatorio Del Demonio Dios Dragón De Fuego!** -

El ataque fue devastador, destruyendo todo en su camino mientras se abría paso hacia sus objetivos, quienes, anonadados, no hicieron nada por esquivarlo, terminando en una gran explosión que los dejo fuera de combate.

El mago de fuego solo sonrió al escuchar la gran explosión. Sabía que había ganado.

Su bufanda poco a poco se fue desatando, cayendo al frio suelo al mismo tiempo que el peli rosado el cual apenas alcanzo a ver un borrón rojo por el rabillo del ojo

-Er…za-

 **En otro lugar**

El terreno estaba totalmente destruido, los árboles, las montañas y los ríos fueron reemplazados por un árido plano desértico lleno de grandes cráteres, dentro de los cuales, se encontraban los magullados cuerpos de los magos que trataron de interponerse ante el rey de los dragones.

- **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… ¿Enserio creyeron que dos simples humanos podrían detenerme? No hay rival para mí… "** _ **Excepto tú, maldita lagartija"**_ -Acnologia rio victorioso sobre el cuerpo de un inconsciente Jura y un muy herido Gildarts quien luchaba por no caer en la inconsciencia como su compañero-

-¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí y que es ese maldito domo de magia?!-

- **¡No es de tu incumbencia, humano!** -gruño el dragón cargando un rugido en su hocico pero en ese momento, el ruido de tacos golpeando contra el suelo retumbo por el lugar

-Deberías dejar a los niños tranquilos, Acnologia-chan-una melodiosa voz femenina resonó por el lugar

-I…imposible ¡ley los archivos, tu estas muerta!-grito Gildarts al ver a una mujer de curvas pronunciadas tapada con una capa marrón caminar hacia ellos. Sin embargo, la mujer ignoro por completo a Gildarts para volver a dirigirse hacia el gran dragón

-Tenemos que irnos ya, la batalla apenas ha terminado y todavía tienes que descansar-hablo en tono de preocupación, quitándose la capucha para que Acnologia la viera pero Gildarts no. Revelando sus negros cabellos ondulados cayendo por su espalda-ven, conozco un lugar donde no nos molestaran-dijo extendiendo la mano y creando un gran agujero negro

-¡Espera!-grito Gildarts estirando el brazo hacia Acnologia y la extraña mujer-¡¿de qué batalla hablan?!

-Tranquilo humano-respondió la mujer con tranquilidad-muy pronto nos veremos de nuevo-

 **Al fin! Fin del capítulo gente espero que les haya gustado mucho.**

 **Nuevamente quisiera pedir disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar el fic. Sé que dije que para el domingo ya estaría listo, pero resulta que ese día fue mi cumpleaños y mis familiares ni siquiera me dejaron acercarme al pc ;-;**

 **También quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que me siguen. Aun no puedo creer que esta historia ya haya superado la barrera de los cien fav y followers, enserio les estoy muy agradecido por esto y espero que sigamos así (100 reviews?)**

 **Bueno, pasando a otro tema quisiera preguntarle a las personas que leen el manga que les pareció lo de Gajeel? Yo sinceramente llore como niña, aún más que cuando vi Clannad hace unos años y también quisiera preguntarles si saben cuándo volverá el anime.**

 **Dejando esto a un lado, necesito todas las opiniones de las personas que me siguen, ya que necesito ayuda con algo que podría cambiar el fic. Últimamente he leído muchas historias y he tenido ciertos sentimientos encontrados, así que necesito su ayuda para tomar una decisión muy importante.**

 **¿Les gustaría que Lucy fuera perdonada y entrara al harem?**

 **Ella demostró estar verdaderamente arrepentida y todos sabes que Natsu no es una persona que tenga resentimientos contra alguien, digo, perdono a Gajeel y a Juvia después de lo que le hicieron a Fairy Tail, también perdonaron a todo Sabertooth por lo ocurrido en los juegos ¿Por qué no podría perdonar a Lucy también?**

 **Bueno gente, eso sería todo, tienen hasta el próximo capítulo para tomar una decisión (ósea mucho tiempo xD) tratare de actualizar más seguido, tanto este fic como mi otra historia. Sin más que decir**

 **Nos leemos luego**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Feliz año nuevo amigos! ¿Cómo han pasado las fiestas? Antes que nada quisiera pedir disculpas por la desaparición, ni siquiera puedo excusarme por cosas personales, exámenes y otras cosas (aunque en parte sea cierto) también la flojera suma un factor muy importante al por qué no pude actualizar desde hace rato. Bueno, cambiando de tema, aquí dejo los resultados de la votación que puse en el anterior capitulo**

 **¿Lucy debería ser perdonada y tendrá su lugar en el harem?**

 **Sí: 5 votos**

 **No: 1 voto**

 **Es perdonada pero no entra al harem: 2 votos**

 **Como pueden ver *señalando una pizarra con bata de científico* así están los votos por ahora, pero para hacer las cosas más fáciles, cree una encuesta para que todos puedan votar y así no haya complicaciones con votos de otras cuentas y cosas por el estilo. En mi perfil encontraran el link, tienen tiempo para votar hasta el 31 de marzo de 2099 digo, digo, 2017. Habiendo aclarado eso, empecemos con el fic**

 **Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

La Furia Del Dragón

El hombre despertó entre las blancas sabanas de una desconocida habitación mientras el olor a desinfectante inundaba por completo sus fosas nasales. El mago en cuestión intento salir de la cama pero en ese momento el dolor en todo su cuerpo le hiso tomar conciencia de todo lo sucedido antes de llegar hasta ese lugar.

-Ya veo, aún estoy vivo-dijo para sí, recordando su feroz lucha y a la mujer que apareció frente a él-Maldita-mascullo entre dientes-" _tengo_ _que_ _saber_ _cómo_ _es_ _que_ _aún_ _está_ _viva"_ -pensó el mago santo pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, las puertas de la sala se abrieron de par en par mostrando entre ellas a cuatro personas. Uno de ellos era un anciano de alta estatura, su apariencia era bastante peculiar puesto a que era bastante similar a la de un árbol. En lugar de cabello el hombre tenía hojas de árbol en la cabeza y piel similar a la corteza de un árbol. El anciano estaba vestido con un chaleco blanco con una flecha dorada apuntando hacia arriba, unos pantalones anchos de color marrón oscuro y una túnica con tonos amarillos.

El segundo de ellos también era un anciano, solo es este era un poco más bajo, debido a la joroba en su espalda. El hombre estaba vestido con una camisa color negro, un chaleco blanco, pantalones oscuros, un gran sobrero, unos pendientes rojos y un par de anteojos.

El tercero era un hombre alto y delgado, de nariz alargada y orejas puntiagudas. El hombre en cuestión posee un pequeño mostacho y una marca en forma de cruz sobre su ojo, al mismo tiempo que tiene un corto cabello negro peinado de manera prolija hacia ambos lados. Lleva un traje blanco con un moño y una capa negra que posee decoraciones con cruces blancas.

El último de ellos, a diferencia de los demás, era un hombre de apariencia joven, maldición si hasta parecía ser más joven que él, el hombre en cuestión poseía el cabello rubio, largo y ondulado con una cicatriz horizontal en la nariz. Vistiendo una camisa con toques oscuros atada con un cinturón junto a un pantalón negro.

-Es bueno ver que estas vivo, Gildarts-san-saludo formalmente el hombre pelinegro

-A mí también me alegra, Hyberion-respondió el pelinaranja sentándose en la cama, dejando al descubierto su torso lleno de vendas

-Al grano-interrumpió el anciano de anteojos de mala gana-estamos aquí porque necesitamos tu informe sobre la expedición. Ya hemos entrevistado a todos los caballeros que los acompañaron, solo falta el tuyo-

-Lo entiendo-respondió Gildarts lanzando una mirada de preocupación-pero primero quisiera saber que paso con Jura-

Antes de que los demás pudieran responder, el anciano con apariencia de árbol soltó un suspiro antes de bajar la mirada

-Hicimos lo que pudimos, Gildarts-kun-poniendo una mano en su hombro, bajo la aterrada mirada-su cuerpo sufrió mucho daño-empezando a soltar lágrimas-ha muerto-

-No…no puede ser…fue todo mi culpa-

-Gildarts-hablo el rubio pero fue interrumpido

-Hijo-llamo el anciano en tono paternal-¡ES BROMA!-

-¡¿Queeeeeee?!-

-¡Maldita sea Warrod!-grito el anciano de los lentes-¡Ya no eres un mocoso, eres un maldito anciano igual que yo, así que empieza a comportarte como tal!-

-Wolfheim-san tiene razón, debe empezar a comportarse como una persona acorde a su edad-dijo Hyberion antes de golpear al mago en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente

-El calvito está bien-hablo finalmente el rubio-si bien sufrió bastantes heridas, tú te llevaste la peor parte. Despertó hace unas horas, seguramente ya está de vuelta en Lamia Scale-finalizo el rubio, haciendo que el mago santo suspirara en alivio

-Dejando eso de lado, necesitamos que nos digas que paso-dijo Hyberion con el mismo rostro serio de siempre

-¿Que sucedió cuando llegaron allí?-pregunto el rubio mientras utilizaba una lacrima para grabar la conversación

-Encontramos los cuerpos del equipo de exploración reportados desaparecidos hace tres años-respondió Gildarts suspirando

-¿Qué características presentaban los cadáveres?-pregunto esta vez el pelinegro

-Fue extraño-respondió Gildarts tomándose el mentón-los cuerpos parecían haber estado ahí mucho tiempo, sin embargo, no presentaban signos de descomposición. Además, todos los cuerpos compartían la misma similitud, piel pálida y ojos azules-

-Ya veo-comento el rubio antes de preguntar-¿lograron determinar la causa de muerte?-

-Hicimos un análisis rápido y logramos determinar que fueron asesinados con magia, lamentablemente, no sabemos de qué tipo. Su esencia se borró de sus cuerpos hace ya mucho tiempo-

-¿Hace mucho dices?-pregunto Wolfheim ajustando sus lentes

-Sí ¿Por qué lo pregunta?-

-Gildarts, un grupo de forenses fueron hacia las coordenadas del lugar en donde encontraste los restos del equipo de exploración-dijo el rubio

-No encontraron ni un mísero cuerpo-completo el anciano de los anteojos escupiendo la última palabra

-¡¿Qué?!-grito el pelinaranja con los ojos como platos

-Lo que oíste viejo-respondió el rubio con una mirada seria

-Los cuerpos habían sido removidos antes de que llegara nuestra unidad forense-termino Hyberion

-¿Y eso que significa?-pregunto Gildarts

-Hay 2 opciones-empezó Wolfheim

-O alguien aprovecho su distracción para llevárselos-dijo God Serena

-O tenemos un traidor en nuestras filas-termino Hyberion

-Un traidor-repitió Gildarts pasándose la mano por el cabello

-Así es-respondió Wolfheim-una maldita rata que planea apuñalarnos por la espalda cuando bajemos la guardia y vender nuestros secretos más importantes a algún infeliz-

-Y ese no es el único problema del que tiene que ocuparse el consejo-dijo Hyberion sacando una fotografía de lo que parecía ser una vieja casa a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo-según dicen los rumores, una banda de magos oscuros ha estado secuestrando personas y experimentando con ellas. No se sabe porque pero todas las personas secuestradas tienen entre 5 y 12 años y comparten la misma similitud, son huérfanos-

-¡¿Y qué demonios hacemos aquí sentados?!-grito Gildarts con furia-¡debemos ir hacia allá y rescatar a esos niños, maldita sea!-

-¡Cállate mocoso!-grito Wolfheim-¡el consejo de magia no puede actuar basándose en rumores!

-Pero…-

-Está decidido Gildarts-san-dijo tranquilamente Hyberion-mañana por la mañana, un pequeño grupo de espías partirá hacia el pueblo. En cuanto a ti, tendrás una semana para descansar, en ese tiempo estarás absuelto de misiones, tanto del gremio como del consejo ¿hemos sido los suficientemente claros?-

-Si-respondió Gildarts con pesar

-Bien, mañana se te dará de alta. Hasta entonces-se despidió el rubio, siendo seguido por Hyberion, quien arrastraba al inconsciente Warrod, y Wolfheim hasta que…

-¡Esperen!-

-¿Que sucede Gildarts-san?-pregunto Hyberion volteándose junto a los otros magos

-Está viva-

-De quien hablas viejo-pregunto God Serena con fastidio

-Nadia, la mata demonios-mirándolos fijamente-está de vuelta-

 **En otro lugar**

-¡Natsu-sama! ¡Natsu-sama! ¡Despierte! ¡Por favor!-gritaba desconsolada Juvia, al borde del llanto, sosteniendo entre sus manos la del inconsciente slayer mientras Leiha revisaba el cuerpo del peli rosado con su magia.

 **Flashback**

Luego de terminar de curar a Yukino, el grupo de magos fue abordado por Leiha, quien al parecer, había logrado razonar con la maga pelirroja, convenciéndola de ir con ellos en lo que Yukino preparaba el hechizo. Una vez que la maga peli plateada término de recitar el conjuro un círculo mágico se formó bajo Leiha, Erza, Flare, Gajeel, Hayato, Yukino, Mira y juvia e inmediatamente fueron transportados hacia el mundo de los espíritus estelares, apareciendo en medio de un laberinto lleno de cráteres y cenizas humeantes. Gracias al agudo olfato de los slayers, no les fue difícil encontrar el rastro del Dragneel y empezar a seguirlo solo para llegar a un gran castillo de ladrillos oscuros. Lo primero que pudieron observar al cruzar las puertas del enorme lugar fue a una sonrojada e inconsciente Aries, arropada con la gabardina del caza dragones.

-Estuvo aquí-dijo rápidamente Leiha-debemos apresurarnos antes de….-

 **BOOOOM**

Una fuerte explosión resonó por todo lo ancho de la estructura, alertando a todo el grupo de magos, quienes rápidamente se dirigieron hacia el origen de la explosión, ignorando al enorme toro con varias cortadas por todo el cuerpo, y atravesando las puertas donde se disputaba la contienda solo para ver a una extraña Yukino parada en medio de la sala mirando fijamente a la pila de madera astillada sin siquiera prestarles atención. Nadie creía lo que veía, algunos de los magos desviaron la mirada hacia la shockeada Yukino para confirmar que aún seguía ahí.

-Como lo esperábamos…-

-¡…Eres débil!-gritaron los espíritus antes de salir volando en dirección al peli rosado. Rápidamente "Yukino" golpeo el estómago del slayer mientras que el otro gemelo volaba hasta quedar detrás de él, solo para transformarse en Erza y mandarlo al suelo de un tajo de su espada

-¡Natsu!-grito Hayato dispuesta a ir a ayudarlo pero una mano sujeto firmemente su muñeca-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame!-

-¡Es su pelea!-grito seria la caza dragones de hielo

-Pero…-

-Debe aprender a dejar sus sentimientos de lado en este tipo de ocasiones-mascullo apretando los puños-es necesario para poder llamarse a sí mismo un dragon slayer, más aun siendo el hijo del rey dragón-

-¡Malditos!-grito Natsu mientras era rodeado por un aura dorada antes de salir volando hacia los gemelos, sin embargo, su ataque fue interceptado por "Mira" de un rodillazo en el estómago solo para después transformarse en Leiha y lanzar un rugido del dragón a quemarropa, enviando al peli rosado nuevamente hacia el suelo donde fue electrocutado por un sonriente y macabro Laxus

La tensión era palpable en el ambiente, todos querían ir y ayudar al slayer pero Leiha había sido muy clara, nadie debía interrumpir esta pelea aunque solo algunos pocos entendían la verdadera razón. Solo los combatientes más experimentados del grupo habían visto la duda en el slayer a la hora de defenderse de los ataques de los espíritus disfrazados como sus familiares y amantes pero todos habían entendido el punto de vista de la hermosa pelinegra.

-¿Qué…qué demonios?-murmuro Erza en shock viendo al peli rosado vendar sus ojos con su bufanda

-Salamander-

-Natsu-sama-

Todos estaban impresionados por la acción del peli rosado mientras este golpeaba a "Mira" en el rostro y la enviaba a estrellarse contra una pared

- **¡Rugido Del Dragón de Hielo!** -

- **¡Rugido Del Dios Dragón de Fuego!** -

Otra gran explosión resonó por todo el lugar mientras el grupo veía a los gemelos salir del humo, asentir y ser rodeado por un brillo dorado solo para mostrar a Leiha y Hayato haciendo que las originales abran los ojos con sorpresa.

"Leiha" rápidamente se lanzó hacia el peli rosado solo para conectar un poderoso puñetazo que lo mando a volar mientras "Hayato" lo interceptaba de una patada en la espalda.

Natsu se recuperó con rapidez y, nuevamente, volvió a arremeter contra los espíritus, dándole un puñetazo en el rostro a "Leiha" antes de girar y patear a "Hayato" en el abdomen. La rubia no perdió ni un segundo y volvió a arremeter contra el peli rosado, sin embargo, Natsu fue capaz de atrapar el puño de "Hayato" y hacerla estrellar contra "Leiha" antes de expulsar una cantidad descomunal de magia hacia los sorprendidos gemelos quienes no hicieron nada por esquivarlo, recibiéndolo de lleno y enviándolos a la inconsciencia.

Cuando el polvo se disipo se pudo ver la figura del Dragneel, jadeando en cansancio mientras su bufanda lentamente se desataba hasta caer al piso junto con el peli rosado pero en ese momento…

-¡Natsu!-grito la pelirroja corriendo hacia el slayer

-Er…za-susurro el mago antes de ser atrapado por la caballero de cabello escarlata

 **Fin del Flashback**

-¿Puedes hacer que se recupere?-pregunto Hayato con preocupación junto a un serio Gajeel

-Sí, pero tomara tiempo-respondió la pelinegra sin despegar la vista del mago de fuego-está agotado, sus reservas de magia están casi vacías y su cuerpo está muy lastimado-

-¿Qué podemos hacer ahora?-preguntó Erza sin despegar su mirada de preocupación del mago de fuego mientras usaba sus piernas como almohada para la cabeza del slayer y acariciaba su cabello

-Lo único que podemos hacer es seguir adelante-dijo la pelinegra sorprendiendo a todos-ustedes deberán seguir mientras tanto yo me quedo para terminar de curar a Natsu, lamentablemente, mi magia curativa no es tan buena como la de Wendy así que me tomara al menos una hora-

-Tiene razón-dijo Gajeel con los brazos cruzados, llamando la atención del grupo-no tiene caso sentarnos a esperar que maten a esa chica, hay que continuar moviéndonos o podría ser demasiado tarde-

-Gajeel-kun tiene razón-dijo la maga de agua-se lo encargamos Leiha-san-

-Por favor, apresúrese Leiha-sama-dijo la maga estelar haciendo una reverencia

-Lo hare-contesto la pelinegra con una media sonrisa-…Erza, Flare-ambas levantaron la mirada-ahora es su turno de salvarlo-ambas magas asintieron con determinación

-Me temo que no puedo permitir que hagan eso-una nueva voz interrumpió en escena. Los magos se giraron sorprendidos solo para ver a un hombre de piel azul, gran bigote y ojos negros, el hombre en cuestión estaba vistiendo una armadura de color turquesa y dorada, una capa verde azulado y un casco del mismo color que su armadura, adornada con plumas de pavo real y unos cuernos a cada lado

-Maldito ¡¿Quién eres?!-grito Hayato interponiéndose entre el hombre y la pelinegra

-¡Insolente!-grito el hombre liberando una fuerte ráfaga de viento que hiso a todos temblar-soy el Rey Espíritu, el gobernante de este mundo, y su presencia aquí no está permitida. ¡Márchense de inmediato!-

- **¡Bastón Del Dragón de Hierro!** -

- **¡Cuchilla Demonio: Sakura Carmesí!** -

Erza y Gajeel fueron los primeros en reaccionar y rápidamente atacaron al rey, lamentablemente, este no tardo en usar su antebrazo para repeler el ataque del azabache mientras atrapaba la hoja del arma con su otra mano.

-Malditos humanos…¿Cuándo entenderán?... ¡Qué sus esfuerzos no significan nada!-con un rápido movimiento del brazo, el rey espíritu envió al azabache a estrellarse contra la pared al mismo tiempo que aplicaba fuerza para destruir el arma de la peli escarlata y darle un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro

-¡Deténgase por favor!-grito Juvia disparando un chorro de agua que el rey esquivo sin problemas dando un salto hacia atrás

-Pierdes tú tiempo Juvia-dijo Flare antes de dar un gran salto- **¡Fire Make: FireBall!** -una pequeña bola de fuego se formó en la palma de la pelirroja antes de que esta la arrojara hacia su enemigo, explotando al hacer contacto con este

-¿Lo logramos?-pregunto Erza apenas recuperándose del golpe, mientras el humo se disipaba, dejando ver al rey espíritu con una rodilla en tierra y jadeando en cansancio mientras que, sin que nadie lo notara, uno de sus ojos empezaba a desteñirse hasta quedar completamente rojo

-Qui…quítenmela-murmuro tan bajo que ni los slayers del grupo pudieron escucharlo pero en ese momento su ojo volvió a teñirse de negro-ARGHHHHHH-grito liberando otra gran ráfaga de viento

-¡No le hizo nada!-grito Hayato mientras ella y Leiha cubrían al mago de fuego

-¡Maldición!-grito la pelirroja golpeando el suelo con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos-mi magia sigue siendo débil-

-No te preocupes Flare-san-dijo la maga estelar con una media sonrisa-lo derrotaremos **¡Star Dress: Libra!** -en ese momento la maga fue cubierta por una intensa luz dorada que duro unos pocos segundos, cuando esta desapareció la maga estelar estaba vestida con una especie de sujetador verde con patrones amarillos, una especie de falta verde con una franja amarilla y unas sandalias, acompañados por unas tobilleras y muñequeras rojas con detalles en dorado.

Yukino corrió rápidamente hacia el rey, mientras tocaba levemente a sus compañeros para hacerlos más livianos y rápidos gracias a la magia de libra. La maga dio un gran salto antes de lanzar un poderoso puñetazo hacia el estoico rey, quien solo extendió su brazo y atrapo sin problemas el puño de la peli plata

-No…no le afecta-murmuro Yukino con los ojos como platos

-Esta magia-dijo el rey mientras el suelo debajo de él empezaba a desquebrajarse-¡no es ni la mitad de efectiva en comparación a la de Libra!-grito conectando un golpe en el abdomen de la maga, enviándola de regreso con sus compañeros

-¡Esto se termina ahora! **¡Rugido Del Dragón Del Rayo!** -

-Lamento decepcionarla señorita-respondió el rey mientras rechazaba el ataque con un movimiento del brazo-sin embargo, gracias a sus servicios, los que tendrán el honor de acabar con ustedes serán mis súbditos-dijo tranquilamente mientras un gran círculo mágico color blanco aparecía bajo el grupo de magos-mientras tanto-empezando a caminar hacia la salida-tengo que enseñarle una lección a mi hija-

-¡No te iras!-grito Mira entrando en Satan Soul antes de volar directamente hacia el rey

-¡Mira, espera!-

¡Mira-san!

¡Mira!

Muy tarde, el rey rápidamente volteo y tomo a la albina por el cuello antes de que ella alcanzara a tocarlo

-Como había dicho antes, señorita, yo no seré quien se ocupe de ustedes ¿ha quedado entendido?-pregunto el rey con voz fría mientras la albina intentaba por todos los medios escapar de su agarre-he dicho-apretando su agarre-¿quedo claro?-la albina sentía como la fuerza se escapaba de su cuerpo, sus parpados empezaban a cansarse, pero antes de que todo se nublara, la hermosa albina se las arregló para asentir-bien-dijo soltando, causando que el cuerpo de la maga cayera duramente al suelo, mientras el rey desaparecía en una pequeña explosión de luz blanca.

-¡Mira!-grito Flare corriendo hacia la casi inconsciente albina

-¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!-grito Gajeel mirando el circulo el cual cada vez brillaba más

-¡Nos tele trasportarán!-grito Leiha

-¡Natsu!-grito Hayato con preocupación-¡en su estado lo mataran!-

-¡No si puedo evitarlo! **¡Arte Secreto Del Dragon Slayer De Hielo: Curación De Hielo!** -Leiha empezó a expulsar grandes cantidades de magia hasta que el cuerpo del peli rosado fue totalmente cubierto por un bloque de hielo solido

-¡¿Leiha-san porque hizo eso?!-pregunto Yukino sin poder moverse

-Para mantenerlo a salvo-respondió esta antes de que la intensa luz blanca los segara a todos

 **En otro lugar**

Un círculo mágico de color blanco apareció en el techo de una gran sala de blancas paredes, de un momento a otro, el círculo empezó a brillar con más intensidad hasta que una hermosa pelirroja con armadura cayó desde el techo.

-¿Don…dónde estoy?-se preguntó Erza admirando el entorno a su alrededor. El lugar era grande y espacioso, las paredes, así como el techo y las baldosas del suelo, eran de color blanco. La habitación estaba totalmente vacía y desierta, a excepción de cuatro pilares de lo que parecía ser cuarzo sosteniendo la estructura. Erza se puso de pie con ayuda de su espada y empezó a correr hacia la puerta que estaba atravesando la sala, mentiría si dijera que no estaba preocupada por Natsu o los demás, pero en este momento solo podía avanzar antes de que el rey acabara con la última esperanza del mundo espiritual. Siguió corriendo, la puerta estaba a solo unos cuantos metros pero en ese momento, una gigantesca mancha roja cayo desde el techo, destrozando el lugar de aterrizaje y creando una pequeña nube de polvo

-Soy el guardián de esta sala-ebi-dijo la voz entre todo el polvo, sorprendiendo a la maga peli escarlata-nuestro rey me ha encargado personalmente la misión de eliminarte-ebi-

-¡¿Quién eres?!-grito Erza empuñando su espada

-Soy…-cortando el polvo con algo afilado-¡El caballero cangrejo, Cáncer!-grito el moreno dejando ver su nuevo aspecto. El espíritu tenía pantalones de cuero negro y zapatos del mismo color, acompañados por un cinturón de hebilla dorada con el símbolo de cáncer (N/a: igual a su versión transformada) llevaba el torso al descubierto mientras empuñaba un gran escudo con forma de caparazón con tres pares de lo que parecían ser patas de cangrejo a los lados y en la parte superior, mientras el espíritu empuñaba una espada europea.

-¡No tengo tiempo para esto!-grito la pelirroja corriendo directamente hacia el espíritu de cáncer y lanzando un tajo que el espíritu bloqueo con su propia espada

-Eres fuerte-dijo cáncer forcejeando-pero tu mente posee dudas-aplicando más fuerza, haciendo retroceder a la maga-¡y eso hace que tu espada sea débil!-con un simple movimiento, el cangrejo hizo pedazos la espada de la pelirroja, solo para después golpearla en la cara con su escudo y darle una patada en el pecho que derribo a la maga-¡perecerás bajo mi espada!

Cáncer dio un gran salto, antes de tratar de apuñalar a Erza, sin embargo, esta fue más rápida y dio un giro a la derecha para evitar el ataque del espíritu. Cáncer giro e intento cortar nuevamente a la maga, cosa que esta impidió reequipando una katana. Erza dio una patada que el cangrejo bloqueo con su escudo, haciéndolo retroceder por el impacto, la maga rápidamente se puso de pie antes de correr nuevamente hacia el espíritu y tratar de cortarlo con un corte vertical que el cangrejo bloqueo con ayuda de su escudo.

Cáncer lanzo un tajo con su espada, cosa que la pelirroja evito dando un salto hacia atrás jadeando en cansancio-"es mucho más fuerte de lo que recuerdo"-pensó la pelirroja para sí mientras se reequipaba otra katana y su hakama rojo, acompañado por unas vendas para cubrir sus pechos.

Erza volvió a lanzarse contra el espíritu, lanzando cortes a diestra y siniestra mientras cáncer hacia lo posible por bloquearlos con su espada y escudo. En un descuido, Erza dejo un agujero en su defensa, oportunidad que el cangrejo no dejo escapar para lanzar un corte vertical que Erza apenas pudo cubrir

-Un caballero con dudas-dijo cáncer forcejeando-¡está destinado a morir!-levantando su espada

-¡Cállate!-Erza dio un giro sobre sí misma, mientras lanzaba un corte horizontal que cáncer esquivo sin problemas

-Veo que aún no lo entiendes-ebi, ¡Déjame mostrártelo!-cáncer corrió hacia la pelirroja quien inmediatamente copio su acción, ambos lanzaron su ataque, sin embargo, la espada de la peli escarlata quedo destruida al momento de chocar contra la del cangrejo

-¿Pero qué…?-Erza quedo anonadada, una de sus armas más fuertes quedo pulverizada como si fuera simple papel. No tuvo tiempo de pensar más, puesto a que cáncer lanzo otro tajo que la pelirroja apenas pudo cubrir, ocasionando que su otra katana también fuera destruida. Rápidamente invoco otra espada para cubrir el próximo ataque del espíritu, sin embargo, esta corrió la misma suerte que las otras.

La maga empezó invocar arma tras otra las cuales corrían la misma suerte que sus predecesoras mientras el espíritu del cangrejo no hacia otra cosa más que avanzar y avanzar. Al poco tiempo, la pelirroja comenzó a ceder terreno hasta sentir como su espalda chocaba contra la dura superficie de cuarzo que formaba uno de los pilares de la habitación

-¡Despídete!-grito Cáncer mientras daba un corte vertical con su arma. Erza sabía que no podía esquivar el golpe, pero ella era una guerrera, no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Reuniendo un poco más de magia la maga peli escarlata invoco a su arma más fuerte.

En ese momento, el sonido de metal chocando inundo por completo la sala. Por puro reflejo, la maga dio una patada que hizo retroceder al cangrejo antes de abrir los ojos con sorpresa. Una espada de apariencia medieval, el mango decorado de tal forma que pareciera hecho de escamas mientras que la gran hoja del arma salía de lo que parecía ser el hocico de un dragón no solo había detenido el golpe que seguramente acabe con su vida sino que también logro agrietar el arma del cangrejo. Esa era…

-El regalo de Natsu…-murmuro la maga admirando el arma

-Ya veo-comprendió el cangrejo-no importa. ¡Eso no te salvara!-grito cáncer lanzando otro golpe, sin embargo, la maga pelirroja logro rechazarlo de un espadazo antes de lanzar un corte que el cangrejo apenas pudo cubrir con su escudo, siendo arrastrado varios metros hacia atrás.

Erza se reequipo con su armadura de alas negras antes de salir volando hacia su objetivo

-¡Ahora veras!-grito la pelirroja lanzando un tajo que el espíritu esquivo de pura suerte mientras observaba como la presión del viento destruía uno de los pilares- _"esa promesa…si la cumplió"-_ pensó sonriendo

 **Flashback**

Nos situamos en la enfermería del Akane Resort, luego de la batalla de la torre del cielo en la cual el dragon slayer de fuego quedó inconsciente debido al agotamiento producido por su pelea contra Jerall. Tres días habían pasado desde el combate y durante todo ese tiempo Natsu aún no había despertado.

Durante ese tiempo sus amigos lo visitaban a diario, esperando el momento en el que el peli rosa despertara. Es este momento la única que se encontraba dentro de la habitación del peli rosa era nada más ni nada menos que Erza Scarlet, Gray, Lucy, Happy y Juvia ya habían vuelto a sus habitaciones para poder descansar, la única que se quedaba hasta extensas horas de la madrugada o hasta el siguiente día era Erza.

Titania no podía evitar sentirse culpable por hacer que sus amigos tuvieran que pelear para apoyarla en su lucha y mucho más por ser responsable del estado actual del mago de fuego.

-…Lo siento Natsu…-se lamentó la pelirroja sobre el cuerpo lleno de vendas del peli rosado-por mi culpa terminaste así…por mi culpa Juvia, Gray y Lucy fueron heridos…fue mi culpa no poder protegerlos-sollozo la pelirroja acercándose para abrazar el maltrecho cuerpo de Natsu mientras una solitaria lagrima caía desde su ojo-…por favor…perdóname-

-…Me estas asfixiando…-

-¡Natsu!-

-Hey Erza-saludo Natsu antes de ser abrazado por la pelirroja quien ya no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar sobre el pecho del peli rosado mientras este intentaba tranquilizarla dándole leves caricias en su espalda. La pelirroja siguió desahogándose por un tiempo hasta que un leve apretón en el hombro la obligo a separarse

-Ya es suficiente Erza, deja de llorar-dijo Natsu con voz algo ronca

-Pero…todo esto fue por mi culpa. Mira en qué estado acabaste-

-Hare lo que sea necesario para proteger a mi familia, Erza, daré todo lo que tengo si se trata de protegerlos-respondió con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la cama con algo de esfuerzo

-Pero…-dijo Erza intentando replicar pero fue callada cuando sintió la frente del peli rosado conectarse con la suya

-Esto no es culpa de nadie Erza-susurro cálidamente-fue mi culpa por no estar al nivel de la situación y forzarme a sobrepasar mis límites. Así que no llores. La invencible Titania solo debe llorar lágrimas de alegría, no de tristeza…para eso prometo que me hare fuerte…seré capaz de protegerte aunque no lo creas posible-Erza se separó para poder ver al Dragneel directo a los ojos-no pelearas sola nunca más-

 **Fin del Flashback**

-" _Su_ _fuerza_ _ha_ _aumentado_ _considerablemente_ "-pensó Cáncer viendo el pilar destruido antes de que Erza apareciera frente a él lanzando un espadazo que apenas pudo bloquear

-¡Eso no es todo!-grito la pelirroja lanzando cada vez más espadazos, mientras el espíritu hacia lo que podía para bloquearlos. Erza aumento la velocidad de sus ataques-¡Ya tuve suficiente de ti! **¡Llamarada Eléctrica!** -grito lanzando un corte en diagonal mientras una gran capa de fuego y rayos imbuía el arma, cortando el escudo del cangrejo y causándole una grave herida en el torso, antes de salir volando y estrellarse contra una pared-termino ¿he?-pregunto Erza antes de bajar la vista a su espada, el arma en si era hermosa, de aspecto poderoso, capaz de cortar cualquier cosa si se lo proponía, el hoja era de gran tamaño un metro y medio como mínimo.

Erza observaba el arma con admiración, hasta que el ruido de lo que parecía ser piedras cayendo llego a sus oídos

-No…estés tan segura-ebi-de entre los escombros y el polvo, el espíritu de cáncer emergió con una mirada de rabia pura-¡esto no está ni lejos de terminar!-grito mientras lo que parecían ser unas extremidades de cangrejo salían desde su espalda y tomaban las "patas" que tenia de adorno el escudo, solo para retirarlas y que estas se convirtieran en espadas-se me encomendó eliminarte…y eso hare-dijo el espíritu empuñando las ocho armas, mientras que Erza se ponía en posición de defensa

 **Mientras tanto, en otro lugar**

-Para por favor, no quiero pelear contra ti, Libra-grito Yukino dando un salto para esquivar el golpe del espíritu

-¡Entonces deja que te mate!-grito Libra lanzando un poderoso puñetazo que Yukino apenas pudo cubrir cruzando sus brazos en forma de "X" frente a su rostro, haciéndola retroceder varios metros

-¡No puedo dejar que hagas esto, somos amigas!-respondió la peli plateada antes de dar un paso hacia adelante pero en ese momento sintió como si su cuerpo pesara una tonelada, enviándola de manos y rodillas al suelo, jadeando en cansancio

-Ya veo, el Star Dress impide que la aplaste, sin embargo no anula por completo el efecto de mi magia-murmuro la morena antes de volver a subir el tono-¡soy leal a la voluntad de nuestro rey, la relación que hayamos establecido anteriormente no tiene relevancia en este momento!-en ese momento, el espíritu de libra recibió un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro, seguido de una patada en el rostro que la envió a estrellarse contra una de las paredes de la habitación

-No dejare que hables de esa manera-susurro Yukino, mientras su cabello tapaba sus ojos-¡no dejare que mi primera amiga…-mostrando su ojos los cuales estaban empapados en lágrimas-…hable de esa manera!

 **Flashback**

Una pequeña niña de pateados cabellos se encontraba sollozando en un callejón de la ciudad. No entendía, hasta hace poco ella vivía felizmente en un pequeño pueblo con su familia y amigos hasta que un grupo de magos oscuros decidió atacar su hogar. La matanza fue indescriptible, todos los adultos estaban siendo masacrados de forma bestial, mientras los niños eran secuestrados frente al frio e inerte cuerpo de sus progenitores.

 **Flashback**

Yukino había ido a jugar al bosque junto a su hermana, y a la hora de volver se había topado con esa horrible escena: sus padres; muertos y sus pocos amigos; capturados. La peli plata no era tonta, sabía que no podía hacer nada por ayudarlos, pero aun así, el sentimiento dentro de su pecho no hacia otra cosa más que crecer.

Yukino estaba a punto de correr hacia donde estaban sus amigos pero en ese momento, una mano agarro fuertemente su muñeca

-¡Ángel-neesan!-grito Yukino a forma de susurro para que no ser escuchada por los magos en la proximidad

-Idiota-murmuro ella-¡no puedes ir hacia allá, sería un suicidio!

-¡Acaso quieres esconderte y dejarlos a todos ahí!-

-No, quiero que tú te escondas-dijo su hermana sonriendo

-¿Cómo puedes pedirme…?-trato de preguntar pero fue interrumpida por un fuerte dolor de cabeza, antes de caer en la inconsciencia

A la hora de despertar, la peli plata noto que el sol que adornaba el cielo había sido reemplazado por la luna y un manto de estrellas. Con pesadez, consiguió enderezarse hasta que los recuerdos de lo sucedido anteriormente golpeo su cabeza. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ahora no solo sus padres había muerto sino que posiblemente su hermana también. Ella lloro, lloro desconsoladamente por lo que parecieron ser horas hasta que sus ojos quedaron totalmente secos.

Yukino había decidido dejar lo que quedaba del pueblo, estar ahí hacía que su cuerpo se llenara con sentimientos de miedo e impotencia, así que con este pensamiento en mente la peli plata decidió partir hacia la ciudad más cercana.

Luego de un día entero de caminata, Yukino había llegado a la ciudad de Lodred, donde ella pensó que estaría más segura puesto a que en esta ciudad, usar magia estaba estrictamente prohibido.

La peli plata deambulo por las calles de la ciudad, era ya de noche y su cuerpo empezó a decaer presa del cansancio. Siguió caminando hacia un callejón, donde se dejó caer y dio rienda suelta a sus emociones

 **Fin Del Flashback**

-¿Quien anda ahí?-una voz saco a Yukino de sus pensamientos-¿hay alguien ahí?-esta vez la voz sonó más cerca, haciendo que Yukino se asuste pues estaba sola en una ciudad donde nunca había estado y no conocía las intenciones de la persona que trataba de encontrarla.

Con esto en mente, Yukino procedió a esconderse detrás de unos botes de basura pero lamentablemente el brusco movimiento provoco que los botes cayeran, dejando ver frente a ella a un hombre de no más de 26 años de contextura delgada, vestido con unos pantalones de vestir negros, zapatos negros y un chaleco de igual color sobre una camisa blanca. El hombre tenía el cabello largo y negro atado en una cola de caballo y un par de gafas negras las cuales hacían resaltar sus ojos color jade

-Oh, lo siento pequeña no quise asustarte-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa a lo que Yukino no respondió-oh…ehhh…lo siento, ¿estas perdida?-pregunto con una sonrisa amable, a lo que Yukino asintió levemente-ah ya veo-suspiro el hombre-¿y sabes dónde puede estar tus padres o una dirección?-

-Yo…no tengo padres…ni…un lugar a donde ir-murmuro la peli plata bajando la mirada

-Entiendo-murmuro el castaño-mi nombre es Simon-extendiendo su mano-¿te gustaría vivir conmigo?-

No supo porque, pero algo en la mirada de aquel hombre le decía que confiara.

Ambos caminaron de tomados de las manos por las calles de la ciudad, como si de un padre con su hija se tratara. Durante el trayecto, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sin embargo, Yukino noto las miradas de desconfianza que las otras personas le lanzaban. Yukino apretó levemente la mano del hombre que la acompañaba, presa de la intimidación que le causaban tantas miradas sobre ella. Miro hacia arriba y vio el rostro del hombre, mirando hacia adelante con una sonrisa pegada en el rostro, nuevamente esa sonrisa había logrado devolverle la confianza.

-Bien, aquí es. Siéntete como en casa-dijo Simon señalando la vivienda y al mismo tiempo, sorprendiendo en gran medida a Yukino, y como no estarlo, puesto a que su nuevo hogar era nada más ni nada menos que una gran mansión de blancas paredes y extenso patio

Simon había sido muy amable con ella, ofreciéndole un plato de comida, un baño caliente y una habitación para pasar las noches siempre y cuando ella trabajara en la mansión como ayudante. Simon también le explico que había otros niños hospedándose y trabajando en la mansión y que si bien su fortuna podría mantener a esos niños sin problema, él creía que lo mejor sería enseñarles a los niños a esforzarse para ganar sus objetivos.

 **Interrupción del flashback**

-¡¿Y crees que eso me importa niña?!-grito libra antes de lanzar un puñetazo que Yukino esquivo moviéndose a un lado-¡Quédate quieta!-grito lanzando otro golpe, sin embargo, Yukino logro atrapar el puño antes de que conectara

-Debería-dijo sonriendo-después de todo así fue como nos conocimos-

 **Continuación del Flashback**

Con el paso del tiempo, Yukino se fue acostumbrando a su nueva vida en la mansión ayudando en la misma de diferentes formas, ya sea en el cuidado del jardín como en la limpieza de la casa, incluso llego a ser asistente de trabajo de Simon. Yukino se sorprendió bastante al descubrir que Simon era un famoso científico que había logrado grandes avances en el campo de la ciencia y la medicina. De esta manera, la relación con Simon mejoro bastante, llegándolo a reconocer como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo.

Pasó un año completo y en ese tiempo la peli plata había logrado hacer algunos amigos, entre ellos un niño de cabello negro y ojos café llamado Kotha y una pequeña de cabello rubio y ojos azules de nombre María, congeniando desde el primer momento.

Era un día como cualquier otro, María, Kotha y Yukino caminaban tranquilamente por las transitadas calles de la ciudad. Ambas niñas hablaban tranquilamente entre sí, ignorando olímpicamente a un aburrido Kotha quien miraba sin mucho interés las nubes del cielo

-Nee Yukino, María ¿no creen que es aburrido tener las mismas tareas todo el tiempo?-pregunto perezosamente Kotha caminando con los brazos tras la cabeza

-¿De que mismas tareas hablas, baka?-

-Pues esta, lo único que hago es hacer las compras-respondió Kotha cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho-¿no están cansadas de hacer lo mismo todos los días? No sé ustedes pero yo soy un hombre de acción-dijo señalándose a sí mismo con el pulgar

-No es nuestra culpa que no sepas hacer nada bien-respondió María de forma cortante, haciendo que Kotha palideciera

-De…de todas formas, esto es solo temporal-dijo Kotha con un puchero

-¿Temporal?-pregunto Yukino arqueando una ceja

-Sip-respondió Kotha con una sonrisa-decidí unirme a la armada de protección anti-magia cuando cumpla 18

-¿quieres defender la ciudad de los magos?-pregunto María con una pequeña sonrisa

-Así es, es mi sueño desde que era un niño-

-Aun eres un niño-

-¡No lo soy!-

-¡Si lo eres!-

-Técnicamente, los tres somos niños-interrumpió Yukino con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Mmph-dijeron ambos niños con molestia cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia la dirección contraria

-Bueno, ¿y cuál es tu sueño María-san?-pregunto amablemente la peli plata

-Por mi parte, me gustaría estudiar medicina en el exterior y ayudar a las personas que realmente lo necesiten-respondió la rubia con una sonrisa

-Propio de ti María-san-contesto Yukino de la misma forma

-¿Y que hay de ti Yukino?-pregunto Kotha volviendo a su posición inicial

Yukino no sabía que responder. Le encantaba su vida actual, todo el último año había sido perfecto, pero por algún motivo ella se sentía algo…vacía.

-Yo…-

 **BOOM**

En ese momento, una gran explosión resonó por las calles, ninguno de los tres entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Hasta hace solo un momento todo era normal, y ahora solo podía escucharse explosiones y gritos

-¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!-grito María

-¡Viene de ahí!-grito Kotha señalando a una gran nube de humo negro a unas calles de distancia-¿Qué esperan? Vamos-

-¡Espera, Kotha!-Yukino grito su nombre pero este no escuchaba, Kotha corrió hacia el origen de la explosión

-Idiota-exclamo María corriendo tras el pelinegro, seguida de cerca por Yukino

La zona era un total caos. Gente corriendo hacia todas las direcciones, edificios destrozados y personas heridas, algunas ya muertas.

-¡Alto!-grito un soldado empuñando una lanza hacia un hombre encapuchado. El encapuchado vestía una capa naranja que cubría su rostro y casi todo su torso, acompañado con unos pantalones azules y botas de combate-¡te tenemos rodeado! ¡Un movimiento en falso y nos veremos obligados a utilizar fuerza letal!-

-¿Fuerza letal? No me hagan reír. Ustedes y su patético ejército no podrá detenerme-se burló el hombre

-¡Ultima advertencia!-grito el primer soldado, empuñando su arma con más fuerza, mientras sus compañeros hacían lo mismo

-Veo que no me toman enserio. No importa, esto les mostrara que yo no me voy con rodeos-empuñando cinco llaves de color morado oscuro- **¡Ábrete Puerta Del Soldado: Peón!** -de la nada, cinco círculos mágicos se abrieron entre el encapuchado y los soldados, de los cuales emergieron cinco caballeros medievales de armadura negra y largos espadones-acábenlos-dijo el hombre antes de emprender retirada.

-¡Señor, ordenes!-grito un soldado bloqueando un corte de uno de los espíritus con su arma

-¡Los refuerzos llegaran dentro de poco, hay que detenerlos mientras…argh!-grito el hombre antes de ser apuñalado en el torso

-¡Comandante!-

-¡Ya escucharon, hay que detenerlos!-grito uno de los soldados lanzándose a la batalla al igual que sus compañeros

-¡Sí!-gritaron los hombres lanzándose a la batalla

Los espíritus eran feroces, peleando de manera salvaje, mientras que los soldados a cargo de la protección de la ciudad trataban de defenderse lo mejor que podían.

Poco a poco, los espíritus acabaron con todos los soldados en el lugar, todo bajo la atenta mirada del joven Kotha

-No…no puede ser…acabo con ellos…como si fueran simples moscas-murmuro el pelinegro mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos al ver como el último hombre frente a ellos era asesinado

-Bueno, tomo más de lo esperado pero parece que volveré antes del anochecer. Ya quiero saber qué efectos tendrá mi magia sobre esto-dijo el hombre guardando una pequeña caja entre sus ropas, sin saber que era observado de cerca por el pelinegro

 _-"¡No puede ser!"-_ pensó evitando soltar un gemido- _"¡va a escaparse!"-_ pensó viendo el cuerpo inerte del comandante-" _¡los refuerzos!"_ -grito en su mente-" _si pudiera retenerlo, aunque sea solo unos minutos…"_ -nuevamente el niño poso su vista en dirección al cuerpo del comandante, solo que esta vez, viendo fijamente su espada.

-¡Heeeey!-una voz infantil. El mago dio una media vuelta, solo para ver a un niño pelinegro de no más de trece años, sosteniendo una espada aún más grande que él, cosa que le provoco mucha gracia

-Jajajajajajaja ¿esto es todo lo que Lodred puede enviar contra mí? ¿Un niño con la espada de un hombre muerto? No me hagan reír-carcajeo el hombre antes de volver a caminar hacia la salida

-¡Cállate! ¡Yo te detendré!-grito Kotha empuñando con esfuerzo el arma

-Niño-llamo el hombre con voz completamente seria, cosa que logro intimidar al pelinegro-vuelve a tu casa, antes de que te mate-respondió el hombre antes de sentí un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, mientras una piedra del tamaño de un puño cayo a sus pies-está bien-dijo el hombre limpiándose la sangre de la cara-tú lo quisiste-

Kotha temblaba de miedo cuando el mago empezó a liberar grandes cantidades de poder mágico, pero a pesar de eso debía aguantar hasta que los refuerzos llegaran

-¡Muere!-grito el hombre saltando hacia el asustado Kotha, quien apenas logro reunir el coraje suficiente como para moverse y esquivar el golpe, el cual logro levantar el suelo alrededor de donde impacto-quédate quieto-dijo el hombre con sed de sangre mientras desenterraba su puño del suelo y se lanzaba nuevamente contra el pelinegro.

Kotha trato de empuñar la espada que tomo del comandante muerto para defenderse, pero esta solo voló lejos cuando el hombre la aparto de un revés-despídete-sentencio el hombre antes de volver a golpear a Kotha, sin embargo, este escapo arrastrándose por entre las piernas del hombre.

Kotha pensó que había escapado hasta que sintió a alguien agarrándolo por la camiseta-eres persistente ¡¿no?!-grito el hombre arrogando a Kotha contra una pared, haciendo que este escupiera sangre a la hora de recibir el impacto-eres muy molesto ¿sabes?-pregunto el hombre caminando hasta donde estaba el pelinegro-aunque ya no serás una molestia para nadie-levantando a Kotha por el cuello mientras preparaba su puño, preparado para el golpe final pero entonces…

-¡Kotha!-grito Yukino siendo seguida de cerca por María

-¿Tus amigas quieren unírsenos?-

-Déjalas…-respondió con dificultad-esto…es…entre nosotros-

-¡Ja! Tienes valor niño, lo reconozco, pero eso no te servirá de nada en donde iras-volviendo a preparar su puño pero en ese momento sintió algo grande chochar contra su cuerpo, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo, sin notar que la caja que llevaba consigo también cayó al suelo dejando ver una llave dorada.

Al mirar hacia abajo logro ver una mata de pelo plateado sobre él-Tú, maldita-gruño el hombre tomándola por el cuello y lanzándola hacia donde estaban Kotha y María-has colmado mi paciencia-sacando una llave morada de entre sus ropas- **¡Ábrete Puerta Del Alabardero: Caballo!** -en ese momento, un caballero de armadura similar a la de los peones apareció en el lugar solo que en vez de una espada portaba una lanza mientras estaba montado en un corcel negro-caballo-llamo el hombre-mátalos-

Con un movimiento de cabeza, el caballero asintió antes de empezar a cabalgar lentamente hacia sus objetivos.

Tanto Yukino como María y Kotha estaban aterrados frente a la visión de su muerte. Sin embargo, la peli plata logro ver un destello dorado entre los escombros. Yukino busco rápidamente, rezando para que sea un arma con la cual defenderse, solo para sacar una llave dorada con un extraño símbolo grabado en ella. Al momento en que la llave hizo contacto con ella, una luz dorada resplandeció por todo el lugar durante un par de segundos en el cual todos los presentes fueron obligados a cubrir sus ojos debido a la intensidad del brillo. Cuando la luz se extinguió se pudo divisar la imagen de una mujer joven, de piel morena y vestida con una especie de sujetador verde con patrones amarillos, una especie de falta verde con una franja amarilla y unas sandalias, acompañados por unas tobilleras, un cubre bocas de igual color y muñequeras rojas con detalles en dorado.

Los niños no podían dejar de ver a la mujer frente a ellos. Kotha con una mirada de odio, María con una de terror y Yukino con una de esperanza.

-¿Tú me invocaste?-pregunto la mujer, sacando a los niños de su estupor. Yukino no sabía que decir, hace tan solo unos instantes ella y sus amigos estuvieron a punto de morir y ahora estaba frente a frente con un espíritu estelar que ella misma invocó.

\- soy Libra, estoy a su servicio a partir de ahora-saludo el espíritu cortésmente al tiempo que se inclinaba, demostrando respeto hacia su invocadora

-¡Tú mocosa!-grito el mago oscuro, llamando la atención de todos los presentes-¡esa llave…me pertenece!-grito el hombre señalando hacia el objeto que la peli plata sostenía entre sus manos- ¡y tú!-señalando a la morena-¡tú me obedecerás!-

-No sé quién seas-dijo Libra tranquilamente-pero no tolerare tales faltas de respeto hacia mi invocadora-encarando al mago oscuro

Ante tal acción el hombre solamente apretó los dientes con fuerza en señal de enojo-¡peones!-grito con fuerza, obteniendo un asentimiento de los caballeros negros-acaben con ella-

Con un movimiento de cabeza, los caballeros corrieron directamente hacia la estoica morena, quien ni se inmuto ante el inminente peligro que representaban los caballeros negros. Los espíritus estaban a tan solo unos pasos de la morena, con sus espadas en alto y listos para derrotarla pero justo antes de llegar a tocarla, los caballeros se detuvieron de manera repentina, como si estuvieran hechos de piedra

-¡¿Qué están esperando?! ¡Ataquen!-grito el encapuchado mucho más furioso que antes

-Con espíritus tan débiles…-comenzó la morena al mismo tiempo que la presión en el ambiente aumentaba, obligando a los caballeros negros a temblar debido al peso-…no podrás derrotarme-con un simple aumento de presión los caballeros fueron enviados al suelo siendo aplastados por su propio peso hasta ser obligados a volver al mundo espiritual, desapareciendo en una pequeña explosión de luz dorada

-Maldita-murmuro el hombre sacando dos llaves oscuras desde sus ropas- **¡Ábrete Puerta Del Espadachín: Alfil! ¡Ábrete puerta de la Duquesa: Reina!** -al instante, dos figuras aparecieron frente a la morena y a los aún shokeados niños. Una de las figuras resulto ser exactamente igual a los peones, quien esperaba pacientemente las ordenes de su invocador, lo único que lo diferenciaba es que en vez de cargar una pesada espada europea cargaba dos espadas cortas en cada mano. A su lado se podía divisar a una mujer de cabello corto y negro, portando una especie de corona sobre su cabeza y vistiendo una armadura la cual la protegía y se amoldaba perfectamente a sus curvas. Esto poco le importo a Libra quien corrió rápidamente contra las recién llegadas invocaciones, sin embargo, el alabardero a caballo no tardo en encarar a todo galope a la pelinegra. Ante esto, la pelinegra solo dio un salto, esquivando la lanza del caballero, para conectar un poderoso puñetazo en el torso de su atacante enviándolo a volar hasta estrellarse contra una de las casas de la zona y haciendo que desapareciera al instante.

Al ver esto, Alfil y Reina se lanzaron directamente hacia la morena a una velocidad vertiginosa. Libra no pudo seguir tal velocidad y fue golpeada por Alfil, quien la hizo retroceder unos cuantos metros, la morena trato de reincorporarse pero en ese momento un haz de luz paso por el rabillo de su ojo, avisándole del ataque inminente. Haciendo uso de sus muñequeras, la morena logro bloquear el ataque de la Reina, siendo empujada unos metros atrás.

-Que buenos reflejos-elogio una voz a su espalda antes de que Libra diera un gran salto para evadir el puñetazo que termino enterrado en el suelo-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué sea una pelea justa?-sonrió el hombre antes de volver a lanzarse contra la morena intentando conectar un golpe al rostro, sin contar que Libra esquivaría moviéndose a un lado para contraatacar con un poderoso rodillazo al abdomen que hizo que el mago despegara los pies del piso, al mismo tiempo que escupía un poco de sangre. No contento con esto, Libra decidió tomar al mago por la ropa y arrogarlo fuertemente hacia una pila de escombros de la zona, haciendo uso de su magia para aumentar el peso del mago y retenerlo en el suelo.

Rápidamente, Libra tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás evitando un corte de las espadas del Alfil y de la lanza de la Reina. En ese momento la presión en el ambiente comenzó a aumentar, al mismo tiempo que una brillante aura dorada cubría el cuerpo de la morena. Libra hizo un gesto con sus manos y en ese momento ambos espíritus enemigos empezaron a elevarse del suelo, luchando con desesperación por volver a bajar antes de que Libra diera un fuerte aplauso, provocando que ambos espíritus chocaran entre sí y desaparecieran en una explosión dorada.

-¡No tan rápido!-grito una figura encapuchada saliendo de una pila de escombros a una velocidad abrumadora, golpeando a la morena directamente en el estómago y enviándola varios metros hacia atrás, hasta estrellarse con una casa-eres muy buena muñeca, perfecta para mi colección-dijo el hombre sonriendo siniestramente al mismo tiempo que una pequeña esfera de oscuridad empezaba a cubrir sus puños. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el hombre se lanzó nuevamente contra la morena, quien apenas se había recuperado del primer golpe y no pudo evadir el puñetazo que impacto de lleno en su rostro, seguido de otro golpe en la cara y una patada en las costillas, enviando a la morena varios metros hacia atrás, destrozando varias paredes antes de volar hacia el exterior.

Libra se reincorporo en el aire, viendo como su enemigo avanzaba hacia ella a una velocidad abrumadora, decidió usar su magia para tratar de ganar algo de ventaja pero al extender su mano hacia el encapuchado y utilizar su magia, este no se vio afectado por el aumento de peso y volvió a chocar brutalmente contra la morena dándole un puñetazo en el abdomen, solo para juntar sus manos como si fuera un martillo y golpearla en la espalda provocando que cayera en picada, generando un gran estruendo al caer

-"¿ _Porque_ _mi_ _magia_ _no_ _le_ _afecta_?"-pensó libra con desesperación mientras el mago enemigo caía con habilidad frente a ella. Libra se hallaba realmente confundida; primero el mago enemigo se había recuperado rápidamente de los efectos de su magia y luego este se volvió inmune a ella

-¡Libra!-y como si le hubieran leído la mente, la voz de Yukino llego a sus oídos-¡detrás de él!-volvió a gritar la peli plata, haciendo que Libra esforzara un poco más la vista para ver a un hombre de cabello hasta los hombros y barba. El hombre en cuestión estaba vestido con una armadura completamente negra a juego con una corona del mismo color. El hombre tenía las manos extendidas hacia adelante, concentrando poder mágico en el círculo bajo los pies del mago encapuchado.

-Ya veo-murmuro la morena-eso explica porque parece mucho más rápido y fuerte que antes. Su espíritu no solo impide que mi magia tenga efecto en él, sino que también aumenta sus atributos físicos-dedujo la morena mientras lentamente volvía a ponerse de pie

-¡Ja! Eres muy perceptiva muñeca-dijo el hombre soltando una ruidosa carcajada-no importa. Tu magia ya no me afecta y te supero por mucho en fuerza y velocidad. No hay nada que puedas hacer contra mí-contesto el hombre sonriendo macabramente

-Tal vez-respondió la morena con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras usaba su brazo para limpiar un pequeño hilo de sangre que salía de su boca-pero si contra él-con estas palabras el espíritu de libra se lanzó a través del campo de batalla pero a diferencia de la última vez, con un objetivo diferente

-¿Ibas a alguna parte?-pregunto el hombre apareciendo abruptamente frente a la pelinegra, solo para darle un poderoso golpe en el rostro que la envió varios metros hacia atrás en el aire. La pelinegra se encontraba realmente adolorida y fuera de sus sentidos, pues la fuerza de su enemigo había aumentado considerablemente. En un rápido destello naranja, el encapuchado apareció nuevamente frente a Libra golpeándola con una patada al abdomen, haciendo que, otra vez, caiga al suelo con un fuerte estruendo y creando una gran nube de polvo.

-¡Ahora eres mía!-grito el hombre mientras caía rápidamente hacia la morena al mismo tiempo que su puño era recubierto por energía negra. Libra vio esto justo a tiempo y giro para evitar el golpe que termino enterrado en el suelo-¡maldita!- grito con furia el hombre antes de recibir un puñetazo en el rostro que lo obligo a retroceder unos cuantos metros-¿cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo? Soy superior a ti ¡Deja que te consuma!-

-Nunca obedecería a un hombre como tú-respondió fríamente la morena antes de volver a pararse y dar un gran pisotón al suelo, causando que todo la superficie bajo ellos empezara a desquebrajarse y grandes pedazos de rocas salieran despedidas hacia el cielo. El hombre no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pues en ese momento, Libra había lanzado dos grandes trozos de tierra hacia él con su magia. Con un gran salto, el hombre esquivo el primer proyectil antes de destruir el segundo de un puñetazo

-¡¿Que no entiendes?! ¡Tu patética magia no significa nada!-grito el hombre esquivando otro trozo de roca. Libra avanzo rápidamente y trato de conectar un puñetazo en el rostro del mago, solo para que este lo esquivara contraatacando con una patada en el abdomen. Libra logro reincorporarse y rápidamente utilizo su magia para arrancar el trozo de tierra bajo el hombre, quien se preguntaba que rayos pasaba. En un rápido destello dorado, la morena apareció frente a él, conectando un poderoso gancho en su rostro, enviándolo a volar varios metros atrás, atravesando varias rocas que se encontraban suspendidas gracias a la magia de Libra.

Nuevamente la morena reapareció detrás del mago, con intención de terminar la pelea, sin contar con que este se girara y conectara un poderoso golpe en su rostro, enviándola a volar lejos.

Libra dio un giro en el aire y aterrizo en una de las rocas voladoras de la zona antes de lanzarse rápidamente hacia el encapuchado mientras utilizaba su magia para volverse aún más rápida, antes de conectar un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro, enviando al mago a volar por los aires. La morena no perdió el tiempo y en menos de un segundo reapareció junto al hombre, conectando un rodillazo en la espalda y haciendo que el hombre gruñera de dolor mientras escupía un poco de sangre. Rápidamente, el espíritu de Libra volvió a alcanzar al mago, solo para golpearlo en el torso con ambas manos, provocando que el mago cayera en picada y creara una gran nube de polvo.

En ese momento el silencio reino sobre las calles de Lodred, el gran estruendo seguido de la caída fue lo último que escucho el trio de niños junto con algunos ciudadanos que observaban preocupados desde las ventanas de sus hogares.

-Eso dolió maldita-mascullo el hombre mientras el polvo se disipaba- *silbido*eres muy buena muñeca, haces que me den más ganas de corromperte. Es una pena que tus esfuerzos no valgan para nada mientras Rey siga curándome-sonriendo victoriosamente mientras se quitaba el polvo de la ropa-ahora-recubriendo sus puños con magia negra-¡vamos a bailar muñeca!-grito el hombre con fuerza, sin embargo, la morena permaneció estoica.

El encapuchado se acercaba cada vez más y más hacia ella pero sorprendentemente la pelinegra seguía quieta

-AAAAAHHHHH- grito el mago a solo centímetros de golpear a la morena pero cuando su puño estaba a punto de hacer contacto su cuerpo freno de manera abrupta-¡¿Qué carajo?!-grito el mago intentando moverse pero sin éxito-¡Rey, ayúdame!-grito desesperado el mago desesperado en busca de ayuda, sin embargo, nada paso-¡Rey!-volvió a gritar pero al ver hacia atrás quedo boquiabierto, al igual que el dúo de niños y demás civiles de Lodred. Unos metros detrás de él se encontraba su espíritu desvaneciéndose en una luz dorada mientras una niña peli plateada jadeaba con cansancio sosteniendo una espada de uno de los caballeros caídos

-¡Mocosa insolente!-grito el mago intentando ir por Yukino, quien no pudo evitar retroceder un par de pasos

-Termino. Fuiste vencido-hablo Libra de forma tranquila, haciendo que el encapuchado vea hacia su dirección

-Eso es lo que crees muñeca, esto es solo un contratiempo-dijo sonriendo el mago-yo me largo de aquí-

-No te dejare-

-¡Ja! No necesito que me liberes-respondió el hombre crípticamente, confundiendo tanto a la pelinegra como a los niños de la zona hasta que una nueva voz interrumpió en escena

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Veo que no te cansas de hacer nuevas amistades ¿no?-

-Ya te habías tardado-sonrió el hombre todavía suspendido gracias a la magia de Libra-sácame de aquí. No pude conseguir la llave-bramo el hombre con el mismo tono

-No digas nada, no olvides porque estamos aquí-regaño la voz entre las sombras y el polvo

-¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate!-grito Libra mientras liberaba poder mágico

-No es necesario gritar señorita. Estoy aquí-dijo tranquilamente la voz mientras una figura salía del polvo, revelando a un hombre de contextura musculosa vestido con un smoking completamente negro a juego con los zapatos del mismo color. El hombre poseía cabello rubio y su rostro estaba totalmente vendado por una venda blanca con un ojo pintado en el centro del rostro.

-Ni un paso más- amenazo la pelinegra extendiendo la palma hacia él

-Jajajaja por favor señorita, no traigo intenciones de pelear contra usted en este momento. Mi compañero, aquí presente, fue enviado para recoger su llave, algo sencillo, pero lamentablemente no ha sido capaz de completar el trabajo. Por lo tanto he venido a escoltarlo hacia nuestro hogar-respondió formalmente el hombre mientras le daba al hombre suspendido un ligero toque con su dedo, ocasionando que este caiga al suelo-si nos disculpa, nos retiramos-dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia mientras el encapuchado se levantaba del piso con algo de dificultad

-¡Quietos!-grito Libra liberando su magia, haciendo que el encapuchado sea aplastado contra el piso pero, extrañamente, el hombre vendado no fue afectado

-Señorita, recomiendo que no vuelva a hacer eso de nuevo a menos que quiera que esta ciudad entera desaparezca-dijo el rubio en tono frio y carente de emociones

-Hey "J" es hora de irnos-llamo el encapuchado desde el piso, sin poder levantarse aún-

-Tienes razón, el maestro ya debe de haber llegado-respondió el hombre antes de ayudar al mago de la capucha a levantarse-nos veremos de nuevo, Yukino-y con estas palabras ambos hombres desaparecieron entre las tinieblas y los escombros de Lodred, dejando sorprendidos a Mika, Kotha y especialmente a Yukino, quien no creía que la conociera. Esto fue demasiado para la pequeña peli plata, quien no aguanto más y cayo a la inconsciencia

 **Time Skip**

El sonido de constantes murmullos la obligo a abrir los ojos, siendo un techo de madera lo primero que vio, reconociendo que estaba nuevamente en la mansión. Lentamente fue reincorporándose, recordando lo sucedido anteriormente y aquella extraña llave que encontró, la cual se hallaba descansando en una pequeña mesa junto a la cama.

- _"¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde están Kotha y María?"-_ se preguntó la pequeña peli plateada mientras se levantaba. Y entonces, como si leyeran sus pensamientos…

-Invocarme dreno casi todo su poder mágico ama-dijo Libra sentada en una esquina de la habitación

-¿Qué…qué sucedió?-

-Luego de que usted se desmayara yo fui forzada a volver al mundo espiritual, pero antes logre ver a un grupo de hombres con armaduras. Ellos te trajeron hasta aquí-finalizo la morena antes de que un fuerte grito llego hasta sus oídos

-¡Esa maldita niña es un peligro!-una voz masculina grito mientras Yukino se levantaba y apoyaba la oreja sobre la puerta para poder escuchar mejor

-Según tengo entendido, esa niña, como usted dice, salvo a toda la ciudad de un mago oscuro-contesto la tranquila voz de Simon, lo que logro calmarla

-¡Utilizando magia de invocación de espíritus, sabiendo que el uso de magia es estrictamente prohibido!-volvió a gruñir con furia el hombre

-Todo esto mientras ustedes estaban tan asustados que ni siquiera aparecieron en escena-

-¡Maldito!-gruño otro de los caballeros del lugar

-Tranquilízate-ordeno la primera voz antes de dirigirse nuevamente a Simon-usted no entiende. Esa niña uso magia de espíritus estelares contra un usuario de magia de corrupción. Ese tipo de magia podría haber controlado al espíritu de la niña y causar muchas más víctimas de las que ya hubo-respondió el hombre dejando que el silencio inunde la sala por unos cuantos segundos-entiendo su preocupación pero las leyes son claras. En Lodred no se permite usar magia, eso quiere decir que si los sensores detectan poder mágico en actividad viniendo desde esta dirección nos veremos forzados a llevarnos a la niña. ¿Entendido?-

-Lo entiendo capitán-respondió Simon con pesar-que pase una buena noche-dijo mientras abría la puerta

-Igualmente-se escuchó antes de cerrar la puerta y que predominara el silencio. Yukino intento pegarse más a la puerta con intención de escuchar si algo más estaba pasando hasta la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de repente, haciendo que ella cayera cómicamente al suelo

-¿Yukino? ¿Estas despierta?-dijo Simon con una mezcla de sorpresa y alivio

-Simon-sama ¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Yukino mientras se levantaba rápidamente

-Me alegro que estés bien-suspiro Simon con una pequeña sonrisa de alivio-no te preocupes, te lo contare mañana. Ahora tienes que descansar-dijo Simon acompañándola a la cama

-Pero… ¿qué paso con Kotha y María?-

-Ellos están bien, solo un par de raspones y moretones. Nada de qué preocuparse. Te prometo que te contare todo mañana ¿está bien?-pregunto con una sonrisa

-Está bien-respondió Yukino sin más remedio que ir a la cama y esperar hasta la mañana-¿está seguro de que todo está bien?-preguntó la peli plata siendo arropada por el hombre de anteojos

-Está bien Yukino. No hay nada de qué preocuparse-respondió el hombre acariciando su cabeza con cariño antes de despedirse y dirigirse a su propia habitación para poder descansar-¿…Libra?

-¿Si, ama?-pregunto Libra escondida entre las sombras

-¿Qué paso con Kotha-san y María-san?-volvió a preguntar con preocupación, pues su intuición le decía que algo no andaba bien

-Los hombres de armadura los pusieron a salvo junto con usted. Están bien-respondió la morena haciendo que Yukino diera un suspiro de alivio

-Gracias Libra-respondió débilmente la peli plateada, cayendo nuevamente en el mundo de los sueños, dejando sola a Libra quien se puso de pie y observo por un momento a la pequeña niña dormir con tranquilidad

-De nada, ama-respondió la morena mientras arropaba a Yukino una última vez antes de volver al mundo espiritual

 **Time Skip**

Yukino se encontraba preparándose para comenzar el día desde muy temprano en su habitación. La peli plata se encontraba muy consternada sobre lo sucedido el día ayer, sin embargo, eso no era lo único que la había sorprendido. Según había escuchado, ella, al igual que su hermana, era una maga de espíritus estelares y había utilizado sus poderes el día anterior para detener a un poderoso mago oscuro. La maga esperaba con ansias el tener una charla con Simon sobre lo sucedido pero para su decepción Simon le había dicho que tenía una junta a la cual asistir y que lo dejarían para más tarde en la noche, dejando a Yukino con sus tareas diarias. Haciendo caso omiso a esto, la peli plata salió de su habitación, lista para afrontar sus tareas del día, no sin antes confirmar el estado de sus amigos.

Camino por los pasillos de la mansión, en dirección hacia los dormitorios de Kotha y María, los cuales se encontraban ubicados cómodamente uno junto al otro. Golpeo la primera puerta la cual resulto ser la de María solo para obtener silencio como respuesta. Intento nuevamente con la puerta de Kotha, solo para obtener el mismo resultado. La niña pensó que ambos se encontraban descansando puesto a que aún era muy temprano en la mañana. Con esto en mente, la joven maga camino hacia el patio para extender la ropa mojada, grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir a Kotha y María en el patio, hablando sobre quien sabe qué.

-María-san, Kotha-san-saludo la peli plata con una sonrisa

-Oh, eres tú-dijo María secamente-¿Qué quieres?-

-Quería saber cómo estaban. Simon-sama dijo que estaban bien pero quería asegurarme-contesto ella con la misma sonrisa alegre

-Estamos bien, pero no es como si te importara, maga-respondió Kotha escupiendo lo ultimo

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Siempre me preocupo por mis amigos!-

-Te equivocas en algo, ya no somos amigos-dijo fríamente María

-¡¿Por qué?!-grito Yukino con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡No te hagas la inocente!-grito Kotha-¡eres igual a ellos, igual al tipo de ayer!

-¡Yo…utilice mi magia para salvarnos!-grito Yukino sintiéndose incomoda al llamarse maga

-¡Podrías haberla usado antes, podrías haber salvado a muchas más personas, podrías haberlo detenido antes de que matara a todos esos soldados, pero no hiciste nada!-grito Kotha apretando el puño y acercándose peligrosamente a ella, hasta que fue detenido por María.

-Déjala, no vale la pena-dijo María antes de dar media vuelta y caminar lejos de ellos

-María-san, Kotha-san-susurro la peli plata derramando lágrimas

-Solo…mantente lejos de nosotros-finalizo el niño antes de seguir a María dejando a la pequeña sola

 **Time Skip**

Nuevamente, Yukino no entendía la razón, la primera vez que llego a la ciudad, las personas la vieron con gestos desaprobatorios, como si su sola presencia les molestara y este caso parecía repetirse nuevamente con los niños de la mansión

-¿Hay algo que te moleste Yukino?- pregunto el hombre de los anteojos sacando a la niña de sus pensamientos

-No, no se preocupe Simon-sama-respondió la peli plata

-Yukino, sabes que no estas obligada a llamarme así-suspiro el hombre dejando de trabajar en su proyecto para mirar a Yukino, quien estaba sentada en un pequeño banco libre del estudio de Simon-de todas formas, parece que hay algo que te preocupa ¿quieres contármelo?-

-Bueno…-empezó bajando la mirada-…es solo que…cuando llegue aquí, las personas me miraban de mala manera y…desde el incidente de ayer…todos los niños me tratan de la misma forma-murmuro con pesar-además…Kotha-san y María-san ya no quieren ser mis amigos-

-Yukino-suspiro-debes darle tiempo, no son malas personas es solo que…casi todos los niños de esta mansión han pasado por malas experiencias con la magia-

-¿Qué tipo de experiencias?-pregunto la peli plata sin entender

-Bueno…no debería decirte esto, puesto a que es algo demasiado intimo como para decirlo abiertamente, pero creo que tienes derecho a saberlo. Hace seis años atrás, conocí a un soldado que trabajaba en la brigada anti magia, Mark era su nombre. Fue uno de los mejores hombres que he tenido el placer de conocer, valiente, humilde, sin una pizca de arrogancia o maldad en todo su ser. Era simplemente increíble. También era muy bueno en su trabajo, se decía que podía derrotar a poderosos magos solo con su espada y su escudo.

Un día, un mago quiso probar suerte contra aquel al que llamaban "El Héroe De Lodred"-dijo Simon prendiendo un cigarrillo-Ese día, Mark fue emboscado en su propio hogar, junto a su mujer y a su hijo de apenas cinco años. Lucho valientemente, pero esto no fue suficiente y acabo perdiendo la vida, pero ahí no termino. En un ataque de ira y decepción, el mago ataco y mato a la esposa de Mark solo para luego golpear a su hijo hasta dejarlo en coma.

Dos años después ese niño despertó, pero estaba solo. Desde ese día Kotha juro seguir los pasos de su padre y no parar hasta encontrar al mago que acabo con su familia-

-¡Entonces Kotha…!-

-Exacto, es el hijo de Mark-respondió Simon dejando a Yukino en completo shock-la historia de María tampoco es mejor. Su madre, una joven viuda, trabajaba como enfermera en un hospital de la ciudad. Un día, un hombre herido llego arrastrándose hacia la puerta de su casa, ella lo curo y con el tiempo ambos empezaron a enamorarse. ¿Quién hubiera adivinado que el hombre era un mago oscuro intentando infiltrarse en la ciudad? Cuando la verdad se supo, el tipo no dudo ni un segundo en matar a la madre de María junto con el bebé que llevaba dentro de ella.

Historias como esta las hay en toda la ciudad y plasmadas en los libros de historia y fundación de la ciudad, pero te alegrara saber que aún hay gente en esta ciudad que no pone a todos en la misma bolsa. Yo soy uno de ellos-dijo Simon sonriendo ligeramente-Dime Yukino… ¿en tu familia había alguien que pudiese utilizar magia?-pregunto Simon con cierto tacto al recordar la forma en que conoció a la peli plata

-Bueno…mi hermana…ella era una maga de espíritus estelares, aparte de ella, ningún otro en mi familia podía hacer magia-respondió la peli plata saliendo de su estupor

-Ah, maga de espíritus estelares-suspiro el hombre antes de mirar por la ventana, hacia el estrellado cielo y darle otra calada a su cigarrillo-hace algunos años, una hermosa joven llego a esta ciudad. Un día, esa joven vino a buscar trabajo en esta mansión. En ese entonces yo era igual que los niños y las personas de esta ciudad, y no toleraba la magia ni a quienes la hacían, gracias a los estereotipos de mi estricto padre. ¿Quién pensaría que una joven maga de espíritus estelares haría que caiga perdidamente enamorado de ella? Obviamente mi padre rechazo desde un principio nuestra unión ya que él quería que me casara y estableciera mi familia con una persona de la alta sociedad, Sin embargo Anna y yo nos fugamos. Ella me mostro el mundo, lugares increíbles. Me hiso vivir muchas aventuras, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí…vivo.

Viajamos durante años, hasta que finalmente decidimos volver solo para descubrir que mi padre había muerto. Mi madre había muerto cuando nací, así que cuando descubrí que mi último pariente vivo y no estaba quede totalmente devastado. Ahí es cuando Anna entro nuevamente en acción, cuido de mí como si fuera lo más importante en el mundo y cuando estuve totalmente recuperado, dejo de ser mi novia o amante, para convertirse en mi esposa. Fueron los mejores años de mi vida, llenos de alegría y risas, hasta que finalmente, Anna y yo decidimos que ya era hora de tener un hijo. Lamentablemente esto nunca fue posible, pues Anna resulto ser infértil. Debido a esto, ambos tomamos la decisión de adoptar. Anna había sido huérfana toda su vida y no quería que otro niño pasara por lo que ella paso, pero lamentablemente nunca pudimos lograrlo, debido a que los del orfanato descubrieron que Anna era una maga y negaron cada solicitud de adopción que enviábamos. En Lodred está prohibido usar magia, no dice nada acerca de magos viviendo en la ciudad.-suspiro el hombre antes de abrir un pequeño cajón de su escritorio y sacar una pequeña botella de sake

La vida es curiosa. Puede darte todo, pero también puede quitártelo. Luego de pasar por todo eso Anna entro en una profunda depresión, hice todo lo posible por ayudarla a recuperarse pero cuando al fin parecía mostrar mejoría, descubrimos en ella una enfermedad terminal.

Pase años trabajando, contrate a los mejores científicos del continente para ayudarme y cuando finalmente encontré la cura…ya era demasiado tarde.

Luego de 4 años, cuando por fin logre superarla del todo te encontré en ese callejón, Kami eres tan igual a ella-rio melancólicamente antes de tomar un sorbo de su bebida-tanto que hasta empecé a considerarte la hija que nunca tuve.

-Simon-sam…-

-No, espera, no me interrumpas-interrumpió Simon-te he cuidado desde que llegaste aquí hace apenas un año. Te he guiado hacia la dirección correcta al igual que a todos pero aún así, siento que algo te falta y estoy seguro de que tú lo sabes también. Dime Yukino ¿Qué es lo que más deseas?-

Esta pregunta shockeo a Yukino. La pequeña se sentía muy a gusto en la mansión y con la compañía de Simon, era una sensación similar, sí, pero no era la misma que había experimentado anteriormente cuando estaba con su familia…familia

-¡Yo…yo quiero ser fuerte! ¡Quiero encontrar a mi hermana!-grito Yukino un brillo de convicción en sus ojos

-No esperaba respuesta mejor que esa-dijo Simon haciendo una sonrisa, solo para borrarla unos segundos después-debes saber que si quieres lograrlo no podrás quedarte aquí por mucho tiempo-

-Lo entiendo-murmuro la peli plata antes de inclinar la cabeza-gracias por todo Simon-sama pero debo irme, como usted dijo, necesito practicar mi magia y no podré hacerlo si me quedo aquí-

-Lo entiendo Yukino, sin embargo, me gustaría darte un pequeño regalo de despedida-dijo el hombre levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia uno de los muros de la habitación y haciendo a un lado un cuadro de una hermosa mujer de cabello verde-cuando Anna falleció me hiso prometer que esto estaría a salvo, sin embargo, no creo que haya lugar más seguro para esto que contigo. Ten, la necesitaras en tu viaje-sonrió Simon dándole otra llave dorada-esta es la llave de piscis, la llave que Anna protegía, úsala con cuidado-

-Gracias, Simon-sama prometo tener cuidado-dijo Yukino al borde del llanto

-Solo…cuídate, Yukino-sonrió Simon abrazándola como si de un padre a su hija se tratase

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Creí habértelo dicho antes, no importa lo que haya sucedido entre nosotras o como nos conocimos ¡soy fiel a mi rey!-grito la morena lanzando una patada que Yukino esquivo dando un salto hacia atrás y volver a impulsarse hacia el espíritu.

-¡Te traeré de vuelta, Libra!-grito Yukino sin notar la pequeña sonrisa en la cara de Libra

-Típico de ti-su sonrisa se ensancho-¡fingir un puñetazo para dar una patada!-grito la morena cubriéndose del golpe y contraatacando con un puñetazo al rostro.

Yukino se recuperó rápidamente y al instante utilizo la magia de Libra para aligerar su peso y hacerse más rápida antes de lanzarse nuevamente hacia la morena a velocidades extremas

-AAAAHHHHHH-Yukino dio un rápido puñetazo que la morena no tardo en atrapar

-He pasado por innumerables días y noches entrenando junto a ti. No hay nada que puedas hacer contra mí-dijo Libra mientras bloqueaba una patada a la altura de la cara por parte de la maga antes de mandarla a volar de un golpe, hasta estrellarse contra una de las paredes de la habitación-si sabes lo que te conviene te quedaras allí-dijo tranquilamente la morena mirando la pila de escombros en donde se encontraba la maga peli plateada

-No lo hare-murmuro Yukino levantándose lentamente-¡hare que vuelvas a ser como antes!-grito la maga mientras utilizaba las habilidades del su traje estelar para aumentar el peso de su cuerpo y golpear el suelo de la habitación, provocando que este se despedazara y grandes fragmentos de roca quedaran suspendidos en el aire-¡tú me salvaste!-haciendo uso de su habilidad, Yukino avanzo a velocidades abrumadoras. Libra hacia lo que podía por seguir a la peli plateada, sin embargo, esta era demasiado rápida como para que el espíritu pudiera hacerlo.

Usando las rocas en el aire junto con su habilidad, Yukino se impulsó cada vez más, antes de arremeter contra el espíritu con una poderosa patada que Libra apenas pudo cubrir, siendo arrastrada varios metros hacia atrás. El espíritu no tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar ya que un poderoso puñetazo destruyo por completo su defensa, seguido de un golpe al rostro y una patada al abdomen que envió a Libra a estrellarse contra una de las paredes de la habitación.

El espíritu se reincorporo jadeante, sintiendo cada hueso de su cuerpo reacomodándose, si bien entrenaba diariamente con la peli plateada, nunca había recibido semejante golpe

-¡tú me cuidaste!-grito la peli plata dando un poderoso golpe que la morena apenas pudo esquivar, causando que Yukino enterrara su puño en el concreto-¡tú me entrenaste!-grito lanzándose nuevamente hacia la morena y golpeándola en la cara, liberando una fuerte presión mágica que hizo temblar todo el lugar-¡no dejare que actúes como si nada hubiese sucedido!-

-¡Cállate!-grito Libra mientras esquivaba el golpe de la peli plateada al mismo tiempo que contra atacaba con una patada en las costillas, enviándola a volar lejos. Rápidamente, el espíritu utilizo su magia para volverse más rápida y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la morena se encontraba sobre Yukino, conectando un fugaz puñetazo con las manos juntas sobre el abdomen de la maga, haciendo que esta caiga a toda velocidad solo para nuevamente ser interceptada con un poderoso puñetazo cargado de magia que hizo que cambiara su trayectoria. Nuevamente, la morena logro alcanzarla, antes de repartir una fugaz ráfaga de golpes por todo el cuerpo de Yukino, provocando que esta aullara de dolor al sentir los golpes del espíritu en todo su cuerpo. Finalmente, la morena la tomo fuertemente del cuello, solo para conectar un devastador puñetazo en el rostro de la maga, haciéndola retroceder e incrustándola en la pared-no eres más que una mocosa malcriada-dijo la morena con veneno en su voz-nunca debí haberte ayudado a desarrollar tu magia-caminando hacia ella-¡Debí de dejarte morir en esa maldita ciudad!-grito la morena mientras daba el golpe de gracia. Yukino estaba atrapada sin podía moverse, intento hacerlo pero su cuerpo estaba tan dañado que no era capaz de responderle.

-" _Tengo_ _que_ _moverme. Tengo que seguir peleando"-_ pensaba la maga mientras observaba el golpe que acabaría con su vida

 **Mientras tanto en otro lugar**

La sala estaba completamente destrozada. Mesas, platos y adornos totalmente destruidos debido a la batalla que se llevó a cabo en ese lugar. En medio de la sala se encontraba un bloque de hielo de al menos 1,80 de altura, con lo que parecía ser una persona dentro. Natsu se encontraba dentro de ese bloque, recuperando sus fuerzas gracias a la magia de su novia pelinegra.

Dentro del bloque el peli rosado mantenía una expresión de tranquilidad absoluta, como si estuviera durmiendo, hasta que un fuerte temblor hizo retumbar toda la habitación. El pequeño sacudón solo duro cinco segundos como mucho pero en ese momento una pequeña grieta, se formó en el bloque de hielo

 **De vuelta con Yukino**

-No-sosteniendo con fuerza su muñeca, a solo centímetros de su cara-la Libra que conocía nunca diría algo como eso-mientras la marca en su antebrazo comenzaba a brillar en un intenso color rojo-ósea que no debo contenerme-abriendo los ojos, mostrando que su pupila redonda había tomado forma de rendija. Con un monstruoso puñetazo, Libra salió volando a gran velocidad, atravesando dos columnas antes de enterrarse en la pared.

Libra no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando; durante un segundo pensó tener la victoria absoluta y al otro su oponente había recuperado toda su fuerza, puede que incluso más, hasta lograr darle un golpe que la desoriento durante varios segundos.

La morena logro reincorporarse, mientras veía a la maga acercarse lentamente hacia ella, sus ojos ahora rojos brillando con deseos de acabar con ella, su extraña marca brillando a más no poder y ese poderoso instinto asesino hacía que la morena pensara dos veces antes de atacar. A medida que se iba acercando, la tranquilidad de Libra se esfumaba solo para ser remplazada por una creciente sensación de temor nunca jamás experimentada recorriendo su columna vertebral. Con esto en mente, la morena decidió utilizar su magia para arrancar pedazos de concreto de la habitación y arrogárselos a la maga para mantener la distancia, sin embargo, antes de hacer contacto con ella, estos caían abruptamente hacia el suelo, dejando perpleja al espíritu de Libra.

Rápidamente y de un momento a otro, Yukino desapareció completamente de su vista, Libra trato de buscarla con la mirada pero su presencia parecía haberse esfumado en la nada misma hasta que sintió un fuerte dolor en su abdomen antes de ser arrogada abruptamente hacia atrás. La morena se sorprendió al ver a Yukino corriendo velozmente hacia ella por lo cual opto por utilizar su magia para distraer a su oponente, pero esta esquivaba sin problemas todos los objetos que le lanzaban.

La peli plata se movía con rapidez esquivando los pedazos de roca antes de saltar y lanzar un puñetazo devastador a su oponente, quien en un intento de defenderse arranco un pedazo del suelo a modo de escudo, sin contar que el golpe de la maga destruyera por completo su defensa y la golpeara directo en el rostro. Libra intento devolver el golpe pero Yukino simplemente lo esquivo moviéndose a un lado antes de lanzar una patada a la altura de la cabeza que la morena apenas y pudo bloquear con su brazo, en ese momento la morena contra ataco con un puñetazo a la altura del rostro sin contar con que Yukino atrapara su mano sin esfuerzo y utilizara toda su fuerza para arrogarla detrás de sí.

El movimiento repentino tomo a Libra con la guardia baja pero gracias a su habilidad no le fue difícil reincorporarse en el aire solo para ver una lluvia de rocas dirigiéndose hacia ella a toda velocidad. Con esfuerzo, Libra esquivaba los proyectiles sin prestar atención a la maga peli plateada. Cuando el peligro paso, la morena busco nuevamente a la maga pero esta había vuelto a desaparecer.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sensación invadía nuevamente su cuerpo haciéndola sentir intimidada, observada…cazada.

-¡Libra!-

Un fuerte grito a sus espaldas llamo su atención, al voltearse logro ver a Yukino a solo unos centímetros antes de recibir un poderoso derechazo en el rostro que la envió a volar

-¡Despierta!-haciendo un movimiento descendiente con su mano, provocando que el cuerpo de la morena caiga pesadamente al suelo, enterrándose un poco. Lentamente, libra comenzó a reincorporarse mientras Yukino se aproximaba a punto de lanzar una patada-¡tienes que despertar!-Libra apenas pudo protegerse de la patada propinada por la maga, haciéndola rodar unos metros hacia atrás.

Al ver que la morena comenzaba a levantarse nuevamente la maga de espíritus estelares comenzó a correr nuevamente hacia ella, sin notar que su marca poco a poco iba perdiendo brillo hasta quedar completamente apagada.

-¡Libra!-

El sonido de una bofetada resonó por cada rincón de la derruida habitación. Yukino se encontraba sollozando frente a Libra, su marca ya totalmente apagada, sus ojos ocultos tras un mechón de cabello.

Lentamente, la mano del espíritu comenzó a moverse, Yukino no podía hacer nada o simplemente no quiso hacerlo. Libra levanto el brazo hasta posarlo sobre el hombro de la peli plata, haciendo que esta levante la vista rápidamente.

-Tenemos que seguir trabajando en tu combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Yukino-dijo la morena con una cálida sonrisa grabada en su rostro

-Libra…pero… ¿Cómo…?-

-No lo sé, pero de alguna forma lo lograste. Estoy orgullosa de ti-dijo la morena sin dejar de sonreír antes de recibir un abrazo por parte de la maga. Aunque sorprendida por tal acción, la espíritu lentamente correspondió el abrazo de su amiga, así duraron durante varios minutos hasta que finalmente ambas féminas se separaron-gracias por hacerme entrar en razón, y perdona por todos los problemas que te cause. Esperemos que tus amigos puedan con los demás sin tanto esfuerzo-

-¿Cómo sabes que están aquí?-

-Pude sentir su poder desde que llegaron aunque también puedo sentir un increíble poder mágico tratando de entrar a este plano dimensional-dijo Libra con un poco de confusión

-¿En serio? ¿Puedes saber quién es?-pregunto Yukino con algo de desconfianza, pues solo ella sabía cómo acceder al mundo de los espíritus a voluntad

-No hay manera en que pueda saberlo pero eso no supone un peligro ya que solo está tratando de entrar aquí y no hay señales de que lo logre-dijo la morena logrando calmar a su amiga y alumna

-Bien, entonces solo queda una cosa por hacer-

-Así es-dijo Libra caminando hacia la puerta junto con la peli plateada-detener al rey-

 **Templo** **de** **Cáncer**

Erza gruño mientras forcejeaba contra las espadas del cangrejo hasta que este intento cortarla con una de sus espadas, cosa que la maga eludió dando un salto hacia atrás.

-Estás perdiendo el tiempo-ebi. La princesa Elizabeth está a punto de morir, ya no hay nada que puedan hacer para ayudarla-ebi-

-¡Eso solo significa que debo apresurarme!-grito Erza entablando un feroz combate de espadas. La pelirroja se encontraba en desventaja contra el espíritu, este repartía furiosos cortes y tajos que la pelirroja apenas podía bloquear o cubrir. El sonido de metal chocando hacía eco en todo el lugar mientras Erza golpeaba sin descanso al espíritu, quien se esforzaba por bloquear los golpes.

-¡Ya has agotado mi paciencia! ¡Toma esto!-de un momento a otro, el espíritu comenzó a lanzar cortes a velocidades abismales, obligando a Erza a retroceder de un salto-¡No escaparas!-grito Cáncer antes de lanzarse contra la maga y reanudando la feroz batalla de espadas. Erza fue tomada por sorpresa y apenas pudo reaccionar a los constantes ataques del cangrejo-¡Muere!-grito el espíritu lanzando un corte horizontal con tres de sus patas, cosa que la pelirroja evito bloqueándolo con su arma, sin embargo, no contaba con que el cangrejo utilizara sus otras extremidades para atacar por el lado expuesto de su oponente hasta que…

-Aaaaargghh- grito Erza mientras utilizaba su antebrazo para cubrir el golpe (aún lleva la armadura de alas negras) soy una maga de Fairy Tail, no me doy por vencida tan fácilmente-sonrió con una mueca de dolor mientras su sangre lentamente comenzaba a filtrarse y a manchar el reluciente suelo

-Entonces…-una siniestra sonrisa se formó en el rostro del cangrejo-solo debo esforzarme un poco más-

-AAARRGHHHH-el grito de dolor de la peli escarlata se hizo escuchar por toda la habitación cuando el espíritu utilizo sus manos libres para cortar el torso de la maga antes de darle una patada que la hizo volar hacia atrás, hasta chocar contra la pared del recinto. Erza escupió un poco de sangre mientras se sostenía la herida ¿Cómo había podido ser tan descuidada? Era obvio hasta para ella que el mago de fuego en sus pensamientos estaba distrayéndola, pedo no era el momento, debía arreglar ese asunto después.

-Oh, parece que te diste cuenta, ebi-dijo el espíritu de Cáncer mientras caminaba hacia ella con todas sus extremidades danzando peligrosamente tras de él.

-¿¡De que hablas!? ¡Explícate!-grito la pelirroja tratando de ponerse de pie sin éxito alguno

-Tus ojos-respondió el espíritu-aún hay duda en ellos pero parece que al menos encontrarte lo que la provocaba-decía Cáncer mientras reía- pero ya no importa ¡Tu momento llego! **¡Camino De Las Ocho Espadas: Estilo Del Cangrejo!** -grito Cáncer corriendo hacia la pelirroja mientras lanzaba un festival de tajos con sus múltiples extremidades. Erza sintió los cortes por todo su cuerpo, el ardor indescriptible de los objetos punzantes cruzando todos sus sentidos la abrumaba, hasta que finalmente…se detuvo.

 **En otro lugar**

Podemos situarnos en lo que parece ser la sala del trono de algún gran palacio, siendo lo bastante grande como para mantener dentro de sí a un gran número de personas. Las tinieblas devoraban el lugar casi en su totalidad, siendo superada levemente por la frágil luz que las pocas antorchas esparcidas brindaban; sentada en el trono en medio de la sala se podía apreciar una figura femenina, no se podía ver muy bien debido a la oscuridad pero la luz de las antorchas bastaban como para distinguir su envidiable figura.

-Ya veo-dijo la mujer a la nada misma soltando una voz madura pero muy sensual-parece que fue antes tiempo pero no importa, la semilla ya germino-

 **Volviendo con Erza**

Cayo al suelo, con su armadura hecha pedazos, vistiendo únicamente una especie traje de baño negro que cubría su intimidad y su pecho. Poco a poco, el mundo alrededor de ella empezó a difuminarse mientras veía como el espíritu de Cáncer se alejaba por donde vino.

Quizá estaba volviéndose loca, pero podría haber jurado que escuchaba a Natsu desde la lejanía, tratando de animarla, incitarla, devolverle la fuerza para poder pelear pero ella estaba demasiado cansada como para poder acudir a su llamado. Lentamente cerro sus hermosos ojos castaños dejándose caer en la oscuridad hasta que…

-No debes fallarle a tu rey, hija…-

Rápidamente los ojos de la peli escarlata volvieron a abrirse pero en vez de mostrar orbes castaños, mostraron unos ojos rojos con rendija, semejantes a los de un reptil.

Cáncer se vio obligado a voltear debido al inmenso incremento de poder a sus espaldas, solo para ver a la pelirroja lanzándose furiosamente hacia él. Cáncer hizo reaparecer sus demás apéndices y bloqueo el tajo de la maga, siendo arrastrado unos metros hacia atrás debido a la fuerza del ataque.

-Tsk, no aprendes ¿verdad?-pregunto el cangrejo mientras volvía a empuñar sus armas o eso pretendía hasta que sintió sus demás extremidades entumecerse. El espíritu comenzó a entrar en pánico, sus brazos no respondían, hasta que finalmente, todas las extremidades extra cayeron al suelo debido al corte limpio de un arma blanca-¡Maldita!-grito con una mezcla de furia y dolor mientras observaba como la pelirroja caminaba hacia él como si nada.

Rápidamente y de un momento a otro, la pelirroja se lanzó hacia el espíritu, dando una feroz estocada. Ante esto, el cangrejo opto por el contrario atacar con un tajo horizontal que Erza esquivo agachándose antes de cortar el torso del espíritu, quien se retorció del dolor.

-¡Tu…maldita…perraaaaa!-grito el cangrejo antes de lanzarse al ataque contra la maga quien imito las acciones de su enemigo. Esta vez, la batalla tomo un curso completamente diferente a la anterior. En este momento el espíritu se encontraba lanzando cortes y espadazos a diestra y siniestra, solo para ser bloqueados muy fácilmente por Erza. Debido a la potencia de la maga el cangrejo se vio obligado a retroceder de un salto, sin embargo, una poderosa ola de fuego y rayos se puso en su camino, obligándolo a dar un gran salto para escapar de su alcance sin contar con que Erza apareciera súbitamente sobre él, lanzando un corte que apenas pudo bloquear y provocando que cayera nuevamente al suelo, solo para rodar y volver a ponerse de pie frente a la callada pelirroja-¡Ya estoy harto de ti!-grito el espíritu antes de lanzar una estocada que la pelirroja logro atrapar como si nada. Erza sostuvo con fuerza la hoja del arma, haciendo que el cangrejo empezara sentir un profundo temor debido a los penetrantes ojos de la mujer pelirroja. Con un ligero aumento de fuerza, la hoja del arma quedo pulverizada bajo la palma de la maga

-¿Quien…quién eres?...-tartamudeo el espíritu antes de soltar el arma y caminar atemorizado hacia atrás mientras la maga avanzaba lentamente hacia él

-Yo soy…-activando las llamas de su espada y atravesando al espíritu de una estocada

 **En otro lugar**

-La Emperatriz De Los Dragones-dijo la mujer sonriendo, mostrando sus ojos rojos con rendija

 **Y eso sería todo amigos gracias por leer**. **Pues primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que le siguen dando fav y follow a esta historia, tanto a los que lo hicieron hace poco como a los que me siguieron desde el principio, de verdad les estoy muy agradecido por todo crecimiento que ha tenido esta historia. Otra cosa que también me gustaría recalcar es que el fic ya superó los 100 reviews, nuevamente gracias a todos por esto n.n.**

 **Bueno, cambiando de tema quisiera nuevamente pedir disculpas por la tardanza, este capítulo me costó bastante, ya sea por la flojera o por la cantidad de veces que tuve que editarlo ya que no me gustaba como iba quedando. Bueno amigos, eso sería todo, recuerden votar en cuanto al tema de Lucy. Cuídense y nos leemos luego.**


End file.
